First Impressions
by code name baron
Summary: Kim has left Seaford before high school began. She's back for the final year. She meets the usual suspects, but there is no Wasabi Gang. Milton and Jerry never joined the dojo and Jack... Jack is aloof and serious and is friendly with jocks, though too intense to involve himself in high school politics.
1. Chapter 1

Cafeteria at this school was crowded. Kim took a few steps in looking for a familiar redhead. 'At least there are some people I know here,' Kim thought to herself.

This was her first day at the Seaford High after returning from Tennessee. She lived here before, though it was a few years ago and the kids that she knew, she knew from the middle school. Milton was a neighbor before the move, so they went to same middle school.

She spotted him at the far off table, sitting with a curly haired brunet. By the looks of him, Milton hasn't changed and was still the same brainy boy in checkered shirts and vests.

There was time when Kim cared about social standing of various cliques and would have preferred to be with the cheer leaders, but that sort of thing didn't matter to her as much anymore.

She'd like to claim that she evolved into a better person, the kind that was accepting of all people.

But the truth was that she has faced loss and it was so ordinary, which made it so much more tragic. In the end, it has made her care less about school politics.

Her mother passed away from a long battle with cancer. The disease ravaged her mom for so long, draining them of all happines, optimism and finances. Her small family became even smaller with just her and her dad, and they were very much alone right now. Her dad took mom's illness very hard and when she died, he basically died with her. He hardly smiled and existed almost on autopilot. Kim was the only meaningful connection to the world that he had. His grief was so palpable and devastating that she almost couldn't deal with it.

He still worked, but they were practically ruined financially. Kim no longer lived in the same house as before, but in a rented apartment.

She shrugged off unhappy thoughts and went to Milton's table.

"Mind if I sit with you, Milton?"

He looked at her startled and she smiled at him again. "Kim Crawford... once upon a time I was your neighbor."

His eyes open wide and he stuttered, "Kim. Of course, I remember. You did Karate and gymnastics. So, you are back at Seaford. Didn't you go somewhere in the South?"

"Yes, and now I am back again for the final year of school. So, can I sit here? You are practically the only person I know..."

"Sure, but wouldn't you want to sit with popular kids? We are kind of the opposite of popular..."

"And I plan to exist outside of all these structures, if I can." Kim answered him and sat down.

She took out the sandwich she made at home and looked at the brunet sitting next to Milton and staring at her with round eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kim." She said with her polite smile.

The brunet still stared without answering and Kim looked back at Milton, silently asking him if this was a normal reaction.

"That's Jerry Martinez. My friend. Don't mind him. He just can't believe that I know girls and that they would talk to me."

Kim shook her head and went back to eating.

She and Milton chatted about her return and some other kids that Kim might know from before. Milton asked after her parents casually (did your parents have a job transfer?) and Kim paused before saying that her dad has in fact switched jobs. He was about to ask further, but she just shook her head and he stopped. He was always smart and it seemed like he figured aomething was amiss.

Jerry finally came out of his shock and blurted, "look, girl, I am happy you're talking to us. But that's a bad move for you. We are not only unpopular, but also the first ones to be picked on."

Kim's smile was wan, "I'll take my chances."

She hoped to avoid anything that would draw attention to her. In fact, all she wanted was to fly under the radar, work on her grades, save money, apply for scholarships. This would be her only option in terms of higher education. They were so deep in debt, that she doubted that her dad could co-sign on her student loan.

There were quite a few people who took notice of Kim sitting with Milton and Jerry, but the day went surprisingly quiet. She thought she saw Kelsey and Grace, who she knew from gymnastics, but three years could change people a lot physically.

She was off to one of her jobs right after school. She was a barista at a small coffeehouse at the mall and she had an easier shift.

Once there, Kim rushed to settle in to relieve her co-worker.

"Here is where we keep the first aid. Some burns are unavoidable. Watch out for the high school students. They come around this hour and some of them are obnoxious, present company excluded."

Kim nodded along. She would try to keep her cool. She needed all the money.

It was past the lunch rush and only people who took late lunch breaks came in at this hour. She worked at the coffee shop in Tennessee and this was an easy part to her: making the drinks and running the register. In quiet moments she worked over the class work. She wasn't a bad student, but everyone's grades could use some work.

Five minutes into organic chemistry book, the bell at the door chimed and Kim saw a group of jocks coming in. She had a vague notion that she saw at least one in school. There were two girls with them and they asked for skinny medium green tea lattes. With an almost coordinated move that sent their hair bouncing and skirts fluttering, the girls went to sit down. The rest of the group, four boys about Kim's age and definitely athletes, asked for regular coffees with varying combinations of milk and sugar. She asked for a name in the order and one of them, the obvious leader, gave her a winning smile.

"Brody. Brody Carlson."

Kim nodded her head penning the name of one of the cup sleeves.

"Didn't I see you at Seaford High today?"

"It's possible. I go there now." Kim hoped that the inquiry would stop there.

"Ahhhh... you must be a new student. I would have noticed someone like you." Brody's voice and face were full of suggestion.

Kim refrained from rolling her eyes. Must be polite to paying customers.

"Yes." Was all she said.

She could see that it didn't exactly go unnoticed that she was not engaging his flirting.

Brody's friends exchanged smirks and his face showed this combination of frustration and challenge. Luckily Kim was making their drinks so she couldn't quite talk. She returned with a tray of coffees passing it over the counter.

"Lattes will be out in a moment." Her smile was polite.

She went back to making the next round of drinks.

"Say, why don't you sit with us at lunch tomorrow? I could show you the ropes, so to speak..."

Kim sighed internally. She really didn't want to get into this right now.

"I'll keep that in mind." There, nice and noncommittal.

"Don't be so shy. You'd need a guiding hand..." he trailed off suggestively, waiving his one hand in the air.

Kim barely suppressed the shudder of revulsion. "I might need one... But I'd prefer clean, free, hands, you know. You look like you like to work with your hands..." Kim patted herself on the back, there were at least two innuendos in her response. By the burst of laughter from Brody's friends, they at least got one of them.

Before he could respond, one of the girls came over with a sour look on her face.

"I am still waiting for my latte... Are you done with them?" Her words weren't mean, but her tone and expression dripped with contempt. She was pretty, with long shiny hair and long legs.

"All done. Here you go. Two skinny green tea lattes." Kim passed the drinks to the girl, who signalled at boys and they took their drinks to the table. Kim was wiping the counter, when she saw that the girl lingered.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

"Yes. Listen, you are new, so you don't know how things are here, so let me tell you... Brody is mine. Do not talk to him or I'll make you life difficult. OK?"

Wow, straight into the mean girl territory. Well, alright then.

"OK. Just make sure he doesn't talk to me. You can do that, right? Keep all of his attention?"

Girl's face twisted and her eyes hardened. "I warned you, Blondie."

That particular group left pretty quickly. Probably because Brody's fan has whined loudly that the latte was terrible and that the barista clearly was too 'incompetent' to prepare a decent drink.

 _Nice,_ thought Kim. Well, if she never sees or talks to this bunch, she'd be fine.

She was done with her shift and had to run to make it in time to another job she had lined up.

She didn't have a car. She could hear her dad saying, 'insurance payments, Kim, that's what gets expensive after a while.'

She didn't mind. Public transport in Seaford was better than where they have been and she could use her bicycle if she needed to.

Her second job was at the decent restaurant bussing tables. Not a waitress, mind you, just taking dirty dishes, refilling glasses and generally doing some clean up.

She was almost there, checking her phone, when she walked straight into someone's back. Which was kind of hard and, surprisingly, another person did not even stumble.

She stepped back, rubbing her nose, and looked at the person she walked into. He was a tall guy, maybe her age, with brown hair pulled into a pony tail. He was scowling at her and she almost regretted the apology that slipped out automatically.

"Sorry."

The guy's frown deepened and he said unkindly, "Watch where you are going. You might run into wrong kind of people."

His expression was matching his words and Kim could easily tell the guy was strong and with such a temper that she stepped back even more. It's like her hackles were raised in warning.

"Right. I'll do just that. Bye."

She stepped around him and walked quickly away from him, feeling that was still scowling at her.

The shift was long and tiring, but the waiters were alright and she had some decent share of tips. She also grabbed a quick bite. It was part of her pay: she got to have a free dinner.

She made it home late enough that her dad was already home. Knowing him, there wasn't any dinner and he might just go to bed hungry.

She made him eat the food she brought for the restaurant.

Finally, she was in her room and simply collapsed on the bed.

 _One more year and then I am off._

* * *

Jack's day has started bad and it set the tone for the rest of it. He slept poorly despite working himself to exhaustion. He stood by the window observing the sunrise and mentally preparing the things he had to do today. There was a morning run, go to school, shadow his father at the office, have a training session with his sensei and then meet father at the business dinner.

Now that school started, his days became even longer. He wouldn't miss the morning run and the training, relishing the moment when he was free of expections. Everything in his life was focused and intense, but physical exercise seemed like the only thing that relaxed him nowadays.

God, when did he start feeling like a man with midife crisis? And yet, every morning he woke up with a growing heavy feeling in his chest and despite all the physical and mental exercise, he felt more and more melancholy.

Jack shook off his gloomy thought and prepared to face his father. He wiped all discernible emotion, because 'a true man, Jack, does not let his moods affect how he acts.'

He knew that he had no right to feel this way: what was so terrible in his life that he'd feel this way? He had his family, some friends, his parents were well off and he had solid plans for his life: become a Grand Master and eventually take over his father's business.

He had an important tournament to prepare for and his family expected nothing short of perfection. So, the moment he went down for breakfast, his father was rattling off the training schedule and stats on his likely opponents. It wasn't anything new or unusual, but this morning it was just rubbing him the wrong way.

His mother was silent, her contempt for the sport obvious. She didn't exactly hold it against Jack, but over the years, she came to resent Karate. Which was quite a feat.

Karate was the Brewer family legacy. It started with Jack's grandfather, who became a Grand Master and trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies. Grandpa's two sons continued the tradition. Jack's father had a business centered around martial arts equipment and clothing. Jack's uncle was a stunt double and later transitioned into fight scenes choreography. Jack was already a black belt in karate and was working on his rank in extreme martial arts. His cousin Kai was a fellow black belt and his greatest competition.

The two cousins were fairly evenly matched, not surprising considering their background, but Kai was willing to use underhanded tactics to win. Jack wanted his wins to be fair and honorable, but his father expected nothing but victories and often compared him to Kai. If Jack was unkind to his father he'd say it was because Christopher Brewer never bested his own brother and Jack's uncle Thomas.

He finished his breakfast in silence and went for his run, keeping his face blank.

Later, at school, he stuck to his usual cold and aloof behavior, which had a benefit of keeping people at arm's length. Still, it wasn't quite enough to deter everyone. He was on a basketball team and with it came the necessary association with other students. Today there was a buzz about a new girl, who majority of guys described as pretty and blonde. Randy was most optimistic that he would score with the "fresh meat," because Brody had Donna chasing him and Brett was with Kelsey. Jack was single, but everyone knew he didn't have interest in dating, despite all of Lindsay's efforts.

Jack scoffed internally at this. Fresh meat, indeed. Sometimes being in school and associating with this particular crowd felt so claustrophobic. Guys were either discussing girls and cars, or video games and movies. Girls were no better: instead it was boys, fashion, stars and their scandals. Chances were that the new girl was also similarly minded. Not that he was interested. His forays into high school dating scene were brief and entirely too awkward. He found little in common with girls and the physical aspect, while satisfying on a level, left him feeling terribly empty. Like he was both user and the used one. While he didn't think that the girls he dated were heartbroken, his own sense of honor demanded that he never lead them on. Nowadays he tried to avoid situations, where girl like Lindsay could corner him into actually turning her down.

After school, Jack left to see his father at his office. Shadowing his father was an extra boring affair, but Jack could not afford to let his attention wander. If Christopher thought that Jack wasn't paying attention, Jack would be in for a lecture on responsibilities and expectations. 'You are blood of my blood, Jack. This business that keeps you fed and clothed, was built by my own hands. Everything you are you owe to me and this business. You are part of it, just as it is part of you. Never forget that.'

Finally, he was off to train with Rudy, who was his sensei and quite possibly his only friend among adults. Jack's father didn't like Rudy, whose attitude was seeing karate as a way of living with moral compass and honor code. Christopher Brewer wanted success and his idea of it didn't exactly match Rudy's. But even Christopher Brewer couldn't deny that Rudy's training brought results.

When Jack sweated through hours of training to the point of trembling limbs, he finally took shower and got ready for a dinner with his father and some business associate.

He was walking towards the restaurant, when he recalled that he left his phone in the car. He stopped abruptly and was about to turn around, when someone walked into him. His physical and mental exhaustion must have caught up with him, because instead of simply waiving off the apology that the short girl offered, he told her brusquely to watch it. Her expression didn't quite turn fearful, but she took a step back suddenly weary and he immediately regretted his harsh tone and words. 'A man in control of his own emotions, is in control of any situation, Jack. Never let others see you rattled or upset.'

She kept her eyes on him and spoke in a steady voice. She seemed to hold herself under control better than he did.

It was only when she walked away, leaving Jack to stare at her, that he noticed that her eyes were limpid light brown in contrast to the golden mane on her head. She was pretty.

Pretty and blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim wasn't prone to sadness and melancholy. She was generally optimistic and despite her family's recent tragedy, she tried to focus on positive things in life. She had two paying jobs, made at least two friends at school, and haven't been ostracized for being a new girl. Yet. Also, she only had to work three days a week and it left her with two school days' afternoons free. She planned to volunteer at the hospital or a charity. It was her way of dealing with her mom's passing. She didn't think she could actually interact with sick people, but she knew that there's a lot that she could do on the administrative and support end. She was good with computers and could help with filing and data entry.

She sent her applications two weeks prior and got one response from a charity that was aimed at helping mostly volunteer-run animal shelters to keep to their 'no kill' policy, by giving them grants. She didn't actually have to work with animals, and her job was basically endless data entry, but she knew it that it took all kinds of tasks to get the job done and she was pleased. They wanted her to come once a week to help process the applications.

She went to school determined to have a good day. Her dad dropped her off as close to school as he could, which still left her taking a bit of a walk. She was walking along the sidewalk, when she heard someone calling her name. It was Jerry, the boy she met, who was Milton's friend.

"Need a ride?"

"Sure. Thanks." She got into a seriously ancient Camaro and looked at Jerry. "How is this thing still running?"

"Hey, no dissing Geronimo. And I don't see you with anything better. In fact, there is nothing." His words were light, but they belied a question nonetheless.

"I am concerned about my carbon footprint. This is my way of saving the planet." Kim told him primly and she could see his eyes glaze over.

"Ugh, there is two of you now? Milton goes on and on about being a custodian of the planet." Jerry mumbled and Kim was grateful that he dropped the subject.

"So, I hear you met our golden couple." Jerry said and Kim had to look at him askance. "Donna and Brody. Long legs and mop of hair?"

"Ahhhh... Yes. I didn't know her name, but I have met them. So, let me guess: a quarterback and a cheerleader?"

"Basketball team captain and head cheerleader. Our quarterback, Brett, is with another cheerleader, Kelsey."

"How did you know already that I met them?" Kim wasn't surprised that news travelled so quickly, but was curious nonetheless.

"Well, Donna doesn't like you, which isn't surprising, because you are a girl and that means you are on Brody's radar. She posted something about a new girl, who hangs out with nerds and losers, and is an incompetent barista. I figured it was you."

"And nerds and losers would be Milton and you? Unbelievable... Well, if she and her posse ignore me then so much the better. Being friendly with a girl like her is like being friendly with a snake: you're likely to get bitten."

"That's true. I hear that she already spun the story about you making nice with Milton to get your school work done. Apparently you maybe a bottle blonde, but you are still dumb like one."

"Ugh... Seriously, all of this over a guy? So not worth it. But enough about her. How did you get Geronimo? Where did you even find this dinosaur?"

It was a right question to ask, because Jerry smiled happily and told her a story involving a cousin named Pepito and some convoluted scheme with clogged toilets, summer jobs at the auto shop, and a trip to get best pupusas. She laughed at his descriptions and by the time they got to school she was in a great mood.

They parted ways and Kim walked into her first class: Chemistry. She didn't know anyone there and sat at the only available spot, which was next to a shy redhead in glasses. When Kim sat down, the girl introduced herslef as Julie and told her that she's seen Kim with Milton Krupnik. Julie's voice went a little too whisper-y and Kim suspected that Julie liked the boy.

"I used to be neighbors with Milton back in middle school days. He is still the same."

"Oh, isn't he? Always so smart and tall... Did you move out of Seaford and came back?"

"Just my dad's job took us to Tennessee and then back here."

The lesson began and Julie's focused on the class, which suited Kim fine.

It turned out that she had most classes either with Julie or Milton. She was walking towards lunch room, when Julie came up to her.

"Kim, if you like, we can sit together. I am not sure if you know anyone else."

"Oh, I was planning on sitting with Milton and Jerry. Would you like to join us?"

Julie's face pinkened and she stuttered, "Are you sure they won't mind?"

Kim smiled inwardly, "I am sure it's going to be fine."

The two girls entered the lunch room and went to sit down by Milton and Jerry, whose jaw dropped at the sight of TWO girls sitting down by them, "uhgm... Hi."

"Jerry, Milton, this is Julie. We have Chemistry together. Julie, this is Jerry and Milton."

Julie gave a small finger wave and Milton, who looked a little ruffled, cleared his throat and said, "I think we have Physics together. I liked your presentation last week."

"Oh, thank you. I was worried that my findings would be too inconsistent - I heard it happens with school equipment being poorly maintained and calibrated - but then all was just as I expected."

And off they were, discussing classes, tests, teachers and lectures they attended.

Jerry and Kim were left to their own devices and proceeded to discuss the best places to find decent food of various kind.

Suddenly, there was a hush over them and Milton, who was sitting across from her, had a pinched expression on his face as his eyes tightened.

"Hey, new girl! What are you doing sitting next to these nerds?" Was this guy for real?

"I was enjoying my lunch with friends, eh ... Sorry, I didn't catch you name there."

"It's Randy, Blondie. Wanna come and sit with us?"

Kim wasn't sure, but it seemed like this guy was more brawny than brainy.

"Oh, that's OK. It seems like you've got a full complement of friends. Wouldn't want to go and break the flow, so to speak."

Randy's face showed that he didn't quite understand what she said. "What?"

"It's like when you have a full team of players, who already played together for a long time. They develop a certain energy together, a certain chemistry, you know? Do you play sports?"

"Yeah, I am on the basketball team." Randy beamed at Kim.

"Then you know what a well balanced team brings to the game, right?" Kim looked at him earnestly and pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure, I know..." Randy didn't look like he got what Kim was saying.

"Then, you understand that when a new player comes in, it often ruins the magic... A player could be good, but wouldn't click with the rest of the team... So, you see, I can't do that to you group..." Kim's face looked sad and she turned away shaking her head.

Randy stood there uncertain as to what had happened and eventually went back to his table. Kim was still looking at her apple like it was a very compelling piece of art.

"Thay was brilliant, Kim." Milton gushed and Jerry looked at her with awe.

"And we didn't get beat up... I like you, Kim."

Kim shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her new friends, "diversion is a legitimate tactic when engaging a new and untested enemy."

"I am sure that Sun Tzu* would have something to add here," Julie said and Milton's eyes were bright and wondering when he looked at her.

"Sun Tzu didn't have the high school experience. His thirteen lessons might have been different." Kim was sure that even the most brilliant strategist would add a thing or two on high school.

* * *

Jack was in a slightly better mood today. After yesterday's run in with an oblivious blonde, he shook off his vexations and reached for the calm that helped him deal with father, family business and all the expectations. He usually focused on his Karate moves that he was practicing at the moment to get through engagements like this. He was surprised then, when the light brown eyes framed by golden hair popped into his head in the middle of the dinner. Huh... He shook his head and concentrated on conversation. 'Distractions, even the most pleasant ones, do not serve the ultimate purpose, Jack. People, emotions, affections, can and will betray you. But if you stay true to you goal, free of distractions, you can achieve greatness.'

He certainly didn't need distractions now.

The next day he was once again in the company of jocks and cheerleaders at lunch when Randy announced loudly, "I'll go try my luck with the new girl, the Blondie. She is stuck there with those losers. I bet she'd be all over me to get into our group."

Jack could tell by Donna's positively glacial expression that she hardly approved of this move. He sort of understood: Donna was image conscious and wanted at least the appearance, if not the substance, of the high school dream - her being part of the Golden Couple that ruled the school. Only Brett, the quarterback, went for Kelsey (wise choice on his part, Kelsey was a reasonable girl). There was a period of a Cold War between the two girls, but Kelsey had the quarterback and Donna decided to keep Kelsey on her good side. She settled for Brody. Brody, who had a roving eye and commitment issues. So Donna was exceptionally vigilant and any new face, especially allegedly a pretty one, would make her weary.

Brody had a weird expression on his face and only said, "Go ahead. Try." Donna's face turned smug and displeased at the same time.

Ahhh, so tried his charms on the new girl and failed and Donna saw it all go down. Interesting. Jack followed Randy's progress and was startled when he saw the brown eyed blonde from yesterday sitting with the local genius and his friends. She was saying something to Randy and he had that constipated look on his face, because he was thinking hard. She turned away and was studying her apple, while Randy stood behind her with a bewildered look. Finally he turned and came back to their table.

"So, strike out?" Brody was grinning, perhaps pleased that the girl turned Randy down.

"She said she can't distract me from basketball, because it would ruin the team."

Jack thought that even his father would not have been able to keep his composure at this. Jack's _what_ was echoed by everyone at the table.

"She is so into me, I can tell. Like, she bothered to find out about the team I am on and how important basketball is to me..."

"Randy, what did she actually tell you?" Brett had a long suffering expression on his face.

"Well, first I was like 'hey, Blondie, ditch the nerds and come hang out with us.' and she was like, I don't know your name and I'm sitting here with my friends. So, I was like..."

"Wait. She didn't know your name? Why would you think she knew about you being on the team." Brody asked.

"I told her..."

Jack was rolling his eyes and not bothering to hide it.

"So you told her your name, that you are on the team, called her friends nerds, and somehow you think she is into you?" Jack could not quite contain the incredulity.

"Well, yeah. She was like, I can't come to your table or it would interfere with the team and it's so important."

"Did she say interfere with the team?" Even Donna was curious now.

"Wel, first she was like you friends are like the team. And the team playing together is important. And a new player will ruin magic. And I can't interfere with that."

Oh. _Oh._ Jack swallowed the surprise by force of habit. The girl was smart. And if he was not mistaken, she did not want anything to do with Randy, Brody, Donna, and their entire group. And she was loyal, since she didn't ditch her friends so easily. So that spine of steel that he thought he saw yesterday wasn't just his imagination. Good for her.

"Did you at least get her name, Casanova?" Jack was grateful it was Brett asking.

"...No."

Why was he friendly with these people again? 'Friendships, Jack, are merely a give and take between pleasant acquaintances. Sooner or later, your friend would be just another supplicant for favors, if you're a more successful one.'

"That girl thinks she is smart and funny. Hello, sarcasm doesn't actually count as a good quality. And her dye job is so awful. Like, who is she fooling? And her clothes... three years out of fashion at least. Wherever she is from, it must some god-awful tiny place in the middle of nowhere. And those nerds she is with... Ugh... whatever. She basically committed a social suicide by sitting with them. No one would want to be seen with her..." Donna, it seemed, realized the insult that was in the new girl's refusal to join Randy was aimed at all of them. And she basically declared the new girl persona non-grata.

Now, Jack was sort of curious to know what exactly went down between Brody, Donna and the girl. If nothing else, she made the lunch hour pass quickly with all the entertainment caused by her.

Jack caught himself turning to look at the brown eyed blonde and stopped. 'Distractions, Jack, even the most pleasant ones...' he stood abruptly and left the lunch room deliberately keeping his gaze straight.

* * *

Kim noticed the tall brunet leaving the room and realized it was the guy with short temper she ran into yesterday. He looked like he was still in a bad mood. He must really be just a miserable sort of person. Although, he was sitting with Donna and Brody, so she couldn't quite blame him for being in a bad mood. She turned to look at Jerry and asked, "who is that guy, who just left?"

"That was Jack Brewer, black belt in karate and part of the basketball team. He is sort of quiet and keeps to himself, but if you cross him... He has a temper and seriously iron fists. He is also from a prominent family. Rich. I am not sure why he isn't in Swarthmore. Donna was all over him at first, but he wouldn't give her time of day. It's Lindsay now, who is after him. He does not date now, though." Milton was surprisingly thorough.

"Yeah, he doesn't date now, but he went out with a few girls before. According to rumors he was brutal. You better stay away from him." Jerry added.

"Shouldn't be a problem on my end. And he is with Donna and Brody's crowd, so I might be too low on the totem pole for him."

Kim didn't tell them about her run in with Jack the other day, but she suspected he thought little of her. Perhaps he shared Donna's thoughts on clumsy and inept barista.

*Sun Tzu was an ancient Chinese strategist, who is thought to have written The Art of War, a manuscript on military strategy that has been used in diplomacy and business world. It contains 13 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim has been settling well into the school routine. It would seem that the crème de la crème of the Seaford High has decided to ignore her, which suited her fine. She was less impressed that Grace and Kelsey that she knew from middle school gymnastic team have also followed Donna's example. But, Kim was fair and figured that the friendships from three years ago weren't as important as keeping the head cheerleader happy. She really didn't mind: she had made new friends and they were great.

She saw the popular crowd in school and some members of it showed up at her coffee shop, but no one tried to hit on her and she was fine with that. She noticed that the tall boy with bad temper was actually fairly lonely and only seemed to hang out with Brody & Co. at their bidding. Perhaps he was more brooding than bad tempered.

Couple of weeks later, Kim has finished her shift at the restaurant and was walking to the bus stop and shivered, because it was colder than she expected. She pulled her jacket tight around her and weighed the pros and cons of calling her dad to pick her up. But the pink of the sky called to her and beckoned her to take a walk to the bus stop. Kim wished she had her scarf, but the opportunity to stretch her legs was too appealing to pass up.

It was different in the city center, easier to get lost. Kim walked and watched windows lights burst to life as the sky faded to purple. This stretch of the street surrounding her was full of people seeking their evening entertainment. This section held restaurants and bars and they filled the air with amazing smells: herbs, spices, cooking oils, melting cheeses, vegetables, garlic... Kim's stomach rumbled, but she kept moving, since she already had the take out bag with her dinner.

She found a seat for herself at the bench at the bus stop and settled in, stretching her legs. She was fishing through her backpack, expecting a solid 40 minutes of reading on the bus.

"Excuse me, miss." A high-pitched voice said. Kim lifted her eyes to see a young boy of maybe 12 standing before her, his hands buried deep in his pockets. "Do you think you could spare some change? I'm trying to catch the bus home, but I don't have enough for the fare."

"Yeah, no problem." Kim reached for her backpack again. It's not that she wasn't aware of possible issues. It's just that this particular boy didn't look like a threat. She was rummaging through her backpack when another boy appeared from around the corner of bus stop cover to stand next to the first.

"Here you go." She said, passing the boy the dollar. "Get home safe, alright?"

The boy smiled, tucking the bill into his pocket. "Thank you very much."

Suddenly a young man that was at the far end of the bench stood up and came to join the other two boys. He didn't smile, but rather leered at her, making her quickly check for the possible escape routes.

"You're welcome." She said, pulling her backpack close. "I think the bus will be here any moment now; you have a good night."

The young man made a show of looking surprised. "No need to hurry. What's the rush?" He said. "We aren't looking for trouble. It's not often that we see a pretty and kind girl like you.'

Kim suddenly remembered all her Karate awareness training. 'Keep your eyes on small movements. They usually betray the intent.' She looked at the first boy's body and noticed a twitch of his right hand. She slightly dropped her back leg for a sturdier stance and the boy hesitated, and then lunged for her backpack.

She turned on her heel and ran.

The evening crowd made it difficult to move. She's only halfway through the block when a hand circled her arm. Kim didn't think, she reacted; just like all other sparring matches, and the boy who she'd given money went flying, feet over head, and crashed into the pavement. A wide circle formed around him; Kim kept on running.

There was a shout, and then someone was tugging on her backpack. Kim turned and lashed out; her hand connected with flesh and someone hissed. She tugged her backpack away, then found her path blocked. There was a sound of running in the distance and Kim charged ahead, kicking out at the third and largest guy. He went down and she darted into the crowd to her left; they parted for her and let her run. Kim was headed towards the restaurant she worked at, but she didn't turn around to see if the boys have been caught. She ran for a few more blocks until the familiar light of the Two Palms was in sight.

She stopped underneath a light post and struggled to breathe, her heart pounding in her ears. She gripped her backpack with tight hands and bent a little to catch her breath, the evening air cool on her sweaty face. 'Good grief, I need to go back to more regular exercise routine. And should brush up on my Karate.' Her extra curriculars were one of the first things sacrificed when mom's illness began.

"Are you alright?"

Kim jumped at the sound of another voice. It was that unfriendly boy, Jack, from school. He raised an eyebrow at her as she scrambled backwards.

"I'm fine." She said, too breathless for her liking. "I just got the taste of the city living: muggers and all."

Concern flashed over Jack's features, then disappeared. To her surprise, she heard him chuckle. "So, you did run into some wrong people." He said, smug.

That jerk! Kim raised to her full height with a huff and rolled her eyes. "That's one way to put it, yes." She snapped. She readjusted her jacket and backpack, then took a steadying breath. He made no further attempt at conversation, but he also never moved away.

"Well," Kim said, into the growing awkward silence. "Have a good night."

"Do you have to go far from here?" Surprise stopped her before she could take a step. Kim looked up and squinted into Jacks face. She couldn't quite see him in the dusk, but she figured he was disinterested.

"Not so far." She said, careful. "The Two Palms's just up the way."

He hesitated, then nodded, "Okay. Good."

There's only so much excitement she could take in one day. Kim pasted on what she thought passed for a smile before walking away, her eyes fixed on the light coming from the restaurant's windows. She felt his gaze burning into the back of her neck, but didn't turn around to acknowledge it. That guy had some seriously bad manners.

Couple of days later she was at the coffee shop again one afternoon when Milton came in. "Kim, I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, I worked as barista in Tennessee and the pay is decent. What can I get you?"

"I really shouldn't, but I'd like a tall coffee, room for cream."

Kim was already making his cup, when front door opened and the tall and brooding came in. Internally pulling herself tall, she put on a polite smile reserved for customers, "Welcome to the GreenBean. What can I get you?"

He looked at her with surprise. "Eh... Black... small... no cream..." he sounded uncertain and Kim simply nodded.

Milton turned around at the sound of Jack's voice and exclaimed, "Jack, there you are. Let go and sit down."

The two left with their drinks in hand and Kim marveled at the difference between the two. While Milton was taller, he still looked like a teen. Jack on the other hand had a frame and posture of someone who worked out seriously and continuously. He looked like a young man. The two of them were obviously working on some sort of school project and it looked like that Jack wasn't just going to piggyback on Milton's work.

Since there were only a few customers, Kim felt free to change the music to one of her playlists. She cleaned the station and refilled all the supplies and then sat down with her textbooks.

She was deep in her homework, when she sensed the presence at the counter. It was Jack.

"Another small cup of black?"

"I'll take a cappuccino, if you please. Small."

She went around making his order, but he stayed at the counter still. She looked at him in askance.

"I realize now that should have insisted to walk you to where you needed to go the other night... After you were almost mugged..."

Oh... Kim tried to answer this in the spirit it was meant, and not just bite his head off.

"I appreciate the thought. And you sort of did. I really didn't have far to go."

He was still looking at her and she felt weirdly exposed under his eyes.

"Those petty criminals... You think they were caught?" He sounded even less sure than when he asked for his coffee. Kim was at a loss. If he was that uncomfortable, why bother with this small talk?

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to find out. I just hit them and ran." Kim could only blame all the discomfort that was generated by his stiff demeanor for raising her arm with a clenched fist to mime the punching motion.

His eyes zeroed on her hand and then flew to her eyes. "You fought them?"

He was so incredulous and Kim's hackles rose. "Yes. I know a thing or two about fighting."

His face lost its disbelief at the sound of challenge in her voice. "Oh... You trained for self defense then?"

Kim was ready to just snap at him. Why did he sound so condescending? Was it so hard to believe that a blonde girl from the South would know how to handle herself? If he was so much better than her, why were they still talking?

"Karate. I stopped shy of black belt. You drink is ready."

He must have noticed her cold tone and simply nodded and took his cup.

* * *

Another night spent less sleeping and more laying awake. His thoughts were on the usual subjects: tournament, training, father's business, school. Every now nad then his mind strayed to the new girl, whose name, he learned, was Kim Crawford.

She was a popular topic of discussion among the guys: fresh prospect, attractive, with an air of challenge and mystery because she seemingly rejected Brody and Randy. Donna and, increasingly Lindsay, were on all out campaign to badmouth the new girl as much as possible to the hearing of both football and basketball teams. It was somewhat awkward for Brody, who was the intended audience of all this negativity. Jack suspected that Brody felt bad that his momentary interest in Kim resulted in this coordinated offensive. Donna found out that Kim used to leave in Seaford and that she was a neighbor to Milton. Kelsey and Grace apparently knew her from before. No one knew what brought her back, but it was known that she lived with her father in a rented apartment. While no one said it outright, it was clear to all that she was now of somewhat limited means.

Jack hasn't talked to her since that one encounter. It was partly because if it was known that he interacted with her, Lindsay might outdo Donna in being mean to Kim. Somehow, despite a very obvious indifference that Jack showed to her, Lindsay either didn't pick on it or, if she did, she didn't think it was an obstacle. Jack was quite annoyed with her continued attention and only his ingrained good manners that prevented him from being rude to girls (his encounter with Kim so much more out of character to him) stopped him from telling her off. He made that mistake once and got the ugliest scene for his troubles. The girl burst into tears, screamed, called him names, promised ruin and other various threats, and ended with an attempted slap of his face. He caught her hand and tried to distance himself from her. The whole incident got blown out of proportion and somehow he ended up with a reputation of a cold hearted bastard, who didn't care about feelings of others. So, no, he didn't pay her any attention for fear of encouraging Kim and inciting Lindsay's wrath.

Another reason he avoided Kim was that he worried that she already held too much of his attention.

They only talked once, if one could call it that, and yet she interested him. It wasn't anything serious or concrete, but he was surprised to find his eyes follow her at school. Surprised and displeased. It was just like his father said: she was a distraction. He made his morning runs little longer, hoping that his tired body would lead to a calmer mind.

Today's schedule was a repeat of yesterday and many days before: school, office, dojo, business dinner. Sometimes Jack felt like a burned out man thrice his age. He showered and got ready for the day, knowing it would be dreary.

A day of dodging Lindsay and quietly despairing in the company of his friends followed by equally boring day with his father at the office. This afternoon's lecture was about learning all aspects of the business operation or 'anyone would take advantage of you, Jack, because loyalty is hard won and no employee should be expected to have such an allegiance.'

His practice at the dojo was gruelling. His father must have talked to Rudy, because his sensei was unusually taciturn and strict, which Jack didn't mind.

He drove to the plaza mentally searching for his equilibrium to deal with more business talk. He was in front of Le Bergerie, hid father's preferred place to dine. It was a quiet and expensive place with muted color scheme and an authentic menu. It also boasted an impressive wine list, which Jack knew because his father insisted he learned proper complimentary pairings of dishes and wines.

He stood on sidewalk mentally going over possible topics his father likely to bring during dinner, when he saw a familiar blonde girl ran to a stop by a lamppost. He debated whether to acknowledge her, but then she turned her head down and her shoulders heaved as if she was crying and he was moving and talking before he could stop himself.

This apparent inability to control his reactions more than anything was responsible for him blurting out to Kim that she ran into some wrong kind of people. It's only when he saw her eyes flash and her spine literally straightened in front of him, that he realized what she said about almost mugging. But by then she was angry at him and left, proud and indignant, for him to stare after her. Later, during a very boring and business like dinner, when he recalled her dark eyes that were brightened by anger, he thought it was better that she was mad at him, because she was very distracting indeed. Distracting and pretty.

Two days later he was less philosophical about her reaction to him. Somehow in his recollections of the encounter she was more and more distraught, his response more and more rude, and his failure to see to her safety more and more despicable. Unfortunately, he was trapped by the fact that their circles at school did not intersect and he could not ask her if she was OK. He even asked Milton, with whom he was paired for a class project, if his new friend was doing well. Milton only offered a blushing sort of smile that made Jack think that the ginger was falling for Kim. He did not dwell on a weird feeling of discomfort that this suspicion brought.

This particular theory got another confirmation when Milton asked him to meet at the small coffeehouse for the extra work. When he got there, he thought he knew the reason for choosing this place. It's becaus Kim was a barista there. Jack was so surprised he practically stuttered his order like an idiot. Her smile was polite, but so impersonal he knew that he ranked no higher than a random customer, if that.

He gathered his courage and tried to talk to her about the mugging incident. Their conversation was stilted and he knew it was his fault, because he was so awkward. Somehow she made him lose his ability to maintain a normal dialogue. The few things he managed to say, he said badly and she took them the wrong way and her eyes flashed angry again. Still, he found out that she was not only a pretty girl with a sharp tongue. She knew karate! Oh, how he wished he could talk to her about it. He was certain he could talk about it without awkwardness. By that point he made things strange for her and she practically shooed him away with perfectly made cappuccino as his only consolation.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's new volunteer job was good for one thing: it gave her plenty of time for her mind to wonder, while her hands were busy with data entry and processing the applications. She usually was contemplating her somewhat dim future prospects: her dad's salary went to cover the rent and groceries. Her earnings were earmarked for college fund and an occasional splurge like new pair of running shoes. She loved her jobs for the free Wi-Fi they provided, because it meant she could scrape by the cheapest phone service plan.

Her supervisor was a guy in late twenties named Steve, who essentially left her alone and only checked in when he had another number of files to process. She made several changes to the flat file that they wanted her to use to input the information. It appeared that there were some repetitions in the data input. She brought it to Steve's attention, who told her to do what she thought best, as long as he could run the analytics on the file.

Her school friends proved to be a fun bunch. Milton could be relied on to help out with research and was essentially a walking encyclopedia. He also had a surprising sartorial streak. He basically noticed that she rotated between several pairs of jeans and shorts and a number of tops. He suggested a look book with a way of mixing and matching her clothes, while changing the entire look with a few accessories. She would have been embarrassed that her limited wardrobe was noticed, but Milton never focused on that; instead, he saw it as a fun challenge. When she wondered about his fondness for clothes, he revealed that he was in a drama club and learned a thing or two.

Jerry was an aspiring dancer, but, like her, he had to work to pay for extra stuff in his life and the two of them bonded over shared stories of finding deals. He also worked in a falafel shop and was forever telling stories about the owner, Phil.

She actually met the guy. He was quite a character. He first told her that she was too fair to be truly pretty and then told her that she should rejoice that she lived in America, where men knew nothing about beauty. But she won him over when they discussed the relationship between kibbi and the falafel.

Julie was a smart, if a little bookish, girl and she and Kim had a sleepover once and Julie revealed that she never had such experience before. It would appear that her intelligence isolated her. Julie lived with her uncle Ty, a sensei at the Black Dragons dojo, where Brody went. Kim made a mistake of asking ifJack, who she knew was a black belt, trained with Ty. That was a wrong thing to ask, because apparently Jack trained with Rudy, a sensei at the rival dojo. Jack was also a cousin to Ty's best student Kai. Kim figured that Ty was competitive with Rudy and somehow the competition between sensei, dojos nad students, who were also cousins, was a very big thing. For her part, Kim was wondering if she'd be brooding and aloof too had she been in the middle of such drama.

Kim saw a number of Seaford High students come and go through the GreenBean. She sort of reconnected with Grace and Kelsey, but she no longer had time for cheerleading and they never approached her at school. It seemed that Donna disapproved of Kim and both girls followed the unspoken rule.

She saw Jack too. He would come every now and then and ask for a cappuccino. He usually finished just that one cup in the coffee shop and left with a nod to her. He hasn't made another attempt to talk to her and Kim felt a teensy bit guilty that she was so short with him the last time he tried to talk to her. Still, despite his maybe not so condescending nature, he was a terribly awkward guy with apparently Shakespearean drama in his life and Kim could honestly say that she didn't have time for that.

It wasn't until another slow and quiet day when Kim played her own playlist while trying to finish the Chemistry homework thatshe had another interaction with him. Jack was in the store again, one of only three customers at the moment. She saw him get up and fully expected him to leave, but he approached the counter instead.

"That is a very eclectic mix of music. I can't quite put a finger on a style this album supposed to be." He sounded uncertain, but not confrontational.

"It's a playlist. For quiet afternoons." Kim left it at that and saw that Jack figured it was her playlist.

"You must have had a more formal training in music. Some of it is too obscure for general public..." he trailed off as if surprised that he revealed some of his own uncommon knowledge.

"Yes, I studied vocal when I was younger. My tutor was quite a believer in a well rounded musical education." Kim stopped recalling Ms. Evelyn and her crazy mane of curly hair. "And you? Do you play any instruments?" She asked with a smile, surprised to have this conversation.

"I started with a cello. And picked up guitar along the way. But is has been a while since I played either of them..."

"Well, I say, once a music lover - always a music lover. Sometimes, music is better at saying everything than words." It was Kim's turn to be surprised at her own volition to talk to this guy so openly.

She grabbed the wipe and started cleaning the counter just to keep herself busy.

"I agree." His voice was grave and she wondered what his music choice would be conveying. He was such a puzzle.

"Do you want another cup?" She asked, not sure what else to say.

He shook his head and left with a customary nod. His expression was less grave, but he did not look like he was pleased with himself.

* * *

Jack been surprised when his father asked him to vet the charities that applied for donations to his father's company. To he honest, he was surprised that they even donated anything. His father was many things, but altruistic wasn't one of them. It all became clear after his father spent half hour explaining the reasons for donating anything: it was expected and it should be done in a way that was recognized, and yet not boastful. Suitably flabbergasted by all of this reasoning, Jack picked the letters and began his review. He hoped it would take him long time, because it gave him a legitimate reason to avoid being his father shadow.

He was more lucky in evading being the Brewer son in training than in dodging Lindsay. Brody has been inviting him to join him and the team several times now and There were only so many excuses that he could use. His father encouraged all forms of athletics and Jack got some afternoons off to fulfill his team building obligations. So, Jack was at Brody's house, ostensibly hanging out with the team, but in reality it was just a party. His team mates were there, but so we're other jocks and all of cheer leaders and their friends. Lindsay attached herself to him and it would have been too obvious to just turn away while she talked... And she talked... About everything under the sun: the cheer squad (most girls were horrible, except for Donna and obviously Lindsay since she could so easily critique); the basketball team (she was sure that Jack was just as good as Brody); the general population of the school (people with bad fashion tastes and without any discernible good qualities); music (she had firm preference for top 40 list); importance of legacy that it being passed on to the new generation. Here she smiled coyly as if she was being subtle and was pleased with herself. Jack wondered if her tune would change once she heard Christopher Brewer's opinion on pleasant distractions.

By the time that he could politely leave, he kind of wished that Kim's attitude was contagious.

He also found himself drawn to the GreenBean on more than one afternoon. He told himself that it was because the cappuccino was very well made and even their plain black coffee was good since they imported some of the best beans from Ethiopia. All of this he found out from talking to other baristas. He showed up at the GreenBean several days in a row before he figured out Kim's schedule. When she was there, he was tongue tied and awkward as if her mere presence rendered him stupid. It was very frustrating. He told himself many a time to stop this weird curiosity that drew him to her, but day after day he came to the GreenBean to sit and observe.

She was very genial and had such happy attitude that he wondered what was it about him that made her so short and cold with him. She also seemed to work somewhere else after her shift at the coffee shop. He overheard her talking to one of her friends from school, the curly haird Latino boy Jerry, lamenting the lack of a car because it made her commute home long. He wondered if she was on her way home that night she was attacked. He felt weird hollow sensation in the pit of the stomach at the thought that she faced such threat every night she worked.

Once again he reminded himself not to concern himself with the random girl's safety.

Then, one overcast afternoon, she replaced the music with something so unexpectedly complex and diverse as to have Mussorgsky and Ravel, as well as some bossa nova.* He couldn't contain his curiosity and asked her about it. It was as if the music cast some spell over them: he didn't stutter or offend and she was polite and friendly. He learned that she sang or at least used to. And when she asked about him, he told her of the cello. When he left, he felt both relieved to have proven to himself that he could have a decent conversation with her, and displeased that he volunteered more of the personal information. He also wondered why and when has he stopped playing both the cello and the guitar.

The next afternoon he was busy with the review of the charities. There were the obvious choices: those aimed at combating various illnesses or raising awareness of them. There were some that worked with disadvantaged children or women. There were a few helping animals. He was at once impressed at the sheer variety of them and disheartened that despite all the efforts, illnesses and poverty existed. It put him in a somber mood and his training has suffered. Rudy didn't press for details, used to Jack's sometimes gloomy attitude, and let Jack get away with half the focus.

His father had a few more lectures for him on the virtues of vigilance with employees and guarding one's confidences, lest one would be exploited by one's subordinates and associates.

One such lecture was delivered during the breakfast and his mother's expression was so carefully blank that Jack felt a horrible pain that had to be her own. He slid his hand under the table and squeezed her hand, and she returned it. Both made sure that their faces didn't show anything other than polite attention. Jack suddenly recalled that it was his mother who insisted on him studying music. His father always scoffed at the notion of his Karate son doing something so 'soft' but his mother insisted that he needs an artistic influence in life. Still, his father ultimately prevailed: Jack dropped after a series of losses to Kai two years ago.

He made a short list of charities that were worth the effort in his mind and the next business dinner his father made a point to mention that Jack selected some 'worthy cause organizations' that their company was looking into. Jack had to clench his jaw tight for fear of blurting something about it.

He was at the dojo one day and saw a familiar ginger genius outside the falafel shop. He was talking to Jerry and Jack came up to them to say hello, when he saw that they were with Kim. She looked at him when he approached and he was taken with how pretty she looked. Her hair had been braided around her face, leaving majority of it loose and she was wearing a dress, something that he noticed she almost never wore.

It was like he was cursed. He was awkward and stiff again and when Jerry and Milton broke away into a separate conversation, he could only talk about weather or school. It was Kim, who saved the situation. In response to him mentioning the most recent school rally about tolerance and prevention of bullying, she smiled wryly.

"Everyone looked so serious staring mid-distance like they are contemplating it. I wanted to get into their head to know what could they possibly be thinking. I always suspected that people cannot be forced into introspection. I think our nature is to be contrarian. But then, of course, am I not proving the point myself by thinking all of this instead of contemplating the subject?"

She said it all while smiling and he knew she was laughing at herself. That she wasn't merely disparaging others. His next reply was all as surprising to him as it was unexpected.

"I have a cousin, who probably would be the best at looking moved by such a rally. Growing up he was the most primly behaved child. He was such a kiss-up to his parents and our grandfather... of course, behind their back, he was so mean and vicious... I used to pinch or kick him under the table to see if his perfect composure broke. But I only made myself look bad..." he added ruefully and ahe laughed with him.

"Well, I am glad I am not the only one with a contrarian streak."

They parted ways - him to go home and her to see movie and have dinner with friends - both thinking about the other.

Kim thought that the honest smile transformed his face making him very attractive. He scolded himself for blurting out such truths about himself and his family.

*I was thinking that Kim had that one aria/song from Khovanschina by Mussorgsky "Uletai" and Pavane for the Dead Infanta by Ravel.

Bossa Nova is the form of Brazilian jazz, although it is so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was at home, for once free of any obligations and wondered if he should have gone to movies, because he couldn't quite right remember the last did something like that.

He got up and was ready to go to out, when he recalled suddenly that his mother was at home, alone, like many other afternoons. At once chastened, he went downstairs to find his mom reading in the living room. She lifted her head and looked at him with a small smile.

"You are back early. Aren't there some business to do or a dinner to attend?" Her tone was even and her face placid, but Jack thought he saw a glimmer of something in her eyes.

"I am free tonight. I think father will be out for the evening though..."

"Oh... are you going out then?"

"I thought I might stay here with you... Unless you have other plans..." to his absolute dismay Jack couldn't remember what his mom do for fun or if she had any friends.

If he felt bad then it was nothing compared to the feeling of disgust at himself at the sight of his mom's face: shock and pleasure in equal measure.

"Are you sure? Maybe you want to go with your friends?"

He shook his head and she beamed at him. Together they decided to visit the small music shop, where Jack got his first music lessons then maybe have dinner. The store was just like he remembered it: small, cramped space full of instruments and music sheet. There were obviously lesson being given out here and Jack recalled his own first year of lessons here. Later, he had a tutor come to the house and he stopped coming to this place. But apparently his mother didn't. She knew people here and they knew her. He must have looked puzzled, because his mom just smiled and told him that she used to teach music (piano, he knew at least that) before she had him and that she knew the proprietor of this music shop from that time. He was re-introduced to them and once again he felt shame for knowing so little about his own mother.

They left the store armed with some new sheet music for her and his own determination to learn more about his mother. There were more smiles and jokes shared between the two of them that he remembered having in two years past. They made their way to a grocery store and decided to make their own dinner, his mother vowing to prepare his favorite dish growing up: stuffed peppers. They went around the store remembering Grandma and her constant foisting of food on her grandkids.

In the end, it was a far more enjoyable evening that Jack had in a long while. His mom made the peppers and baked a small Nutella cake that was as delicious and melt-y as he remembered.

Sleep came easier to him that night and he had strange incoherent dreams of a family dinner that had his grandfather, Grandma and Kim there.

* * *

Kim was once again at her volunteer charity work. She stretched, her back aching from the several straight hours of sitting in a stiff chair at her desk. It didn't even have wheels which was shocking since she thought every office, even the most bare bones one, would have a chair with wheels.

"Kim have you finished the previous folder gave you yet?" A hassled Steve asked as he stepped up to her desk, sequestered at the very back of the essentially a file room, hidden behind a column.

She glanced at her watch and shook her head, forcing a wan smile, "Not yet, Steven."

"Steve," He reminded before handing her three tanned dossiers. "If you don't mind looking at these for me."

She accepted the files and added them to the already growing tower she'd accumulated over the past four days and nodded, "Of course, I will."

Her shift over, she went home, for once not trying to rush to get home before nightfall (one almost mugging incident was enough, thank you very much).

The next day, at lunch break she Still had the files that Steve have her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a dossier, flipping it open with a sigh. "Homework?" Milton asked, pulling her from her concentrated reverie.

Kim shrugged, "No, my volunteer job, you know how it is." He studied her, waiting for her to explain. She sighed, "My job is cool but... Steve, the supervisor, gives me a lot of work." She laughed, shaking her head, "I sound ridiculous."

"How much?" Julie asked seriously.

"Enough that I'm starting to think everyone doesn't really do their job and now Steve wants me to look over a very important task that technically I'm not qualified to do." She explained wishing she could feel bad for laying her problems at her new friends' feet.

"And that's going to stop you?" Julie asked, curiosity lacing his words.

She glanced at him with a sardonic smirk, "Of course not, I'm just going to prove to all of them that I'm better than they are at doing they're own job."

When she was back in the charity's office, the endless data entry was surprisingly interesting today. She thought she found that there was a double entry of one animal shelter. She called the number associated with the application, but the number was either wrongly entered or disconnected. She had checked the website, which was up, but had the same wrong number. She brought it up with Steve, who just shrugged it off. According to him, this was not that unusual: the shelters were volunteer run on shoe string budget and often had their phone plans change because of that. Kim was a little doubtful. Keeping their contact information the same made more sense for donations and grants. The shelter was in the next county and Kim thought she might check it out for herself.

That plan had to wait: there was more work at school leading to the fall break and she was in the middle of setting up Milton and Julie. The two of them were like two peas in a pod and only needed a nudge in the right direction. She knew from talking to Julie that she really was interested in Milton (so smart and manly). Milton might not have said it outright, but he admired Julie a great deal and thought he had no chance with her.

For her part, Kim had invited Julie to sit with them as often as possible, brought Julie to the GreenBean and even organized a group trip to the movies with Jerry and her as a buffer.

It was before the movies that she had another interaction with the increasingly puzzling boy, Jack. He surprised her by telling her about his cousin and his childhood. She suspected that he was talking about the Black Dragons' best student. She learned more about the rivalry between the dojos and the two cousins. Julie was a treasure trove of information. Apparently, the boys continued the rivalry of their fathers, who were sons of a famed Grand Master. The said grandfather was a trainer for Bobby Wasabi.

She felt sympathy for Jack. It must be hard trying to live up to a legend and meet expectations of a father. Besides, it sounded like the cousin was quite a bad apple. On top of that he had a family business to inherit. She could understand his often surly mood. Understand, but not excuse. He was beyond aloof. Sometimes he was downright condescending: she saw how he talked to Milton and Jerry. Like he was certainly better than them and that talking to them was some sort of favor. She noticed that one of the cheerleaders, a friend of Donna's, was chasing after him. And his cold treatment of her was chaffing Kim vicariously. She thought he could just be straightforward with the girl, instead of acting so high and mighty.

Still, she was surprised how good-looking the full smile made him. He looked much more like a teenager and his eyes warmed over. His bright smile turned his face much more welcoming and open. He should smile more often, she thought to herself. It made him approachable.

The rest of the week she tried her match making skills and made significant progress: Milton admitted that he liked Julie, but was not so sure of her liking him back. Despite all of Kim's efforts, he refused to make the first move and didn't want Kim to tell Julie of his interest. So frustrating.

But she didn't dwell on that: she as sure that it was only a matter of time before they got together. She also had another possible match to make. Grace, her once and again friend, mentioned Jerry twice during their chats at the GreenBean. If Kim wasn't mistaken, Grace liked Jerry. He, of course, wasn't even aware of her possible interest. To him she was in a different league.

She wasn't sure, but it seemed like Grace wanted out of the very restrictive sphere she was in. In general, the popular group was small in number, barely associated outside their group and was essentially controlled by Donna, who was unafraid of confrontation and gossip.

Beside them, there were a lot of others groups, more fluid and interactive. It made sense that Grace wanted out. Who wanted to be only a follower?

Kim herself was mostly left to her own devices. She was friends with Milton and Jerry, which meant that many students branded as dorks and geeks were friendly with her. Jerry was part of the dance group and because of him she was on good terms with both dance and drama kids. It helped too that she could play the piano and could pitch in as an accompanist.

She already talked to Grace and Kelsey, though they preferred to talk to her at the GreenBean. The jocks, when they were not with the cheerleaders, would talk to her in hallways and the coffee house, but most of them were too aware of their own perceived worth to pursue anything with a girl, who was shunned by the cheer squad.

And she was shunned. Very obviously. Donna wasn't quiet about Kim's bottle blondness. Or her bad choice of friends. Or her poverty. Although no one knew about her family, it was generally known that she came back to Seaford from the South and the number of Southern blonde comments that Kim overheard was astounding. All of this happened at school, without confronting Kim directly. Donna did that only once more, when she showed up at the GreenBean one more time.

The football team had a home game of some importance coming up, so the football team and the cheer squad were all present. Kim was alone manning the shop and it was a big rush to finish all their orders quickly and without mistakes. She was done with most of them, finishing only the green tea skinny lattes, when Donna, who was waiting for the drinks, addressed her loudly.

"Ah, Kim - wasn't it? - did you have to learn all the drinks here in Seaford? I can't imagine that the Chattanooga coffeehouse would have more than sweat tea offered." She smiled brightly at her own cleverness.

"There are also virgin Mint Julep and basil-lime spritzer, cucumber mint water, ginger limeade, peach tea punch, summer breeze, ginger fizz, cantaloupe cooler, mulled cranberry sipper, mint sparklers, and, of course, ice cold lemonade. But, you are right, in the South we prefer our drinks sweet, not bitter." Let it be known that Kim Crawford was not ashamed of her Southern roots. "Here are your skinny green tea lattes. You'll find artificial sweeteners to your left. Enjoy."

Kim finished her statement with the brightest of smiles and the drawl-est of accents. She knew she won this round because she saw the jocks biting their lips and hiding their smiles and some of the cheerleaders looking at her with a new appreciattion.

She never saw Donna at her shop again.

* * *

The day after the impromptu afternoon with his mom, Jack saw Kim talking to Milton and they were obviously deep in discussion. It must have been very serious because Milton was acting agitated, shaking his head at Kim, who appeared to be arguing with the tall boy. At some point she sighed dramatically and turned to leave only for Milton to grab her hand and plead with her. What was going on with the two of them? He once again remembered the blushing, the choice of coffeehouse, the outing last night... Were they a couple? About to become one? Why did he care?

He was at lunch sitting at the usual table, Lindsay once again by his side, when he heard Donna mention Milton (there were only so many 'reedy dorks with high IQ' in school). Apparently he was so embarrassingly showing his interest in a girl, that Donna was experiencing schadenfreude. Of course, she didn't quite use that term. She said she would be embarrassed if someone like him liked her, entertaining as it was for them all of observe this mating dance. Lindsay only scoffed saying that for such a homely girl with such a low standing this would be the only option.

"Like, I heard that she had a chance with some Karate guys, but turned them down. Apparently she prefers brainy types. Of course, the only reason anyone would want her is because of her own karate connection."

Jack wondered if Lindsay realized the contradiction contained in her statements: how was the girl both too plain to attract anyone and spurning guys at the same time? But that thought only stayed in his head for so long. The rest of the time he was thinking about the interaction he saw between Kim and Milton and was unpleasantly facing the conclusion that the two were most likely to become a couple. He refused to dwell on the strange hollow and angry feeling in his chest.

He remained in bad mood for the rest of the week, despite good performance at his training sparring sessions. His eyes followed her whenever they were in the same space, whiсh he accommodated by going to the GreenBean as often as he could. By the end of the week he realized that he was beyond being curious about her and maybe, sort of, a little bit, liked her.

It came to a head when he sort of followed her into the lunch room and she dropped the apple she was juggling. He caught it and returned it back to her. She laughed and thanked his quick reflexes, because this was half of her lunch. He blurted that he liked apples too and forgot to bring one today. She looked pensive for a moment and then offered the apple back, saying this was the only appropriate thank you. He stared at it, the red-red apple on her small-small palm, and his clothes were suddenly too small for him and there wasn't enough air for him to breathe.

He didn't remember what he said and how he got to the car in the parking lot, but he spent the lunch hour there trying to bring himself under control. He felt betrayed by his body and mind. How, how did she affect him so much? He could not afford distractions now: there were his father's business and the tournament. 'Remember, Jack, that men rarely go onto history books for being good people. History remembers only the great, the brave, the successful. Consider what people say describing others: it's always their jobs, their successes, their achievements. What do you want people to say about you?'

He didn't want to be known as a love sick fool.

Also, he suspected that this interest was one-sided. She really wasn't trying to catch his attention: she wasn't even friendly in the beginning. And now she might be with someone else. His treacherous mind supplied that Kim and Milton were really mismatched together. He forcibly stopped that train of thought. Even if she was available, he did not have time for this. And he was afraid that if she was aware of his interest, she would turn into another Lindsay, annoying and grasping. No. He must stop this before it got too far.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim was at the GreenBean just finishing her shift and going over her budget for the month. It looked like she managed to save some, but she needed a better job with better pay if she wanted to save decent money. This constant worry about funds and future ate at her a little, but she was young and hopeful. She also planned to visit that doubly entered shelter over he fall break and she needed to find some time to do so. Her best bet was to ask Jerry or Milton to drive her there.

The four of them made quite a group. Milton was intelligent. Not just book smart either: he saw details and observe patterns of behavior to make conclusions about people that were precise, but never unkind.

Jerry was more oblivious, but he was loyal and funny. And whereas Milton's knowledge of people and their motives often was theoretical, Jerry had a large family and had therefore a lot of practical wisdom of all that human behavior entailed.

Her and Julie fell into an easy friendhsip that involved movies, sleepovers, conversations about future for both of them and lack of mother figures. Julie's parents were research scientists and their passion took them all over the world. At some point they decided it was better if Julie stayed put for her high school years, and that's how she ended up living with her uncle. Julie liked her life now. It was steady and her uncle was good to her. He might have been clueless about young girls, almost women, but he loved her and, in his ways, wanted the best for her. He wanted her to do the Karate and only Julie's complete lack of coordination prevented her from being a martial artist. He also pushed his students at her as possible dates and Julie confined that she really didn't like anyone, who was a Black Dragon. They were sort of ruthless, at least as far as Karate went, and Julie found it to be an indication of a character flaw.

Her ruminations on her friends were interrupted by a ding of the door bell. She was half expecting either Jack, who was sort of coming here regularly, or Grace, who started showing up more often now that Donna stopped coming here.

Instead of either of her regulars, it was a tallish dirty blond guy about her age with cold piercing eyes. He came up to the counter and studied Kim intently, which unnerved her a little. She shook off the feeling and summoned her best polite smile.

"Welcome to the GreenBean. What can I get you?"

He didn't respond and continued to look at her. She held his gaze unwilling to back down. He finally smiled and it was unpleasant and sharp.

"I will have a cappucino. Small." He said it deliberately, as if testing her. Which was strange. His order was not that unusul and she had been making cappuccino a lot lately, because it was Jack's preferred choice.

She went about making it and felt his eyes on her the entire time. The guy was creepy. Not like he was wanted to score with her, but rather that he looked at her like a prey. The drink was ready and she quickly put the sleeve on.

"Here you go. Will this be all?"

He took a sip and made a delighted face.

"This is so good. You are very good. I'd like to know the name of such a good barista." His words were complimentary, but his eyes remained cold and calculating

"It's Kim, but everyone here can make this drink very well."

"Well, Kim, I only had tried yours and it's delicious." He kept looking at her, never letting eyes wonder from her face. _So creepy,_ thought Kim

"Thank you." _Go away, you weirdo,_ Kim plead in her head.

Luckily for her, a customer came in and she went about helping them. By the time she was done with them, the creepy guys had left.

Unfortunately, he showed up several more times always asking her questions about her. She was grateful that she was busy with customers or at least could pretend to restock things. Mike, her co-worker, noticed this and teased Kim for collecting weird obsessive guys, because he insisted that Jack was only coming to stare at her. Which, Kim thought, was patently absurd: Jack was still a very awkward guy, who spoke like he was doing everyone a favor by looking at them. She saw glimpses of a different guy sometimes, like when he divulged some personal details. But every time he did that, he would revert to his stiffest, coldest demeanor and no one, but Kim especially, had time for that.

* * *

After the apple incident Jack was resolved to ignore Kim. His plan to avoid her lasted about two days. During those days he was extra grouchy and managed to snap at that idiot Frank, who was so deeply stupid that he tried to throw a punch at Jack. He really shouldn't have done it. In the end, Jack had him on the floor, groaning and moaning.

When the teacher sent him to the principal's office, Jack had the weirdest feeling of freedom. In that moment, when he threw Frank, a petty and stupid bully, on the floor he felt free. He did something he wanted. Something he felt was right, not something that his father would have expected or wanted him to do.

When he reached the office he found himself in the company of Milton, Julie, and... Kim. Julie and Milton caused an explosion in the lab, because they deviated from the prescribed process and Kim... Well, she had the best reason to be there: she defended Jerry against Randy and apparently her Karate skills were enough to flip the guy. So it was that the four of them had a detention that spread over three afternoons, cleaning the labs and the lunch room.

His father was perfunctorily upset with Jack, but ultimately relished the fact that Jack acted like a true man. Jack was allowed reprive from shadowing in the office to do his detention.

Jack dreaded it.

On their first afternoon, he was silent and distant, which Kim seemed to shrug off. She went about the cleaning as far away from him as possible and he only saw glimpses of her. He put his headphones on. Eventually, he noticed her lips moving. Thinking that she was talking at him, he pulled his headphones out and realized she was singing. It was quiet slow singing one does when one doesn't expect to be overheard. It was good. She was good. He couldn't tell her range from this, but she stayed on pitch and the tembre of her voice was very pleasant. He could also tell that she was properly trained.

She noticed him looking and stopped working and singing and he missed the sound immediately.

"Please, don't stop on my account."

"I am afraid you'll judge me harshly. You have musical training, you'll know if I messed up."

"I am not your tutor. I am just a lucky audience. You are quite good."

"Thanks. I should think that I'll be at least decent considering how much time I spent with Ms. Evelyn."

She stopped, looking wistfully, and he knew she was remembering her old teacher.

"Why did you stop? The vocal training that is." He was honestly curious.

"Just had some family stuff come up that took more precedence." She didn't look wistful anymore. Instead a very sad and disappointed expression came over her face. Whatever that family stuff was, it made her unhappy. Jack thought he could understand.

"I hope you can go back to singing. Really. You are talented. You might benefit from more advance training and practice..." He was sincere in this wish.

"I am afraid it's not in the cards for me right now. But enough about me. What about you? Why did you stop playing?"

"Just some family stuff came up." He offered with a half smile and she smiled back, while raising the skeptical brow. "Really, it's true. I also chose to focus on Karate and other athletics. It left little time for music."

"Then, I hope that you don't regret the choice. Nothing is more insidious than the regrets over chances not taken." She offered and went back to cleaning the floor.

He stood there thinking over her words for a little longer.

The next afternoon she was in a hurry and he recalled that she had a shift at the GreenBean. He tried to hurry up too and they hardly talked. He was curious still, because he heard from Brody that Kim took Randy down in a record time. Brody looked impressed and Jack took that as an indication of her skills. Brody trained at the Black Dragons and was a decent martial artist.

His chance came when she looked at the clock on the wall and silently cursed.

"Are you late somewhere? Your shift is not untill later if I recall."

She looked at him surprised and he could have hit himself over the head for revealing that he knew her schedule.

"I need to catch the bus to make it there in time. And I am now late to the bus. The next one is not for another half hour, which would make me late to the GreenBean. I'll just call Mike to let him know that he needs to cover for me a little longer."

It occurred to him then that she didn't have a car. Not just that her car was broken, but she just didn't have one. Her family must be in more dire straits than he first realized. He couldn't stop the next words from spilling out.

"I could give you a ride, if you wish." He offered stiffly.

She looked at him surprised and hopeful. "Really? I don't want to make you late..."

"I wouldn't have offered if it was inconvenient." His reply was shorter and colder than he intended and she looked doubtful, but obviously she needed the ride, so she only nodded.

He couldn't understand why it was that he was always so awkward with her. On the ride to the GreenBean they were quiet and all the levity they enjoyed yesterday was gone replaced with the heavy silence. He could tell she practically sighed with relief when the mall entrance was in front of them. She quickly opened the door and then turned to him.

"Thank you, Jack. It was very nice of you to offer me this ride. Next time you are in the GreenBean your first cappuccino is on me. Have a good day."

She jumped out and was running to the shop without looking back. He was left thinking that it was the first time she actually said his name and it felt good to hear her say it. He was looking forward to collecting on her offer. Which reminded him: she already knew his order...

The third and final day of their detention he was prepared. He greeted her right away and started cleaning side by side with her. He asked her about her recent home in the South. She freely told him that her parents chose it because it was closer to her mom's family.

"So you can say I am a Southern girl, by blood and by where I lived." He thought he heard a challenge in her tone and recalled all the unkind words Donna and Co. have said about it.

"So, I think I can guess your opinion on instant grits." He said with a smile and she laughed in response.

"It's an abomination and no true Southerner would use it." She said dutifully. "But how do you know instant grits?"

"Grandma was a great cook and preferred the original recipes to any new or fusion interpretations. She would even make her own dough for any pasta dishes." He said with a smile because memories if Grandma were always pleasant.

"She was of Italian background?"

"She was Jewish and her family was from somewhere in Western parts of Russian Empire. She used to make kletzki, this sort of mushy dumplings dish. It required making the dough."

"My Nana used to make the peach cobbler from scratch, including the crust. It was such an involved process, but the pie was always so delicious."

"Do you make it?"

"I can, but it doesn't hold the candle to the Nana's."

"It's always the case: no one cooks better than grandmothers and moms." He said it lightly and did not expect the almost instantaneous change in her expression. Her smile faded and she turned away quickly. He could barely hear her quiet response.

"No, no one ever does." She was sad and quiet the rest of the detention. He thought he knew what happened: she was close to her Nana and probably lost her recently. He let her be and once again offered to give her a ride. She accepted it and he chose to follow her to the shop to get the promised cappuccino.

It was a done deal after that. Now aware that the liked her, he couldn't resist her if he tried. He dreamt of her. Some of his dreams were heated and he'd wake up turned on and sweaty. Some were quiet, filled with images of her in his life: in his house, with his mom. In some, he looked for her and couldn't find her. Those dreams were the worst.

He thought that he was hiding his new preoccupation well, but something must have showed, because Rudy mentioned his improved spirits and his mother actually smiled at him now at breakfast. Brody asked if started dating someone from outside the school. Apparently he was so distant and absent minded with Lindsay that she asked him to find out. Jack wasn't sure if he liked others noticing anything. Somehow it took away from this feeling, which was his and his alone.

But the worst came when his father asked Jack if there was something that Jack wanted to tell him. When Jack disclaimed any news or changes, his father sighed.

"Jack, I remember what being young feels like. It wasn't so long ago for me, you know. But you current behavior... It is troublesome. You are unfocused in training and in the office. You picked fights at school. You have been late several times in a row. And your cousin saw you go to the coffeehouse in the mall multiple times over the last few weeks. I think I know whay is going on. What is her name? She must be pretty to get your attention. But, Jack, can you be sure that she likes you back? Can you be sure it is you, and not all that you can offer her, that she likes? Who are her friends? Who are her parents?"

Jack was silent. Internally he was cursing himself for letting this... this interest in a pretty girl affect him so much that everyone noted it. Then his father went on.

"Kai tells his father that you are quite taken with the girl from the coffeehouse. Apparently she is poor as a church mouse. And lives in the apartment... One has to wonder what sort of parents she has. Are they simply down on their luck or worse - undisciplined wastrels?" His father stopped letting it sink in. "I would feel sorry for her too if that was the case. And she may be trying to get out. And good for her if she is."

Another long pause.

"Did you know that she is friends with the niece of the Black Dragon's sensei? Kai's sensei? Did you know that Kai has went to her coffee shop too? What do you know about this girl? It's OK to yearn for companionship... But... Jack, I want you remember that you have obligations and expectations. That distractions come in all forms, even the young and attractive ones."

He left then and Jack sat there in his room for a long time, thinking it all over.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim was kind of unprepared for the realization that she was looking forward to seeing Jack's tall figure to come through the doors of the GreenBean. Somehow during the detention hours they managed to develop normal, talking, relationship. He was still kind of cold and formal, but now she thought that he might be shy rather than condescending. And he was helpful: he drove her to the GreenBean after detentions. She noticed that he smiled more and decided that he was just of those people, who needed some time to open up. She marveled at how first impressions could be misleading. She was glad she got the detention because she thought that she maybe made a friend.

Another thing that the detention was good for was the Millie, or Milton and Julie. Whatever imaginary obstacles that Milton saw were overcome during the three days of lab cleaning. Julie, at the behest of Kim had made a first step and told Milton to tell her once and for all whether he liked her or not. He did. And the rest was history. Julie was gushing and blushing, and in general acted very much unlike herself.

"I am so happy right now, Kim. I can't thank you enough! Oh, I could hug the whole world!"

Kim only laughed, happy for her friends and thinking that she could do much worse than being friends with these four wonderful people.

The creepy guy with cruel eyes turned out to be Kai Brewer - Jack's cousin and Ty's best student at the Black Dragons. It was Julie who told her. She was in the GreenBean one afternoon and saw him.

It was only now that Kim realized the significance of his order: he was trying to show her that he knew of Jack and his patronage of the GreenBean. It irked her a little: she didn't want to get in the middle of the blood feud that these two had going on.

But it all paled in comparison to the general peace that went on in her life at the moment: the jobs were good, volunteering though boring was still rewarding in the end (and she had that little mystery to entertain her), her friends were great and she thought that her dad was less depressed lately.

* * *

Jack spent a restless night thinking over every interaction he had with Kim. She was innocent of any underhanded schemes, he decided. But it didn't mean she wasn't a danger to him. She was pretty, engaging, friendly and so unlike other girls, that he thought anyone would be at least curious.

But, she also was distracting, without many prospects, and was friends with the enemy, so to speak. She might not be acting like a typical girl now, but what if she became aware of his interest? Would she become clingy and desperate? What was her family situation? Wasn't she dating Milton?

He could only conclude that he had to stay away from her. This time he had to make sure to be physically removed from her and her amber like eyes. If only she could go back to being mad with him. Her cold shoulder would help him to stay away.

He got his wish quite unexpectedly.

Though he didn't talk to her and didn't show up at the GreenBean, he watched her and her friends at school, allowing himself this one indulgence. It was this keen eyed watching and listening that led him to finding out that Kai was actually spending time at the GreenBean. Julie was asking Kim if the creep with cruel eyes - Kai - had come to the shop again.

Irritation engulfed Jack and he ground his teeth. What was Kai doing there? Is this what his dad meant when he said that Kai knew of his own preoccupation with Kim? That Kai had his sights on her? Impossible... Kai was too much like Christopher to let anything distract him. Most likely, Kai was doing this to get to Jack. Good grief, how bad did it get that his jerk of a cousin was using Kim as a way to unsettle him? How did he let himself be so taken with a pretty face and witty conversation that it qualified as a pressure point?

Unacceptable. This was unacceptable. He had to get over this. But first he had to warn Kim about Kai.

So resolved he went to the GreenBean one last time.

Only to find Kai there making small talk with Kim, who smiled - smiled! - at his cousin.

Suddenly the anger, the frustration, the irritation that he no longer needed to restrain, rushed through him, hot and fast, and he marched to them before the intent to do so fully formed. The smirk on Kai's face was defiant and nasty, but it faded as Jack neared them.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at Kai, his face an uncomfortable close distance from the other boy's. They were right in front of counter and Kim's large eyes were moving between the two cousins. Jack's hand dug tightly into Kai's shirt, holding him against the counter so it was digging into the boy's back. Jack's other hand was curled into a fist that was shaking just slightly.

"Getting my cappuccino. I swear it's the best I ever had. Kim," here his voice dropped lower, "is very good at this. You must know by now. You are here a lot."

"I don't believe you for a second. Who told you? Was it Brody? Frank? ...Yes, that must have been him. He is you little minion: just as cruel, only too stupid..." Jack was practically shouting.

"My, my... Look at you... So riled up... It's not even a tournament or your father's praise... I didn't know you sealed the deal with this one. I thought you were done with chicks. Too much distraction and headache for just a little action. She must be good."

The cold and uncomfortable feeling swept over Jack. He lost his temper and in doing so lost control of the situation. He could see and hear his father's face and voice now. 'A man in control of his emotions, Jack...'

He dropped the hand that was twisted in Kai's shirt and stepped back a little. "I have no interest in anyone, let alone some barista in a dinky little coffeehouse that knows little about proper coffee. I do care however that you spread your little lies about me. Just like when we were children. Can't quite win on your own, always need some trick."

Kai's face twisted and his eyes narrowed a little. Jack was pleased that he got one jab in.

"I need no help to wipe the floor with you, cousin. I've done that before and I will do it again." His lips stretched into an unpleasant smile. "And I don't need to live like a monk to do so. If you have no interest in this one, then you won't mind if I give her a try?"

Kai's smirk was downright disgusting and Jack held on to temper by a thread. Before he could respond or, worse, try to punch Kai, an angry voice cut through the tension between them.

"Enough of this, you two. If you want to have your dick measuring contest, do it somewhere else. But you are not fighting here on my watch. I'll hose you down and call the police, got it?"

Kim, furious and bright eyed, was waiving a kitchen sink hose in one hand and the small phone in another. She stared them both down until Jack stiffly nodded, followed by Kai's quiet 'yes.'

"Good." she said and then added, "For the record, 'this one barista' has no interest in being with either of you. And if you ever talk about me like I am not here or have no brains, I will put your karate skills to the test."

She looked at both of them pointedly and finished with a fake smile, "have a good day."

They both knew the dismissal when they heard one.

By the time Jack made it home he was deeply sorry for everything he said while at the GreenBean. He even failed to warn Kim of Kai and his nature. Although, maybe it was no longer necessary. Both of them showed themselves as the worst kind. She said as much. She had no interest in either of them.

Whatever regret he feIt, it was too late however. And probably better off this way. Kim was now very mad at him and it served his ultimate purpose: it would keep him away from her.

Just like he wanted to. Just like he needed to. So he could focus on what's important, like the tournament and learning the ropes of the Brewer business. Like besting Kai and proving to his father that he was better and stronger. A son Christopher Brewer would be proud of.

If only these cold comforts worked like they used to. Now, now they left him empty with a hollow feeling in the chest.

When it was already early morning rather than late night, he thought harshly that he was neither the son his father wanted, nor the honorable man. He lost his head to a pretty distraction, but when it came down to it, he could not even stand by it.

He felt awfully like a failure, the taste of it bitter in his mouth.

He did not get to sleep that night, regret eating away at him like acid.

* * *

Kim was enjoying her last week before the fall break and, even though they could not afford to visit the family for the Thanksgiving, she looked forward to the holiday. Julie wanted to host it and her uncle was willing to indulge her. Of course, it would be the first time Julie would cook the traditional Thanksgiving meal and Kim offered to help. The two girls planned the meal and made the guest list: Milton, Jerry and Kim's dad were a given. They debated over inviting any of the Black Dragon students and ultimately agreed to extend invites to some, fully expecting rejections because most kids would be with their families.

She truly couldn't believe how well the move to Seaford turned out. She had friends. Good friends. Friends, she believed, who would stand by her. And even though her family was small, the friendships she had made her feel like she had more than one person to call her own. Not everything was perfect of course. Donna and her circle shunned her. But because that particular clique was so obnoxious majority of the school did not go alone with them. So she wasn't part of the creme de la creme, but she had acquaintances aplenty. There were some rumors about her, of course. She was a bottle blonde, dumb, and very, very, poor, but those didn't stick. She knew from Jerry that there was some posts about her on social media that Donna have circulated, but Kim did not have a social media presence and therefore she didn't care.

She even thought that she maybe made a friend with Jack, who was friendly now, if a little formal. They could have nice conversations and their music discussions were always interesting. And she would admit that when he smiled and talked about subjects that interested him, he was very good looking. It did not hurt that his tall figure with broad shoulders made him look appealing even when he was just a grouchy guy she met at first.

That his cousin came and tied to unsettle her was annoying, but she didn't hold it against Jack. We, none of us, could help the kind of family we end up with. She herself could name at least two cousins of her own, who were nasty and caustic.

It is probably because she came to think of him as a possible friend, that she was shocked (and hurt) when he so easily dismissed her as 'some barista.' She didn't care for Kai's implications that Jack and her were an item, but Jack did not have to disclaim any relationship to her.

Kai, the creep, was really a bad sort: she could tell that he got under Jack's skin. And even if she didn't know him to be wily and gross, she would have come to the same conclusion from this encounter alone.

What made her mad the most was the way she, or rather the notion of her, was used to threat and parry between the two cousins. Their old feud must have been really vicious, but it did not excuse either of them talking about her like she wasn't there.

She rallied, of course. If nothing else, Kim Crawford would not let anyone put her down.

She told them both off and was pleased to see them both recollect themselves. She kept her expression firm and waited until they both left before she let her true emotions take over.

Because beyond immediate anger was a surprising amount of hurt.

Because it felt like she lost a friend.

Or maybe he never was her friend and she just mistook his original aloofness for shyness. But it was really just as she thought: high handed arrogance.

It was a good thing that the fall break was coming so soon: she didn't want to see Jack. She did not want him to see how upset she was.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack spent the last few days before the break virtually silent and alone at school. Even Lindsay sensed his mood and left him alone. It was for the best: otherwise he was not sure he could have kept to a civil tongue. He was irritable and actually talked back at his father when the man decided to offer his critique of Jack's form in sparring.

When he had arrived at the tournament he felt like all his preparation was in vain. He was bone tired. He slept poorly and when he managed to sleep, he was plagued by dreams of Kim running away from him or worse, running towards Kai. He fell back into his quiet and stoic behavior and his father was visibly pleased. He was talking about a proper gift for Jack if he brought victory. His mother looked at him searchingly and asked him once whether he wanted another afternoon together. Part of him wanted to spend time with mom. To soak the feeling of being loved without conditions. Somehow he didn't feel worthy of it. Perhaps in some ways he wanted to punish himself. Knowing that he failed Kim made him want to at least succeed in being his father's son. So he trained. And worked. And listen to his father. And ignored the increasingly hollow feeling inside and a heavy chest.

It was his sensei who sat him down and made him tell what happened between him and Kai. In a stillted language with awkward pauses Jack managed to tell Rudy the entire story of him and Kai and their last conversation. He managed to avoid a direct mention of Kim, only vaguely saying that there was a common acquaintance who happened to witness the entire exchange. He told Rudy that he wanted to warn them of Kai and that he probably succeeded, making himself just as unpalatable as Kai.

"So you see, I failed as a martial artist to keep a level head. I disappointed my father and, I think, I pretty much guaranteed that Kai would try something sneaky tomorrow."

Rudy was silent for a moment and then patted Jack on his back.

"Jack, I am old enough to be your older brother so I will give you this advice. You are bound to ignore it, as it's not about Karate, but I'll do it anyway. Being studious in school and dojo is admirable. Being respectful of your father is too. But those things alone in and of themselves won't make you happy."

"I never thought that happiness is the goal of Karate. Or in following father's wishes."

"Yes, but unhappiness is not a necessary byproduct either. In the end, it's your life and you will live it."

The next day was the day of the tournament and Jack fought through his roster, making to the final round in his category as expected.

Just as Kai made it.

During the break, fully expecting something underhanded, Jack remained in the main hall with Rudy by his side and in full view of judges. He looked up to see his father sitting proudly among the audience and sighed. Sometimes he wished his grandfather alive. Grandpa Brewer managed to unite the honor code implicit in all martial arts with the competitiveness of the sport. He also could curb everyone's behaviors, reminding his sons that they were family first.

He kept looking at the crowd, not finding his uncle Thomas. This happened often. His uncle was busy and travelled a lot. He had a crew of people, who were trained in various martial arts and could be used as stunt doubles or extras on sets. He was constantly away and training his crew and couldn't always make it to Kai's competitions. Instead, Kai's mother was there and she looked just as excited being here as she would be visiting the dentist. If Jack were inclined to be fair to his cousin he would feel some sympathy for him. While Jack had his father meticulously planning his life, Kai was often left to his own devices.

He saw his mother and took a second look to make sure. She stopped coming to this sort of events long time ago. She wasn't a martial artist and didn't always know what he did or accomplished. She was proud of him, to be sure... But at some point, only fellow practitioners could fully understand what has been done or what happened during the fight. Slowly but surely she was fazed out of conversations and eventually she stopped coming altogether. That she came to this particular tournament more than anything told Jack that his emotional equilibrium has not being the same. His mother felt that she needed to be there for him. At once grateful and ashamed, he nodded at her.

Then came the moment when their names were announced. It always threw people off when the match was preceded by Brewer vs. Brewer.

Putting his helmet on and trying to clear his mind, Jack stepped into the center of the mat just as Kai did the same.

They circled each other on the mats, neither making the first move.

"What's the matter, cous? Did that feisty blonde douse you after all? You lost you fighting spirit?" Kai was smirking and baiting.

"No more than she did you, you creep. Yeah, that's right. That's what she calls you behind your back. I don't date by choice, you... You must be desperate if you resort to stalking." Jack apparently wasn't above cheap shots. This particular one seemed to have landed well, if the momentary twitching of Kai's right eye was any indication. Then his expression smoothed.

"Oh, I don't need to stalk. Didn't you know? I am to share the Thanksgiving meal with her. I bet her pie is delicious..." Kai finished triumphantly and his smile was all teeth.

Jack literally saw red. He didn't know how it came about and he was sure that Kim had not willingly agreed to any of it, but he apparently hasn't quite let go of being hung-up on her and he finally stopped moving and raised his clenched fists.

Kai shifted his right foot forward, but before he could execute a move Jack had landed two solid punches to his stomach throwing Kai off balance. Before Kai could recover, Jack went in for the attack. His fist met the Kai's side in a harsh blow. Completely off balance now, Kai aimed a poor punch at Jack. At lightening speeds, Jack side stepped the punch, and sent a forceful kick towards his cousin. His foot connected with Kai's wrist. One could almost hear the crack from where the foot met the hand.

Jack stepped back half expecting the fight to be over and the judge to call it, but Kai wasn't down yet and he didn't back down.

Instead Kai seemed to snap just like his wrist had, and he stepped forward using his long legs to his advantage. He threw an onslaught of kicks and punches towards Jack. A few sunk into him. One hit him on his thigh and he knew he'd have a bruise there. One grazed his face, where he knew if he hadn't had helmet, it would have caused a black eye. Unfazed by it, Jack danced away from any more kicks and ducked down avoiding any more punches, and, when Kai left an opening, he jabbed his cousin's stomach. As Kai went to shield his stomach from the attack, Jack sprang up into a kick with a flip, allowing for two blows directed at Kai's head and face. Both kicks connected perfectly. This was enough to send Kai down and the fight was finally over. The judge called it for Jack and he stood there, breathing heavily and watched his cousin weakly getting up. The whole match could not have lasted more than ten minutes, yet his muscles trembled and the exhaustion settled in.

The crowd clapped and he could hear his father's voice cheering him on, but it was coming to him as if he was underwater. His sight was fixed on Kai. The fight, the rage were slowly leaving him and he was disgusted, horrified, ashamed at what he has done. What he had wanted to continued to do. The utter brutality and animalistic hunger that he felt had completely surprised Jack. He had circled his opponent and sized him up. He played to the cousin's weaknesses and put him in situations where Kai's strengths didn't matter.

The win was perfect and, in some ways, graceful. The aftermath of the rage that Jack felt was less so. The fact that his father cheered so loudly and that Kai looked at him with certain respect, made him sick.

He was no better than them. He was just like them. He was what his father wanted: competitive and willing to hurt to win. He saw his mother and her face... her expression... her eyes... It was true then: there would not be any more quiet afternoons cooking together. She probably wouldn't want that.

He barely had time to make it for the bathroom before he dry heaved in the stall.

* * *

Kim saw Jack, impossibly quiet and deliberately disinterested in everything that school had to offer, and she almost thought that he regretted his words and actions in the GreenBean. But, she was still smarting from his dismissal and disappointment over her miscalculation. She pushed away any concerns she had for him and relished in feeling offended and proven right in her own first impressions.

Thankfully, the fall break came and she could avoid seeing the frustrating boy for a bit. She roped in both Milton and Jerry to come with her to check the animal shelter that she thought was double billed. There were three more addresses in her list that she added on. Milton was thinking the culprit was the computer bug or negligence of the previous volunteer, who had Kim's job. Jerry was more inclined to think that someone was cheating the charity off. Since both were convinced that they were right, Kim used it as a leverage to get both of them to come with her.

They piled into the Geronimo and made their way to the address listed. On the way there, they grilled her about the altercation between Jack and Kai. Apparently the news of it trickled down through the grapevine and people wanted details. Of course, Kim was at ground zero, so to speak, and they wanted to hear from her.

Kim was ambivalent about what to say. She wouldn't deny that the trash talk between cousins was a juicy bit of gossip. She felt that it was less so, when you consider that she was somehow the unwilling subject used for the said trash talk

She didn't flatter herself: it had little to do with her and was entirely about the two guys and their egos. She was conveniently there and Kai was a nasty sort to try and unsettle his cousin by getting at his acquaintances, however perfunctory.

She settled on telling her friends that the fight wasn't physical - because in Jerry's retelling the two cousins were bruised and bleeding - and it essentially was a sports trash talk between two competitors. She did not tell them of her own involvement.

"It makes sense. They will have to face each other in the upcoming tournament. The way I understand it, a lot of things ride on it. You know from Julie that their sensei are sort of feuding. And their fathers are also always competing... It makes sense that all these factors contribute to the animosity between them. And in light of the serious tournament, you can understand that they will be under pressure."

Milton's words were reasonable. And completely on point. And maybe Kim would have been more willing to hear them, had it not been for her personal disappointment.

"I get that, I do. But he has a choice not to to engage in this rivalry. Ultimately it was he who chose to go ahead and make it about prevailing over his cousin, instead of concentrating on being his best in karate. All martial arts are about self discipline and inner balance, not about winning. This attitude will not help him. After all, when his father is gone and he is no longer competing, that cousin of his would be his only family."

She delivered this piece of wisdom with all conviction and certainty that she didn't have and both boys left it at that. Kim though wasn't off the hook yet. Jerry had another bit of gossip. It would seem that Randy was determined that Kim actually liked him and only stayed away because of the conflict with his basketball obligations and friendships with the cheerleaders. Apparently even Randy understood that Donna had officially shunned Kim. So the rumor had it, Randy was planning some sort of grand gesture to prove to Kim he is serious about them (what? how?) and has been campaigning for the jocks to accept Kim despite the official warning from Donna.

He even picked on Jerry because he thought that Jerry had sights on her. And the time Kim flipped him over his head was the final thing to make Randy certain that he liked her and wanted her.

Kim now lamented her own bit if cleverness in the lunch room that first time he talked to her. She thought she diffused the situation, but it actually might backfire. Beyond the truly shocking notion that he thought she liked him, was the mortification knowing that he talked about it to others (Brody and jocks) and who knew? Maybe someone believed him.

She didn't dwell on the fact that a certain pony-tailed athlete might have heard this bit of gossip. And that it made her feel all sorts of uncomfortable. There was nothing between them. They weren't even a 'pleasant acquaintances.' At least not according to him. So why was she discomfited at the thought that he might believe Randy and his delusions? She needed to stop thinking about him.

And she would deal with Randy problem when it became an issue.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day after his victory, after he literally purged all of the joy at being better than Kai and proving himself to his father, Jack has woken up after a long sleep brought on by sheer exhaustion, feeling both rested and dissatisfied. His morning run happened merely by force of habit. When he came back and showered he found out that his father already left. He was dealing with overflow of work because of the holiday. Jack thought he'd be asked to join in, but his mother told him that he was given a break because of his spectacular victory yesterday. Her tone was neutral, but her phrasing wasn't and Jack felt the discomfort again.

Before he could sink into the pit of despair again, his mom told him that they have only a day left to prepare the Thanksgiving meal and they should get the head start. So off they went, getting food, buying spices, picking the best apples and yams. It was like the last time they had that dinner together. She kept things light and he appreciated it. It wasn't until they were in the middle of preparing all the ingredients for the stuffing that his mom finally mentioned the tournament.

"So, what happened there? I've known you, darling, since birth. You wouldn't triumph over him so thoroughly. Just a few knocks would have been enough."

"I had another altercation with him days earlier. In the coffeehouse. In front of one of my school mates." Jack told her, unable to lie to his mom.

"Really? Why there? Why confront him at all if you were to fight so soon?" She looked at him searchingly.

"He was bothering them and trying to get to me. I guess it worked... You know him. He is not above this sort of thing."

"He was bothering your friend? In order to get to you?"

"Yeah..."

His mother looked at him for a long time and then got this look that he didn't like. She smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

"I see. I hope you school mate is fine."

"I may have said we weren't friends at all to get Kai to stop bothering her..." Jack exhaled with feeling, finally admitting the part that bothered him about that afternoon. He didn't even realize he had a slip of a tongue.

"And she is mad with you now..." it wasn't a question and he only sighed in response.

"And at the tournament? What exactly were you saying to each other?"

"Just the usual... And I feel so horrible." somehow Jack didn't want to tell his mom how the mere mention of Kim drove him mad.

She didn't press for more seemingly aware of what he left unsaid.

"Well, I for one am glad I got to see you knock him down a peg. I can't believe you'd feel bad about this. Kai has been head strong and took the idea of winning at all cost too far."

"Mom, I fractured his wrist!"

"And he did it go you in China. Remeber? Not only he arranged for the ambush, he actually hit you on the broken hand. At least you did it fairly, during the fight. He needs this lesson, believe me."

He couldn't say, couldn't express just then, how good it felt that his mother didn't outright condemn him. That she thought he hasn't done anything wrong.

"I mostly regret the complete loss of temper. That I lost it so thoroughly and in public... And in front of her..."

"If it helps her to stay away from him... You know he wouldn't have compunctions just because she is a girl... He would do so much worse just to get to you. I always regretted that Lucy and I allowed your fathers to poison the two of you..."

She was pensive for a while and Jack kept quiet, afraid to ruin the moment of rare honesty between the two of them.

"At first it was this funny and fun thing to watch you two play fight. It was all too easy to say that the two boys always fight: over toys and over the last piece of cake. Then you kept growing up and it didn't stop. Then, you started Karate and the fights became more and more serious... and Chris and Tommy were just egging you two on..."

She stopped again as if recalling where they were. "Jack, be honest with me, are you well? You have been quiet lately. Quieter than usual. I hardly see you smile. Is it because of that unnamed school mate?"

Jack recoiled at this. He didn't mean to add to his mother's troubles. She already had plenty of those.

"I am well, I promise. I am ... just... tired now. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while. But otherwise, I am well. Really I have to be well. There is nothing wrong with me..."

He rushed his explanation out and shut his jaws tight.

"Oh... You _have_ _to be well?_ But Jack, _are_ you well?"

"Yes." He said with finality and then blurted out what has been simmering in his head. "I... Mom, there are people, people I know, who don't have half of what I have. You know, I have you and father. I live in a house and there is always food on the table. I work because father wants me to learn the ropes, but I don't _have to_ like some others. I never have to choose between college or providing for the family. I am healthy. Why then do I not sleep at night? Why do I feel that each day is like a slog? I try to do what sensei and father want me to do, but I do not feel satisfied with that. Why can't I be happy with doing just that?"

"Because you are not your father, darling! You are your own person. You can't be happy living out your father's dreams, because they are not yours. I am so glad you didn't turn out like you father wished you to be... He wasn't always like this, you know."

"What happened, mom? Why'd he change?"

"It's a story for another day..."

"And why are we cooking for what seems like an army? I thought it would be just family? Just us?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. Your Uncle and Aunt are coming. Kai too, probably."

Jack couldn't contain his shock and surprise. He thought that Kai would either be too appalled to come after the loss or he would be somewhere else, apparently dining with Kim.

"I don't understand why we have invited them at all to this function."

His mom came to a stop in front of him and smiled, reaching up and smooth out the frown lines in his face.

"First of all, you are making it sound like some big fancy event, when really it's just a casual gathering of the family. Second," she said, poking his chest. "Your father and his brother has always spent thia holiday together. And, of course, there is the rivalry." His mom shook her head and frowned deeply.

Jack's face was a picture of disbelief at her explanation. "I still don't understand why that means they have to be present at dinner tonight. You'd thinks that neither Kai nor Uncle Thomas would want to be here after yesterday."

By now he stepped away from his mom and was pacing the kitchen. His mom leaned against the counter and gave him a wry smile. " And if it was you who lost yesterday? Don't you see Jack? The Brewer brothers would not pass up the opportunity to snub each others' noses. If you have lost, your uncle and cousin would be here and mentioning it at every turn. And now your father wants to show you off."

Upon hearing this statement, Jack's frown returned in full force. "Is this supposed to be making me feel better? The only thing worse than being in a room with Kai right now is being in the same room with him while father brags and parades me around like a trophy."

His mother was frowning again and nodded along his words. "Yes, your father will gloat about your win like it's his own. Your uncle would try and remind about all other times his son won. Your will be silent and brooding. Kai will be either scowling or smirking. And Lucy and I would flit around the table and kitchen, trying to diffuse the situation and failing utterly."

This seemed to do the trick, and Jack's frown faded into a concern over his mom. He studied her, under the task lights over the island. She was still a very beautiful woman, but there were more silvery strands at her temples and the frown line between her brows was there even when she wasn't upset.

"I am sorry. I am reveling in my own upset feelings when you are the one who gets the worst deal."

"Darling, please, this is not a competition. And I'll be fine."

"Why are you not freaking out about this?"

"I guess I'm OK with your father wanting to show you off because, well," she paused a moment, trying to find the right words, hugging her own waist tighter. "I feel very proud to be able to call you my son, Jack, and I am so happy that you are still like the son I raised I just… I just want to share it with everyone." She shook her head again. "No, I not saying it right. I am proud of you and your Karate prowess. I am glad you got to win fair and square. And I am proud of you taking a stand against Kai. And protecting your friend. Even if neither father not Tommy will not know, I will."

She hugged him and he didn't dread the dinner so much anymore.

The serious conversation ended then and they reverted to simply cooking together, chatting, joking and retelling old stories. Jack cherished this day with his mother.

* * *

The first address the three friends arrived at was in an affluent suburb and everything checked out. If fact, Kim was surprised that they even applied for the grant. It seemed that they had plenty of clientele and, if the sign in the lobby was anything to go by, they held a fundraiser recently that brought in some money for them.

She didn't tell boys, but she this shelter added as her control group.

The next address was a more realistic place. It was a shelter in a less spiffy area and they clearly deferred some basic repairs. They were less busy and she believed they would desperately need grant money to keep the animals alive.

Finally, and both Jerry and Milton were visibly wilting, they tried to find the third place. After an hour of studying yet another block if abandoned buildings, Kim called off the search. She scribbled all her observations and the three left this particular town. Jerry pointedly looked at his watch; they'd spent three hours driving around the entire town and it's suburbs looking at buildings and writing things down.

"I know you said that you'd cover the gas for this trip, but we've been at it for three hours. I am hungry." As if to prove the point, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"You had snack. I saw you eat. How are you hungry again?" Kim said in disbelief.

"I am a growing boy." Jerry answered.

"I heard there is a decent empanada place nearby," Milton offered and Jerry could not contain his glee. Kim herself was feeling famished and off they went.

Half an hour late, when they were feasting on all amazing food, Milton addressed her.

"What are you thinking about the charities and the last address?"

"I don't know... I mean, I know there is an inconsistency at the very least. And I don't know who's responsible for it. It who has prepared the application. You saw for yourself, there could not have been a typo. And now I am suspicious of the first one too. It is too affluent to apply for a grant. I don't know... Maybe there is more..."

"You thinking of checking out more of those applications? Or do you think the answers are in the past applications and grant recipients?" Milton was talking like this was a science experiment, interested, but ultimately impersonal.

"I don't want to stop now. I am either very wrong, which would be great, or I am right and then I have to do something about it. This charity that gives away grants, they get their money from people who think it's going to a good cause. Somehow, if I am right, the fraud is so much worse."

Milton was quiet for a bit and then said, _"We._ We have to do something. You don't have to do it alone."

Kim's eyes flew to him and he smiled, while Jerry nodded along, "Yeah, girl. If you keep providing the top notch food, I am in."

In the end, Milton promised her to help prepare an algorithm that would isolate addresss on applications that were either non-existent or in very affluent areas. For her part, Kim was to fund the list of past recipients to run the same analysis on them. Not for the first time she thought she was incredibly lucky to have met these wonderful people.

The next day, Kim was at Julie's home bright and early to prepare the feast. Julie told her that Kai has lost the fight to Jack and that her Uncle Ty was in a terrible mood.

"I dont know the details but Uncle was quiet and only said that Rudy has prepared a very good student and that he wished Jack was in his dojo. You know what that means, don't you? Jack must have been very good and won decisively. No room for doubting his technique or power. Usually, Uncle scoffs at Rudy for being too concerned with honor, but it must work..."

"Oh... Do you we should scrap the idea of the dinner altogether?"

"No. Kai is supposed to come here tonight..." Julie was interrupted by Kim's gasp of shock. "Yeah, I know. But, apparently, otherwise he has to go to Jack's house for Thanksgiving and that is just too much for him right now. So, Uncle said the dinner is on. I am sorry that you have to deal with his creepiness."

Kim wished Julie's concern and apologies. "I'll be fine. He won't try anything with others around. I don't think he would even care. He only wanted to get at Jack by chatting me up, for whatever reason."

Julie smiled teasingly. "You sure you don't know why he thought it would get to Jack?"

Kim looked at her friend in frustration, "You and Mike are so funny. I know what you are implying, but there is nothing of the sort between Jack and I. In fact, according to him, I am just a barista in a dinky little coffeehouse." When Julie looked at her surprised, Kim followed up, "that confrontation they had in the GreenBean. Jack said that about me to Kai." Try as she might, she could not hide her disappointment.

"I can't believe it. Maybe he was just trying to downplay your relationship, so that Kai leaves you alone?"

"I don't think so and I don't care. I told them both to get out of my coffeehouse and to never talk about me like I am not there."

"You said that to two black belts? You are very brave..."

"Gryffindors charge ahead!"

The two girls laughed and when they calmed down, Kim offered.

"I don't know if it was brave or very stupid. You know at some point bravery is just stupidity for the right cause."

They went back to cooking and Kim was mentally preparing herself to deal with a very disappointed and competitive boy, who lost to his greatest competitor.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack didn't need to dread the dinner quite so much. His mom, perhaps expecting the terrible situation that would have been on her hands no matter who won, had invited her own sister and her family to join them. So it was a boisterous crowd that sat down at the Brewer household. His maternal aunt Mellie inherited all the love for food and the talent for cooking from his grandma, so he was looking forward to her contribution to the dinner. His Portman cousins were exuberant and energetic and always managed to get him to laugh and engage in odd, but fun games when they were younger. Nowadays, they were more inclined to discuss current events than play games. It was all good as far as Jack was concerned. Neither his father nor his Uncle could actually parry verbally as they usually did. Of course, the tournament and the victor were mentioned, but the Portmans cared little about Karate and his mom was actually smiling.

Kai did not show. At first, Jack was relieved that he did not have to face him so soon, but then his uncle told them that Kai was spending Thanksgiving at his sensei house and Jack's heart fell into his stomach.

Kim was friends with Ty's niece, he realized. And she was at his house.

And Kai was there with Kim.

 _She is not yours to worry about_ , he reminded himself harshly. _And she does not want anything to do with you_.

Aunt Mellie was dominating conversation talking about the new recipes and newest fad in 'healthy eating,' which apparently now included lettuce.

"And I tell you Zoe, you only need to mix water and lettuce* and ten minutes later, done, you are asleep." Aunt Mellie declared and his mom was biting her lips.

"Lettuce? You sure? What happened to warm milk?"

"Milk?! Zoe, that is absolutely the last thing you need in your diet. Children, maybe. Teens and adults - not. Cows have been domesticated much later than other animals, so our guts are ill equipped to deal with lactose. I mean, 75% of Asian are lactose intolerant! And my Alex too."

"I didn't know we had Asian blood." His cousin Alex said politely, but with a hint of smile.

"You never know, cous. Gran's family was from Russian Empire. Maybe there were some that travelled the Silk Road." Jack added and Alex smiled at him.

"Oh, I heard that there are Chinese Jews." Alex said, eyes alight with laughter.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh all you want Alex, but I am right about milk. You are better off drinking coffee and tea."

"Oh, Jack must have heard the same thing, Mellie. He's been frequenting this one coffee shop lately." His Uncle Thomas said in a teasing tone.

"Although it may be because the barista is young and pretty."

Jack nearly bent the spoon he was clenching it so hard. Damn it all to hell! There was a chorus of _ohhs_ around the table and Alex had that look on his face that promised that the subject would not be dropped any time soon.

"Is it that Lindsay girl? I thought she would rather die than take off her cheerleader uniform. How did she agree to put on an apron?" Alex had heard Jack rant about Lindsay one time and apparently remembered it all.

"No, Jack! A cheerleader? Way to be a cliché. A school athlete and the cheerleader." His other cousin Carolyn exclaimed with disgust. She was more intellectually and literature inclined, so anything that smacked of popular girl variety was anathema to her.

"Does she talk about anything other than cheer squad and fashion? Is she all whisper-y, like, Jack, do you think our team will win?" Carolyn said with an exaggerated breathy tone.

"Caro, be nice. Lindsay is a good student and can talk about many subjects, like... her music preferences." Jack felt like being fair to Lindsay. It's not her fault he didn't like her.

"Let me guess, current top 40 list? Radio friendly? She maybe a good student, but I bet she is uncurious and just wants to be like everyone else."

"That in and of itself is not a bad thing..." Jack trailed off.

"But it's not for you." Alex said.

"Yes. Not for me." Jack answered with finality.

"Then why all the coffeehouse visits?" Uncle Thomas wasn't willing to drop it yet.

"It's a convenient meeting place for our team and my school project partner." Jack was pleased. This was a truthful answer, even if it was evasive and not responsive.

"And the barista?"

"There are a few of them. I am not sure which one you mean."

"Young, blonde, feisty." His Uncle listed Kim's descriptions and Jack marveled at the length he and Kai went.

"Mike is young and blond. I am not sure if he is feisty..."

"Tommy, darling, do I have to worry about it?" Aunt Lucy added with a smile and Jack was grateful the attention moved from him.

* * *

Kim and Julie were rushing to finish the dinner. The crowd was supposed to come in soon and they still had some things in the oven. Kim also was trying to prepare mentally for seeing Kai. She was carefully dressed in some of her best clothes. It's not that she tried to impress anyone. But she felt pretty good about this holiday and wanted her clothes to reflect that. She wore a yellow dress with exposed zipper in the back. One of the few purchases in the recent years. She put her hair up, mostly to keep it out of the food. But ultimately decided to keep it that way because it looked good.

When guests started coming in it was a big to-do to make sure everybody had a place to sit and drink in the hands and cutlery by their plates. Her father had a surprisingly deep conversation with Ty. It would seem that the two men bonded over reason teenage girls by themselves. Milton was following Julie around offering his help.

Of all the Black Dragon students only Kai and Frank came in. Frank came with his mother and if Kim thought it was strange, her unasked questions were answered when Ty approached her and kissed her cheek.

Frank was chatty and had acted very comfortable in Ty's house. Julie was decidedly less so. It became clear why when Frank turned to Julie.

"So, Julz, thank you for the invite. I can't wait to taste your cooking. Now that we are practically a family, I'll get to do it all the time." He finished with a wink. Julie's jaw dropped a little and Milton, in a very uncharacteristic move, out his arm around her shoulders. His expression was steady and a little bit challenging and Kim suddenly saw what Julie talked about. Milton stood tall in face of a physically superior opponent and did not flinch. And it was manly.

Jerry, sensing the tension, threw his own arm around Kim's shoulders and said with a smile, "well, I can wait to try Kim's peach cobbler. Apple pie is good and all, but a well prepared cobbler... and collared greens... and the stuffing... Now I am hungry. Hey, do you girls have any more of those cheese breads?"

As intended, Jerry's ramble broke the standoff and Kim went to the kitchen to check the progress of things. She was there for a couple of minutes when Kai entered the room. She turned to him weary of having to talk to him.

When he arrived, she saw that his hand was bandaged. _Oh, the fight must have been intense,_ she thought. Unbidden, came the thought of what Jack might have broken or bruised.

Kai was quiet at first and did not bother talking to anyone but Ty. Eventually he got his bearings and ventured into the conversation with Frank. Now, he just stopped, looking at her a little surprised.

"I am just here to refill the water jug." He said was waiving the empty container in his hand. "I hope you won't douse me." He offered jokingly motioning and the kitchen hose that was in her hand.

Only now she realized that she actually was holding it because she was washing a dirty pan. "No," she said. "Unless you plan to fight someone?" She added with a hint of a smirk.

"No, no, I'm good. I had enough fights for now. Gotta give my hand a rest."

"It must have been quite a fight," she said. "Is this one of those where I have to see the other guy to know how bad it was?"

The moment you said it she realized it was a mistake. His face closed off and his mouth twisted in an unpleasant grimace.

"Why? Worried about the pretty boy? I got a few good ones on him, but he got a lucky shot." He bit out with a snarl. "Normally, Jack wouldn't hit quite so hard. It would be dishonorable to fight in a sparring match as if it is a real thing..." he spat out the word 'dishonorable' as if it was a poison.

"And you would, I take it." Kim replied coldly.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. No point in fighting if not to win. By any means necessary. And Jack finally got the message. Of course, it was only after I brought you up." He said and studied her like she was an interesting bug.

"First, don't call me sweetheart. It's Kim. And I don't know why bringing me up would make a difference. There is nothing between us." She let out.

"Oh, I know. Buy it does not change the fact that he wants for something to be between you two. What is it about you? You seem like such a painfully average girl. Not even that pretty..." He inclined his head to the side, as if trying to see if she looked better at an angle.

 _Oh, wow, the Brewer boys were quite alike. Charming to a fault, weren't they?_

"I highly doubt that he does. And at any rate, I don't want to be used as some sort of leverage in this weird feud you two have going on."

"You can doubt it, but it is true. I know Jack very well. And if I can needle him by using you, then I will." He said, unapologetic.

"I really am curious now, why you hate him so much?" There had to be a reason for this animosity, beyond the childhood sibling competition.

"I told you, I know him. And familiarity breeds contempt."

 _Or, maybe it's just you,_ she thought uncharitably _._

"I thought families are supposed to love each other, warts and all."

"Well, all happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in their own way." He said quietly and pensively, and she was honestly surprised and impressed.

"Its not everyday that someone throws a Tolstoy quote at me. Especially someone like you." She said to him, unconsciously angling her head like he did earlier.

Kai raised his eyebrows at her, "Someone so charming?" He smiled widely at her with a bit of teasing challenge and Kim's rolled her eyes.

"That's not the word I'd use." She muttered.

"Ouch. Well, to answer you unasked question, _Anna Karenina_ was an enjoyable read. It seems Russia is a place with nothing but social strife. Of course, leave it to Russians to spend pages and pages on philosophy in the simple story about an affair. They seem to live in this endless search for illusory meaning and reason! Levin's turn for 'salvation' was laughable."**

"Simple story about affair... OK, I am honestly surprised. Why are you reading Russian pre-revolution literature?" Kim asked before she could stop herself.

"My grandmother was from that part of the world. Spoke some Russian too. I suppose it got my interest. And you, did you read anything else by Tolstoy?"

"Yes, _War and Peace_." Kim said almost automatically, still reeling from the fact that she now talked about this unknown grandmother of the two cousins with both of them.

"Also enjoyable but for the long-winded battlefield strategizing, landscape descriptions, and the opining on the 'sorrows' of war. Peace is an illusion, of course. And the happy ending was nauseating."

" _War and Peace_ is a monumental and influential work of Russian literature, history, philosophy, and explains the rise of so many revolutionary changes in the Russian society. But I do agree that the epilogue was quite jarring and Tolstoy's treatment of Natasha in the end was kind of a letdown." Kim finished her thought and then stopped shocked that she is talking to this guy about literature of all things.

"Ah. I guess that you did not like the Harry Potter epilogue too?"

"Yes. It felt awfully rushed and too much like a fan-service. Plus, Albus Severus is a terrible name..." was all that Kim was able to say.

He laughed then and just like his grouchy cousin's, the honest and true smile transformed Kai's face and made him look a lot less like a creep. His laughter died, but his smile remained.

"I suppose I can see what he sees in you. You can be interesting on occasion." He said as if surprised. Kim immediately bristled.

"And before?" she asked challengingly.

"Well, before you were boring and unimportant and average." Kai offered and she was immediately reminded that he was a creep with a chip on his shoulder regarding his own cousin and that she really did not want to get involved.

"I can see why you'd think you are charming." She said sarcastically.

"It's not just me. I have been told that I am by others."

"They lied." She deadpanned.

Thankfully a timer went off and Kim turned away happy for a distraction. She busied herself with pulling out the heavy pan out of the oven and called for Julie to come and help her. By the time she turned around, Kai has already left and Julie was in with Milton in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

After Thanksgiving, Kim worked the double shift at the GreenBean. Mike was out "in the boonies" as he said it, visiting his extended family in some small rural town, where "the only connectivity is the land line and a dial-up." She reassured Mike that he would survive the wilds of modern America and the necessity of talking to people. He was not so sure. The day was busy: everyone was out shopping and the coffee was the fuel of their lives. She smiled, made drinks and run the register like it was a conveyor line and she was obliged to put a Christmas music on. It was not so bad yet: season only started and she hasn't gotten sick of it yet. At some point, she cued in the classical Christmas music album with Handel, Mendelssohn and Bach and the mood in the shop changed a bit from frenetic and festive energy into a quieter contemplation of the season and traditions. This was why she liked music so much: it really could transport people into a different world, transform people's moods, it could help express the emotions, and quiet the minds.

Her next customer was a tall, blonde middle-aged woman, who looked pensive for a second and then said, "Unusual choice for a place like this. Handel, Bach?"

Kim was bowled over that someone could recognize this music just by hearing it. She smiled brightly, "Trying for something different. It's classical, elegant, and has not been overplayed yet, so it won't annoy me after the third repeat."

"A fellow classical musician then. Piano? Violin?"

"Vocal actually, but I play the piano as well. What would you like today?" Kim gave the woman an honest and real smile.

"Cappuccino, please. Name's Zoe." Kim prided herself for not getting startled when she heard the order. Surprising number of people asked for it these days.

She got the message from Grace telling her that she was bored out of his mind and would she, Kim, be interested in some shopping. She could not afford to shop, of course, but she could go with Grace anyway - it gave her an opportunity to work on her match-making. She planned on stopping by Phil's because she knew Jerry worked there today.

Her and Grace met at the mall and the other girl was bemoaning how bloated she felt after the Thanksgiving. She spent it was an extended family that visited and it was plentiful but boring. At least compared to Kim's. She asked Kim if it was true that Kim spent the holiday with the Black Dragons: Brody, Frank and Kai. Once again Kim was amazed how quickly the rumors traveled. She said as much to Grace.

"Oh, its all over the Seaford High. First, Kai lost to Jack and Brody said that it is a big deal in their dojo. Then, Frank said that he and other Black Dragons were going to their sensei house for the Thanksgiving and that you would be there. BTW, you don't want to know all the gross apple pie jokes. And then, Donna threw a massive fit forbidding Brody from going there, because of you. Then, Brody got mad and told her that she does not get to control his life like this and he is free to go where he wants. Donna lost it and accused him of cheating on her with you. And then, Randy tells Donna to chill because you are with him or very soon will be." Grace blurted it all out in the rush and Kim was stunned into silence.

Eventually she recovered, "You know what the difference between the gossip and the rumor?"

Grace only shook her head no.

"Rumor is almost always a lie, but gossip almost always makes sure that it comes true."* The other girl looked at Kim uncomprehendingly and Kim followed up, "I can't speak about the tournament and whether or not it is a big deal. And I have not talked to Brody more than four times so far, but Donna is so worried about Brody straying and she talks so much garbage about me, that she practically created this rumor herself. As for Randy, I don't know what to say. That boy is delusional and is kind of stupid, so really, its all on him."

"But did you have Thanksgiving with them all?"

"Kai and Frank were there, it's true."

"And Brody?"

"Somewhere else? I don't know! Grace, I told you, I don't talk to the guy."

"Fine, fine. It's just Donna is on the warpath and you should probably watch out."

"What she's going to do? Gossip more? Don't care. Trash me on social media? Don't have any of those accounts, so also don't care. Try to physically bully me? I'd like to see her try. She can't turn the entire school against me, because she is hardly that popular. She's been nasty to so many people before, they won't listen to her."

"I don't know... She is kind of devious. But you are right, she is not that popular and now Brody broke up with her... Maybe he'll try to ask you out?" Grace added with a hint of smile that turned into a full laughter, when Kim had a horrified expression on her face.

"No! Please, god, no! If he and Randy ask me out... I'll have an awesome choice between the cheater and the dweeb. No, I'll join the convent."

The two girls chatted some more about goings on of the school and the cheer squad and eventually Kim steered them towards the falafel shop. When they went in, there were some people that Grace knew and she kept being distracted by them, but then she spotted Jerry, gave him an assessing look.

Kim pretended to have something to check on her phone and just sat back and watched.

Grace went to the counter and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Whew, I didn't think I would ever get away from that conversation." Jerry visibly froze in place when he heard Grace's voice. "Hey, do you mind if I stand here for a bit? Maybe if we look like we're talking no one will bother us."

Jerry blinked and stared at her. "Yeah, uh...I mean, no." Grace frowned in confusion. Jerry cleared his throat and flushed. "I mean… Yes, you are more than welcome to join me." Grace laughed quietly.

"You don't get out much or talk to girls, do you?" Grace asked with a shake of her head and a half smile.

"I get out plenty. And girls, pfft. I am Swag Master, yo!"

Grace raised her eyebrows. "Okay, dude. I have been going to the same high school as you." Grace said. She held up a hand before Jerry could stammer a protest. "It's okay! We all have our talents. You dance, right?"

He straightened.

"That's not all I am. I like art. And...and music. And...things." Jerry protested, but trailing off because Grace rested her elbows on the counter and leaned in and he valiantly tried to keep his eyes on her face.

"I know," she muttered to herself.

"What…?" Jerry prompted. He didn't notice himself leaning forward, pinning her with his eyes.

"I know about you liking art. You were doodling on the napkin earlier." Grace said, waving a finger at the white square on the counter. "Kinda a giveaway. Besides, everyone has a deeper side to them. Even Swag Masters like you."

Jerry cocked his head slightly as he observed her.

"And you? Do you have a deeper side?" He raised one brow and suddenly looked very intent and Grace leaned in further.**

"You'll have to find out." She twirled away and flitted out of the shop with Kim on her heels.

When they were out of the shop, Kim turned to her friend and said, "Bravo, Grace, that was a thing of beauty." She was honestly impressed.

"I hope he gets that the ball is in his corner now." Grace was breathing rapidly and her hands were shaking a little.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure."

Grace gave her a grateful smile and Kim felt better about her life. She was sure that Grace was now her friend, not just an acquaintance.

She could face the school and Donna, Randy and Brody, knowing she had friends backing her up.

She also wondered about Jack. Now that Kai sort of confirmed what Julie and Mike were telling her, she wondered if he really did like her. If he did, he went about it in the most bizarre way. He was short with her at first, but then surprisingly was nice and chatty. Then he ignored her until the whole confrontation with his cousin, when he practically dismissed her as beneath his notice. Did he like her? Did she want him to like her? She spent a very frustrating night re-thinking every interactions with Jack and only concluded that he was as frustrating as he was good-looking.

* * *

Thanksgiving ended with Jack's father giving him a new car. Because his father was grateful for his son, of whom he was proud and who deserved this extravagant gift after showing that he heeded his father's advice and had applied himself. Jack, still feeling uncomfortable with his own win and the fact that he broke his cousin's hand, tried to return it. Of course, his father wouldn't have it, so Jack asked for something that he felt would make him feel less guilty. He asked for the final word in which charity gets their money. His mom smiled broadly and his father shrugged his shoulders.

Jack tried to stay away from the school gossip as much as possible, but some things would bubble up anyway. Lindsay called him and though he did not answer the phone, she left him a rambling message about some fight between everyone about Thanksgiving and only because she mentioned 'that peroxide blonde' that he actually re-listened to the message again. It was still kind of unclear, although he figured that Brody had a fight with Donna about Kim. He did not understand why though. Wasn't Kim dating Milton? And turned Brody down before?

Brody and Donna were a soap opera couple that went on for at least a year now and they have been 'on/off' the entire time and he really did not think Kim was involved at all. As much as it actually pained him, he had no claim on Kim: she was with Milton and Milton was a decent guy. He still felt like he owed her an apology or at least an explanation about his behavior that afternoon in the GreenBean, but he was not sure he could get a chance to do so without interruptions or her turning away from him on sight.

He focused on the charity selection and decided to visit those on his short list to make the best choice. He scheduled the visits for the next week. All this work for a charitable donation may have been an overkill, but it made him feel good about himself.

He was preparing himself for the school as of it was another tournament. He was going to face Kim again. He knew that she was mad at him, but he was more worried about his own reactions to her. His unruly heart was not listening to the logical arguments and continued to jump and pump at twice the speed every time she was in the vicinity. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore: ignore her and hope that the feelings would pass, or let go and fall into this, this unexpected emotion. What he knew for sure was this: she did not want anything to do with him and was possibly dating someone else.

The school was just like always and completely different at the same time. For starters, everyone knew about his win in the recent tournament, so all his school friends and mere acquaintances felt the need to congratulate him. That put him ill at ease. He still was reeling from the intensity of his own anger and the ferocity with which he fought his own cousin, so any reminders of that were bound to be unwelcome. Then there was his new car, which generated a lot of talk and interest among his guy friends and renewed Lindsay's determination to win his affections. She fawned over him, his victory, the generous and "absolutely deserved" gift from his father, '"who obviously loves you, Jack, and is very proud." She said it several times during the first day after the break and with each repetition her voice got breathier and breathier and Jack laughed internally at how accurate Carolyn's imitation of Lindsay was.

Then there was the break-up between Brody and Donna, which made things really weird for their lunch group. Donna sat on on end of the table and demonstrably ignored Brody, who sat on the opposite end. Various members of the cheer squad and the athletic teams filled the spaces between putting Jack right next to Lindsay. Donna did not stay quiet too long though. When Randy said something about Thanksgiving, she abruptly butted in.

"I thought you would be spending it with your girl. What happened? Did not get the invitation? I know Frank did." She said with apparent curiosity.

"That was just for Black Dragons only. At their sensei house. Right, Frank?" Randy asked the guy in question.

"Yeah... The food was good. Julz and Kimster can cook."

"Kimster? Oh, you are now on nickname terms. I see." Donna was obviously trying to stir up some trouble, but Brody, for whom this was intended, ignored Donna. Randy, who was sometimes impenetrably obtuse, smiled and repeated _Kimster_ to himself.

"Well, no. She kind of talked to Julie and those dorks, Milton and Jerry." Jack's stomach twisted at Frank's words and he clenched his hands in fists. "Oh and Kai was there." Frank turned to Jack, "Dude, you broke his hand. You are a beast." he gushed and all the attention was on Jack.

"Eh... It was a permissible move. He just was too late to dodge it." Jack tried to downplay the whole thing and failing miserably as everyone looked at him with awe that had less to do with being impressed and more with being apprehensive.

"Kim asked Kai if you looked worse than him, but you don't." Frank added and Jack could not prevent his surprised and pleased expression spreading over his features. S _he asked about him..._

"See, I told you, Kimster cares about me and my team. If Jack is out of commission, we'd lose our next game." Randy exclaimed with a large smile and nearly everyone rolled their eyes.

Jack left the table with mixed feelings. On one hand, the attention and fawning was annoying and Kim has spent the holidays with Milton and Kai. On the other hand, she asked about him...

The whole week he basked in the knowledge that Kim asked about him after the fight. He refused to think it was out of concern for Kai. And he tried to reason with his heart that it had nothing to do with concern for him, but hope rose within him and buoyed him.

He observed her again and while she glared at him whenever she caught him looking, she wasn't avoiding him and once raised a questioning brow at him. He wasn't sure what he thought of that, but he was kind of enjoying catching her glares, glances and even daring looks.

He was in the library, deciding to avoid another awkward lunch, when he spotted Kim by the bookshelf. She was on her tip toes, stretching tall and trying to push the book on the top shelf and failing. She dropped to her heels and huffed, sending a lock of hair flying and he could not stop himself. He came up behind her and next time she tried to put the book in, he laid his hand over hers and pushed it. They stood very close, his chest to her back and the top of the head only came to his chin. She smelled like lavender. It was crisp and light and he stopped himself from taking a deeper inhale. She turned around quickly, nearly losing her balance, and he caught her by her elbows.

"Oh... It's you..." she breathed and he almost did not hear her, the blood was rushing so loudly in his ears.

"Sorry if I startled you. You seemed to struggle with that book." He said unconsciously dropping his voice to almost a whisper - they were so close. His eyes were trained on hers that now looked so light that he could see the pattern in her irises. She blinked and he realized that he was inclining his head closer and closer to hers. He straightened a little, but did not release her arms.

"Nnno... It's fine... And thanks for the help." Was it him or was Kim a little flustered? She seemed to recover quickly though as face took on a cold expression. "Although, I would think it is beneath you to help some barista from a dinky little coffeehouse." She added pointedly and he nearly flinched.

She tried to step away, but the bookcase was behind her and he did not budge. She huffed again and looked at him with a petulant expression. "Did you need anything else?"

"I... I... I wanted to apologize to you for my harsh words the other day. I did not choose them carefully. My goal was to get Kai off your back. I did not mean to offend you. As a friendly warning, you really should avoid him." He finished quickly and her expression softened a little.

"Are we friends then?" she asked and he nodded along.

"Yes, I hope so." His hand rose as if to touch hers and then dropped.

She was thoughtful for a moment looking straight into his eyes as if judging his sincerity. "OK, but warn me next time you playact for your cousin... And I figured that out about him already. He is quite the character." Her expression was cold again and he remembered that she talked to him at his sensei's house.

"I hope he did not bother you too much at Thanksgiving?" She looked at him in disbelief and he rushed on to explain. "I meant what I said. Kai is unscrupulous."

"And such a charmer too." She added sarcastically and he really wanted to know now what they talked about. "Although, surprisingly, he seems like a well-read guy."

 _What?_ She and Kai talked about literature? And he impressed her? The anger that swept over him was familiar, but now he knew the name for it: he was jealous, miserably jealous.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to control his anger and ground out his next words straight into Kim's ear. "I would not know. But regardless of his literary knowledge, he has little regard for others and would use you if it suits him."

She shivered a little and turned her head slightly to look at him, "Don't worry. If I had any delusions, he disabused me of them. And besides, his opinions on books were... well... I disagreed with most of them. And his opinion of me..." She stopped and a wry smile twisted her mouth.

Jack was ready to go back to Kai and break his other hand.

"Let's just say that I am slightly above the uninteresting bug, but still am a painfully average girl."

"You... What?! Oh..." He recovered from the shock, slightly relieved that Kai did not fancy Kim after all, but still pissed that he would actually insult her to her face. His next words came unbidden and were the truth that he held in his heart for a while now.

"He is wrong. There is _nothing_ average about you."

*I took this phrase from the story by fairytiger "friday, i am in love." You can find it on ao3.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week after Thanksgiving that she was with Milton at the Phil's because he had finally come through with his algorithm. Julie was working on the extra credit for biology and Milton had a later music lessons, so they met outside the school to accommodate his and hers schedule.

"So the way it works, it should be compatible with the basic flat file spreadsheet. You can work with just the address columns. Its best to run it first on the zip code only. This way we can get the first cut faster. Afterwords, we can go through the selection more carefully and see if there are more inconsistencies." Milton was explaining and Kim was nodding along his explanation, already thinking that it would be easier to do so on the main computer at the charity. She was not sure if she had a system permission to install any additional programs, but she was sure she could manage. She was about to ask Milton about scanning the past recipients, when they were interrupted by Jerry.

"Kim, you naughty girl! You did not tell us you had a guy. Or that you are cheating on him." he said loudly and with a wicked smile.

Kim nearly swallowed her own tongue, "Wha... I... What?" she finally managed eloquently.

Jerry laughed outright, "I know! This rumor is the best! Just before the holiday it was you with Randy. Then it was supposed to be you and Brody. And now, now, you've got some main squeeze and you are cheating on him with..." He paused for dramatic effect, "your friend."

There was a moment of silence and then all three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter, tears leaking from their eyes and their faces red. Jerry was pointing at Kim and then Milton making smooching faces, while Milton did the same thing back at them. Kim snorted and it sent the guys into fresh peals of laughter and at some point Kim had to hold her stomach, because it literally hurt to laugh.

"I wish my life was as exciting as the rumor mill makes it out to be." She finally wheezed out practically plastered on the formica table she was sitting at. "Let me guess, Donna at it again?"

Jerry nodded vigorously and his long curly locks flounced around his face. "Yeah, Grace told me to warn you. In case you have a guy..." He trailed off looking at her in question and she rolled her eyes, but shook her head in denial. "Ok, and to warn you that it is Donna's way to undermine your friendships with Grace and Julie."

Kim's eyes widened and she mentally gave Donna some credit. It would have been a clever way to destroy her only female friendships in Seaford.

"Of course, Grace knows Donna and you, so she does not buy it. And Julie knows you and Milton, so she would not buy it either. So far, no one believes her, including the part about you having a guy at all. Maybe Donna does believe that you are with Brody, since they haven't made up yet."

The three friends thought that it was the last they heard of this weird rumor and went back to their work, although Kim's treacherous mind drifted to Jack and his confusing behavior. Did someone notice their increased interactions?

She now thought that he either was attracted to her or was playing some weird mind games with her. Their encounter in the library left her more confused about her own reactions to the boy. What started out as him helping with the book turned into one of a more charged, and intimate, exchanges of her young life. He stood so near her she could practically smell the aftershave on him - something fresh and spicy, like bergamot and teak wood. He was looming over her with his tall frame and broad shoulders and his hands on hers were strong and gentle. Something in his eyes made her suddenly aware of all those things and respond to him.

He was attractive. Dangerously so. She was attracted to him.

She recovered from her momentary thrall and they managed another of those enlightening conversations. He wanted to be her friend. Already thought of her as one. He was trying to protect her from his unscrupulous cousin and... he thought she was not average. When he said "there is nothing average about you," she somehow knew that he wasn't merely counteracting Kai's unkind words. No, Jack was telling her that he thought she was exceptional or, at least, note-worthy. And may be more... Some part of her, the young and hormonal teen part of her, hoped he meant that he found her attractive.

This set off the tone for the rest of the week. Jack openly acknowledged her in school hallways and the lunch room. If their paths crossed near lockers he would engage in one of those weirdly stilted and awkward short conversations that she decided were just him trying to control the way he spoke and what he said. It was strange that he would be so concerned about the kind of impression he made. As if he was performing to a standard set by someone much older.

But the best parts were the conversations they had without others present. He found her in the library at least one more time and she flushed every time remembering the first encounter. The second time around he just sat next to her at the study table and they had a lively conversation on the merits of organic chemistry in their possibly future careers (none that they could see), but agreed that good grasp on philosophy, history and literature would serve them immeasurably in life.

He drove her to the GreenBean once and she was reminded of the time during the detention. She even invited him back to the shop for a customary cappuccino and he was a little flustered, tips of his ears dark red. She tried, but could not stop the pleasant sort of satisfaction from knowing that she did that to him. She made him blush.

* * *

Jack was in a good mood after the library encounter with Kim. He pretty much given up trying to resist her and his own attraction to her, but he thought she had no interest in him. Now he was not so sure. He saw it, he felt it. She was as affected by their closeness as he was. Even if it was only the physical attraction, he relished the fact that Kim was not indifferent to him.

He knew he shouldn't, but he sought her out in school just to say hello. He tried to reason with himself that he was being a good friend, that she had a boyfriend, but he was falling deeper and deeper. They talked. He made her laugh. She made him laugh. She made him think. His dreams about her, always present, became more intimate again and he woke from one them (in the GreenBean where she gave him a cup and proceeded to kiss him senseless) so painfully turned on he had to take care of it.

His good mood lasted until he overheard another rumor involving her. Once again he was seated next to Lindsay, with Brody and Donna flanking the table, and the mood was that unpleasant passive aggressive not quite fight, which has been the case the whole week. Donna was talking to her cheer squad, but was loud enough that the entire group could hear.

"I am telling you, that girl is so trashy. She is supposed to be with this guy, a guy we know, who she should be happy to have. But that's not enough apparently." She paused for maximum effect, looking pointedly at Brody, who sat between Randy and Frank. "They say there is a close friend that she is also leading on. Of course, neither guy suspects a thing. It's a shame really. At least of the guys has a steady girl..." here she looked around with wide innocent eyes. "How low can some people go?"

Brody abruptly stood up and left, leaving everyone staring at his retreating form. Jack knew that there was nothing going on between Brody and Kim, because Brody actually was chasing another girl at this moment.

Jack saw Lindsay open her mouth and he knew she would add to the thrash mountain by saying something about peroxide blonde and he could not promise to hold on to the his temper. He stood up and left the table with "I gotta go," and went to... library.

He didn't really have to go there, but the library didn't sound half bad: it would be quiet and Lindsay-free and maybe Kim would be there.

However, when he entered the library, he got the next big shock of the day. Milton, the tall ginger genius boyfriend of Kim's, was sitting in the corner with a pale, freckled girl in glasses, staring at her like she hung the moon and holding her hand.

Jack literally stopped in his tracks, his brain not sure what was he seeing. What the hell was going on?

Did Donna get the rumor somewhat right for once? Was Milton cheating on Kim and leading this girl on?

How could he?

He spun on his heels and left uncertain that he would not attack the other guy if he stayed in the library too long. His mind was churning. Was Milton dating Kim and cheating on her with another? Was he dating this girl and leading Kim on? What should he do? He said he wanted to be Kim's friend. Shouldn't he try and protect her? Should he? Should he let her learn about Million's duplicity and then, maybe, Kim would break up with Milton, making her available to date others?

In the end he decided to have a talk with Milton instead. After his last conversation with Kim he did not trust himself not to try to kiss her.

He confronted the tall boy after the English class they had together. He waited by the door until everyone left and Milton, teacher's pet that he was, stayed behind to talk to the teacher. When the room was clear and Milton was by the door, Jack blocked him form leaving by stepping in front of him.

"Oh, Jack. Hi! Do you need something?" the other boy was jovial.

"Yes. You can begin by telling what the hell do you think you are doing?" Jack's tone was confrontational and he clenched his fists as if preparing to punch the other guy.

By the looks of him Milton didn't want to be punched, but also didn't know what was the issue. Jack was uncomfortably aware that he was acting like a bully, what with him being much stronger, and Milton not understanding what he'd done. As far as Milton was concerned they haven't spoken since the class project.

"What's wrong with you?" Milton replied, and Jack internally gave the other boy props for sheer audacity. Still, Jack could feel his own expression souring even further.

"If you're into that little mousy redhead, that's none of my business," he bit out. "But I thought you were above cheating."

Milton's eyes went wide and he mouthed _what,_ as if in total disbelief.

"What," the ginger said intelligently. "What're…what?"

Jack slammed him hard against the wall, and Milton groaned when the metal of the doorframe hit him in his lower back.

"Don't play dumb," Jack said. "I saw you with her."

Jack could see the other boy searching his brain. Then he scrounged up his face and said, "I don't know what you think you saw, but Julie is not mousy and what I do and who I date is really none of your business. But for the record, I am not two-timing anyone. I am with Julie and Julie alone."

Jack was somewhat surprised and let his grip slackened.

"In fact, if anyone should be told to back off, it's you. I noticed you looking at Kim all the time, chatting her up. So did Julie. I don't know what your intentions are, but she doesn't need some bored rich kid making her life harder, because he wants to try something different..."

Jack saw red. His anger was so strong, he practically vibrated with it. He clenched his jaw against the overwhelming urge to strike the other boy. What helped was the resigned preparedness in Milton's eyes. Like he knew that the punch was coming and he was bracing himself for it.

At once mad and ashamed of himself, Jack shoved him inside the open door to the English room.

"You know nothing!" He said and slammed it shut behind himself.

He didn't quite remember the rest of the day, but he did recall destroying the dojo dummy during his training session.

He was calmer afterward, enough to analyze things, and he was acutely ashamed of the loss of temper and the fact that his interest was so obvious that even relative strangers saw it.

One thing was clear: Kim Crawford was really bad for his peace of mind. Three times now he lost his temper over her and had physical confrontations. The smart money was on avoiding her as much as possible, but it was patently obvious that it was too late. And, his traitor heart reminded him, she was not dating Milton.

* * *

"So your detention partner and purveyor of cappuccinos assaulted me," Milton said not even a little bit casually when he finally showed up at the Phil's.

Kim and Julie both put down their food and glance at each other before looking at Milton.

"Jack?" Julie whispered, "Jack assaulted you?"

"What happened?" Kim asked as Milton took his seat, leaning on the table, enjoying the full attention.

"Jack Brewer decided to throw me against a door, accuse me of cheating on you with Julie, and then tossed me into a classroom." Milton started in on his food, blatantly ignoring the way Kim was staring at him, her own food forgotten.

"He what?"

Jerry shrugged. "Didn't I tell you he's dangerous?"

Kim almost stood up right then and there in furious indignation. How dare he? For one thing, why did he think that she and Milton were together? For another, Milton would rather throw himself over a cliff than hurt Julie like that. And also, what kind of person did he think she was that she'd go along with that? Was this another one of his 'I'm trying to protect you' things? She told him to let her know... Unbelievable... That jerk...

"Yeah," Milton went on. "I guess he saw something that gave him the impression you and I were together and then he saw me with Julie and then he decided to punch me about it."

"He punched you," Kim asked flatly.

"Well, no," Milton started. "You know, I agree with Julie now. He likes you, in his own obsessive, staring menacingly and threatening your friends way." He looked pointedly at Kim. "By the way, I do not want to be punched or threatened to be punched. So you should probably clarify the situation for him: he seems to be laboring under a misapprehension."

"Oh, I'll straighten him out," Kim said under her breath. She started packing up her things, grabbing her tray and shoving her lunch into the trash bin haphazardly in her rush.

"Wait," Jerry said, "Maybe you should wait. He's probably still all crazy eyes. Remember? He broke his cousin's hand."

"No better time," Kim told him. "He can't just go around threatening my friends, especially with no good reason."

"Kim!" Jerry called as she was marching off.

"Let her go," she heard Milton say. "You know she's stubborn. But maybe we should come with her. He can't beat us all."

Kim, though, did not hear it - too wound up about confronting Jack and kicking his high and mighty butt from here to next week.

Somehow, Kim knew he would be in the Bobby Wasabi dojo next door but she didn't really expect him to be beating on the dummy like it was Kai. She heard him before she saw him, the dull thud and grunt carrying around the mats. He'd just thrown a kick when she caught sight of him, and the dummy shook ominously before regaining balance. Kim watched him attack the poor inanimate object for a few seconds, until he threw a punch with such a force that the dummy went down and she could tell even from where she was standing that it had to hurt his hand.

"Stop that," she snapped at him.

Jack spun, wild-eyed, and she could see his knuckles were raw, but not bleeding. He was breathing heavily, jaw clenched tight, and Kim braced herself. She was much shorter than him and half his size, but Kim was pretty sure she could take him. He seemed so angry right now, but Jack was an honorable fighter, by all accounts. So she bet he would hesitate to actually hit a girl, and Kim had some martial training and had been lugging around heavy trays of dirty dishes. She got this.

He started toward her, shoulders lowered and face completely devoid of any emotion, and Kim panicked for half a second. Maybe he would not hold back, and there went her element of surprise. But he stopped when he was in her personal space, and put his hands behind his back. He was wearing the white and wasabi green gi and his hair came out of the pony tail, it was usually in. It was very distracting.

"What are you doing here?" he said in his usual cold and controlled way, and Kim flashed back to the first time she spoke to him.

Something in her snapped, and her arms uncrossed so that she could shove him backward.

"You can't just go around threatening my friends!" she yelled. He stumbled back a step, his blank expression slipping replaced with surprise. "Where do you get off accusing people of things they didn't even do, anyway? Milton and Julie are my best friends. And Milton is a damn good guy, and he doesn't deserve your threats! And stop interfering in my life!"

Jack stared at her with something like surprise for a second before it transformed into contempt.

"Perhaps I was wrong to think so poorly of him, but why are you here defending him? Is he a coward that he sends a girl to fight his fights?"

"What? How dare you!" Kim raised her chin at him staring into his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be yelling at him too? For interfering with your life?" he parried back.

"What?"

"Oh, you know, he told me to stay away from you. I quite frankly don't know what to think about you anymore. You are rumored to be with Milton, then Randy, then Brody, then Kai is sniffing around you. You're all spit and fire, but then your friends go around warning people off you."

"Milton is a friend. As for all these rumors, they just that - rumors. You should not listen to Donna and Lindsay. You brought that crazy cousin of yours into my life. And now you go around threatening my friends? And why do you even care? You are rude at first and then run hot and cold all the time. You dismiss me and then pretend it was for protection? Kai can take you, but Milton?"

She raised her hand as if to slap him, but he caught it and tugged her forward by the wrist. When he spoke, he was practically hissing in her face.

"I thought he was cheating on you! I was being protective!"

"You are being officious. And high-handed. And you do things when it suits you. Just like you cousin."

"You don't know nothing about me." He said forcefully and he was looming over her staring intently and something in his eyes that looked a lot like yearning pinned her in spot. Kim could feel the sudden awareness of him, of his strong and tall body, of the heat wafting of him, of his hand surprisingly gentle on hers. They were suspended in time and space and she saw his eyes drop from hers to her mouth that was suddenly so dry. She licked her lips and he swallowed hard and took a step back, dropping her hand in the process. She felt light headed and disappointed: she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap or kiss him.

"I apologize for my interference. I had no idea that Milton was never you boyfriend. And I would never use you like Kai would." He was sincere and the look in his eyes on her was impossibly tender. Which only made Kim more irritated. He either liked her or not. And she was confused by all the push and pull between them.

"No," Kim said. "You're some idiot who gets territorial over things that aren't even his. You're some idiot who wouldn't know how to treat a person right if your life depended on it."

He glowered at her, and then said, "Try me."

She snorted in response, thinking it was another one of his mind game things.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, forcing her back. "You think I'm such scum, and you're so righteous here, give me a chance."

"What?"

"Give me a chance," he repeated, smiling, once again transforming his face. "Let me take you out and prove to you I know how to treat someone right."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kim was certain she misheard him.

"Yes, a date. Will you go out with me?" His tone went from challenging to hopeful and Kim was sure she would a have a whiplash from this conversation.

"How's Friday sound?" Kim said surprising herself.

His face was once again alight with a smile and he only nodded.

"Great," she said. "Friday it is. You can pick me up at six."

With that she stormed off, not quite knowing what she had just done.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Kim flounced out of the dojo, and Jack only now noticed that her group of friends was actually right outside looking in through the windows, that he realized fully what happened.

He had a date with Kim... He gave in to the temptation and asked her out. He gave into the distraction.

Oh, he could only imagine what his father would say. Although, his father did not need to know. The date might go horribly and nothing would come of it. And if did go somewhere, he would deal with it then.

And there was the most dangerous thought: that he wanted it to work out. He wasn't quite conscious of it when he sought her out before, even though it was stumbling at best. He wasn't planning it at all. Kim was this confusing, fiery, sharp tongued, girl wrapped in GreenBean's brown apron and bright eyes, and something about her just called him to get close. Some part of him that was a teenage boy wanted to see what she'd be like if he could get her naked, wanted to know if she'd be feisty or let go of that tough front and just melt. A much larger part of him that was his mother's son, and was raised right, wanted to know what it'd be like to really talk with her, to get into her head and her heart and find out what made her tick, what made her so strong, so optimistic, so full of life.

He got home just before dinner, which thankfully was going to be just him and his mom. His father once again out for a business meeting. He clambered upstairs and simply dropped on his bed reliving the entire conversation with Kim and that moment where he really did almost kiss her.

"Jack!" His mom's voice filtered up from somewhere near the kitchen and Jack rolled over to face the wall.

"Come down here and talk to your mother! I feel like I never see you anymore!"

He didn't want to do this with her, not today. Yes, he confessed that he was troubled. And she was concerned and 'just wanted him to be happy'. Jack had no idea how to get across to her that he's not 'unhappy'; he was finally realizing that he was stifled, and sick and tired of all the expectations. The minute he graduated, he'd be gone, away from these expectations, at least for a while, and Jack knew it'd break his mom's heart a little, but he didn't think she'd be surprised.

He could hear her footsteps coming up the stairs, but didn't turn to face the door. They stopped outside his room and Jack heard his mom sigh.

"Are you okay, honey?"

No, he thought, but all he said was, "Yeah, mom, I'm fine, just tired."

The weight of her sitting down on his bed barely moved him, and Jack had the passing thought that he didn't remember when his mom started seeming so much smaller than him. Her hand started petting through his hair and Jack felt the fight go out of him. He still didn't want to look at her, but he already regretted avoiding talking to her.

"Well, you should get some sleep," she said, and Jack could tell from her tone she knew he was lying, but decided it was not worth it to push anymore. "Dinner will be in a couple hours, I can come wake you up if you want to take a nap."

"No," he muttered at the wall. "I have homework, I'll be up."

He didn't say anything else, and Zoe stayed quiet too. Finally she said in a light tone, "I found a decent coffee shop the other day. And the music there was good."

He made a mumbling noise to indicate that he heard her and she continued, "The barista was very nice. With a good taste in music. And her cappuccino was good too."

 _Oh! No way!_ He turned around to look at his mom agog.

"Mom, was it really necessary?"

"Darling, you won't talk to me and I was curious. She is pretty. And is very-very charming. I can see why you like her."

"Please tell me you did not try to chat her up."

"Jack! I know how to handle myself. I just commented on the music and asked her if she was a musician herself, that's all." His mom was smiling a quiet smile and he really could not stay mad at her for long.

"I have a date with her!" He blurted it out and immediately regretted it for his mom's face lit up.

Then her smile faded a little, "You know your father's attitude about distractions..."

"I do. But, the date may end up being a disaster and then there would be nothing to worry about."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then I'll worry about father and his reactions."

She was silent for a moment, "Well, I am on your side Jack." With that she left and Jack stayed on his bed, thinking in circles about the date, his father, Kim and her bright eyes.

By the time he shuffled downstairs to eat, he didn't have any part of the Kim problem worked out besides that she was ruining his life, and maybe, just maybe, it might be good for him.

* * *

It was Thursday (three days after she agreed to the date) when Kim really began to think she screwed up. She left the dojo, not quite sure if she was stumping out because of the residual indignation or simply getting away from Jack because she almost kissed him. Her friends were all round eyed and shocked at her seeming bravery (stupidity, as Kim privately thought). She assured them that she was never in danger from Jack, other than her own unexpected reactions to him, but she never told that part.

She wasn't sure what to expect from him afterwards, but Jack has been brooding around the school, not even hiding now he's been watching her, his dark eyes on her felt like brands. She'd seen him hanging out less and less with his usual crowd and it was obvious. He and Brody left the table mid-lunch and she got death stares from Donna and Lindsay.

On top of it Randy suddenly upped his attempts to talk to her. So far Kim avoided being alone with him at all times. Her friends were great about that, even Grace, who would interfere whenever Randy tried to approach their table at lunch. She told Kim that Randy now started getting the idea that she, Grace, liked him.

"We are friends and all, Kim, but I've got reputation to keep. I can't be stopping him anymore."

She actually had one more conversation with Randy, when be sort of cornered her near the lockers.

"Listen, Kimster, I know it looked like I was always with the team and Grace has been on my tail, but I want you to know, I am in. All the way."

Before she could respond, Randy was suddenly flanked by Frank and one more guy holding a guitar and it was like a car crash in slow motion. The guitarists struck a chord and Randy opened his mouth and she closed her eyes and was bracing herself for the 'grand gesture' ... when she heard a crash and cursing and the sound of wood splintering. She opened her eyes a little and saw that Jerry and Milton were on the floor on top of Randy, Frank and the guitarist. All boys were moaning and groaning, and Frank was cursing up a storm. Jerry caught her looking and motioned for her to leave. And she did, thankful for her friends.

After that episode, Jack's mood got even worse. She didn't know what got him so worked up, but his was openly scowling at some members of his group and aside from staring at her, he hadn't made any attempts at talking to her. It seemed he was more tense with every passing day, and on Thursday, he bumped into her in the hall and put a hand on her arm.

Kim looked up at him and saw his expression was stuck halfway between intense and peaceful, if that was possible.

"Please, wear something nice on Friday," he said, catching her eye for a second and then skipping away to look out across the hall.

"O...kay?" she said, unsure if he needed a response and trying not to stare at his arm on hers. He had large hands.

"And I need your address."

She rattled it out quickly still bewildered by how tense he was.

He nodded absently, looked at her again and just like that he was staring again, eyes deep and unfathomable. Then, as if he remembered where he was, he let his loose grip on her arm fall, and kept walking.

Kim stood in the hall staring at the spot he left for slightly too long before making her way to chemistry class.

"Hey," she whispered at Julie when she took her seat next to her. "Can you help me out on Friday?"

"Sure," Julie said automatically. "Why?"

Kim hadn't told them she had a date (oh god, she had a date) with Jack on Friday, and she hadn't been able to get around to figuring out why. Maybe because Julie might have a fit. Maybe because Jerry will be entirely unable to shut up about it. Either way, she had no idea what's going to happen on Friday, and Jack's odd behavior after this week's brooding had put her on edge.

"I'm going out with Jack on Friday."

Julie made an inarticulate noise, and Kim shushed her quickly when their teacher looks over at them. She still had a frustrated look on her face when the teacher finally looked back to the board and Julie started hissing at her.

"I can't believe you're going out with him!" she said under his breath. "Were you not paying attention to the fact that that boy attacked Milton for, I don't know, looking at you? And the fact that he broke his cousin's hand? Don't you think a date with an unhinged person might be a bad idea?"

"That's why I'm asking you," she said placating. "I don't think anything is going to happen, but I'm not stupid. So can you guys be ready to pick me up if I call?"

Julie frowned so hard, her glasses slid down her nose and she pushed them back up.

"Why can't your dad pick you up?" She asked.

Kim stared hard at her. "If I tell dad I'm going out with a guy, and I think I might need an escape strategy, there's no way he'll let me go."

"And you don't think that means something?" Julie asked pointedly.

Kim breathed out hard through her nose. She was not looking to argue with Julie, and she knew this might be a bad idea, but Kim had never been the kind to give up on people, Julie would know. She had to do this, if only to prove to herself one way or the other if Jack Brewer was just an irritating fascination or something more.

"I am sure it does. But he also has been nice to me and Milton most of the times," was what she told Julie. "And he thought he was helping me. One way or another, I'm doing this. Now can I count on you or not?"

"That's not fair," Julie said. "Of course I am there for you."

"Good." Kim turned to actually pay attention to the class then. It's a minute or so before Julie spoke again, and it was very quiet.

"Just make sure this is what you want."

If only Kim knew the answer to that...

* * *

Friday night was the most anxious Jack has ever been. It was not like he'd never dated. Or hooked up with a girl before. It's just he hadn't been invested in a girl like this though. He debated where to take Kim, and now that it had come down to it, he was not at all sure it was a good idea.

Randy was talking about _Kimster_ and her obvious affections and even though he knew there was nothing there, he was irritated by it. Donna and Lindsay talked about Kim in that passive aggressive way that left Randy thinking it was complimentary, but the rest of them knew to be a criticism. Brody would routinely leave the table in the middle of lunch and Jack would often follow unable to hold his temper. He did lose it once with both girls, after a particularly vicious putdown.

"You'd think that Milton, genius that he is, would see through any pretenses."

"You are naïve, Jack. Guys would do anything for a prettyish face." Here she smiled knowingly at her friends, who all laughed as if they knew first hand what she was talking about.

"Oh? You have experience with that then, Donna? Using your looks to get something from guys? How is it different?"

Donna looked almost hurt, as if she expected him to be either loyal to her or to, at least, stay out of her tiff with Brody.

It felt momentarily good to take Donna down a peg, but he really didn't want to stoop to her level. He got up to leave, telling everyone to enjoy their meal. He left and spent the rest of lunch in the car lamenting the situation that brought him closer and closer to the fray of school politics.

It was one of the reasons he avoided Kim at school. He was worried that if it were known that he and she had some sort of understanding, then the claws would really come out. He was not sure he wanted to add to Kim's misery for what could be a one-off date.

To make matters worse, his father showed a lot more attention and interest in Jack. Not in the usual way of 'you must live up to the Brewer legacy.' His father started having conversations, not lectures, about what Jack wanted out of life. Of course, his father steered it all back to the amazing future he would have if he only followed the plan he had for Jack. While Jack was not exactly fooled by the conversational tone, it was most disheartening to see his mom's expression. She was beaming and looked so happy, but Jack was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. It hurt to watch her fall back into the resigned and nearly silent behavior next time father said something about focus and distractions from what was important.

Some part of it made Jack think of him and Kim, as well, and how all they've done was swing wildly between fighting and flirting. The pit in his stomach had been steadily growing all afternoon, and now, standing at Kim's door, it felt like it might swallow him whole.

He rung the doorbell anyway, because Jack Brewer never backed away from the challenge.

The man who answered the door looked nothing like Kim. In fact, after the first moment of disorientation (did he get the wrong door?), Jack realized that he was starting at Kim's presumed father for a long time and the cold panic he was feeling before multiplied.

"Hello, Jack, right?" Mr. Crawford said mildly and Jack swallowed hard.

"Um." Jack immediately started cursing in his head. "Yes, sir, I am Jack Brewer. Nice to meet you. Is Kim home?"

Was dating always this stressful? He did not remember being so nervous before. Here he was, standing on a girl's doorstep in nice pants, shirt and a blazer, somehow stuttering to her father, who probably thought he was up to no good.

"She is," Mr. Crawford said, still only sounding the slightest bit stressed. "Would you like to come in? I can call her for you and we can chat." He said more forcefully.

Kim came charging forward before Jack could say yes or no, and pushed past her dad out the door.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said in a rush, grabbing Jack by the sleeve and starting toward the elevator with him. "I'll be home by curfew."

"And you will keep your phone on?" her father said somewhere behind them.

Kim pushed Jack toward his elevator, power walking away from her apartment and ignoring her father. Jack only blurted "have a nice evening" before the elevator arrived. When they stepped in, she sort of collapsed against the wall and sighed. "Hi, Jack. How are you today?" She said with a practiced politeness and he let the whole thing with the rushed escape from the apartment go, even though he had a lot more questions. Like, where was her mom?

They sat in the car for a moment of silence, after Jack's opened the door for her and climbed in himself. It was awkward, there was no two ways about it.

"You look nice," they both said, layered over each other. Jack started laughing after a beat, while Kim put her head in her hands and groaned. It felt like he's been stressing so hard about this, he almost forgot Kim might be nervous too, and seeing her embarrassed released that bubble of tension in his chest. They both had no idea what they were doing.

"This is going to be terrible," she muttered, and Jack stopped laughing.

"No it's not," he said, whipping around to look at her fully. "You look great, and, though apparently you dad is over watchful, we have plenty of time, and the most awkward part is over. It's going to be fine."

Kim gave him a skeptical look, and Jack ignored it, starting the car.

"Which do you like better, Italian or action?"

Kim gave him a look that said she had no idea what he's on about, but answered a bit hesitantly anyway.

"Action..."

"Great," he said, pulling out of the drive. "Movie starts in fifteen minutes, we can get food after."

Kim shook her head, laughing softly to herself, and then pulled her phone out.

"Well, that's rude," Jack said softly, mostly joking. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"Don't worry about it," Kim said, pocketing her phone after a moment. "I'm all yours."

"Are you now?" Jack turned for a half second to raise an eyebrow at her, and was gratified to see Kim blush slightly.

They made it to the theater with a few minutes to spare, and they had a short argument about whether or not Kim would pay for her ticket, which Jack eventually won by snatching her debit card out of her hand and holding it above her head while he paid. She pouted prettily and he cursed his own hormonal self, because he really wanted to kiss her now.

The movie was actually very good, with an appropriate amount of action and drama, and Jack spent a good half of it not paying attention because he was trying to decide if it would be a good idea to hold Kim's hand. He decided not to, but he did catch her glancing at his hand where it rested on the armrest once, and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

After the movie, Kim was much more animated, and her nerves seemed to have calmed. They talked about the plot and tropes, and praised the characters and fight scenes, and Jack was impressed with her knowledge of martial arts when they discussed the final fight. He knew about her brown belt, but it was impressive nonetheless. He said as much and Kim laughed, saying that she was too rusty now, and Jack blurted out that he could help her with that. Kim put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Maybe sometime." And the pit of his stomach was growing heavy again, but it was warm and bubbly.

She conceded the point over dinner and let him pay for her half of the food. It was halfway between casual and formal, filled with people so that they have to raise their voices a bit to hold a conversation. Kim ate like she knew and appreciated food with moans of satisfaction that made him think severely inappropriate thoughts.

He really was trying to be a gentlemen, and held doors for her and when they got back to her apartment around ten, he walked her to her door and dithered about whether he was supposed to kiss her.

He wanted to. Kim did dress nicely, in the second dress he'd ever seen her in: it was yellow and came to just above her knees, with her hair pulled up in a neat bun. She had been smiling more as the night went on, and Jack had been good. He hadn't touched her in any way that was less than polite, had enjoyed her company and gotten a mental workout debating with her, and he'd really like to kiss her. He was constantly physically aware of her during the date and her pouts and moans did not help matters. He wished he had a longer work out today...

He was certain the date went well. And that he wanted another one. Which reminded him... He pulled out his phone and when he looked up at Kim she was pouting again.

"Are you calling someone? Because giving your buddies a run down of the date before the date is over is kind of uncool."

"What?" He flushed. "No! I wouldn't! I just thought we could trade telephone numbers. I hear it's what people do when things go well."

"Oh." Smiling back at him, she fumbled with her own phone. "It's what people do when things go well." When it was done, she passed his phone back to him and he held on to her hand. _To hell with it..._

"And you know what else they do..." he knew he sounded like a cliché, but then he dropped his mouth on hers and it did not matter anymore what he said.

At first he thought she wasn't going to kiss him back, but then another small hand landed on his chest and he could feel her raise a little to even out the height difference. She tasted like chocolate gelato they ate for dessert. He literally dug his fingers into the meat of the palms to prevent himself from grabbing her and pulling her tight, letting her set the pace. She was doing it slowly, without opening her mouth yet, but it still felt monumental to him.

"So... Can I call you and maybe take you out again?" He whispered against her lips.

She laughed a little, "Well, I am pretty busy, but I'll see what I can do."

He kissed her again, keeping more control this time, wrapping his hands around her and holding her up and she yielded a little, her lips opening when she gasped and he swallowed the sound and pressed for more, learning the shape and taste of her mouth.

Somewhere in the periphery he heard footfalls and they pulled apart reluctantly.

"Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Kim." A last touch against her cheek, and she opened the door and was gone.

* * *

Kim closed the door softly behind her, hoping her dad was asleep. He turned in early most nights, but it's not so late and Kim definitely did not want to report on her date though.

She was not that lucky.

Dad was sitting up in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and working on a crossword when she walked past on her way to her bedroom.

"How did it go?" he asked in a voice that carried in a way that says he expected an answer.

Kim paused in the doorway, feeling awful that she enjoyed her date. Somehow she could imagine her dad thinking about mom and it was just awful.

"It went well," Kim said. "We saw a movie and had dinner."

Dad beckoned for her to take a seat and looked up from his crossword. Kim sat, and found him smiling softly at her. Somehow, his approval was more unnerving than if he'd been disagreeable.

"You know, I am so glad you are moving on," he mused. "Friends, dating..."

Kim blinked at him, unable to figure if she was meant to reply.

"You don't let him give you any crap, Kimmy bear," he said after a second. "Your momma would not want you to mope forever, but she also would not want you to date inconsiderate jerks. Next time you have a date, I want to talk to him."

Slowly, Kim smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy," Kim said, standing. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he squeezed her hand, bidding her goodnight.

Kim's phone chimes with a text alert when she was getting out of the bathroom, and it's from Julie.

 _So?_

 _I'm alive._ She sent back. _And i think i might have another date?_

 _Ok, but we will talk about it._


	14. Chapter 14

As much as Jack wanted to have another date with Kim, life seemed to interfere.

He was busy.

Even though the tournament was over, he could not drop off the training. Any free time he now had was eaten away by constant presence in his father's office. His father's personal assistant was fired and Jack was filling in for him. While he was in school and the dojo, other employees were filling in and every single day he was met with relieved smiles. His father was hard task master and Jack was somewhat insulated from his most caustic remarks by virtue of being his son. It also helped that he knew his father well enough to predict what would be important to him or not. The pockets of time he found that he was free, did not always align with Kim's schedule. He found out that she worked at a restaurant and volunteered and he wondered when she had time to even study for school. He would try and stop by the GreenBean as much as he could and the looks he got from her co-worker, Mike, were so smug and knowing that he ended up asking him if something was the matter.

"No, nothing. I am just glad to be proven right. I am just waiting to be proven right about another..."

They talked, of course, on the phone and at school. He actually sat down at her table the next Monday after the date and the silence was so thorough, that he could here an audible gasp from his usual table. Milton looked weary and Julie was outright glaring at him. Jerry stared at him with his mouth hanging open and Jack was almost itchy with discomfort.

"Hello, everyone." He said politely looking at Julie. "We were not introduced before. I am Jack Brewer."

She continued glaring at him. "I know who you are. Uncle goes on about you enough. And, of course, you threatened Milton."

 _She wasn't mousy at all_ , he thought.

"Yes, I did. And I am sorry about it. Milton, I was wrong. In my defense I thought you were leading both girls on... You can understand what being protective of your friends means..." Jack trailed off hoping Milton understood him.

The other boy looked pensive as if considering the argument and then nodded his head. "I do." He paused and had a fierce expression on his face, "My warning still stands."

He really had to give this guy a credit. Not everyone would feel comfortable standing up to him. "Understood."

The other three at the table looked on uncomprehending and finally Jerry blurted, "What happened? What did I miss?"

That seemed to break the tension and they entered a light conversation about school work and extracurriculars.

Later, at PE, Brody sidled up to him, "So, you trying your luck with Blondie?"

Before Jack could say anything Brody went on, "Look, do whatever you want, of course, but Randy is convinced he still has a chance and Lindsay... Well, its your headache. I am just glad Donna would be off my back about Kim."

Right, dating Kim was like navigating a field with land mines.

Randy, in Jack's opinion was the easiest hurdle. His claim on Kim was entirely in his head and even though he tried to impress Kim with a grand gesture, her friends sort of foiled it. Randy complained about the nerds, who didn't know how to walk, let alone do sports, and was worried that Kim would just move on.

Lindsay was a different matter. She was after him for a while and his single status for majority for the time in high school gave her false sense of security that even if he wasn't with her, he at least wasn't with anyone else. Besides the disappointed hopes, she would be suffering from a gossiping by others. He imagined that her pride, rather than her heart, would be wounded the most. He didn't know what Lindsay would do if she felt like Kim was the source and the reason for her failure.

Then there was Donna, who should not care of he was with Kim, but she acutely disliked Kim and was Lindsay's friend.

But when Jack drove Kim to the GreenBean that afternoon and she was smiling and singing along to a song and looked so carefree, he didn't care about the land mines and school politics that he abhorred so much. When they got to the mall she turned to him and leaned to peck him, but snuck his hand around her head and held her closer for a deeper kiss.

"Mmmmh, I have to go, Jack." She mumbled into the kiss and he relented. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For not reverting to your usual pattern of opening up and clamping down again. For trying with my friends. For coming to sit with us." She was sincere and he was sort of overwhelmed. There was so much to explain, but now was not the time.

"I fought with myself for a while, thinking I had no chance with you. I would not want to ruin everything by being inconsiderate." Was all he said and Kim's face had the softest of smiles, her eyes now light and bright, and he practically dove in for another kiss.

She returned the kiss, but jumped out before it got too heated, leaving him to his thoughts.

The next day when he sat by Kim's table he was followed by Grace, who plopped down next to Jerry and they way they sat so near each other made it clear that they were not strangers. _Huh, he would never had guessed._ The six of them had few things in common and it seemed to add to the lively conversation all around. There was some mention of sports, of course, between him and Grace they had the school sports covered. He, Kim and Julie could talk about Karate. Schoolwork was a favorite subject to Julie and Milton, but he and Kim were decent students as well. And Jerry always had the freshest scoop of news/gossip available that day.

On Wednesday, Jerry and Grace told them that Donna was struggling to keep the dominance over the cheer squad. Apparently, Kelsey still remembered the stand off from the last year, shortly after Brett and Kelsey started dating, when Donna was unscrupulously mean about the other girl. Now that Donna lost Brody and Grace openly defied Donna and befriended Kim, Kelsey felt that Donna could be taken down a notch. Donna's strongest supporter was Lindsay, but she was distracted by the fact that he, Jack, rejected her.

All this intrigue and drama was part of the reason why Jack avoided entanglements in school. But, now that he thrown his lot with kim, he'd have to endure. He knew that most of it was just that: talks and gossip and little action. In fact, majority of the school population didn't care about who date whom and what it meant for the pecking order of the cheer squad. At least he hoped that was the case. For her part, he knew that Kim equally abhorred the talk and gossip, but unlike him she wasn't willing to give up things and friends because of that.

It was Thursday, one day of the week that Kim wasn't working or volunteering. He still had to go to the office, but they agreed to meet at Phil's, since it was near the dojo and he could take a break from training. He was hoping to get some quiet time with Kim: so far they only had a couple of hurried kisses goodbye in the car and he was already very greedy about them.

He found her with Milton talking very seriously over some giant Excel printout. He heard words like _algorithm, selection, inconsistency_ , and _further fine-tuning._ It looked like they were working on some project and when he asked them about it they both nearly jumped and skittishly changed the subject.

He tried not to dwell on it: he was sure there were many things he still didn't know about her and he was looking forward to learning it all. He simply sat next to her and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. She blushed and Milton made an exaggerated gagging noise.

"Please, Milton, don't be a hypocrite. Jerry and I had to see you and Julie be all lovey-dovey."

"You are right. But I still don't want to see you do the same, so I'll leave you two alone." Milton left to sit at another table and Kim turned to Jack with a smile.

He kissed her properly then. When he pulled back she had flushed cheeks and a silly smile. "Hi."

"Hi. One day I am going to want to know how many girls have you dated, because you are very good at this."

He blushed and tried to hide his smug smile, but was not entirely successful. "It's not the quantity that matters. I am not Brody."

"Yes, but quantity does eventually turn to quality... Just tell me if Donna or Lindsay were among those girls."

"No... Why?"

"Because I really don't want to be grateful to them for teaching you to kiss."

He laughed and kissed her again, marveled at how goofy and light-heartedhe felt right now.

Their bubble of togetherness was shattered when they heard a loud commotion and angry voices.

"You, fucking loser..." Randy, angry and red faced, was staring down Milton, who lifted a tray as a shield. Next to Randy was Frank, cracking his fists and smiling like a loon.

Jerry came in flying from behind the counter to stand next to Milton and before Jack even registered the move - she was very fast - Kim was right there with her friends standing shoulder to shoulder with them.

"Kimster, step aside, this jerk does not deserve you!" Randy said, while Frank added, "Yeah, this nerd's cheating on Julz, he is gonna get it."

"Milton is my friend! What the hell is going on?"

"He is cheating on Julz!" Frank yelled just as Randy shouted, "He wants you for himself!"

 _Oh good grief._.. Jack was getting tired of these idiots misunderstanding everything and he came up to join his girl and his friends.

"Randolph, Kimberly is dating me. Franklin, Milton and Julie have been together for a while and, please, stop and think when has Milton even cheated on anything in his life?" His tone was measured and he used their full names to reel back some of the attention and emotion.

There was a moment of disbelieving silence and then, "You?! You stole my girl!"...

And Randy threw a first punch at him.

He blocked, of course, Randy wasn't well versed in martial arts, though he had plenty of street fighting experience. He tried to keep his responses to a more defensive mode to avoid great impact on Randy. That lasted until he saw in the periphery that Kim was now fighting Frank, while Milton and Jerry were team-tagging a third moron that came in for a fight. Furious and concerned, he flipped Randy, who did not get up, and turned just in time to see Kim kick Frank in the chest that sent him crashing into the table. The third guy, who Jack vaguely recalled was the guitarist in the failed grand gesture scheme, saw that he was the only one left standing and backed away... straight into Rudy, who grabbed his hand in what looked like a normal hold, but Jack knew that there was no way to break free from it easily.

There was a moment of quiet and then Rudy broke it, "I thought you were taking a break from training?"

Jack only shrugged in response. Not that Rudy noticed. He looked at Kim, "I can see you had some training. What belt are you? Brown? Good, but could be better. You need more training with your upper body movements. And you two... You need a lot more training. You should join the dojo. You may not know how to fight, but you are a team already and you have the spirit."

Kim laughed softly and Jerry and Milton stood straighter and taller at this unexpected praise. Rudy was an interesting character for sure, but he was a great sensei.

Everyone broke up in excited conversations, with Joan, the security guard, taking the three defeated guys with her. Jack, though, kept his eyes trained on Kim. The worry for her mixed in with and admiration for her Karate skills, and he was still coming down from the rush of he fight. If only they were alone...

* * *

Kim could count on her fingers the number of times she felt so light and carefree in the last three years. And really, she still had little money and her dad was still depressed, and she was more and more convinced that some fraud was taking place at the charity, but she was not as alone as was before. Somehow, miraculously, she had friends and started dating a guy, who was proving to be a true gem under his cold exterior. He had some shortcomings, his temper was uneven and he was prone to over-protectiveness, but he was honorable and smart and very easy on the eyes. She even didn't mind his cousin, who started showing up again trying to talk about literature and subtly, or so he thought, mining for information on Jack. Luckily the two did not intersect in the GreenBean, much to her pleasure and Mike's chagrin, who missed out on the altercation between the two black belts.

The whole week after their only date Jack showed himself as the steadiest of men and she cherished that. Unfortunately, like her, he had plenty of obligations that kept him busy. So when he said he could meet her on Thursday at Phil's, she was excited. And maybe hoped for some more kissing, because Jack was good at it.

Of course the universe somehow didn't want her to have a good, quiet day and threw in the fight with the three stooges. Frank was a solid fighter and he got one direct hit on her shoulder, but he was slower than her and she got her kick in the moment there was an opening. Truthfully, she didn't think she could have held off Frank much more than that, but she didn't worry. They had Jack on their side.

This was the first time she saw him fight and she was mesmerized. It was clear he held off from serious moves, but even his defensive tactics were impressive. It was more the fluidity of his movement, the tightly controlled power of his body, the precision... She was frankly turned on. He was beautiful and powerful and she wanted to drag him to the corner and make out for a while.

After the fight and conversation with Rudy, she excused herself to the bathroom to refresh and cool off. She was brushing her hair, when she saw the door open and Jack's tall frame filled in the space.

She was about to ask him what was going on, when she heard him mutter, "Remarkable," in a heated whisper.

"What? Me?" she asked, turning fully to face him.

He walked out into the light with her, and even in her heeled booties, he towered over her. "Yes," he said and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Why?"

"You move like a dancer. You are fast on your feet. You are delicate and your moves are small, but powerful. I know you had stopped training, but... you are good," he said, slowly crowding her into the space behind her. His words were hypnotic, and his face, voice, everything was mesmerizing her and compelling her to look at him. She could feel the air that he displaced move across her skin and goosebumps covered her arms in anticipation.

There was something about the way he was looking at her that froze her in place. She wanted to move. But she couldn't. She couldn't seem to do anything but stand there.

The closest she could come to describing his expression was hungry. Like he meant to devour her.

"I could watch you for days. I want to spar with you. I want..." he whispered and reached a hand up to her face, just shy of actually touching her.

"We... probably... should go," she whispered, as if compelled to keep her voice soft and close.

He leaned in even closer, his lips nearly brushing over the shell of her ear when he whispered, "I could make you stay."

And despite herself, despite the situation, she felt her head roll back to meet her neck. Her eyes slipped closed and her exhale felt more like an approval.

"But I don't have to," he murmured and lightly cupped her face. "You feel it too."

Then, he kissed her. And she was eager for it. They moved together in a clash of bodies that felt more intense than anything she ever experienced. She raised on her toes and fisted her hands in his long hair.

She hadn't expected it to be so soft.

But she didn't have time to process much else, because she had never been kissed like this before. He held her so tightly she thought he must worry she would try to run. But running was the last thing on her mind as he crushed her against him. His hands were huge as they moved down her neck and curled around her back. And even though the kiss felt frenzied and disjointed, she could feel the way they move together.

He was maneuvering them in the small room, his movements were precise and his touch was guiding. He led her where he wanted her. And she followed. Caught up in the feeling of kissing him, touching him, listening to the way his voice sounded when he groaned, the way his chest heaved when he breathed deeply.

Now she knew why she could never quite ignore him. Everything about him spoke to his presence. And it didn't make sense, how she could almost feel his intent through the way he touched her. As if he was able to convey emotion through just the touch. She's never felt this in sync with anyone before.

He had turned them around the last minute, him resting against the wall, crushing her to him so tight he simply lifted her off her feet. Her hands were still in his hair, but the air was a necessity and she let go of his lips and dropped her head on his shoulder, gulping air and shivering from the intensity of the kiss. _Good god,_ they were in Phil's kind of gross bathroom (and she was grateful that he put himself between her and the wall). Not that she cared, apparently. And that thought scared her even more.

He must have sensed her turmoil and the tight, nearly painful, hold he had on her shifted into a softer embrace and his kisses on her neck were feather light.

"I really can't wait for another date. Hopefully without interruptions." He murmured into her skin.

She laughed then, because she also couldn't wait for a date.

* * *

The next day, the news about the fight and the truth about who Kim was actually dating spread like fire around the school and Jack got fist bumps from both Brett and Brody. Jerry and Milton basked in their new fame as legitimate winners of a school brawl and Grace sealed Jerry's new reputation by kissing him by the lockers. Frank got a loud slap in the face from Julie, who scolded him for trying to undermine her and Milton's relationship and promising all sorts of retribution ( _what till Uncle hears about it!_ ).

To finish the whole week of changes, Kelsey came to sit by Kim and Grace and Brett followed his girlfriend and sat next to Jack. It was a weird lunch to he sure. Girls tried to keep the conversation flowing, but guys did not exactly have much in common and Brett was a little tongue-tied. But eventually he and Jerry found out that they liked the same UFC fighter and soon they had one of those fan conversations salivating over their idol's every move and word.

For his part, Jack was content. Kim was by his side, her hand in his under the table. They had another date planned for the weekend and though he was supposed to have a chat with Mr. Crawford (Kim assured him that her dad did not own any guns) he thought he could face both the school and his father right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks of dating and Jack could count on one hand the number of dates they had. Between his work with his father and Kim's multiple jobs, they had to actively look for any free moment, where they could see each other. He asked once if it was necessary for her to work so much and got the wry smile in return.

"I don't want to state the obvious, but my father and I aren't exactly swimming in money. I need to save for college, so I work." She stopped there, but he could hear the unsaid ' _unlike you_.' Not that Kim ever pointed out or even commented on his wealth. She was surprisingly unaffected by the apparent disparity of their situations. To her he was Jack first. Not Brewer, or the son of Christopher Brewer, heir to the Brewer Inc., or a grandson of the great sensei. He didn't realize how much that would mean to him, to be taken just for himself.

He remembered his conversation with mom when he voiced his frustration at not being happy while having so much. He did his part: he visited the charities and submitted the short list of two that were most deserving in his estimation. Doing this though, guaranteeing that at least one of them received the funds from the Brewer Inc., only made him feel like a walking purse: full of money, but little purpose. He admired Kim for doing the active part, for volunteering, even when her own circumstances were so limited.

Friday night Kim was working and they made plans for Saturday. Jack, now feeling more confident about the whole dating thing, planned to take her to a nearby town for the retrospect showing of the the Ziegfeld Girl.* He thought she would appreciate both the music and singing. He wasn't sure he would get the chance to spent any time with her during winter holidays, so he wanted to have one more proper date with her to exchange gifts.

However, and he was actually ready to kick the Human Resources for dawdling too long, his father was working through weekend and Jack was expected to be with him. He understood, if not entirely accept, the reason behind it. It was a week before Christmas, most workers were out and HR could not quite arrange for a nice line up of hopefuls so quickly. He only got half a day off on Saturday morning.

He called Kim with bad news and her disappointment was nearly audible, which surprisingly made him feel a little better.

"I am sorry we have to postpone it again. You cannot imagine how sorry I am. I only got tomorrow morning off, but I know you work tomorrow..."

"Only tomorrow morning? What kind of business hours does you father keep? And does he know of child labor laws?" Kim said with a chuckle and he was relieved that she was not mad at him. "It's a shame, but I guess it would a rain check for us."

The little word "us" lifted his spirits, but he still hung up with a heavy heart and went to bed wondering how long would Kim tolerate the constantly busy guy.

He could not sleep, tossing and turning, his mind circling around the same topics: he wanted to see Kim, who was busy, and who was very-very alluring. He had revisited the memories of the make out they had at Phil's. He was worried at the time that he would scare her off with his daring actions and intensity of the physical reactions to her, but she surprised him. She may have been surprised and - he was savagely glad for it - a little unused to, inexperienced with it, but she responded to him. They only came close to the same level of action one more time and he was supremely glad that no one was walking down that hallway in school or that he could hold the binder in front of himself. Kim ended up with a hickey that she somewhat covered with her loose hair. Not that it prevented Grace or Mike commenting on it the next time they saw him. Seeing Kim beet read, but smiling nonetheless, was worth the discomfort he felt.

He wanted to see her again. And soon.

Next morning he left early for his run, but instead of running he hopped into his car and drove to Kim's. It was still early and he prayed she was awake, when he called her.

"Good morning, Kim. Are you awake enough to talk?" he said when she answered. Her voice came out muffled and raspy, and he pictured her, in her bed with disheveled hair and sleepy eyes.

"Yeah... Jack? Why are you calling so early?" she sounded more awake now.

"Are you hungry?"

Kim laughed, "Are you?"

And he had to bite his flirty and corny response of "for you, always." Instead he offered, "You game for breakfast? I know a good spot."

It was so incredibly normal - breakfast with his girl. Somewhere during the course of the night, between dreams that he couldn't recall, Jack surfaced just long enough to register that thought.

"OK, give me fifteen minutes?" Kim's voice came through excited and he could hear the smile. "And there better be bagels."

"What Kim wants, Kim gets."

She laughed and said something too low for Jack to hear, followed by the rapid patter she runs down the hall. If he had to guess, Jack was almost sure she said 'I may hold you to that.'

It turned out that Kim was a girl scout and was ready in less than 15 minutes. Her hair was actually in loose braid and her clothes casual (skinny jeans with rips on knees, white t-shirt with Captain America shield, and red converse, with a leather jacket thrown over). Somehow she managed to look very comfortable and stylish at the same time. Jack filed the choice of the Avenger away, along with the fact that she liked avocado and cream cheese on her bagel, but no tomatoes, because they were 'oozy.'

She was about to sit in the little cafe, but he shook his head and offered her his hand. She laughed again ( _so gallant)_ but took it anyway and walked with him.

With the last doubts about their dating status stripped away, they were both free to talk without any boundaries, and the stories began to flow. He already knew Kim's middle name (Beulah, ' _and if you make fun of it, I will end you, Brewer! Black belt or not!_ '), where she grew up (mostly California, but she spent last three years in Tennessee) and that she was allergic to bee's venom. So, he offered some of the same information about himself.

Jack told her of growing up in the North West and moving here for high school. Of his Grandfather and his lifelong dedication to martial arts. Of his Grandma and her cooking and how his Aunt Mellie continued the tradition. Their back and forth was refreshing, with none of the expectations and undertones. There was no sarcasm that was mean, like he was used to hear at school. With Kim, the jokes were not malicious or belittling. He remembered how his grandparents were, and he always wanted the easy give and take that existed between those with obviously close affections. He could understand now what was so completely addictive about it.

"You have a nice laugh. You should laugh more," she said, swinging her hip into his thigh. She has been trying to knock him off balance for blocks, but it would take a lot more momentum than her tiny frame to do that. He simply laughed again, and followed her under the wrought iron arch into the park.

They walked for a few hundred feet before veering off the paved path. It took a few minutes for Kim to find the perfect spot, stopping here and there before finally settling in underneath a cluster of maple trees.

"There," she said, "Safe if it rains, and not sun won't be right on us."

"If you are sure," Jack said. He pulled his backpack off and got the beach blanket he brought with him. He made the expansive motion with his arms, "Voilà. It's not much, but with our schedules, I had to improvise to find time to see you."

"I like when you improvise," Kim whispered and then blushed and he had to wonder if she thought of Phil's bathroom.

He decided not to dwell on it, or the breakfast picnic would be most uncomfortable for him. Instead he eased himself down onto the blanket while Kim laid out their feast, first spreading napkins, then dumping the half dozen bagels they'd purchased on top. When she stole a sip of his coffee, Jack nudged her with his foot. She toppled over, arms flailing more for production than for need.

"Way to be a gentleman, Jack" she moaned. "Don't you get it? I am now simply addicted to coffee. It's an occupational hazard. I even like cappuccinos now."

It's the first time she directly acknowledged his near stalking – or observing, as he liked to say. He expected it to be awkward, but not this…the strange surge that filled his chest and warmed his cheeks. She was smiling slyly and he realized that she was teasing him and admitting that she liked him.

It's only with that grounding that he had the courage to broach the remaining unanswered questions. It's the only one he's been afraid to ask.

"So... and you don't have to tell me anything of course, but... does your mother live with you?" He asked haltingly and the change in her was heartbreaking. Her face froze and the smile she had slipped off. But the most telling change was in her eyes, they dulled and when she blinked they were glassy.

Kim pulled apart her bagel, wiping off the extra cream cheese from her fingers. "I guess I hoped that you would have heard it by now." she fell silent. "Mom died less than a year ago." She waived off his hasty _sorry._ "She was sick for a while. It nearly killed dad. He was barely existing for the last year. So, it's just dad and I now..."

Her delivery was so casual, that Jack almost doubted that he saw that dramatic change in her expression her for a second, But then he thought back on their interactions, of how careful she was about personal details. How he thought she saw something like this when they talked about home cooking. Only he thought it was her grandmother that she lost.

"I could kick myself for bringing this up. Truly, I am sorry. I know it is probably meaningless to you... But if you want to talk about it or just to be silent for a bit, I am here."

She looked at him for a long time and her slow smile was fragile, but held the hint of her usual brightness.

"It is touch and go, really. She has been sick for so long, we were all ready. Or so we thought. Knowing something intellectually, and experiencing it... Some days a simple word, or music, or even smell could bring the flood of memories. And then there are days I don't think of her at all and then I feel guilty..." She shivered under her jacket and his heart ached for her like it hadn't for anyone before.

He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close and wanting to take all the troubles off her small shoulders.

She huffed a little choked and watery laughter, "well, I successfully ruined the mood."

"No, you didn't. I want to know you. This is you."

She sighed and turned into his chest and he could feel the warmth of her breath through his own shirt.

"You are too good to be true. How did you hide so successfully under that cold and aloof demeanor?" She asked with a small smile and looking at him wonderingly.

"That would be a long story for another day that could and would ruin the mood too. Rain check on that?"

"Rain check," Kim's smile was growing bigger and he smiled back. She leaned for a small kiss and it was chaste, but somehow still very profound.

The wind picked up, ruffling the canopy of leaves above them. Jack lied down and stared up at the branches, marveling at just how everything that seemed to be such a worry days ago was really nothing consequential at all.

"What are you grinning about?" Kim asked.

"You said I'm too good to be true" His smile was growing, stretching his lips.

"Modest much?"

"If the shoe fits."

"You also stalked and stared and interfered, but who is counting?"

"Please, I never stalked or stared. I observed. Very closely." She laughed, shaking her head at him and he felt the mood shift and her recent ennui lifting off.

All it took was one small tug, and Kim was there, close enough to bump noses. A slight elevation of his head, shoulders barely off the ground, and he was kissing her.

More importantly, she was kissing him back. Her free hand was warm against his chest.

When he released her wrist, she didn't pull away. Instead, she flattened her palm against his check, her fingers skimming over his mole.

"So, which of your relatives gifted you this one?" she asked, and kissed his cheek gently. His answer was lost in awe at the tenderness of the moment. Overhead, the wind picked up again, and down the hill, a child squealed, a mixture of terror and laughter as the sky opened up, releasing the rain that had been threatening for hours.

When she sat up, Kim was smiling, but it was different, shy and soft. "Come on," Jack said. He didn't want to leave, but the rain was coming down harder. "Let's get you to work. Can't leave my girl out in the rain, can I?"

They half walked, half ran back to the car hand in hand.

* * *

Jack drove her to the GreenBean and they shared another breathtaking kiss almost in front of the shop. When she got in, Mike gave her a high-five, "I'd be all over that hunk myself if he drove stick. I'd even give his creepy cousin a go. They sure know how to make 'em in that family."

Kim rolled her eyes at Mike and went to put her apron on. She hoped that the rain would keep people in and she could have some free time to go over the results of Milton's algorithm. She needed to come up with the list of the suspect shelters and find the ones that were located nearby and have another drive-by look-see with guys. So far, the list of the suspects had about ten shelters in it and majority were located in California. She thought that the perpetrator, and she had less and less doubts about it being a fraud, was also located in California. She was mulling whether she should talk to Steve about it.

Her plan did not quite work out. There was a rush of people doing their Christmas shopping and the rainy weather drove them all into the mall. She and Mike were running ragged. Worse than the number of people who came in demanding their complicated drinks, was a few customers that rolled in closer to lunch hour.

Donna and Lindsay and a few cheerleaders from the junior years came in one large group and the sheer ridiculousness of their drinks was intentional. It was clear they wanted to make her life harder. They have done this twice already and today both Donna and Lindsay found their order to be wrong and demanded the re-make. It was fine: Kim plastered the smile and armed with her practiced politeness she served the girls as if they were the average customers. Unfortunately, they did not stop with the just remaking the orders. They held up the line, ordering and changing their minds, and causing a huge congestion at the register. Mike offered to take them on, but Kim would not do that to him and just gritted her teeth and went on with the apparent revenge. Mike made her laugh by offering to spit in their drinks or worse, make their drinks with whole milk.

She was almost done with all the orders from the cheerleaders, when Lindsay 'clumsily' lost grip of her cup and it spilled over the counter. Clearly, it was meant to splash over her, but Kim had reacted quickly and jumped back protecting herself for the most part. She ended up with a burn on softer inside part of her arm, which was red and raised, but thankfully did not blister.

"Oh, I am so sorry, but the floors here are so slippery." Lindsay said and smirked at Kim.

"And here I thought it was you balance that is off. You should be careful with that. I can't imagine it is easy to be a cheerleader and do all the vaults and tumbles when you are clumsy. Kind of the baseline requirement for cheer squad that you are sure on your feet." Kim smiled back at the girl, fighting the urge to shake and cradle her injured arm. Lindsay huffed and turned away.

Mike helped her with the wrap for her burn, but the tender hand was giving her a lot of discomfort. Coupled with the bruise that formed on the same arm from when Frank landed a hit during the fight a little over a week ago, her arm hurt quite a bit.

Well, she thought, as revenge went, this wasn't so bad. They couldn't keep it up for long and she only had to keep her tongue and make their ridiculous drinks.

Just as the girls were leaving, Kai came in with requisite smirk that lifted the corner of his mouth. Kim was almost grateful that her hand was burned, because Mike took Kai's order and Kim could sit this one out.

"Kim, hi!" Kai was jovial. "What happened to your arm?" He asked curious and Kim could see Lindsay stop and look at them. _For goodness sake_...

"Occupational hazard." She said quietly.

"Oh, play with fire and all that..." Kai returned and Lindsay turned around and went to the self-service counter as if to grab more napkins.

"Not quite. More like deal with clumsy customers and all that..."

Lindsay glared at Kim from behind Kai's figure and Kim just smiled back.

"And you didn't douse them with water?" Lindsay's eyes widened a little and she left hurriedly after that. "I feel special," Kai continued.

"You are. So-so special."

Mike cough-laughed and Kai just tipped his cup at Kim. "And how is our mutual acquaintance these days?"

"Frank? Probably in the dog house..."

"Nice diversion, but I know you are now dating. I guess you like them cold and brooding. Just remember, that his father's approval and the Brewer Inc. come first." Kai spoke with mock concern and was studying her carefully for any reaction.

Kim stopped what she was doing and looked up at Kai. "So, third on the list? Not bad for a painfully average girl." She stared him down and was grateful that another customer came up. "Next!" She yelled and Kai stepped back.

She hoped it was the worst that Lindsay, Donna and Kai could come up with.

* * *

The day dragged on for Jack. His father had him running reports for all divisions and he had to talk with all the department heads and he felt acutely that he was too young and they were experts and him suggesting improvements or even asking to change things was entirely out of place. However, he knew what his father's thought process was. He would ask for all these changes and would not be too polite about it. So he swallowed his discomfort and pressed for the changes in reports.

His father wanted him to come to some function at the country club and he had little time to change and bring his father's dry-cleaning before departing for he club. He was on the way to the dry cleaners after changing, when he realized that it would bring him close to the GreenBean. Smiling, he called Kim and she took her time to answer. When she did, she sounded tired, but perked up when he said he would stop by.

When he got inside the GreenBean Mike was manning the cash register and Kim was in the back restocking supplies. She hadn't noticed him yet. Mike waived at him and motioned for Jack to lean in closer.

"You girl had a hard day. Some mean girls showed up and were nasty and then that creep, sorry, your cousin came in."

He looked at Kim concerned and noticed the bandage on her arm that wasn't there this morning. Already upset, he saw that she moved stiffly and when she turned he stopped breathing for a second. There on her shoulder was an ugly bruise, still blue in the center with uneven circles of lighter blue and green surrounding it. She turned her arm and it must have hurt, because she hissed in pain and Jack, propelled by desire to get closer, simply vaulted over the counter. Mike squeaked and moved hastily to the side, muttering something about crazy jocks, but Jack was only vaguely aware of that.

Kim turned to the sound and her tired face lit up at the sight of him. It quickly morphed into confusion as she registered that he was on her side of the counter.

"What..." was all she got out as Jack took two large steps and was by her side. He gently took her injured arm and studied the bruise and the bandage.

"What happened, Kim?" He demanded. It was all crashing in on him faster than he could process. Mean girls, Kai, injuries, bruises, Kim in pain. "Was it Kai?"

Kim turned her head down to look at her arm like she just noticed her own injuries. "No, just some hot drinks spilled and a bruise from the fight with Frank."

Jack looked at Mike and pulled him close by the front of his apron. "what happened?" Jack demanded again.

"I don't know about that," Mike quickly said pointing at Kim's shoulder "but the burn is from the spilt drink. Some mean girl was 'clumsy' on purpose, if you ask me."

"Frank hit you hard enough for a bruise." He said coldly and fury that overtook him was stunning. "And someone spilled a drink on you on purpose."

Kim sighed and turned her arm so she could hold his. "Lindsay is not happy with me right now. But it's fine. She showed her hand. I will be more careful with her next time. As for Frank, I got him back good. You saw. So, please, don't get protective and try intimidate them. I can handle myself. Promise."

She tried to pull him for a hug or kiss, but stopped when her hand hurt, her breath hitching. Jack let his instinct take over, gently moving her arm so it was resting on his chest and slowly skimming over edges of the bandage and bruise. His fingers move slowly up her shoulder to her neck and then bury themselves in her hair. He was always surprised anew just how small Kim was, how fragile, even with all the bravado and fierce attitude. There was a strange, visceral urge bubbling up through him, the need to be the one to take care of her, to make everything better.

He didn't question anymore how this happened and why her and not any other girl, he just knew there was no going back.

*Ziegfeld Girl, starring Judy Garland, Hedy Lamarr and Lana Turner, was based on Ziegfeld Follies, which was a series of successful Broadway productions in the 1930-s. It was known for lavish productions, memorable music, singing, and dancing.


	16. Chapter 16

Kim had a problem. She had nothing to wear to the Christmas gala that the Seaford Chamber of Commerce was throwing. This gala was sponsored by the various businesses and their little charity was invited. Apparently, it was a tradition for the Chamber and the businesses sometimes announced their choice recipient of charitable donations at the gala. So it was obvious why their charity was invited.

The reason she was going were a little less clear. Steve had a rambling explanation that the CEO of their organization was actually abroad, celebrating with his family in Bora-Bora. The next in the chain of command were with the said CEO and the Seaford Chamber of Commerce was just a bit too quaint for the globetrotting people. So, they, as the local representative had to go. Since there were less than ten people working and most of them had other plans for the holidays, it was Steve and Kim to the task. So, Kim had a problem. She had nothing to wear.

She also had another reason to fret this gala. Jack and his family were supposed to be there. Of course, one of the prominent businesses of the area would attend and she was worried about seeing the notorious Christopher Brewer. Not that she expected to be introduced or even rub shoulders with them. Jack told her some of what his father was like. She was right: it was fairly Shakespearean. Jack was beholden to the family expectations and his father's exacting standards. The weight of it all made Jack morose, making him hide behind the cold exterior. The roots of Jack's and Kai's competition could also be traced to the previous generation. Apparently, Kai's vicious attitude towards winning at all costs was something that Christopher Brewer appreciated. He learned to accept Jack's honorable way of winning, but insisted that Jack could not afford such scrupulous notions in business.

She learned that Jack had a weakness for family duty, held back by the fear of disappointing those who had come before him and feeling the ever-persistent need to make everyone happy before thinking of himself. She admired his dedication, but she feared what his choice might be if he was presented with a dilemma pitting something (someone, her) against the family and expectations.

They had one illuminating conversation when he drove her to work after school. He was more comfortable with her and spoke of how he actually felt, as opposed to how he should be behaving. In this instance, Jack was lamenting the situation his father put him into: he was correcting work of people more senior and experienced than him.

"It is so hard to tread this line, you know. I am younger and have no actual experience of running any of these divisions beyond what I observed from shadowing father. Yet, I know what he wants to see and I have to correct them. On top of that I should be appreciative of their work. All subordinates want to see their efforts appreciated." He sighed almost frustrated.

"Jack, you speak like someone who is at least 30 years older: I am pretty sure you can't offend anyone with that formal way of speaking. Have you thought that they are used to that already? The corrections and edits? They have worked with your father and his assistant before. I would imagine they know your father has exacting standards, and maybe they appreciate your input for what it is: an inside track to the mind of their boss?" Kim looked at his profile and saw that he was wincing as if unused to the positive remarks.

"I keep thinking that they laugh behind my back: spoiled brat of a rich man, taking his inherited position without earning it. Father put a lot of effort into Brewer Inc... Grandpa was a master and father built the business from ground up... I hate to disappoint."

"Look, Jack. You can't know what they actually think. And sure, talking behind the boss's back is every employee's right. I am telling you this as a an employee. But, if they know you, then they also know that you are hardly a spoiled brat. You earned your belts and you will earn your position when time comes. You work hard at this and they will see that."

He was not all that convinced, but he smiled nonetheless with appreciation.

Her dad was quieter than usual and ate only when she reminded him and watched him eat. She knew that the season was getting to him. It would be the first Christmas without mom and she herself was fighting the mounting sadness and she selfishly clung to the few moments with Jack as they were the only bright spots in her life right then. She did not know what to expect from Lindsay and Donna, but she was growing weary of their harassment at the GreenBean. The latest interaction, when she ended up with a burn was the worst so far, but it led to one the "bright spot" memories with Jack. His concern was so palpable, his fury with her offenders so obvious, he practically telegraphed the rage and tenderness at the same time and she soaked it in. It has been a while since someone cared about her so much. Her mom's sickness made her grow up quickly and she was taking more and more responsibility at their little household. Now, with her father in the state he had been, Kim was more of a caretaker than him. She did not mind. Never. She loved her dad and knew that he too cared about her. But right now, with Jack so openly and touchingly concerned about her, she felt that yearning to be cared for.

He also was infuriating sometimes. She knew that this concern and care were on the same spectrum as protectiveness or over-protectiveness as the case was with Jack. She and Jack did not share the PE, but by the end of the next Monday she heard that Jack was vicious playing dodge ball, specifically knocking Frank out. Apparently he spoke to Frank, while 'helping' him up and, by all accounts, Frank looked scared of Jack afterward. She wondered if Jack took it upon himself to straighten Frank and when she asked Jack about it he only said that he was a competitive player and Frank was prone to cheating. Kim, fuming, told him again that she could take care of herself and that he should consult with her whenever he decided she needed protecting. He just smile at her and all the fight left her.

The did not get to have another date before Christmas break began and only met at school. He called earlier to tell her about the gala and his family's obligatory presence there. She agreed that it indeed sucked to be stuck with all the boring old people talking each other up, self-important and self-congratulatory. She kept her own possible presence at said boring event a secret: she still had no dress.

* * *

Father gave him the talking to he'd come to expect as the evening had worn on. He reminded him that it's his duty to represent Brewer Inc. at all times, to mingle with the guests and above all, to assure the business' future by forging alliances with the younger generation of the fellow heirs. His tone never wavered, deep and firm, and he smileed through his speech, nodding and waving at the occasional guests who passed by them and stop at the bar for drinks.

"I just don't understand, Jack."

"What is there not to understand?"

"I introduced you to plenty of young men. Sons of prominent men. Intelligent young people who come from the same background, share the same values, and would make excellent business allies for us. You hardly make an effort with them. To make them your allies."

Jack swallowed and gave one, short nod. "With respect, Father, I don't want to think of strategy when it comes to personal relationships. I come from the same background as these guys, yes, and I ma sure they are great and intelligent individuals, but I will not be friends with them simply because it is convenient. I make effort and I am friendly, but when I make friends it will not be for taxes and financial optimisation."

"I never said anything about friendships. Allies. It's your duty, Jack. As my sole heir, it is your duty to think of it before all else. If they think you are a friends to them, so much the better. You start now, while you are young and no one thinks so far ahead. But when you inherit you will have the coterie of such friends to back you up when necessary."

 _Yes, back me up,_ Jack thought. _But would they stand shoulder to shoulder with me when facing an enemy?_

He only nodded, hoping that it would stop the lecture and it did. Father moved on to talk to some other guests and Jack checked his watch to see how much longer they'd have to stay here. Still at least several hours. He found a columns to stand by, which allowed him to observe the room and, if necessary, step behind it. He fiddled with his phone hoping there was a message from Kim. He did not know when he would get to see her: at this point he was thinking of showing up at her apartment building tomorrow morning and calling her, like he did with the impromptu breakfast picnic. He had bought her a gift and was now fretting over it. It was both practical and, if he were completely honest, for his benefit as much as for hers. And now he thought it would be completely unromantic and offensive to her. He also did not want her to feel obligated to reciprocate the same way, because he knew her means were limited. Really, was dating always this complicated? Or was it simply because he truly cared about Kim and her reactions? It made him feel guilty about other times he dated and did not care as much.

He was slowly sipping his drink when he spotted his cousins in the crowd. Carolyn and Alex looked as excited as he did to be here and he smirked at the way Alex was sneaking in cheese and bacon canapés outside of Aunt Mellie's sight. Kai was there too but beyond the cursory nods to each other they have not interacted. In fact, he had not seen Kai all evening. Bored and looking for distraction he swept the large ballroom for a familiar face. He saw him in the far corner talking to a young woman in dark green. Jack could only see her back. Kai looked animated, smirking and grinning. At some point, Kai threw his head back in laughter and lifted his hand as if to put it on woman's shoulder. She moved almost imperceptibly out of his reach and Kai's hand slipped down. She motioned with her glass at him and turned and that's when Jack realized it was Kim.

Shocked he followed her progress to the drinks table and only when she filled her glass and was ready to go that his feet obeyed him and carried him over to her. What was she doing here? Who did she come with? Why didn't she tell him? Why Kai? Angry jealousy was consuming him and he followed her on the ballroom floor until she stopped by a vaguely familiar guy. He clenched his jaw and strode to them putting his most perfunctory smile on.

"Kim. I am surprised to see you. You did not mention that you'd be here tonight." He said lightly, but he saw that Kim caught his expression. The smile that was on her face froze and when she spoke, the smile was more polite than sincere.

"Jack! Nice t see you. Have you met Steve Semler? He is my supervisor at the Maddie's Fund, where I volunteer."

Only now Jack recognized the man. He visited this charity not long ago, though he did not put them on the short list. He shook the man's hand and Steve launched into a speech about the amazing and generous Chamber of Commerce that invited the recipients of the charitable donations to this gala. It started to make sense now to Jack. He was a little ashamed at all the conclusions he immediately jumped to and tried to smile apologetically at Kim. Steve rambled on about the gala and food and music, and Jack took this opportunity to study Kim. She looked lovely. Her dress was actually a top with an interesting neckline that left her shoulders open. It was close fitting and her skirt had on overlay of black lace. She had a single pearl pendant on and all in all looked very much unlike her usual self.

Eventually Steve run out of superlatives and Kim got a word in, "Our higher-ups had previous plans, so Steve and I are here to represent the local chapter." She then turned to Steve, "Jack and I are school mates. In fact, we have a school project to discuss. Excuse us."

With that she turned on her heel and started walking and Jack followed her chagrined.

They reached the edge of the room, conveniently hidden by a large fur-tree. Kim turned to him and gave him a big smile, "Surprise! I did not tell you because I wasn't sure I would be able to come until last minute..."

Oh... Oh...

He leaned over her and whispered, "Its the best surprise. Believe me when I tell you, you are the highlight of the evening."

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. Jack recalled the first moment her saw her.

"I hope Kai wasn't too much of a jerk to you?"

"Nah. He likes to needle but he won't throw a drink on me, so I am good. But enough about him, how are you? Other than bored?"

Jack was surprisingly good at the moment. "I am no longer bored and, unless my father catches me to go make rounds, I am ready to enjoy this shindig by your side."

"Well, I hear they have great desserts here... Wanna go and check them out?"

The grabbed some ice cream and escaped to sit on the top steps of the stair that led to the balconies of the ball room. The sat in silence enjoying the treat. Kim's hair was in loose waves and her skirt shimmered catching the light of the chandeliers. Maybe he should try to make conversation? After nearly two hours of small talk, the quiet felt good. Peaceful. Instead, he discreetly checked Kim out from behind the screen of his cup, appreciating the picture she made, warm gold of her hair and deep green of her outfit against the paleness of the stairs. As he watched, she scooped out a careful bite and ate it, head tilted back and her eyes half-closed as she slowly drew the spoon from between her lips. When a stray drip threatened to fall off one side, she caught it with a slow slide of her tongue along the curve of the spoon and gave a little sigh of satisfaction before scooping out another bite.

 _Holy Christmas N_ uts, Milton would have said. Jack exhaled slowly, trying to decide what to do. He'd bet his new car she wasn't deliberately trying to vamp him. Absorbed as she was in what she was doing, she wasn't aware of the effect her actions would have on him. As much as he was enjoying the view, it didn't seem gentlemanly to keep watching her under those circumstances, though. He took a bite of ice cream and then deliberately cleared his throat.

Startled, she froze for a second, her eyes wide and her spoon stuck halfway in her mouth like a kid who'd been caught red-handed raiding the freezer. Her sudden shift in demeanor made him chuckle.

"So, I guess ice cream is your favorite dessert?" he asked.

"'M so sorry," she mumbled behind her hand, then swallowed. Her face was almost as red as her lipstick. "The finger food here is too small and unsatisfying. And ice cream is never just ice cream. Ice cream's a window to the soul."

Jack looked at her skeptically. "Really. You don't say."

Her eyes narrowed. "OK," she said, a little snap of sarcasm in her tone. "Call it a reliable data point. For statistical analysis. It's a fixed preference for people. I think Milton would be able to write an algorithm to predict personality traits and behavior patterns based on ice cream choices. Is that better?"

That was Kim: beautiful and bright with a bite. Jack couldn't tamp down his smile. She never failed to rise to a challenge.

He nodded in apology. "Yes, and I suppose you would give him the field data to build the algorithm."

Her spoon stilled over her cup, as if she hadn't expected his reaction, either. Mollified, she nodded back in forgiveness.

"Hm. You're the opposite of most people. Say 'window to the soul' and they get what you mean. Say 'reliable data point for statistical analysis', and they look at you like you're a whackadoo. Go figure." She rolled her eyes, then poked at the remains in her dish, carving out a chunk of chocolate. "Mint chip got me through the worst of middle school when puberty hit and everything was weird. I had a favorite ice cream place I went to all the time. To de-stress. I used to watch people there. What people choose and what they do with it really does tell you a lot about them. Sounds silly, I guess, but there's been studies to prove it."

Her comment reminded him of the numerous locker room talks about girls. Who was 'vanilla' and who was not.

"So does ice cream work better than the eyes or not?" he asked, only half joking.

"Eyes. Like those ever work." She waved her hand dismissively. "People can look at you and lie with their eyes all the time."

"So, what does the mint chip say about you?"

"Only that I'm very content right now. Peppermint and chocolate, best chemical mood elevators ever. You can't not smile with that combination. Perfect de-stress, cheer-you-up food." She nodded at his cone. "So, what did you get?"

"Vanilla. Don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings," he said, amused. "I've already been lectured at about vanilla being boring and lacking imagination. Doesn't matter. I like it, anyway."

"Who told you that? Only people with no vision would say that about vanilla," Kim scoffed. "I have all kinds of respect for vanilla. Vanilla is the building block of ice cream, the absolute essential of ice cream. It's great by itself, but it makes anything you pair it with taste better, too. That's impressive. And there's nothing that doesn't taste amazing on vanilla, so you can try anything on it. Vanilla's for experimenters. You can pour chocolate syrup all over it, you can smother it with whipped cream, you can drizzle it with honey..." she shrugged. "Vanilla's flexible."

"I hadn't thought of it that way." He polished off the last of his first scoop.

"If we're still talking data abstraction. I mean, I don't know about you, but I am definitely in comfort food mode. Since you're not picking something more exotic, I'm guessing you are, too. So, what about vanilla comforts you?"

Jack considered the remains of his ice cream. Vanilla on a waffle cone, the special treat of all treats when his grandmother made it. When he was younger, he got it fairly often, but as she got older and sicker, there was less and less home-made ice cream. Or getting the treat with Grandpa after the successful testing for a Karate belt.

Memories crowded his mind. A hug and a smile from his grandmother, before she'd become so frail with age. Walking home from the ice cream shop with Grandpa and retelling him all the twist and turns of the test, even though he saw it all with his own eyes. Things he hadn't stopped to think about in a while. Comforting, but not sad.

Come to think of it, it was what he'd needed.

"Makes me think of good times," he answered finally, and smiled at her. "Guess you're right. Thanks."

"You're very welcome." She tilted her head to meet his eyes, smiling back, looking so beautiful at the moment that his breath caught.

He leaned over slowly, pulled by some magnetic force, and cupped her cheek before she can get too far from him. She sighed into his mouth, jumpstarting something needy and desperate inside him. She tasted even sweeter than the ice cream, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her body flush against his. She grabbed his shoulders frantically to balance herself better and he lost any semblance of control right then, pushing her back against the steps like this was his last chance to kiss her. Her head bumped against the stone pillar behind them, but she didn't seem to care, stretching her legs out, so they could be flush with each other. Their frantic fumbling knocked over the empty cup, and it rolled off the step, landing in the next one with a thud.

Pure insanity.

He slid his mouth over her cheek and down to her neck, and she panted against his ear. Her skin was wonderfully cool against his burning face, and he flashed his teeth against side of neck, wanting just a taste of everything that she was. Kim's hands slipped under his jacket so they're separated from his skin by nothing but the thin fabric of his shirt and her fingers dug into his back.

"So glad you are here..." he mumbled in between kisses. She pulled his head back to her lips and the next kiss was even deeper, her little hot tongue sliding over his and he felt himself harden. He ground into her, mindless of everything but the feeling on her small and soft body under him and she made a whimpering noise. He pulled back, realizing that he was essentially pushing her against the rise of the step that was digging into her back. Her fingers moved over the curve of his ear and she leaned to whisper, "me too..."

Shivering, he grabbed her by the hips and in one move lifted her off the step and sat himself down with her now in his lap. She grabbed onto him tightly and laughed softly at the sudden change in position. "So strong..." she said quietly and then blushed as if she did not mean to say it out loud.

He run his one hand from the hip down her thigh, her skirt rode up during the switch and he was touching the smooth and cool skin now and could feel the goosebumps growing in the wake of his hand. He drug it back up to her hip and clutched her close and wove another one through her hair to pull her down to his mouth again. She shifted to get the better angle and unintentionally ground against his erection and he nearly whimpered form the sensation. She did it again and he wondered if she really didn't know what she was doing.

He shifted under her so that she was not right on top of his aching member, "you are killing me right now, Kim." She must have felt it too, because she started to move off him and he pulled her back for another kiss on her neck.

"We can't…" she moaned quietly, and though he didn't stop licking and sucking at her throat, he thought, _yes._ Yes, she was right and had the strength to stop this because he couldn't control himself enough to stop after nearly four months of wanting this girl.

"…do this here... now," she finished in a halting, breathless voice.

With supreme effort he pulled her off and sat up, trying to regain his breathing and quiet his mind. Next to him, Kim was equally breathless and was fumbling with the straps of her top, readjusting her clothes.

He forced himself to think of blue cheese and its gross smell until the immediate desire to go back to kissing and making out passed replaced by a vague discomfort. That is until she used his shoulder to leverage herself up and used the opportunity to whisper into his ear, "rain check on that?"

It was shaping up to be a great gala.


	17. Chapter 17

The gala was a much better affair after the dessert. Jack introduced Kim to his cousins and Alex slyly asked her if she worked at the coffeehouse. Carolyn wanted to know what Kim did for extra curriculars. They were obnoxious, clearly playing it up with inquisitive questions, but he didn't have to worry about Kim. She was smart and funny and parried them both easily. She explained that she volunteered, which was the reason for her presence at the gala in the first place. She also mentioned that she used to do Karate and gymnastics. Alex jokingly said that it made sense that he, Jack, would fall for a martial artist.

"I knew that one day a girl will dragon kick you untill you fall to your knees."

"Well, it wasn't a dragon kick, but I promised to hose him down once. Does it count?"

"What?" "Why?" Both Carol and Alex said at once.

Jack sighed in mock exasperation, "Kim was mad at Kai and me for making a scene."

"You threatened to hose down Kai as well?" Alex said in disbelief. "I think you are my favorite person right now."

"Well, he is not all bad." When all three cousins looked at her in disbelief, she hurried to explain, "Anyone can see it's an act. He uses that facade as a shield – the whole a strong offense is a good defense thing and no one gets close enough to touch his heart." She looked at Jack and he knew she meant him and his own aloofness.

"What's wrong with letting people touch your heart?" Carolyn asked, from where she was leaning against the column.

"Well, that depends on how bruised your heart is, doesn't it? No one likes having bruises fondled." Kim said and then winced.

"If he's hurting, why doesn't he just ask for help, instead of..." Jack waved a hand, clearly searching for polite enough words, finally settling on, "...acting like a jerk."

"Okay, first, because he's a guy. You're a guy. You're toughing through, strong and silent. Kai's way of coping is a little nastier than yours. And I imagine he's pretty tired of having _what is wrong with you, you have everything you need_ thrown at him."

"Why do you care so much about Kai?" Jack could not control his own reactions. Anger, confusion, disbelief, guilt...

"Because..." She stopped talking and took a deep breath; walked over to him and laid her hand on his chest. "No one is that perfect a jerk without effort and no one puts that much effort in without cause. He's too good at the whole making you look away from the man behind the curtain thing. But..." Kim shrugged her shoulders a little. "You know him better. Maybe he is an unmitigated asshole with really good reading habits."

Carolyn's eyes flew to Kim in surprise. "Oh, you discuss books with him?"

"He threw a Tolstoy quote at me. I had to investigate if it was just an accident."

"And?"

"He is well read. His opinions are a bit of the anti-hero variety: jaded, skeptical and critical of emotions. But, he is not stupid and usually can back up his opinion with some analysis."

Jack would admit that he felt like he didn't know Kai at all, listening to Kim describe him. Had he really tried with Kai? He could see that Carolyn at least was equally preoccupied.

Alex broke the silence that descended in them. "I can see now how you got through to Jack..." She blushed and shrugged her shoulders and looked down, suddenly shy.

Her embarrassment was short lived, because there was a call by the emcee and the speeches began. Jack stood with Kim, her perfume of lavender like a cloud around them, and was grateful that she was willing to look behind the curtain with him.

* * *

Gala went much better than Kim thought it would.

She had to call in her reinforcement in the form of Grace and Milton to help her with the outfit. She texted them both, sending them the photo of the only decent go-out dress she had. It was dark green and had a pretty bottom. But it was too short because she wore it first when she was fifteen and she has grown since then. It was decided that the dress would not do, but Milton refashioned it into the skirt, adding the black lace overlay to make it longer and to hide the fact that the top Grace found was not a total match in color. It had the trendy off the shoulder neckline and her dad gave her the mother's pearl pendent to go with the whole thing. She felt like Cinderella and said as much to her fairy friends. The three of them had a lot of fun and Grace insisted on taking tons of pictures and even posting them.

The Chamber of Commerce rented space at the Seaford Tower and the whole place was decorated as winter wonderland. It was beautiful and Kim really felt like Cinderella. Steve was equally impressed and kept saying that he wished their charity got the money.

She eventually wondered off from Steve, who was hitting the appetizers that waiters carried around and champagne. While hunting for a drink, she ran into Kai, who was dressed nicely and apparently was here as part of the tradition.

"Every year, the Brewers are here to spread the money, smugness and superior attitude." Kai said with almost honest disdain. Whether it was for the guests or his own family, she was not sure.

"Ahhhh, and you, of course, must suffer rubbing elbows with the similarly minded snobs or revolting plebes. How very Onegin* of you." Kim was good for a repartee.

"I don't suffer. I find my own entertainment at places like this. The snobs can be relied upon to make elegant fools of themselves and plebes are always fun when discomposed and drunk." Kai's words were unkind, but he delivered them with an easy smile that spoke of good practice.

"Well, I intend to enjoy myself by eating these entirely unsatisfactory canapés and see if you would be the elegant fool yourself." Kim couldn't help herself to needle him back.

"I never..."

"That is because no one wants to interact with you. Talking to you is like drinking vinegar." She heard her Nana say that sometimes and she inadvertently let her Southern accent come through.

"Why are you here exactly? In your JCPenny dress and 'grownup' pearls. Did Jack bring you here?"

She only smiled sweetly at him. Nana would be proud.

"First off, respect the dress. It's practically bespoke. Second, I was invited. Third, I don't need a man to get me places. Fourth, snob like you should recognize an heirloom. Finally, I think your finishing classes were a waste of money."

He threw his head back and laughed, dropping his hand on her shoulder. Or at least attempting to do so. Kim barely moved, but a little rotation of her torso made sure his hand dropped without touching her.

"Not bad for an average girl...You really are much more interesting."

She nearly choked on the sip of her drink at this unexpected compliment. "I see, upgraded from a painfully average... Well, you are still a jerk, so there is that." She wasn't sure what to think of this guy at the moment and used an excuse of refilling her glass to escape him.

She went to find Steve and to think about Kai. She wondered about him now. He was a rude jerk, for sure, and had a warped attitude of winning at all costs... But there must have been a reason for this careful facade. She was pulled out of her contemplation by a sudden appearance of Jack. He looked as if he was mad to see her and she was worried that her surprise was unwelcome.

She didn't have to. Their interlude with ice cream and kissing was the best part of the evening. She was discovering that Jack was passionate and, by her estimation, not new to a more physical parts of relationships. She fretted a lot about it, her mind going to places like how many girls he'd been with and how she would measure up, giving her almost non existent experience. But she couldn't change anything about their pasts and just resolved to worry about it if and or when the time came.

His other two cousins were a dramatic departure from Kai and she was glad that Jack had more than one relative his age.

Their Fund received a modest donation and Steve nearly stumbled going to the front, no doubt because of too many ch champagne flutes, and Kim walked with him to receive the oversize check. Jack, Alex and Carolyn all clapped the hardest and when she got back to them, there was more of the light-hearted chatter and jokes.

There was one moment of tenseness, when Jack's parents joined them briefly. Kim was shocked when Jack's mom turned out to be one of her customers - Zoe - who liked classical music and cappuccinos. She got over the initial shock enough that the two of them managed a decent conversation. Jack's father did ask her after the initial introduction how was it that she knew his son. Her response that they were in the same school and that she was attending the gala as part of the charity invitees did not impress him too much, but he was polite, if a little formal. She gathered that Jack was emulating his father a lot when he tried to live up to those expectations, but was much like his mom when he was animated and talking about things he liked.

Jack drove her and Steve home and she could tell by his father's pursed lips that he did not quite approve. Still, appearances were important to Mr. Brewer and he let it go as a polite thing to do, seeing as Steve was not equipped to drive.

* * *

Driving to Kim's house he couldn't help but picture the last two times he'd been there. Last time he was here for the breakfast, a thin excuse to see her face, to be near her again. He was remembering the make out on the stairs. Jack could remember in precise detail how it felt to kiss her. If he thought it would work like a valve release pressure, it didn't. It fanned the flames and the sensation of her soft lips only fueled him more.

She was a vixen too, telling him about the rain check and he went back to the gala half-tempted to drag her back and press her soft body against his, wanting to lift her and press her against the cold column, wanting to know how she felt and what she looked like underneath her clothes.

He'd had to drag himself away from the vision of them together, but then his cousins were upon them teasing and friendly and the desire for her was boosted by the pleasure that his family liked her. It got worse though when she talked about Kai, drawing parallels between him and his cousin, and the lust he'd felt transformed immediately to possessive rage over the idea of _his Kim_ even thinking of another man. Unable to stop himself he'd questioned her on that... that, if not sympathy, then some understanding of his prick of a cousin, realizing that his prided self-discipline was slipping. But then she came up to him, put her hand on his chest and it brought him back to reality, and the unfairness of his thoughts.

That had been hours ago. Then there was his mother, whom Kim recognized and chatted with easily and warmly. There was father, cold and imposing, but Kim was undaunted and refused to cower like he knew she would. It made the compulsion he felt for her only increase. And now he was driving her home, there was a rain check to collect, and Jack worried he wouldn't have enough mastery over his actions this time, especially since this time they would be alone

He saw Kim's apartment building and parked his car on the other side of the street. He took a few moments to center himself as he argued with his libido. _Just a kiss goodnight, ok?_

Her turned to her and saw her looking at him already with her beautiful eyes, that were so dark and mysterious now. He knew then that she was thinking along the same lines as he was in last ten minutes of the drive. When she reached out for him, he was reassured when he found her hands were as unsteady as his. The contact set his nerves alight, and he couldn't help but kiss her as she pulled him closer. Her touch lit a fire in his stomach and sent electricity running along his skin, but the most prevalent feeling was relief. It was as if there had been an itch under his skin and her touch was all that would soothe it.

Jack locked the doors as they fumbled over to central console, their kiss desperate, all hot lips, tongues and teeth, too focused on pressing their mouths together to coordinate their movements. Their lips kept parting for breath and every time they did Jack hated that brief moment of separation. Couldn't wait to stroke his tongue back inside her mouth and taste her, or suck her lip between his teeth to nibble on it.

Finally frustrated with the awkward position, he let go of the her lips. Kim let out a whine from the back of her throat, when he pulled away, but it died quickly when he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her over the console to put her in his lap. She half laughed, half moaned - _I really should get used to that now_ \- and dropped her mouth on him and spread hands through his hair, pulling out of the pony tail. He was as impatient as she was, eager to feel again the same sensation of his fingers touching the skin. Her skirt, already fairly short, rode up even more and he touching the cool and smooth skin. More, he wanted more. His fingers, guided by desire went north and he was filling her butt and, unable to go himself, he squeezed it hard. She whimpered and he pulled back from the kiss to see if he hurt her. She was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, her face shadowed and the light of the street lamp was highlighting her cheekbone, tip of the nose and half of her mouth that looked swollen and red. He did that. Desire ran rampant through him and he was holding off, trembling with effort.

Quietly, slowly, as if they were in the weird calm - the eye of the storm - she run her index finger over his lip, leaving them hyper sensitized and then made that whimpering noise again and dropped her mouth to his.

The storm descended again and he pulled her to him tightly, one hand in her hair, the other snaked a under her top to clutch at her bare hip. So close and not enough. He wanted to feel her everywhere and he ran his hand down the length of her leg, discovering that she lost her shoe in the scuffle. Back up his hand went, this time circling more around her limb and when he was over the knee the tips of his fingers came closer to the center of her. That skin was not cool. It was hot and soft and he wanted more of it. She jerked a little in response to the movement and it brought her center right on top of his erection. _Sweet torture._ He couldn't resist pulling her closer just as he thrust up, like he wanted to do if they had no clothes on. His hardness rubbed up against her and he had to tear their lips apart to let out a groan.

Eyes opened and caught in one another's gaze, feeling suddenly bold in this charged intense moment, he ground his cock against her again, deliberate and slow this time. He could see the exact moment he hit the important part as Kim's eyes fell closed and she shuddered a little in his arms. It dragged the seam of his pants over his cock and the friction felt amazing. He wanted more of her. He got both hands on her hips now, pulling her into the roll of his hips, kissing her again. His whole body hummed and he felt his own heartbeat pound loudly in his ear, heart - trying to escape his chest. So, so good... More, please, more. He ground harder and harder as if trying to fuse them together. She tried to pull away as if to escape and he grabbed the back of her head and brought her back for a hard kiss, biting the lower, plumper, lip.

"God, I want you so much." His voice was low and husky, just as his hips continued to thrust up, and he felt her shivering in response.

"What do you do to me?" she was breathless. "I... I... never..." she trailed off and dropped her head in the crook of his neck and he froze at those words.

 _Idiot._ What a horny idiot he was. _Of course_ , Kim never had done things like that. She was probably running from school to hospital to home to work her entire high school career and here he was, rubbing one off with her in the car.

Shame sort of killed the mood, though not entirely. He sighed deeply and lifted her head to make her look at him.

"Kim, please, know that I would never pressure you into doing something you don't want. I... I realize that I may have been expecting things, but it is only because I am obviously greedy and you are very much a temptation. But... I care about you... We'll do what you are comfortable with, OK?"

* * *

Her dad was awake, as she knew he would be. Part of his grief handling included anxiety over Kim and he wanted to know where she was almost all the time. She didn't mind. Ideally, her dad would be in therapy or at least talking to a grief counselor. In reality, such services were a luxury and Kim and her dad dealt with it the old-fashioned way: relying on each other.

No, that was not entirely true. Kim had Jack and Julie.

She went to bed remembering the wonderful night filled with music, laughter, dancing, and some blush inducing things in the car. She did not think she would be able to enjoy this holiday again, and yet, here she was, surprisingly happy.

The next day was Christmas and Kim prepared a large breakfast in lieu of having the Christmas dinner. Dad declined all invitations and Kim did not want to leave him alone, even though Julie and Milton both invited her to join them. She was almost done when the door buzzer went off.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Jack there with gifts wrapped in festive paper. She stared at him silent and he just smiled, "Surprise!" and went inside around her.

Her dad looked up from where he was sitting at the table with newspaper in front of him. "Jack? I did not know you guys had date today. Isn't it Christmas today?" Her dad looked at them both genuinely confused.

"It is. And Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Crawford. We did not have a date planned. But I wanted to stop by to drop off gifts and to wish you happy holidays."

"But your family... Jack... opening presents?" Kim was not sure what to think: she was happy to see him, but also questioned his choice at the moment.

"Already did that. My mom's Jewish. Dad is not into the whole Christmas thing anyway. We'll have dinner with family later on, but I have this time free right now."

"Oh... In that case, would you like to join us for brunch?" She said hardly able to contain her humongous smile.

"Yes. I would." His answering smile was just as big.

Jack left after spending quiet, but not sad, morning with her and her dad. He loved the food and managed to have an independent conversation with dad without resorting to the topics of school and family. It turned out that Jack played laser tag and her dad perked up a little, as it was one of his favorite past-time before mom's illness. After their brunch, they sat in the living room and Jack shyly gave her his gift. It was a new phone. Before she could protest, Jack quickly told her that it was really for the best, because she was had such a busy life and schedule that she simply must have a better phone than her old one that was prone to freezing and shutting down. She wanted to object, but her dad lent a surprising helping hand. His gift was to pay for her phone plan, because he got a Christmas bonus and ' _really, Kim, what do I have to spend my money on_?' She would have cried, but they were both right: her old phone was on it's last leg and she simply thanked them both.

Her own gift to Jack was decidedly less expensive. She wracked her brain for an appropriate gift for him, considering that he was significantly better off than her. She settled on a small at-home cappuccino and espresso maker. She added a gift certificate for the GreenBean to let him know that he was always welcome to bring his caffeine carvings to the coffee shop any time.

* * *

After quiet dinner, when her dad attempted to talk about this and that, he retreated into his quiet state that was borderline catatonic. She knew, of course what, was going on. The holiday, the dinner, the company, the stupid cobbler she made, all of those things reminded her dad of mom and better, happier days. She was worried and was proven right. She woke up to a faint sound of music and found her dad sitting in the living room of their crappy apartment re-watching home videos with mom in them and crying.

When she cautiously approached him, her looked at her and blurted in a teary rush, "Never settle for anything in your life, Kimmy bear. When the time comes and you would know: choose with your heart."

He went on to tell Kim about mom, her kindness, her gentleness. How he saw her for the first time, how natural was their attraction, like the pull of gravity. How their life together was complete happiness. And how precious was her ultimate gift to him, Kim herself. How he was always uncomfortable when she said she loved him, because he didn't feel like he deserve it. How she used to say it quietly, whisper into his ear, so that only he could hear it, from heart to heart. How she thought that casual, automatic _i love yous_ were for people who really didn't feel it. He talked about the last day too. Kim wasn't there, because she was at school. Her dad was there and held mom's hand and she passed away with a smile after telling him for the last time, quietly, that she loved him.

Her dad choked and then looked straight at Kim, "I know I lost my love and I grieve. I miss her so much, but I don't regret any of it. It's better that I had this love, rather than not ever meeting her."

After that conversation, Kim took him to his bed and stayed awake the rest of night thinking about his words.

*Evgeniy Onegin by Aleksandr Pushkin is one of the better known works of poetry in Russian literature. Onegin was a deconstruction of the anti-hero archetype that was popularized by Oscar Wilde. Kim cites to that because of Kai's professed knowledge of Russian literature.


	18. Chapter 18

In the time between Christmas and New Year Kim finally managed to focus of the list of charities that needed checking. Once again it was her and Milton and Jerry getting into Geronimo and setting out to investigate. Milton was embracing the whole experience, putting on a faux english accent and channeling Sherlock Holmes and his 'deductive method.' Jerry was in it for the thrill and free food. This time around all three were very much focused and even took pictures and notes. Unlike Milton, Kim felt like Veronica Mars and tried to emulate the cool and snappy delivery.

Despite the entertainment and culinary factors, the trip proved that her theory was right. Not only there were two more shelters listed that did not exist, but there was at least one more affluent one that did not seem like it needed any grants. She compiled the total amount of funds these scheme netted so far and it looked to be a little under one million. Enough to tempt a lot of people. Milton helpfully suggested that this number was based on just the few charities they could confirm. It was entirely possible that there were more, but the three of them had to way to travel that far for investigation.

Her next logical choice was to report it all to her supervisor, Steve. She could hardly believe that he would be implicated: he seemed harmless and cared about animals. He also did not exhibit any signs of having any money. She was almost convinced to tell him, but there was this niggling thought it her head that not every monetary recompense would directly benefit someone. She and her dad were a perfect example: the medical debt was hanging over them and if they suddenly came into some money most of it would go to cover the debt. Could it have been that Steve had a similar problem? Some debt that needed to be paid? She mulled over the situation and could only decide that she should investigate further to have more proof than "they seem too rich to need money." To that end, she planned to check the applications and see if the fake charities had been properly registered and if they still exist or have they disappeared after receiving the grant. Ideally, she would follow the money trail, but she had no legitimate way of getting that information.

All this sleuthing was only a small part of Kim's winter break. Major part of it was working and Jack.

Jack, who was passionate, sweet, funny and whose kisses were driving her mad. She still blushed every time she recalled their encounter in the car after the gala. She marveled at her own responses and wondered how was it that she kissed other guys before and thought that it was good. Jack was incomparably better at this and somehow made Kim better at it too.

The school started again and the routine reinstated itself. Kim had few classes with the cheer squad members and was thus insulated from most of the murmurs about her. Still, she heard that it addition to being dumb blonde, she was now a gold-digger slut. It wasn't exactly unexpected and she understood that most who repeated the slur weren't even all that invested in her life and her feud with Lindsay. But, like some old proverb went 'people wanted bread and entertainment'* and this idle curiosity fueled most of the rumors. As much as she did not care - it was not life altering to her - about the rumors, she did notice that it was chipping away at whatever renome she established so far at school. To those who did not know her personally, she went from 'that new girl' to 'that new girl who stole Jack from Lindsay.'

Lindsay herself continued to show up at the GreenBean and insist that everything Kim prepared was terrible and wrong. She insisted on seeing the manager and complained about Kim. She could honestly say that she was almost impressed with the other girl's tenacity. Lindsay even showed up at the Two Palms and Kim was somewhat lucky that the vindictive girl and her family were not seated at her section. She had no qualms about her job, but she hated the idea of forced interactions with Lindsay, where she would have to be polite and the other girl didn't. Internally thanking universe for small favors, she went back to bussing tables and helping bring orders. Still, Lindsay tried to call for Kim's attention when she passed by and when Kim ignored as if she did not hear, Lindsay loudly proclaimed that 'it was true that blondes were dumb.'

Still, Kim thought, that some many years down the road she probably would not remember being poor or having to work or dealing with jealous girls. She would remember being happy and floating through days punctuated by the interactions with Jack. He was busy like her, but now they got better at finding time for each other, stealing away to his car and even dojo to make out like crazy. And talk. So much. He would call in the evening and they'd talk about everything, although she would be hard press to recall all the topics. She startled every time her phone rang or pinged hoping, expecting, him to be the one calling or texting. She was hopeless, really.

* * *

Jack was sort of disgustingly happy right now. He knew that his team mates basically written him off because he was either day-dreaming about Kim or texting and calling her. Lunches were spent at her table, sneaking in kisses and holding hands under the table. Brody told him to stop being so sappily in love or it would ruin the reputation of the entire team. Jack could only smile dopily back completely proving the point. Not that he cared.

His mother was smiling the secretive little smile whenever he missed her questions or answered out of order. Father was frowning more and Alex just laughed outright when he saw Jack practically dive for his phone when it beeped with an incoming message. Rudy was not so happy that Jack was losing concentration and insisted that Jack try and channel the new energy into a better fighting technique. Finally, his sensei lost it and knocked Jack down three times in a row. It sort of brought it home to Jack that he needed to reign in his focus and he promised to try better next time.

Only next time Rudy had a surprise for Jack: he brought a friend to test Jack's ability to adapt quickly to the new opponent. Somewhat aware that he might actually be hurt if he did not try, Jack concentrated and centered his mind on the upcoming sparring match. Unbidden Kim's smiling face popped into his head and almost shook it trying to rid himself of the distraction.

 _Distraction..._ An unwelcome chill run down his spine as he heard his father's voice in his mind: "Distractions, Jack, even the most pleasant ones..."

Now he did shake his head. No, she was not a distraction. He was happier, lighter, better now that he was with her. She was never a distraction. He recalled the last time he fought when Kim's name was brought up. Yes, it was Kai and his acid tongue. Familiar anger rose in Jack and he held onto it now, bringing it up to hone his focus.

When Rudy called for fight, Jack was ready.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, coursed through his whole body like liquid fire. Ignited every one of his senses. His racing heart supplied him more fuel; kept him focused; kept on his bouncing feet. The blood pulsing in his ears was like the war drums of the old, it spurred him on. _If you don't fight back, you can never win._ Jack was going to come out victorious in this match, if only to prove to everyone and himself that he had it in him.

His opponent was good and strong. Jack exerted himself more than he expected. Dimply he agreed that it was a brilliant move by Rudy to bring a new sparring partner and throw Jack in into the deep end. His body registered the places where his opponent landed hits, but he kept moving.

 _Faster, I have to be faster_!

He dodged a swing to his head, ducking low and then rising like quicksilver, fist flying for a uppercut; he caught the stubbled jaw of his opponent. The man's head snapped back from the blow and he staggered. He danced back and thought that Kim certainly would be proud of him.

Jack side stepped quickly on jittery legs as his opponent struck with a forward kick; twisting his body and swinging his own leg into a round house, his hit landed on the neck of the man who crumpled down like a rag doll.

Jack stood over his opponent still high on the adrenalin and exhilaration of the fight. Rudy came up to the mats and looked over at him. "I am proud Jack! Whatever you did helped you with your focus issues. Hold on to that trick. I think you might be ready for another rank match."

He barely registered his sensei, when he heard a loud _Wow_ and turned his head to see Jerry and Milton at the entrance to the dojo. He could see the excitement literally wafting off from his friends.

"Guys." He managed, focusing on the Jerry, who was bouncing up and down.

Jerry acknowledged him with an even wider smile, "Bro! Bro that was awesome! Man, bro that– shit– that was the best I've ever seen!" Jerry clapped his hands for emphasis.

Jack could only smile back, "I'm glad. You came...?" He managed not sure why he was seeing his friends here.

"Oh, we thought we'd take Rudy on his offer and try this whole karate thing too. And, boy, are we glad we decided to come today. That was magnificent." Milton said and was staring at Jack with wide eyes.

"All right, boys. Let's get you started on your applications then." Rudy offered taking both boys with him to the office. Jack turned to see that his opponent was already going to the locker room to change. Deciding that he is done for the day, he went the same way.

He was alone the main dojo room when the chiming sound of bells over the front door being pushed open rang in his ears, and he turned to see Kim standing there. She was flushed, like she had just run a marathon, her golden blonde hair stuck out at odd ends. His heart swelled with elation just by her presence alone.

"Jerry called and sent me the video... Are you all right?" she strode over to him. Jack wanted to envelope her into his arms, but he was tired and his body ached. So he instead buried his face into the crook of her neck, drawing her closer with his arms so she stood between his legs, breathing in her lavender scent. He didn't care that Rudy was still in the office with guys. Kim wrapped one arm around his shoulders, another hand combing through his hair. He hummed in response.

"Jerry rang me up, but I was at work so I couldn't come right away. Surprise sparring match..." She stroked his cheek gently and Jack leaned into her touch.

"I won." He murmured against her shoulder, she chuckled, lightly pulling at the strands of his hair.

"I know, Jerry all but screamed it at me the minute I answered the phone." Jack nuzzled against her neck.

"Not that I am unhappy to see you, but why did you come?" He asked.

Kim spared a glance to the office door, "I'm pretty mad with your sensei at this surprise move. You could have been hurt more..." he tried to pull away, but she held on to him. "I mean, you are obviously prepared and won against an unknown and strong fighter, I'm so proud of you." As she said that her hand slid up his thigh just a fraction.

His eyes locked in with hers and he cupped her face with his right hand, wanting to feel the press of her lips against his own. She gasped against his mouth, and he let his tongue slide between her parted lips. His veins filled with warmth, hot and coiling with every caress of their tongues. Different than an adrenaline rush from fighting.

Her nose bumped his and they laughed a little. She pulled back sheepishly mumbling a small apology and then pressed a kiss to it. He felt the same humming of energy fill his body only now it was different, sensual, hot, possessive... He kissed her and walked them to the locker rooms, which he knew were empty at the moment. As soon as they got in, he pressed her back against the door. Jack met her hooded gaze, obscured by her hair and his heart sped up in anticipation when she reached for her jacket, pulling it off slowly. She shook it off, and it fell to the cemented floor in a heap.

He opened his mouth to remind her of how filthy these floors were, but his breath hitched as she swiftly pulled him back to her and snuck a hand under his shirt to touch the skin on his back. _Oh... oh..._ He took of his own jacket and it pooled to the floor alongside hers, and he vaguely registered that she wore the same ripped jeans he so often saw on her. Stunning, he thought, beautiful. No matter what she wore.

"Um..Kim," He rumbled pulling away form the kiss and plucking her hair band off to let her blonde strands free. It curtained over her face as she dropped her head back against the door.

"Kim," He rasped, smoothing out her long hair, "We probably should be doing this elsewhere..."

He trailed off as she lifted up on her toes and kissed him deeply, steadying herself with hands on his hips. He wrapped his hand around her and one of her small hands run up his hard abdomen catching the fabric and sliding underneath, leaving burning trails of awareness in its wake. Jack exhaled, his pants doing very little to hide his growing excitement. And all she was doing was touching him.

Jack swallowed thickly, running his hand down her waist, lightly grazing at the pale skin there. He could feel the goose bumps on her flesh. God, she was small and soft and so responsive. He lifted her up and she naturally wrapped her legs around his waist and the contact with his already hard cock was so good. He pressed her back to the door again and now they were so close, panting and kissing like it was their last chance.

He nibbled on her plush bottom lip, moving to the junction of her neck and shoulder and leaving little love bites there. She keened against him, arched her back slightly, biting down her lip to stifle a moan as he started to gently rock his hips against her. Jack sucked on a pulse point on her neck, admiring the little bruises he left after. The only bruises he would ever want to see on her. He dragged his lips down to her collarbone and pushing the shirt as low as it could go, his hand sliding to her breast and finding her nipple already puckered.

Soon they both fumbling to discard their shirts and when they were off Kim, now clad in her small bra and jeans, leaned back and looked at him. Her hands touched lightly and began to move over his now naked upper half and he could not contain the moan at the sensation. Too much and not enough. Her nimble fingers grazed his nipple and he jerked his hips in response making her gasp and he had to stop this torture. He leaned in to kiss her hard and trapping her hands between them. She wrestled them free and plunged them both into his hair, hoisting herself higher against him and the friction between them was just too much. He pushed her back again and ground into her, only remembering to put his hand behind her back to prevent the worst of discomfort from being pressed into the unyielding door.

Kim seemingly got the message and rolled her hips into him.

"Kim, I–ah," She rocked against his hardness; and even with their clothes still on, the sensation was too overwhelming. He could feel how damp she really was and it was making him impatient. He dropped his head against her shoulder; wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her possessively against him. Closer than they already were. Kim writhed deliciously against him causing a groan to spill from his lips.

 _No, no, too soon, too unromantic..._

He was trying to cool off, thinking of blue cheese, when Kim just whimpered, "So good, I... so close..." and he simply lost the battle with his body. He slid his fingers down into the waistband of her jeans; quick work of the buttons and he was in, reveling in how she whimpered when he made contact with her wetness for the first time. Her head dropped against the door again and she closed her eyes. Not that Jack noticed much at that moment. He was going blind, but her whimpers and biting of the lip and gasps led him on to explore her.

She was hot and it felt like she trimmed there and the images his senses created were so erotic he had to breath through the onslaught of desire.

"So hot, so soft," He whispered against her heated skin; delved one finger into her tight warmth ( _so tight, good god!_ ) and searched for that precious nub at the top. He knew when he found it, because Kim suddenly froze up, her spine straightening with a breathy whine. He swiped over it again and she leaned forward sinking her teeth into his shoulder, whimpering, keening, into his skin.

Jack smiled, "That's it. Let me take care of you."

And he did.

His knees would not be happy with him later on and his hand and arm were sore already, but Kim was right there, on the cusp, and with few more forceful swipes and a biting kiss to her neck she came apart, drenching his fingers and gasping his name.

She hang onto him limp and breathless and he just could not hold them up like this anymore. He wrapped both arms around her, turned them around and slid down the door surface onto the floor, his knees finally buckling under him. He kissed her lightly anywhere he could reach, reveling in this moment that brought them closer yet. His on hard-on could wait. This was monumental so he just waited for her to catch her breath.

She sighed and laughed a little, her voice coming out raspier and deeper than usual, "that is not what I expected would happen when I ran here." He almost recoiled thinking that he pushed her too far, but then she lifted her head to look at him right in the eyes. "This was... I mean... You are..." She was so adorable, lost for words, so unlike her usual self, that he smirked back.

"That good?"

She smiled back moving a little to give him a light slap on the chest, but her movement caused her to shift over his still hard cock and he hissed at the sensation. She froze and looked down, mouth dropping into a perfect O. She looked back at him and, without breaking eye contact, slowly scooted down, her hands going to the waistband of his pants. He felt like her eyes trapped him and he kept looking at her as her clever hands undid his pants and snuck in.

But the first, tentative touch made him break the eye contact his head falling back against the door with a thud. She kept palming him, so softly and gently, keeping him so sensitized, he just ground his teeth to keep the noises to a minimum. It was good and he was enjoying himself, but then her hand slipped lower and lower until she reached his balls. Her other hand went to the tip that was left uncovered and she whispered almost to herself, "it's sort of big for one hand. How..." She trailed off and he felt his cock jerk at her words.

"Oh! Did I do something wrong?"

Her innocence cut at him brutally. _She has never done anything like that before_... How? How was he so lucky? To be her first for so many things. And maybe more... She was his... Yes...

He shushed her that nothing was wrong and moved his hand to show her how and where to touch him. She followed eagerly and soon she developed a rhythm and he simply fell back against the door again, enjoying the ride. He did not last long after that. He could not. The entire experience was farther than he's ever gotten with her and he lusted after her for so long... When he came with a whole body jerk and a savage grunt he felt like his entire being just pooled into the floor, the release was so strong. And then his innocent little Kim swiped a bit of the cum and licked her finger clean.

He breathed through the rising want and thought that he was really glad that he asked her out, even it it was in the middle of the fight.

*This comes from a ancient Roman Satire X by Juvenal and talks how people only want two things: bread and circuses. It is an idiomatic expression now.


	19. Chapter 19

The next week, after the most memorable locker room experience, Jack was stuck playing his father assistant once again. He now suspected that father intentionally held off hiring a replacement to keep Jack as busy as possible. He didn't mind the work. However, he never realized how many personal errands the poor guy had to do. He kept the schedules, sat at meetings to keep track of important issues discussed, prepared summaries of reports, but also took his father's dry cleaning, brought his coffee (and took opportunity to go to the GreenBean as often as he could).

On top of everything else, Rudy planned for the next rank competition for Jack and upped the training quite a bit. There were more surprise matches and Jack got to fight with three opponents at once. These were Rudy's higher belt students and the sparring was as much of a demonstration to the younger belts as it was a test of Jack's abilities. After the match, Jack was swamped by young kids with stars in their eyes, who all wanted to know if they ever reach the same level as him. It was nice to reconnect with that pure enthusiasm and innocence. He talked to them, sharing stories of his own childhood growing up doing martial arts and how much it shaped his life. Afterwards Rudy told him that he was a natural teacher and it would have been great if he could take up some assistant duties in the dojo for him. But, of course, both of them knew that Jack hardly had time for that.

This particular afternoon in his father's office Jack was supposed to make sure that another dinner was booked. Unfortunately, this time around it wasn't La Bergerie. No, this time his father wanted the Two Palms, because it had 'a good reputation and a sophisticated atmosphere.'

He wished that it wasn't Kim's shift, but he knew her schedule as well as he knew his. He dreaded it. His father was never rude, but he managed to be contemptuously polite to the serving staff regularly. He communicated the disparity between him as the client and them as the service staff so well, that it often made Jack cringe. He wondered sometimes if La Bergerie tolerated them because father was loyal and tipped very generously.

The Two Palms was indeed an elegant place with expensive menu. They had proper waiters, who would discuss the menu and carve your fish for you, and people who bussed the tables.

Kim was one of those people.

When he saw her - carrying a large tray of dirty dishes and glasses, easily maneuvering around people and furniture - he forgot how to breathe. She looked good, no, beautiful. She was wearing a standard uniform of white blouse and matching pants and a vest in deep burgundy and it should not have looked as good as it did. But... she was... beautiful. The somewhat dim lighting of the restaurant made her eyes impossibly dark and large and the flickering of candles on the tables reflected in her hair like tiny sparks.

Heavy and quick bolt of desire shot through him and his mind traveled to the locker room and the feeling of her tiny hands on him. They had more moments of intimacy since then, but that one stood out to him because it was the first time Kim touched him like that. He swallowed hard against the need to get closer to her and only maintained his composure by sheer strength of will.

They thankfully were seated at another section that she seemed to be serving and he was trying to be careful and not stare too much. At some point though his father noticed that he was not exactly listening to the conversation.

"You will have to excuse my son for lack of attention." The older Brewer said to their dinner partner. "He recently got a new car and you can guess where his mind wondered." He was smiling winningly, but his eyes were cold and Jack knew that he would have another lecture on importance of being attentive or at least the importance of pretending to be interested.

"Oh I can guess all right. Fast cars and pretty girls, right? Ah, to be young and carefree." The jovial man laughed and caught Jack's gaze. "Do you have a girlfriend? Of course, you do. At your age I dated already. High school sweetheart. She was pretty. This little sptifire..." he trailed off and Jack could see he was reminded of his past flame. The man snapped back into the present when father cleared his throat.

"Jack is very busy. Karate, school, learning the business. He has no time for girls."

The man agreed that indeed kids these days were very busy and the conversation reverted back to the business matters.

They were almost almost done with their food when his father signaled for a passing waiter to pick up the empty plates. Jack didn't need to look to know that it was Kim: his entire body was hyper aware of her. Her thought he could find her blindfolded by touch and smell alone.

"I would like my table to be cleared now." his father said in the cold and brusque manner. "And might I add that this should have been done without me reminding you."

Kim looked up startled at the dismissive tone and her eye collided with Jack's. He tried to look unaffected and apologetic at the same time, knowing full well that he failed. They stared at each other for a moment and he felt like the outside world fell off and all he knew were her gorgeous eyes. Which flared with anger and something else, but then she put a polite smile and turned to his father.

Unable to hold his tongue, Jack butted in, "It's not even Kim's section. So, I don't think she was at fault."

His father's eyes turned to him, at first surprised, then calculating. "Oh, you noticed which section is hers, then?" His tone was deceptively mild.

"I did. Kim is a friend from school. You met her before too. At the Christmas gala." Jack tried to sound even keel, but that need to protect Kim was pushing the words out of his mouth and putting scowl on his face.

His father held his gaze for a bit and then, as if arriving at some decision, turned to Kim with a polite smile. "You must excuse me, dear. I did not recognize you. You work at charity, do you not?"

"Yes, Mr. Brewrer. And I'm very sorry you had to wait." She went around collecting their plates and glasses making it look all very graceful and quick. She left with another parting smile, but her eyes were questioning and troubled and Jack knew, he knew, that she was as worried as he was.

"I can't abide this kind of incompetence." His father announced and Jack almost flinched, because Kim wasn't too far away yet and could hear it all. She kept walking, her head held high, but somehow the light bouncing off her hair didn't seem as luminous anymore.

"Father," he half-whispered, giving his father a sidelong glance.

"Jack, there is nothing wrong with pointing out the shortcomings. Even in friends. You must have noticed."

Before Jack could respond their dinner guest broke in, "Oh, he noticed all right. She's pretty and your boy there kept looking at her." He said with a wink at Jack.

Jack sighed, looking at the pensive and displeased face of his father, "I told you, she is a friend."

There was a bit of silence and then the man went on, "Well, Jack, then you will have a chance with her at school. I say you'll find time even in your busy schedule for such a pretty thing."

"I see. And I think she has another job at the local coffeehouse, no?" His father said and Jack's insides clenched. He didn't answer, but his silence was the answer in and of itself. Their guest changed the subject again talking about his first car and sports he played at school. His father excused himself for a brief moment and Jack sighed in relief.

When the got home that evening he was spared any more lectures on attentiveness and distractions and Jack veritably escaped to his room to obsess over his one interaction with Kim. He knew she would be still busy for a bit and he had to wait to call her and apologize for his father.

* * *

The long day of coffee drinks was barely over and Kim rushed to the Two Palms after changing into the uniform at the GreenBean. The uniform they made her wear was a cheap polyester and hardly breathed. And she knew it, because the bus was late. She had to run from the stop all the way to Two Palms.

It was an busy night and they've been run off their feet. Another bus boy practically sobbed and praised the gods when she turned up.

Her usual team of waiters was not all in tonight and she had to do things for waiters who weren't in her section. Although she didn't complain, Kim was feeling a little overwhelmed. It's days like this that made her think she might actually hate her job.

She liked the free meal and the pay was decent. She loved that she got to work with reasonable people, some of whom she was friendly with. There were even regulars, the ones she's gotten to know and they were great.

But sometimes - just sometimes - customers could get too pushy, too rude, and forgot that she wasn't just a waitress - but a complete person. She was getting used to it and shrugged it off. Most of the time, but sometimes, they got a good jab in. Lately, Kim had more bad than good days. Mostly because Lindsay showed up couple of time, making sure to be seated in Kim's section and proceeded to be as difficult as she could be. As per usual, she complained about Kim to her shift manager and only because Kim had always been good at her job that she did not get fired. She was forced to smile, and roll with the punches while dealing silently with all her other issues. A constant worry about her dad, the school paper that she couldn't seem to get right, the knowledge that some segment of school population did not like her, then there was that constant worry about their future that she felt at her core… but mostly she dreaded the coming anniversary of her mom's passing...

"Excuse me, miss," the woman wearing chunky plastic jewelry said, tone affecting cordiality – as if being polite actually required her conscious effort. She had the audacity to grab Kim's elbow as she'd passed by, "can you please chase up my order? My waiter is nowhere to be found..."

Kim managed to not spill everything she's holding over the woman's head. "I'm sorry for the wait," Kim's voice was trained to the pleasant tone she had gradually perfected, "it's coming soon."

"Yes, but I'd still like you to chase it for me."

Kim did not snap at her, but the urge was strong. "Sure thing!"

"Thank you." The woman's shrill sing-song was at once dismissive and sarcastic.

As Kim continued on her way, she heard it. A loud, not-whisper to the greasy man whose knee the woman is grabbing. She meant for Kim to hear it. "My god, that waitress is fucking useless."

Kim wanted to spit on their food when she helped the waiter to bring it out. She did not.

The woman's response was an exaggerated eye roll, a "finally," and a "I'm still missing my side salad."

Kim saw that the waiter was simmering by now, and she tried not to let anything show on her face. The waiter signaled to Kim and she almost stomped on her way back to the kitchen window. She was ignoring the relentless drone around her as she tried to calm herself down. Only a few more hours, then she could retreat back to her tiny room and try to remember what her mom looked like before the sickness set in, robbing her of all her beauty and liveliness.

Kim brought the side salad with a thunk on the woman's table, ignoring her "Hey! Watch it!"

She went back to the kitchen for another tray to bring dirty dishes when the waiter mouthed 'thank you' at her. She hoped the greasy guy and the woman with chunky jewelry were good tippers.

It was near the end of her shift when she saw Jack at the table in the different section with two older gentlemen. One of them was his father. There was no denying the resemblance. She noticed it before, at the gala, but she was a little flustered when they met. Now she could observe a little more. They did have similar looks and height, with Jack being fitter and having longer hair. And even their mannerisms were alike. But she knew now why that was: Jack was holding on to his reactions, controlling his facial expressions and gestures. But the real Jack was different, more open and passionate.

She noticed Jack staring at her every now and then, but every time she looked back he would look away.

She was inordinately glad that he was not seated at her section. Internally thanking universe for small favors, she went back to bussing tables and helping bring orders.

She was actually on the way to the back to change out of the uniform, the path that took her by Jack's table, when his father stopped her with a cold and harsh demand that she clear their table. Which he followed up with an admonishment that she was remiss at her duties. Part of her recoiled because it reminded her of the Jack she first met. So this is where the 'old' Jack got his charming manners... She no longer was surprised that Kai was the jerk that he was. If his dad was anything like Jack's...

She did not mean to, but she looked at Jack then. Their eyes met and held for a bit. He had the strangest, almost impossible expression on his face - a mixture of 'I am sorry' and 'I hardly know you.' For a brief second, she waited for him to say something, to acknowledge her. But he didn't. An almost incongruent thought her mind: did Jack hide their relationship? That thought burned through her leaving behind a hollow feeling. She turned to his father, but before she could say anything, Jack swopped in and defended her to Mr. Brewer.

She saw the interplay between them and it was fascinating to watch. They were so alike and yet so-so different. There was a quiet face off going on and she felt the tension rise at the table. Then, Mr. Brewer smiled politely to her claiming obliviousness and inquired after her volunteer work.

Clenching her jaw to stop herself from blurting anything, she politely responded and picked up the dirty dishes managing to spare another look at Jack again. She brought the dirty tray back to the kitchen and told the waiter and the bus boy of that section that Jack's father was one of those customers that they had to please and he was not in the mood to be pleased.

She changed and was ready to leave, when the manager of their shift stopped her. Her stomach tightened in apprehension.

She was right to be worried. She was fired because of the complaint against her by a 'wealthy customer, who we want to keep coming back. He specifically singled you out Kim. I am sorry, but according to him you were rude and incompetent and, apparently, flirted with others at their table. You know that I am fair when this sort of thing happens, Kim. And I know your circumstances, but this is a second complaint today and with all the other incidents... I have no choice, kid.'

Kim was stunned. And furious. That terrible woman with bad jewelry... It was not even Kim's fault the food was late! And the waiter! He did not try to defend her. He knew that Kim was not at fault!

But most of her fury was reserved for Mr. Brewer. She knew it was him, the wealthy customer, who disliked her. Was it because she was not in the same circle as them? Was it because he didn't want his son to date her? Or anyone, really? Would Jack listen to him? Wasn't it what Kai so unkindly warned her about? That his father's approval was important to Jack? Just how important?

She fumed and ranted in her head all the way home, but when she arrived there and ate her last free dinner from the Two Palms she could only despair: with the job at Two Palms went the sizable chunk of her income.

Underneath all that worry, was the real fear that Jack would abide his father, who clearly thought very little of her.

She needed to find another job. And she needed to talk to Jack.

* * *

He did not yet to dwell too long on his complicated life as his father sought entrance to his room. He was as cool and collected as always and Jack genuinely wondered how was it that he found this emotionless impressive once. Something to be proud of and to emulate. Right now, looking after his father he only saw a man who did not let himself enjoy life anymore.

"Jack, I thought we had this conversation already and yet here I am, revisiting the old lessons. Did you already forget?"

"No, I haven't. I just don't see how they apply to me in this situation."

His father sighed deeply, "Distractions..." But he didn't get to finish, because Jack sprang from where he was sitting on his bed. He vividly remembered how a similar conversation got him to back off from Kim and how he felt like a failure. Regrets and doubt then ate at him then and he was not about to make the same mistake.

"She is not a distraction or a problem. If you're worried about my performance, you should know that my last match with Kai he tried to use her to bait me. And it worked. Very well, I might add. I walked away with a victory and he - with a broken wrist."

"And you work with me in the office?"

"I think I've done well so far. And if you actually hire a personal assistant, then I would actually spend time learning the business. As opposed to learning how to be your PA." Jack didn't realize his own frustration with the current situation was quite as strong until he started talking.

"Everybody must learn from the bottom..."

"Then send me to the warehouse, so I can start learning from ground up, like an intern would!" Jack's frustration was mounting and he felt strange exhilaration at actually letting go of the rigid control and letting his emotions show.

"You made enough damage there. I don't like your tone and attitude, Jack. Look at how much you've changed already. And you say she is not a distraction?" It seemed that his father was permitting his own frustration show through his usually controlled exterior.

"No, she is not. And neither my focus nor my work performance suffered. And the damage in the warehouse was unavoidable."

"My God! Are you that taken with a pretty face and a smile that you would defy me?"

"I am not sure how being with Kim defies you, but if you think so, then you are being unreasonable!" Jack blurted this out and the pumping of the blood through his body left him weirdly heavy and hollow, his head nearly spinning, and he looked at his father not sure what to expect next.

Father stared at Jack with disbelief and looked searchingly as if to make sure that it was his son, who said that.

"I see... Well, in that case, I am will take away my 'unreasonable' gift to you and the 'unreasonable' allowance." He looked at Jack again and Jack nearly laughed at the predictably move by his father. Like he cared about the car or money at all...

"I don't need it."

"We'll see what you say later... Better yet, we'll see what she says..." His father trailed off ominously and left the room with a forceful slam of the door that shook the wall.

Jack collapsed on the bed and sighed... This went better than he thought it would.

Once the shaking in his hands subsided and the galloping beat of his heart slowed, he pulled his phone out and called Kim.

"Hi there, beautiful," he said and was rewarded by a tinkling of her laugh.

"Smooth. Hi yourself. How was the ride home? Was you dad very mad at you?" she sounded tired, but he could hear her smile.

"Not too bad." He dodged, unwilling to saddle Kim with any guilt over his spat with father.

"Thank you for standing up for me."

"Always."

"I guess he did not know we dated. I am afraid this evening did not endear me to you dad." She said flatly.

Jack sighed. He needed to explain to her. "He is not big on anything that distracts me form his vision of what life should be. And he can cause headaches. I hope you know I was only trying to delay this sort of incidents by not telling him of us."

"I see... Well, that explains it." She was silent for a bit. "I have to find another job." She finished quietly.

"What happened?"

"You dad happened," she answered and the protectiveness and anger rose in him again." He complained to the manager that I was an incompetent flirt and coupled with another complaint, it was enough to have me fired."

"I am so sorry, Kim. I did not think he would stoop to that." He was angry at his father and embarrassed for this petty interference. Especially because she needed the money. If he was not mistaken, his father bet that Kim would be mad at him and break up because it was too much trouble. He clenched his teeth at the thought.

"It wasn't just him. Lindsay was at the Two Palms several times and you know how she is... I am kind of glad, honestly. The pay was good, but it was a hard work and it is too easy for someone like Lindsay to make it difficult for me. I just need to find another job. Hopefully somewhere Lindsay can't go in and interfere." Kim was careful not to mention his father, but he knew that she meant him as well.

The worst part of this situation was how predictable it was. His father had that entire lecture about distractions and duty and it worked once. Now that it did not anymore, he resorted to the meddling interference. Mess with Kim's job, take away his privileges. Create enough headache that one of them would crack.

He was right, dating Kim was a minefield. But he did not mind, as long as she didn't. She was tough. A fighter... A warrior...

An idea came to him... This would help Kim with her job search and would meet the criteria... It would also help them see each other more... He just needed to talk to Rudy. And the travel to the tournament would be a perfect opportunity.

"Are you ready for the tournament? I wish I could come, but LA is too far for me to go. And I still have the other jobs." Kim was talking now in a different tone, obviously done with the topic of his father.

"Its alright. I am ready and Rudy thinks so too. I know most of my opponents and there should not be any surprises."

"Still, I worry about you. Extreme martial arts is intense and you could get hurt."

"Then I'll have you to kiss my boo-boos." He said in a lower tone and she laughed back, catching his tone.

One week and he would see her again and may be have a solution for her job problem.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack barely finished his talk with Kim, when his mother stepped in. Her face was worn with worry and he smiled just to reassure her.

"Are you alright, baby?" She blurted out and he almost cringed at her term of endearment. He guessed even at eighteen he still was a baby to her.

"Fine, fine... He knows about Kim now and he is not happy."

"Just how unhappy is he?" She asked warily and he sighed again.

"He got Kim fired from her job..." he was interrupted by his mom's loud gasp. "I know. That was low. He was also terribly rude to her in the restaurant." At his mom's questioning looks he added, "We dined at the Two Palms. Kim worked as a waiter there."

"I can't believe it. Chris is completely out of line. Is she mad at you?"

"Not really. Well, she is mad at father, not me. But, she also says that it may be for the better that she was fired. The work was hard and people could be nasty."

"She is kinder and more optimistic than most..." His mom added and his heart swelled at this praise of Kim. He often wondered how was it that Kim, even when he knew she was sad or upset, managed to bounce back with kindness and optimism that he so rarely felt. "Is that all that your father said to you? He left quite in a strop."

Jack debated telling mom anything about father's choice of punishment. It was ridiculous, but like all kids he did not want to be the source of the trouble between his parents. As if sensing his hesitation his mom nudged him, "Don't lie to me, baby."

"Fine. He also took away the new car and my allowance."

His mom's face sort of froze and she was thoughtful for a while. Then, "And what will you do now?"

Jack felt somehow that this was an important question to her and his answer would mean a lot to her. Not that it was a difficult for him. "Obviously I am not going to stop seeing her, mom. And I really don't care about that car. It was all about him anyway and it really made people pay too much attention to me."

She smiled then. Briliantly. And it was in that moment that Jack saw that his mom was much younger. She looked young and beautiful with that full smile on her face and he wondered why he hasn't seen it before.

"Don't worry about the money, baby. I will help. And the car..."

"I've got it mom. Remember? I am eighteen." He smiled at her confidently and she shook her head in response.

"You are still a baby to me and I am allowed to worry about you and to spoil you. And I will visit Kim at the GreenBean. Let her see that your other parent is not a fire-breathing dragon. I also will talk to your father about him picking on Kim, when his problem is with you." She kissed him and left, smile still lingering on her face.

Breakfast the next morning was tense and his mother kept shooting him curious and concerned glances. He didn't exactly hear their conversation, but he certainly heard raised voices well into the night. He wanted to reassure her, but his father's stoic presence killed any conversation at the root and he himself fell into the sullen silence. When his plate was relatively empty, he got up to leave and it was this moment that his father chose to speak.

"Leave the car keys on the counter, Jack. You won't be needing them from now on. After you come back from your tournament, if you need rides to school, I am sure your mother will take you."

So this was his tactic: make it difficult and embarrassing for him?

He only nodded in response and turned to talk to mom, "I am off to LA. Rudy is on the way. I'll call you when I am there." He waved at her and left the house with the spring in his step.

* * *

Kim didn't realize how much she would miss Jack. School was a drag and the usual glares from Lindsay and Donna did not help. Grace and Julie were a great company when they were around, but both of them had boyfriends. So even when they all sat together there were moments when the two couples would break off into their own worlds and Kim was stuck like a fifth wheel. After school though, she was able to pry Milton away from Julie long enough to discuss their ongoing search. Now that she didn't have to rush to the Two Palms right after the GreenBean, she could properly check the corporate filings for the shelters.

It was the third day of Jack's absence and she was at the coffeehouse with Mike enjoying the quiet afternoon. When the door opened, Kim was almost glad for a customer, but that feeling evaporated because in walked Mr. Christopher Brewer. He stopped in the middle of the shop looking around, with sharp and assessing eyes. Then his face turned to her and his gaze changed from sharp to determined.

Kim's stomach roiled uncomfortably. This was not good.

When he reached the counter, Mike quickly rattled off the standard greeting, "Welcome to GreenBean. What can I get you?"

"Small black coffee. Plain." Mike nodded silently, suddenly serious in the face of senior Brewer's stern face and tone.

"Dear, would you please join me for a cup?" He said addressing Kim and Mike's eyes widened. She looked around as if to demonstrate that she was at work and Mike, the traitor, quickly blurted out that it was OK, he'd deal with it himself.

Ingrained politeness forced her to smile in response, "Of course, Mr. Brewer. I'l bring your coffee to you as well."

She used the few moments it took to fix his cup and walk to the table he chose to center herself.

When she joined him she decided to let him lead the conversation. After all, he was the one who sought her out. She placed the cup in front of him and sat down across.

"It is quite good, your coffee." He said after a long pause to take a sip. "I can see why most of my family comes here." He looked at her with some weird interest, like Kai did at first. Like he could not believe that she could be interesting at all.

"The owner imports the best free trade coffee beans. It shows."

"Yes. But I suspect that the quality of beans is not the only attraction offered here." He paused again and Kim waited. "I underestimated you and overestimated my son. He is clearly too much of a teenager, riddled with hormones and unseemly wants, and you are much too clever in keeping him focused on you."

He stared at her coldly, interest gone and replaced with contempt. She almost shivered at the sight, but held her reactions to herself. "I am sure I don't understand you, Mr. Brewer. Jack and I are together, its true, but no one is exploiting anyone here."

"Please, my dear. I know how it is. He is young and has his needs, and you are clever and pretty. A bit of skin, a bit of flirting, and he fell for you. I am sure it is quite a feat for you." He looked appraisingly over her in a way that told her he wanted her to know that his pocket square alone was more expensive than her entire outfit. "You and your father live in the rented apartments, don't you?"

Kim was fuming and felt no need to respond to his rhetorical question.

"I know for a fact that you work three jobs..."

"Only two now, thanks to you." She bit out, anger slowly rising in her.

"Oh? How expedient... Well, here is the deal, my dear. I can easily get you fired from here too. I am sure you little charity would love a sizable donation and would necessarily get rid of you if I only say so." He said it all in a casual manner as if interfering with people's lives was everyday occurrence to him. It probably was.

"And the alternative?" She knew there had to be an alternative. Guys like him enjoyed the psychological manipulation the most. It gave them sense of superiority and cleverness.

"You can keep your jobs. I'll even arrange an internship with one my businesses contacts. They have an ongoing scholarship program for promising high school students. Once you are there it would be up to you to get the scholarship. All I ask from you is to break up with Jack. He is not responding well to the privilege removal... I imagine he thinks himself star-crossed in love." Here Mr. Brewer shook his head and looked vaguely disgusted. "So, what do you say, my dear?"

Kim was nearly speechless. Such extraordinary steps all to ensure his son did as he was told. She honestly could not imagine it had anything to do with her. Mr. Brewer was clearly not used to losing control of any situation or Jack in particular. It was very little to do with the actual relationship... They were barely eighteen and only really been together couple of months.

Her face must have shown some of her skepticism because Mr. Brewer started talking again.

"Please do not think that Jack is at all serious about you. He had plenty of flings before and most didn't last more than a few weeks. I believe what he is experiencing is the unfortunate and ill-timed teen rebellion against his parents and you are the pretext for all this. In fact, it is because of this misguided rebellion that he probably chose you... After all, you are hardly his usual type and certainly not of our circle." His tone was dismissive and mocking.

"Your presence here and the outlandish offer tell me otherwise." She said in response not hiding her arch tone and a raised brow.

He winced almost imperceptibly and his placid expression turned into a scowl. "I see where Jack's most unpleasant verbosity comes from. Let me give you an unsolicited advice: no one likes sarcastic people. It is just poor manners and mean understanding disguised as wit and humor. You are better off being thought a fool than proving it by talking."

His formality was almost grating and Kim, who he basically called uncouth cheap slut, wanted to tell him exactly where he could stuff his advice. Instead, she recalled her own Nana and her unwavering politeness.

"Your concern for my image is noted. I will, however, continue to live and act as my conscience compels me. I endeavor to act in way that brings me happiness and does not adversely affect others. In doing so, I will seek advice of people who are close to me..."*

Mr. Brewer had the most displeased expression on his face as if heard her unspoken 'go and fuck yourself' loud and clear. He made a sudden, involuntary start of indindignation, "You are quite the spitfire, aren't you? And defy me so openly... And unwisely... You come from a family on the brink of financial ruin! A family which, I might add, is curiously only made of you and your father. One has to wonder where the matriarch of such family would be... Yet she must be quite a character to raise such a conniving daughter, who with barely any connections of her own, strives for a scion of a wealthy family and keeps him distracted from his familial duties. If you think a pretty face and questionable charms would hold sway over Jack for long, you are gravely mistaken. He was born and raised in certain level of comfort and luxury, he could hardly go 'slumming' with some two-bit flirt seriously."

Kim dearly wished she had her handy hose with her, or at least her own cup of something to throw at the maddening man. She gathered her fraying control and breathed out slowly.

"I think you have insulted me in every possible way, including even my dead mother." Mr. Brewer winced a little and she was gratified to see that he was not entirely devoid of deportment. "I was willing to give you credit for maybe having Jack's best interests in mind, when you came here with your threats and offers. I now suspect that you don't know your own son at all. You would have known or trusted him to make those kind of decisions for himself."

There was a long silence during which they two of them sat across from each other, staring, neither willing to break the détente. Finally, Mr. Brewer sighed deeply.

"I now regret coming here with my more than generous offer. I am a man of my word, however. Decide quickly Ms. Crawford. Jack is coming back soon. I want to know your decision by then. If you persist in this defiance... Well then, I will know how to act. I will exert the full scale of my influence to ensure that you are kept apart. _Duty_ is important to Jack. _Family_ is important to Jack. His interest in you is transient. Think on that." He got up and left the shop with the same measured and sturdy grace that he entered it.

Kim sat there thinking, still shell-shocked about everything that just took place.

* * *

Rudy was driving and Jack used this opportunity to ask him about the sort of work Rudy thought Jack could do with lower belts. He asked was it necessary to have a black belt or a brown belt would do. Rudy looked at him suspiciously.

"You remember that fight at Phil's? And the blonde girl, who knocked Frank down?" At Rudy's nod he continued, "Well, Kim is a brown belt and she needs a job. You saw her fight, do you think she can work with the no-belts and white belts?"

"I suppose so. She would have the necessary level, but what about her work experience? Did she work teaching before? Or with kids?"

"I know she worked as a barista and she bussed tables. I am not sure about any other experience."

"Have her come in to talk. But, advance warning, I don't need someone full time, understand? Just couple of afternoons with kids after school."

"She is at school herself. It would be perfect for her." Jack thought of Rudy's schedule. "Why don't you have more permanent assistant sensei?"

"I would need to have more students, more classes for juniors, to justify that."

"And the best way to get more students is to have an aftercare program for the elementary school kids."

"And that means additional space, permits, licenses... You know, the business plan. I am not a businessman, Jack."

Jack sat silent again, mulling the situation in his mind. "You know I have been doing a lot of shadowing in my father's company. I know quite a bit about plans, rents, permits, licenses. I can help with that, if its the only thing holding you away from expansion..."

Rudy was thoughtful too and they both lapsed into silence.

Jack relaxed back and thought about Kim, dating her, all the mines, and his father's obstinate attitude.

He only worried about his father's apparent decision to resort to bullying Kim directly. He could honestly take the removal of privileges, as it were. The car was great, but he could live without it. While having a new and expensive car was nice, he was not prone to such flashiness. He did not need to impress anyone, especially not Kim. Besides, he had an alternative mode of transportation that he previously foregone, but now would have to use it.

The same applied to the decision to withhold allowance. He had his share of inheritance from grandpa and his prize money. More importantly, he was eighteen and he could access it all.

Kim, on the other hand, was much more vulnerable than him. She needed money and losing a paycheck was significant to her. Added to these issues with his father, was the harassment she received from Lindsay and Kai. Sometimes he wondered if she would think she was better of without him.

The thought of not being with her left him reeling. He could not imagine going back to they way he was before. He may have not analyzed himself too much, but he knew he was dissatisfied trying to live up to his father's standards. And yet at the time he did not quite see the way out or even saw the need for a way out. He so thoroughly embraced the idea of being a dutiful son and heir that he simply thought that the dissatisfaction was merely him being childish and wishing for fun in his life. What really was happening though was him slowly burying any normal reactions and desires to serve the imagined duty and obligations to the family and business.

But then came Kim, with her bright eyes, sharp tongue, golden hair and attitude to spare and he was lost. He now knew why he stuttered and stumbled around her so much. He literally forgot how to interact like a normal teen. And this wonderful girl took none of his crap and insisted on seeing the real him. He knew he changed the moment she ran into him. He just didn't realize how much.

He recalled vividly one afternoon at the Brewer Inc. It was after he started dating Kim and began playing his father's PA that he realized how often he snubbed the employees with his attitude. Kim told him once that they might appreciate an inside track into his father's mind. He didn't think much of it. But then he overheard one conversation in the warehouse. There was an accident with a forklift and one guy was trapped, but in order to free him, they had to break part of the forklift. He happened to be there and he just sort of smashed it with a sledgehammer. He still blushed remembering the whole scene.

When they freed the guy and everything was fine, Jack left to report the situation to his father. Everything was fine, except they needed to fix the forklift. That was when he overheard the warehouse manager talking to one of the shift foreman. It could have been worse, he said. That 'that miserable old man Brewer' could have been there, instead of the 'young one.' Worse, the old man could have sent his PA to check on the situation. Because he, the old Brewer, would not have bothered to get his hands dirty and the PA would have stopped to think about the equipment, afraid of the old man's reactions. So, it was better the 'young Brewer' was here. 'That boy had a good heart and a good head.'

He did not think much of it then... Didn't Kim tell him that it was employees' right to take behind the back of their bosses? His father offered compensation and a commendation to everyone who was involved in the forklift incident, but it was Jack who went to check on the guy, and talked to others in the warehouse, and then the managers of divisions for reports. It was actually an office Christmas party that he realized it all. This old secretary from the Finance came up to him with her home made lemon squares and, after apologizing several times, offered them to Jack. Because Jack reminded her of her grandkids and he said he 'liked homemade sweets.' And the trapped guy had a gift for him. And the managers thanked him for the input. They acted like they knew Jack and liked him. Then the conversation in the warehouse came back, making more and more sense. Before he met Kim he was just as cold and implacable as his father and the employees may have obeyed him, they did not like him and did not want anything to do with him. Truthfully, he did not want to go back to being like that. To be a 'miserable young Brewer.'

* * *

Kim did not have the luxury to sit in quiet and think about Mr. Brewer and his offers and insult. This was the only paying job she had for now and she wanted to keep it. She went back behind the counter and threw herself into work, ignoring Mike and his questions about that 'silver fox.' If only he knew... Said silver fox was really an absolute bastard to her and, even though she fumed and worried, she also wanted to know what drove him to be this way. This, this, overreaction to her and the fact that she was dating his son was very surprising. It felt like with Kai: there had to be a reason for this coldness and studied control of Jack's life. Still, Kai only verbally sparred with her, because his real goal was Jack. Mr. Brewer was far more dangerous. If she understood everything correctly, he took away some of Jack's privileges. She thought of what those could be. Car? Money? Inheritance? Probably not that. As far as she knew, there were no other children besides Jack... And Jack did not abide him immediately.

Her heart swooped a little at the thought.

And then faltered. His dad was right. Jack grew up well-off and was probably used to the easy and monied life. Not that he was spoiled or materialistic, but it was different and difficult to adjust to having little money or limiting yourself to only the necessities. She could right a manual on that herself. Before her mom got sick and they spent everything fighting the illness, her family was a solid middle class. She had her choice of clothing and presents, her lessons and 'fun' money too. She did not have to worry about phone plans and college funds.

Their transition into what she called "genteel" poverty was gradual and she and her dad learned along the way how to adjust to having little money. She became the master of Sunday coupons and shopped only deeply discounted merchandize. She also worked. And saved. And took buses. And used pay-as-you-go plans. She scrounged up and counted pennies. It was exhausting and she was not sure Jack knew all that it entailed to being poor. She did not want him to know. Didn't want him to learn these hard lessons she had to learn.

And worst yet: she did not want to be the reason for his poor circumstances. How long before he resented and regretted his choice? How long before he decided that their relationship, young as it was, young as they themselves were, was not worth the breach in his family? Her thoughts traveled in circle, swinging wildly from triumphant 'we could be together despite all' to depressing 'he would hate me if he stays with me.'

She was at the cash machine when a new customer stepped in. She almost ducked under the counter hoping to avoid the coming conversation, because it was Kai - smirking and beaming.

"Kim, how are you today? Moping without your lover?"

"I am fine, thanks for asking. And you? Good? Cappuccino again?" She barely managed a shadow of a smile at him.

"You know me so well. How is the competition going for Jack? I, unfortunately, had to sit this one out..."

"He finished the first roster. He is confident he will make the rank." She answered while preparing the drink.

"Yes, yes. He is very serious about his ranks in karate. I told you karate, his father and business are the true rulers of his heart." Kai said casually and Kim almost dropped his cup at this unexpectedly well-timed jab from him.

"And what rules your heart? I imagine karate, since it is in your genetic make-up as a Brewer. What else? Some deep and dark secret or trauma that was left unhealed? Or something more run-of-the-mill: absent, disinterested parents? Or maybe overly involved parents?" She answered passing a cup to him.

His face twisted a little and he grabbed her wrist as he took his cup. "I like you, Kim. Really, I do. I think you are way too much fun for such a stick in the mud that is Jack. But I would watch your tongue if I were you. Not everyone is as lenient as me. Next time, it might be a wrong Brewer that you pissed off."

He let go of her hand and walked away, very much like his uncle did two hours earlier.

Just as Kim thought her day wad over, she saw that Lindsay was outside the coffee shop looking in and Kim nearly groaned in frustration. Would this day ever be over?

They stood like that for a moment - Kim at the counter and Lindsay outside the shop - and then Lindsay smiled a triumphant smile and walked away.

Kim was too tired to contemplated the reason behind the smirk. She was only glad that this long day of unpleasant visitors was over.

*This portion of the dialogue between Mr. Brewer and Kim is a inspired in part by the great Pride and Prejudice.


	21. Chapter 21

Kim slept poorly that night thinking and worrying and when she woke up next day, she had a pounding headache and medication only dulled the pain. She was irritable and only her dad's offer to take straight to school mollified her. Once at school, Julie took one look at her and told her that she should have stayed home. Feeling like Julie was right, but unable to change anything at this point, Kim drudged through her day like a particularly irritable zombie. She ended up going to nurse's office to get a leave slip for her PE class, as she was in no shape to do anything athletic.

She was on the cot behind the curtain, taking a little shut-eye as the nurse suggested and was trying to drown out the feeling like her eyes were being jabbed. It was probably because of that it took her a moment to register the conversation that someone was having on the phone. She did not recognize the voice, but the girl was excitedly telling someone, "I know! This is totes cray! Lindz got the receipts!" ... "Yes! That's what I'm telling you!" ... "There is a photo of that skank and some guy!" ... "She just need to get it to him" ... "That's the problem... He does talk to her anymore." ... "I know! Once he sees it, that dumb Daisy Duke is going down!"

The excited girl was walking away and Kim relaxed again hoping the quiet of the nurse's office would help with her headache. She almost managed it. The headache ebbed and when she left the office, she was ready for her shift at the GreenBean with only a dull pain in the temples.

She was walking to her locker when she noticed that the cheer squad members were looking, no, staring at her and she was only mildly curious what got them so interested in her again. She saw Lindsay's smirking face in the periphery and wondered if the girl has finally moved on because she hadn't heard any more not-too-quiet taunts about herself.

She left the school with Milton, who took her to the GreenBean as he and Jerry were going to the dojo for their karate practice. That was an interesting development. She was glad that Jack had more friends now and smiled at Milton's enthusiasm. Good. It was good that Jack had friends.

Mike was already at the shop and simply threw her apron at her. He still was miffed that she did not tell him anything about that silver fox and why he needed to talk to Kim. He figured out that the man was related to Jack and Kai, as the resemblance was strong, and wanted to know what other drama could possibly go on in the Brewer clan. Kim just rolled her eyes at him and reminded him that her life was not a soap opera for him to salivate over. Mike pouted, but let it go, once he realized that Kim was actually in a bad mood and somewhat sick.

They were working side by side when a familiar customer stepped up to the counter. Mrs. Brewer, all smiles and warmth in her eyes, cheerfully asked Mike for cappuccino and turned to Kim, "Darling, how are you today?"

Kim was floored. Mrs. Brewer was always polite and cheerful, but after yesterday - the most awful day - her welcoming attitude was a respite. Kim was so moved by this that it took her a few seconds to gather herself to offer a polite response. Jack's mom did not buy it though and in a typical mom fashion, she leaned over and took Kim's hand in hers.

"Oh, darling, are you well? You don't look well. Let me see." She fussed and pressed her palm against Kim's forehead. "Oh, but you are burning up! Come on, let's sit down and you can have a nice ginger and honey toddy to help you." She motioned to Mike to prepare the 'ginger and honey toddy' and he looked as puzzled as Kim was. Mrs. Brewer misinterpreted the looks and fished out her credit card. "Here you go. Just charge her drink together with mine." She turned to Kim again and said more forcefully, "Kim, let's go. You should sit down, take some Tylenol or Ibuprofen and rest a little."

Feeling like she should not, and could not, argue with Mrs. Brewer, Kim stepped from behind the counter and followed Jack's mom to a far corner with two armchairs.

"I told Jack I would visit you and only now got the chance to do so. How are you? Other than under the weather?"

Kim mumbled that she was fine and Mrs. Brewer simply tsk-ed at her. "You and Jack are so similar..." At Kim's startled look, she continued, "I know that my husband got you fired. I am truly sorry for that. He had no right to do so."

Kim just stared at her, not knowing what to say. Yes, Mr. Brewer was an officious and heavy-handed snob, but he was also Jack's father and this woman's husband. Kim did not feel comfortable disparaging him and wasn't sure if she could say anything about the latest in the threats and offers from Mr. Brewer. She hedged and only shrugged in response.

"I don't think he expected me to be fired so quickly. He only complained about the service to the manager, who decided to fire me on spot. I cannot say that it was entirely because of Mr. Brewer's interference."

"You are much too kind, darling. I know Chris. He undoubtedly was very forceful in expressing his criticism of you as to leave the manager no option but to fire you. Chris knows that sometimes money carries a lot of weight and he is not above using its influence." Mrs. Brewer's face lost some of its cheerfulness as she frowned and looked down on her left hand, where one long elegant finger was displaying truly impressive engagement and wedding rings.

Kim shivered and thought that there was some story here, some long and sad story, and that Mrs. Brewer was talking from experience. Kim's imagination, always active and nurtured by years of voracious reading, immediately supplied several scenarios and she almost reached for the other woman's hand to squeeze it in support. She controlled her reactions. Who was she, but a recent girlfriend of the woman's son? She was not a friend and all her imaginings were just that - conjectures of the active imagination. Instead she tried to diminish impact of Mr. Brewer's interference.

"Really, Mrs. Brewer, that evening there was another customer, equally unhappy with my service and it was enough to tip the scale. I just need to find another job."

Mrs. Brewer did not look convinced, but she let it go. "I am glad you are not mad at Jack for this. He is much better now that you are with him." Kim blushed hotly at this and tried to look away unable to deal with this compliment. "It's true, Kim. He... He has been unhappy for a long time. He changed from the charming little boy into a taciturn and dutiful young man, but I knew he was unhappy. I just could not reach him. And then you came along..." Mrs. Brewer looked at Kim with a soft smile and Kim smiled back, soaking this unexpected praise and acceptance from Jack's parent.

"You give me too much credit, Mrs. Brewer..."

"Please call me Zoe. And I think I can help you with the job situation."

Just like that, Mrs. Brewer, no, Zoe, offered to recommend Kim to a music shop/studio that taught music to children of all ages and levels. Zoe thought that Kim could work with kids, who just began the learning process and she could teach the basics of the note scales, staves, hand positions, etc. She told Kim that she used to teach herself and knew the proprietors very well. She was confident that Kim would be a shoe-in. "Really, darling, you would love Ms. Evelyn. She is so enthusiastic and just loves kids. I was helping them out a little, but really, they need someone who can guarantee to show up at least twice a week. And they would never just fire you, because some snooty guy disliked you. You'll see."

Kim only managed not to burst into tears because she was sipping her 'toddy' and it helped her to swallow the tears. Zoe stopped taking when she saw Kim's expression and bright eyes.

"Is it called 'In the Groove' per chance?" Kim asked feeling hope and elation fill her for the first time since she was fired from the Two Palms.

* * *

Jack's tournament was broken into several days and by the time the semi-final round came he was ready to skip town. His fight with father left him unsettled, even if he did not regret it. He had this feeling that things would be changing rapidly and radically and the excitement for the change was also accompanied by apprehension. He now firmly put himself in opposition to father and that could mean a lot of things. Beyond what his father already did with taking away the car and the allowance, Jack thought that father could not do much more to threaten him, other than to disown him. And Jack did not think father would go that far. He was primarily worried about Kim. They talked yesterday and he had this feeling that she was not telling him something. He knew that the anniversary of her mother's death was approaching and Kim may have been quieter because of that. But maybe it was because of his father. Once again he wished he could shield her from all the troubles he brought upon her: between father, Kai and Lindsay, there was always someone connected to him, who harassed Kim.

His final rounds were approaching and he cut through his semi-final roster as he expected. There were easy matches and two that tested him. His new trick of focusing his anger and anxiety over Kim and their relationship worked like a charm and with his father's recent behavior, Jack had plenty of fuel for his focus.

His mother called him in the evening, sounding both cheerful and a little upset. It turned out that she visited Kim and while she was impressed with Kim's 'take a higher road' attitude, she was worried because Kim looked both physically sick and somewhat down in spirits. His mom's attempts to get Kim to talk about it did not work, because "that girl, Jack, is just as stubborn as you and she clearly did not want to upset me." Still, his mother managed to find out that she wasn't the only Brewer who visited Kim. Apparently, Mike, or as his mom put it 'that chatty co-worker of Kim's', told his mom that the GreenBean should officially put the 'the coffeehouse of choice of the Brewer family.' Kim tried to shush Mike, but he was too much of a gossip (and Jack knew it) to stop and told his mom that no less than two Brewers visited Kim yesterday.

"It would be just like Chris to try to pick on her again."

Jack felt like someone punched him in the solar plex. There were only so many Brewers in Seaford and he doubted it was his uncle or aunt, who came to see Kim. It had to be his father and Kai. That's why she was so uncharacteristically quiet yesterday. Damn it! He could only imagine what those two had said to her. She was usually full of snappy comebacks and managed to shrug off most of the unpleasantness without damage to her self-confidence and optimistic outlook in life. That she was still upset and quiet the next day told him that her conversations with father and Kai were especially cutting.

He did not remember how he finished his conversation with his mom. He literally had to ponder whether to ditch the tournament and just go back to Seaford to comfort Kim and to confront his relatives. His worst nightmare was coming true: instead of taking up their issues with himself, Kai and father chose to bully Kim.

Kim, who clearly decided to be noble and not tell him anything. It would be just like her to try and downplay the whole thing, like she did with pervious encounters with Kai and Lindsay.

The only thing stopping him from charging back to Seaford was the memory of how irritated she was when he tried to take it into his own hands and protect her. He promised not to jump the gun and talk to her, so he would do that. Even if he had to sit on his hands to stop himself from calling Kai or father.

When they talked that evening, he knew immediately that she was in better mood. She was chatty and regaled him with stories of Jerry and Milton demonstrating their budding martial arts skills. He let her go on for a bit and then simply asked her if she was officially tired of all the Brewers crowding her coffee shop.

She exhaled deeply. "Mike couldn't keep his mouth shut if it was sewn in... Your mom is lovely and she offered to help with a job. I really appreciate that."

"And my father and Kai? Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed again. "Kai is not even worth mentioning. He comes and needles, but he is hardly dangerous beyond his words and occasional grabby hands." There was a momentary pause and Jack actually was still catching up to what she said, when she rushed to add, "Not like grabby-grabby hands. No. Never. I would flip him or throw a drink at him. He just was mad and grabbed me... Oh, its coming out all wrong..." She trailed off with a laugh.

Jack actually was already up and walking towards the door when he heard her laughter and he stopped, not sure what to think anymore, but still very much angry. "What happened? And do not downplay anything. I will call Mike and he will tell me everything. You know he will." He managed the words out while thinking how long it would take to drive Seaford without any stops.

"Fine, but sit down first." He did, only slightly surprised that she knew what he was doing. "It really is my own fault. He was his usual self, you know. 'Jack only cares about karate and business.' He's been saying that a lot. To let me know that such an average girl like me can't possibly measure up to the importance of your family legacy. The usual."

Jack actually had to mentally give his cousin some credit for a clever way to undermine his and Kim's relationship. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kim went on.

"So I replied by asking what was it that he cared about. Obviously karate, seeing as he is Brewer. But then I added that there was some damage that he was hiding probably. Like absent or over-involved parents." She stopped here and Jack's thoughts twisted around thinking what possible reaction in caused in Kai. "So, I passed the cup to him and he held onto my hand and warned me that I might upset a wrong Brewer next time I mouth off. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes, so please, cool your jets and don't try to, I don't know, call him out on this and try to fight again. I am fine. Not even a bruise. Promise." Kim was talking rapidly and striving for nonchalant, which only made Jack angrier.

Yes, she might have been fine this time. But what about next time Kai was in ill-temper? She said she'd flip him, but Jack doubted that she could. Kai was a serious Karate artist. He was strong and vicious and truly had no scruples. It if came down to it, Kim would not last long against him. Feisty as she was, she was not a true contender against Kai. More infuriatingly, Jack simply could not let this go on: Kai was using Kim to get to him and for the most part Jack trusted Kim to handle the verbal sparring with his cousin because she was good for it. But now Kai actually was getting physical and it bothered Jack more than he could articulate.

Forcibly refocusing himself to the conversation at hands, Jack finally asked the real question, "What about my father? I hope he didn't get you fired from the GreenBean." He said half in jest, but as Kim kept quiet his fear that that what actually happened mounted.

"... No, he didn't." She finally said and it sounded like the worst indictment. Somehow, there was a 'but' in her silence and reluctance.

"Kim..." He said fairly sure that his father had said or done something to her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Jack... It's hardly a phone conversation. Come back and we'll talk. About everything."

He was right: things were changing rapidly and his father went after Kim after all. In some strange way, Jack felt relieved. Not because Kim was targeted, but because somehow this act by his father, this targeting of Kim, finally freed him from any residual sense of obligation he might have still felt. He just didn't care anymore what his father thought of him. Looking back he could see clearly that ever since his Grandpa died his father, always somewhat taciturn and serious, became virtually a stranger with cold and precise manners and even colder and more precise lectures. And he almost turned Jack into that as well.

Tomorrow, tomorrow, he would be done here and could finally go home, to Kim and mom, and tell his father off.

The next day he felt jittery both in anticipation of the fights and because he wanted to leave as quickly as possible and get back to Seaford. He had only one opponent left and though the other guy was strong and taller, Jack was confident that he was faster and had better reflexes.

He would not be able to recall all the moves used or even sequence of event, but at some point Jack kicked his opponent down, who waived off the referee, got up and charged again. Jack was prepared and so ready for all of this to be over that he only waited of one opening in his opponent's defense and just kicked him down with a foot straight into the chest. The other man could not draw large enough breath, let alone continue the fight.

Just like that Jack was declared a winner. If he was entirely honest, he would say he was disappointed that the fight was relatively short. He exhausted himself much more when he fought with Rudy or Kai. But then those two knew him and his strength and weaknesses better than anyone.

Not one to argue with the favorable results, Jack rushed to get ready to go. Rudy wanted to stay another day as planned, but Jack was simply too anxious to go and his sensei only shook his head and agreed to go immediately.

He was on his phone texting Kim, when Rudy broke the silence, "I thought of what you said. About the aftercare. Let's do it. I have always enjoyed working with new students and the aftercare program is a logical extension for the dojo. I might need additional space and, of course, all the paperwork... Which is why I am taking you on your offer. Start the process, find out what we need to do and let's do it."

Jack only could smile in return, "Yeah? So, am I your project manager for this then? What's my salary? You know, I don't come cheap..." he said half-joking.

"Well, it's your idea. You should be the one making it happen. And your compensation... We'll figure it out, _after_ the aftercare is opened and running..." Rudy trailed off and Jack just laughed. He could not believe it: his father hardly let him breathe and his sensei was making him a project manager for the business expansion.

Things were looking up.

* * *

Jack was supposed to be back tomorrow and Kim was nowhere near the answer.

No, she did not want Mr. Brewer's help with job and scholarship. Accepting that man's help would be like selling herself and Jack out and Kim would not do that to Jack.

Never.

He made such progress with opening up to her and others, that her betrayal would be an unnecessary set-back. Didn't his mom mentioned that? That he changed once into a closed off and brooding man from being "charming boy." What would happen if he thought she betrayed him for material things?

But she was concerned about Jack's situation. Was it a height of selfishness to stay with him and cause him such hardship? He did not understand all that might be giving up, but Kim knew the restrictions poverty put on a person. And even if they managed to stay together despite monetary hardships, would his father accept defeat? What about college for Jack? She doubted that his father would just let Jack be. He would not be satisfied unless Jack was doing like Mr. Brewer wanted... Which entailed business school probably for Jack to eventually take over the company.

She thought that despite anything being said about choices and freedom to do so, Jack and her had very few of those. She was poor and had to work hard for every little bit and she would be happy to take any scholarship to any school, if she were so lucky. The course of Jack's life was charted out long before he was even in high school. The only choice they both made was the choice to be together. And even that was met with resistance.

Her thoughts halted and went back to that thought again.

 _They only had few choices and one of them was to be together._ Jack's father was controlling and making decisions about his life all by himself. He manipulated the situation and tried to manipulate her into making his bidding. Could she really do it? If she broke up with Jack, even for his own good, would she not be invalidating his choice and acting just like his dad - making decisions unilaterally. After he opened to her. After he trusted her with a few precious insights into his life and heart.

The enormity of the possible decision made her gulp for air. She could not do that.

Yesterday evening, after she finally made it home still ruminating on her confrontation with Mr. Brewer and a lovely chat with Mrs. Brewer, her dad surprised her with a home made dinner. It was just pasta with the canned sauce, but it was hot and it was a sign of her dad getting better. She ate it swallowing hard against the tears and emotions.

Her dad must have noticed her mood, because he managed a light-hearted chatter throughout the meal and she was grateful for that. They were done with food and she went to pick up dishes for washing, when her dad stopped her by taking her hand in his.

"I know this past year was hard for you, Kimmy bear. It was hard for me too, but you had it worst. I was not much of a father to you and I am sorry for that." She was about to protest, but he just squeezed her hand. "It's true, baby, you know that. Your momma is gone, but she left me with you and you are so incredible. I know she would be proud, like I am. You get that fighting spirit from her you know." He chuckled and went on, "Your Nana Douglas was not at all pleased that mom chose me instead of a proper Southern boy to marry. Not pleased at all. She even stopped talking to us for while. But your mom was stubborn and optimistic. She used say that all that gentle waters can wear out a stone. She was right. When you were born, Nana came, took a look at you and said that you had the bearing of a true Douglas and that your mom did well." He stopped, smiling softly and Kim held her breath afraid that any movement or noise would ruin this moment.

"I know you are troubled right now. But our troubles are nothing as long as we are together." He finished, squeezing her hand once more.

Kim was silent for a long time and then, in halting and unsure voice, asked, "Remember, how you said that I should choose with my heart?" At his nod, she continued, "How do you know when that happens? When should you listen to your heart?" She said and blushed at that.

"Is there a decision to be made?" She nodded and blushed again. "Oh... Well, when you think of the decision and consequences, what are you thinking of? What do you want?"

"I think... I want him to be happy... Preferably with me..." She said quietly, still not sure her dad wanted to know all the details.

"And do you know what would make him happy?"

"..."

"Then don't take away that decision from him. Let him decide what makes him happy."

"But he is noble and would want to be a hero for me..."

"And shouldn't that be his choice? So, if you think you know his choice, then you should chose with your heart. You know that regrets about paths not taken are the harshest."

Kim laid in bed awake that night for a long time, thinking about her dad's words. She knew for herself, she wouldn't take Mr. Brewer on his offer.


	22. Chapter 22

They were in the car for an hour already, when he got a message from Lindsay. Sighing he went to delete without opening, when his phone started blowing up with a series f incoming messages. They all seemed to come from Milton and Jerry. Perplexed he opened the one from Jerry and it took him a minute to decipher the texts that was half misspelled, half in text-speak. If he understood it correctly, he should not listen to rumors and come and talk to Kim directly. Milton was more coherent telling him that there was a rumor about Kim and Kai and he, Jack, should know how unlikely that pairing was. He also, somewhat philosophically, added that there was no fury like a woman scorned. Still perplexed, but now feeling like the bottom of his stomach dropped, Jack finally checked Lindsay's message.

It was a series of pictures. Of Kim. And Kai. Together. In the GreenBean. Kai was smiling talking to Kim. And in few of them he was holding Kim's hand. She was looking intently into his eyes and giving him the cup. The actual text only said, "When the cat's away, the mouse will play."

So that what was got his friends buzzing. Knowing Lindsay and Donna they already spread their story about Kim and Kai around school. Damn it all to hell! Why is everything coming at them all at once? And Lindsay... Well, it was time to deal with that girl as well. Clearly she still was hung up and pissed off and chose Kim as a target, who may have had a few clever retorts, but was only one person against so many.

He zoomed in on one of the shots. It was a profile picture, so it was easy to think that they were friendly or more. But Jack already knew the story. He saw that Kai was not so much smiling, as snarling. That his hand on Kim's wrist was a vise grip than a gentle hold. That Kim's wasn't looking intently, but glaring at his cousin. As if he needed another reason to finally confront Kai about his obsession with Kim. He actually gripped his phone so tight the plastic case made a squeaky noise and he relaxed his hold.

The anger and anxiety the the felt since his confrontation with father, that had not abated despite the week long competition, that only got stronger since yesterday's conversation with Kim, that anger was like a leashed animal snarling and pouncing. And now there was a visual to make him even angrier. Especially because of her ominous 'we'll talk.' He had a horrible feeling that she wanted to break up with him, probably for his own good, or some such. Because Kim was like that: unwaveringly kind and caring, she wouldn't want him to 'suffer' or to cause a conflict within his family.

Well, he'd just have to convince her that she was wrong and use all of the best arguments.

He was waiting for the class to be over and stood by the door to Kim's English class. When the bell finally rang and people started to fill in the hallways, he became aware that may be this wasn't such a good idea. He had a pretty bad bruise on his cheekbone and one of his hands was wrapped because he had sore knuckles. It was par for the course for a the competition of his level, but it looked bad. It was easy for people to assume that he was in a fight. And of course they would assume the worst... Come to think of it, let them. Maybe it would make Lindsay and Donna back off Kim.

He saw Lindsay some out of the classroom and she immediately walked to him, anticipation morphing into worry as she saw his face.

"Jack, you are here already? Did you..."

He didn't let her finish, "Thank you for letting me know that my punk of a cousin was bothering Kim. I sorted him out." He made a vague gesture with his wrapped hand and Lindsay eyes widened. And then he went for the kill. "But also, a reminder. Stay out of my business and stop bothering Kim. She is a brown belt and can wipe a floor with you. She did it with Randy and Frank... And, one more thing: I had known you for three years and never was tempted to date you. So, just get over it and move on."

He felt bad for her, he did. But her relentless campaign first to win him over and then to make Kim's life miserable had all but eliminated any positive feelings he might have had for her. She blinked a few times, eyes and cheeks reddening and just when he thought she might make a scene, she turned away and left, leaving Jack to wait for Kim.

When he finally saw Kim her eyes went wide and she startled at seeing him there. He walked the remaining few steps to come and stand in front of her and she was looking at him, like she never expected to see him again or she thought it was the last time. His own heart was swooping and beating wildly, his entire body buzzing like live-wire, and even his aches and bruises stopped bothering him.

She lifted her hand to touch the bruise on his cheek and he caught it, because is was the one that Kai gripped so hard and he turned it around to see if there were any marks. There weren't, but he still lifted it to his lips and kissed it. She shivered and gasped.

"He won't bother you again," he said loud enough to be heard and she looked at him askance, looking so adorably confused that he just went for it, ignoring the crowd, pulling her close and finally kissing her.

Their first kiss was kind of epic if Jerry's wolf-whistle was anything to go by. He knew what it meant to both of them: reaffirmation of the new bond between them and overcoming another hurdle together. Milton politely coughed and Grace groused that they should go find a room already, but Kim was smiling wide and he smiled back.

Later, when they were alone in the library, he told her that his spat with father was more than a spat.

"Oh? What happened?" She said cautiously.

"Long story short: you are a distraction and he is taking away the car and my allowance until I 'see the light.'" Jack said sarcastically, feeling rebellious and carefree.

Kim let out a whistle, "So... What are you going to do?" she said carefully and Jack's heart constricted because he knew she was trying for nonchalant and failing.

"Well, I will not stop seeing you, so..." he trailed off because he really did not think that was even a question for him and he marveled at how much he changed since knowing Kim.

She was silent for a while and he wondered if she would try to be noble about it and he tried to gird himself up for a debate with her.

He cleared his throat thinking of the opening argument, when she continued, "But your allowance? I mean, I know he did not pay for all the time you put in the office. And being poor is not as cool as I make it look..."

Oh... _Oh..._ She _was_ trying to be noble.

"Don't worry about that. All my prize money went to an account under my name and I have inherited some from my Grandpa. Since I am eighteen, I can access it. Plus, I can always sign up for more championships. The money is not that great, but enough to make up for the allowance."

"You have both a trust fund _and_ prize money from fights?"

"You make me sound like someone named Harrington Farnsworth with the Roman numeral after the name. It's just some inheritance from Grandpa, not a trust fund. And the prize money... I never used it, so it accumulated... So, does this mean you won't try to be noble and break up with me for my own good?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"I thought of that, honestly. But it would hardly solve the problem for you. You chose already to stand up to you dad. With or without me, you'd still have the overbearing father, with whom you are at odds. And whether we stay together or not is a joint decision. Are you sure you want to stay with me, when it causes you so much trouble?"

It was now his turn to be quiet. He wanted to find the right words to explain to her just how much he did mind all the troubles.

"Remember when we met? When you run into me? I was waiting to join my father at the business dinner, which was just another boring dinner in a series of many just like it. Every day I would wake up early, dreading the day at school, at the office, at these dinners... I slept poorly and was so concerned with how my father saw me that I forgot entirely who I was. I was busy emulating father and his ideals, I hardly noticed my own mother. You know that day I ran into you when you went to movies, I was home early and, still remembering our conversation, I almost went to movies myself. Then I realized that my mom was home and I had no idea what she did when I or father were not there. I asked to join her that afternoon and her expression was so disbelieving I almost wanted to lose to Kai to get a proper beating."

He stopped and tried to formulate how to say the next part. "I was miserable and so deeply unhappy, stuck in the notions of duty and obligations like a closely fitting cage. And I was making others either equally miserable or kept them away."

She looked at him with suspiciously bright eyes and visibly struggled to speak, "Oh... I am afraid you and your mom give me too much credit. I did not change you. You were already a kind and compassionate guy before me."

"Maybe I was. But I hid it so well that hardly anyone noticed. Until you."

She blushed and tried to look away, but he caught her chin and kissed her. It was slow and comforting, a thank you and a reaffirmation.

She pulled away and looked down, fidgeting with her hands. He waited to see what was bothering her.

"So, since you are sure, I think you should know that you dad offered me to arrange an internship with some acquaintance of his, where I might get a scholarship, in exchange for dumping you." He pulled back in shock and Kim, misinterpreting his move, grabbed his hand. "No, I am not going to take it, of course... But, he also sort of threatened to get me fired from from the GreenBean and the Maddie's Fund. I... I may have pissed him off when we talked, so I expect he actually would go through with those threats."

Jack was simply seething at this point. Why? Why father was so opposed to Kim? Or really any interests of his besides business and karate? Somewhere, underneath his mounting anger and frustration, he registered that Kim refused and apparently pissed off his father. He was kind of proud. In fact, he wished there was a video of that. He smiled, imagining the conversation, and Kim looked at him askance.

"Jack? What..." the rest of her question died, when he kissed her again, this time longer and harder.

When they parted he smiled at her, "I wish I was a fly on the wall when your told my father to shove it. I don' think anyone has said 'no' to him in a long, long, time."

"I am pretty sure he hates me now." Kim said somewhat upset.

"He is my problem. Let me worry about him."

She didn't look convinced, so he redirected. "I may have solved you job problem."

She perked up and looked at him with a soft smile, "What? In addition to the music shop one from your mom?"

"Yes. What do you say to being an assistant to my sensei with his no-belt and white-belt students?"

She smiled happily, "Well, I babysat a bit in Tennessee. Think it would help?"

"Oh, I think it will. We should go see Rudy after school."

"OK. There is a bus that we can take, or maybe guys can drop us off... You still sure about this Jack? You would be joining the ranks of us, pedestrians?" She said and the tension released from him.

"Not exactly. When Grandpa died, he left his old bike to me. It might need some work, but I'll use that." Jack was trying to remember what needed to be fixed in the old beast, but he always liked it and would love to use it again.

"Bike? You have a vintage bike? Do you also have a leather jacket?" Kim asked coyly and Jack's heart swelled despite the situation.

"Why, Ms. Crawford? Do you like bad boys on bikes in leather jackets?" Jack practically growled and heard her inhale.

"Dear me, that depends on the boy in question, doesn't it? I don't talk to just _any_ gentleman caller." She answered using her Southern accent, fanning herself with one hand, and he was surprised to feel himself respond to that.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Are there more gentlemen callers? Ms. Crawford, you should know that I do not share. I might have to duel them now, don't I? How about that? Do you like bad boys on bikes, who fight?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then rested her weight on the plans of her hands and she leaned towards him.

"I just might." Her pouty mouth paused a hair's breadth away from his, teasing him with a ghost of a kiss, before pressing her lips against his.

"We... really... should go, Kim," he breathed between the kisses, "Rudy would be waiting. Come."

"Yes... yes," she whispered, as he found a spot just beneath her jaw that made her breath hitch, "what... Who?"

"My sensei and your future employer," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"All right..." she said pulling away to look at him, but he followed her, leaning in to kiss her again. Reluctantly, he let her go, pulling her with him as he moved to stand up.

She was smiled up at him, "rain check?"

* * *

Rudy was an interesting man, Kim thought. Equal parts enthusiastic child and a seasoned martial artist. He was easy to talk to and was a terrible interviewer. She ended up volunteering most of the information a normal prospect employer would ask: qualifications, references, hours, pay... Jack was present at the interview and at some point she looked at him silently asking him if this was a real interview. Jack shrugged and gave a small smile.

By that point Rudy moved to the demonstration of karate skill set and Kim was a little worried as it had been a long time since she practiced. Rudy noticed and commented, but his comments were more encouraging than criticizing and somehow Kim felt like she could do it all. That was probably why Rudy was a great sensei. Feeling better about this opportunity than ever, Kim and Rudy agreed that she would come twice a week to the dojo and help the new students.

She had to go to the Maddie's Fund for the rest of the afternoon and she sent Jack home, worrying how the confrontation with his dad would go. She knew that he had his mother's support, but who knew what would happen and she had to forcibly refocus on the job at hand.

She had to decide sooner rather than later what to do about her findings. If Mr. Brewer went through with this threat and Kim was let go, she would no longer have access to all the files to complete her search. She was confident that she got enough to at least raise some serious questions and her real concern was who to report it to. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that someone at the local chapter was at least aware, if not directly involved, in this scheme. That made reporting anything to her supervisors here useless. She had to get her findings to the higher-ups in the Fund. Maybe not even the actual executives, but the founder of the organization, who gave the initial grant to start it all. Resolved, Kim tracked down the information on the founder of the Fund and copied all her findings to make a concise summary of the scheme and the total amount she was able to trace.

When she left the office she was rushing to the bus stop afraid to miss the scheduled bus, when someone called her name. She turned around and stopped shocked...

There, leaning against the vintage Harley-Davidson, in a leather (!) jacket was Jack. From the distance he looked relaxed and she walked slowly admiring the view. There was no denying that he looked very good and a little bit dangerous like that. Her body responded to his presence and probably because she missed him so much, she really just wanted to get him alone.

But when she got closer she saw that he was in a strange mood. He was not smiling, his eyes focused on her and yet somehow far away. He was holding himself stiffly and when she stopped close she was actually unsure whether her touch would be welcome. So she stood and looked and so did he.

Finally, when the tension was too much, she absently licked lips and opened her mouth to speak, when his expression changed into intense and heavy stare. She shivered and asked him anyway, "Is everything alright? Did you talk to your father?"

There was an almost imperceptible flinch and his eyes clouded for a brief moment, but then the intensity came back and Kim just stood there pinned under its weight. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted his arm and traced the outline of her cheek following the hairline and ending up with his fingers buried in her hair. He pulled her close and hugged her to him, nearly crushing her and she returned the hug, still unsure what exactly happened, but certain that it was awful and Jack needed this support and reassurance more than anything.

They made it to her apartment, still silent and Kim was worried beyond all measure. Her dad was still out and she let Jack in, leading him to her room. Before she could say anything his hands were on her and he was pulling and kissing and touching her everywhere. They tumbled onto the bed with him on top of her and she tried, tried, to ask him what was going on, but his mouth was on her and he just breathed a halting _please_ and she let it be.

The kiss was far more intense after that. Its all Kim could do to keep up with him and every moan and twitch of his hips left her breathless. His hand snaked up her shirt, pushing it out of the way to pull her bra down. He stopped kissing her long enough to suck on hardened nipple into his mouth and Kim arched up at the sensation. When he's done, Kim was panting. He went to do the same with her other breast and she hazily remembered to pull off her shirt, just as Jack pulled her bra down completely and stared at her chest. She smiled a little to see his admiring look.

Her mirth died in her throat however when he took off his own shirt. She'd seen him topless before, but it was always in tight places with little room to pull back and just look. And now she was not sure where to look first as her eyes darted around trying to identify the muscles presented before her while all her brain supplied her with was "oh my god". She ran her hands over smooth skin and ripped abs as he settled himself between her legs. The feeling of his skin against hers sent a charge through her body unlike anything she's ever felt before.

She pushed him back a little and wasted no time to explore and lavish attention on all that glorious skin. He had a few moles on his body and she followed them, trailing invisible lines with her hands and mouth, making constellations and by the time her hands reached the waistband of his pants he was cursing softly.

He stopped her and took a long look at her face. She was so turned on, she did not know what she wanted, but she wanted something.

"I'm going to take good care of you," he said finally, before he kissed her and ground hips into hers.

She blushed hotly at that and he kissed her hard, one hand stroking through her hair while the other slid up her legs to find the inside of her thighs. He toyed with her for a few minutes before his hand slid inside and the first touch made her buck into his hand. He pulled back and keeping the same laser focus look on her face, pulled her leggings and underwear off in one move.

Lying fully naked in front of him for the first time, Kim was almost self-conscious if it was not for the way he was looking at her. It was as if she could feel him looking and it was just as physical as any touch. Before Kim could do or say anything he settled between her legs again, parting them easily to make room for himself and the desire she felt at that moment obliterated any anxiety she might have felt over her own appearance. He lavished small kisses on her inner thighs, making her tremble and causing goose bumps to rise, and then without any preamble he used his tongue to part her lips and licked a long wet strip up her center and, oh my god, if it wasn't just the hottest thing ever.

She could feel his smile, realizing only al little too late that she must have said it out loud, but she had not time to feel embarrassed, because one of his fingers slid in and his lips and tongue were on her, exploring her and making her whimper. She tried before, herself... Of course she did, but this was different. His lips and tongue were both softer and more electric and he was winding her up and up, the slow swirling in her belly, and she was now shamelessly pushing her hips up into his face. He got the message and now had two fingers in her and the stretch was unusual and welcome. He now zeroed only on her clit, his lips tightly around it and his tongue and teeth grazing over it, sometimes sucking hard, sometimes nipping it, and she was so close, trembling... That's when his fingers inside curled and he did something...

The orgasm that hit her felt like someone pulled a rip cord and ignited her. She let out a cry that tapered into a soft whimpering moan as Jack returned to long, slow licks of her sensitive flesh. He rubbed his hands up the backs of her shaking thighs before she gently nudged his head away. He slowly crawled up, kissing her along the way, until finally he was kissing her on the lips. She recovered enough to take notice of his erection now pressing into her belly, hot even through the fabric of his pants.

She looked at him and echoed his earlier words, "Let me take care of you."

He shuddered, his eyes closing for brief second, and then he rolled onto his back and she followed to be on top of him.

He was beautiful. And strong. She admired him, hands exploring, mouth following the path. She traveled lower and lower and when she got to his pants, the tent in them was very pronounced and she boldly palmed him over fabric. His body convulsed a little, muscles of his abdomen contracting and he hissed, "Kiim..."

Taking pity on him, she went to take off his jeans, valiantly fighting the jitters, because this would be the first time she'd try to give someone a blow job and she knew next to nothing about it. She was pulling the pants, Jack helpfully raising his hips, when his hands found hers and squeezed them. Just like that she calmed down.

This was Jack...

''Let me,'' she said, wrapping her hands around his cock. She took a minute to simply explore the length, giving him a few experimental strokes, watching the tug and pull of skin, cupping his heavy, full balls in her hand, making breath hiss between his lips, then a deep, satisfied growl from low in his chest. She decided to stop teasing him and so she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around him, moving her head as she sucked, trying to breathe through her nose, allowing as much of it into her throat as she could without gagging. She tried to follow his reactions as she moved from slow to fast and back again, using her hand on the rest of him. She knew she found the rhythm, when he cursed quietly and his hand dropped on her head, not quite pushing her, but guiding her along. HIs other hand was fisting the bed pane, knuckles white from pressure and she got the satisfaction of knowing she got him this way. This did not last long, because he started pushing his hips up a little and she sped up instinctively knowing that's what he needed and when he half-hissed, half-moaned _Kiiiiim,_ she prepared herself. The salty, warm liquid filled her mouth and she swallowed it down, wondering if she tasted the same to him. He was now whimpering and she let go of him and crawled up to lay her head on his chest...

They were silent for a while, enjoying the afterglow and Kim was pleased to see that his expression did not go back to the closed off and intense look from before.

When his heartbeat slowed, she finally asked him.

"What happened?"

He pulled her closer and whispered into her hair, "I never actually knew anything about my parents, it seems. My father cheated, but apparently there were some extenuating circumstances. At least mom does not blame him. Mom almost left him once, but he promised to fight her in courts over me. And I am the only heir to my Grandpa's estate, which is why Kai hates me."


	23. Chapter 23

He could feel her eyes widen at his proclamation and she lifted her head to look at him with huge eyes. "What? Your mom... But she... And you dad... Oh, Jack... I guess they both are concerned about you. They love you..." Kim's face was earnest and he felt the pinpricks of tears that he did not let fall at home come back with vengeance.

Sweet and honest Kim. Of course, this would be the thing she noticed. And she was right... Mom loved him. He knew that. And apparently his father loved him too... In fact, that love for him got them a lot of headache in the past. He just... He wished he knew it all before... Not now and not this way.

She was still looking at him with soft eyes and he swallowed hard against the emotions. "I know," he croaked. "It's just... Father wants to protect me by fighting you, the gold-digger, out of love for me. They were miserable together out of love for me. My grandfather left everything to me, bypassing Kai and his own sons, also out of love for me. I am not sure, if I can handle any more of love if this is how they express it."

She fell silent and then held his face in her small hands, "Tell me, if you can..."

As usual, he found himself unable to deny her anything. Right now, it felt like she was the only thing that was unchanged in his life, including his reactions to her.

So he did, recalling with some sort of detachment events of this evening. Was it only this afternoon that he left Kim to go and tell his father that he would not stop seeing Kim? It felt like centuries ago.

He got home to find his mom looking through old photo albums. She had the softest of smiles, even as her eyes were glassy. He sat next to her and they looked through them together. When they were done, he asked what brought on this stroll down the memory lane. She smiled say at him, "I told Kim how you used to be this charming, mischievous boy. So, you know, I thought I'd relive those memories... She is a very good girl."

"I wish father could see that!" Jack said with gusto. "He tired to bribe her to dump me and threatened to get her fired if she doesn't do it!"

Mom's face contorted into a pained expression and she frowned deeply. "Chris is forgetting himself. Not everyone can be bought or made to cower. I guess Kim didn't take him up on his offer, since you know about it?" He nodded mutely and his mom went in, "I will talk to him about his harassment of Kim. _She_ doesn't deserve this."

Feeling a little better about the whole thing, Jack went to check the old bike that sat in the garage for a while. It started, at least, and its engine ran well enough. He figured he only needed to tune it up.

When his father came home, Jack and mom sat waiting for him. His face betrayed nothing and he only nodded at Jack, "all is well?"

Jack really hated this composed mask, knowing that this man actively Interfered with his and Kim's lives. "No, all is not well. I know that you tried to bribe Kim. How could you? And then threaten her if she does not comply? Where do you get off? That was cruel..."

His father's expression faltered for a moment. "I see, she is hedging her bets. Clever..."

"Shut up! Kim is not a manipulator like you! I don't think she would've told me if i didn't already know that you came to see her."

"I don't like your tone, Jack."

"Get used to it!"

"You...! How easily you are lead by a pair of bright eyes and a bit of skin! She _must_ be good." His father spat, innuendo heavy in his voice.

Jack actually was speechless for a second, but his mom filled in the pause.

"Christopher! Whatever her actions may be, we are discussing your behavior."

"Zoe, you know perfectly well why I am doing this. The girl is nothing but an ill-timed distraction. Jack has to focus on school and his legacy."

"These are different people and different circumstances. Kim is different and Jack is not you. I told you that before. He maybe your son, but he is not your clone. He actually likes her and cares about this girl. You nearly succeeded in making him as miserable as me."

Jack never heard his parents fight like this before. And if he was not mistaken, there was something that he was missing. His father flinched at the latest statement and turned to look at his mom with a heavy and betrayed look.

"Zoe, he is but eighteen. This is all transient. If we let this go on, who knows where it ends and we will be left picking pieces."

"You know I am right here?" Jack butted in causing his parents to look at him as if remembering that he in the room. "I know how old I am and I am not planning to propose to Kim. We are dating. You know, like normal teens do. What is wrong with that?"

"Jack, if you just wanted to _date,_ like you did before, I wouldn't stop you. Go, _date,_ have fun. But this girl, she is a grasping social climber..."

"You don't know her..."

"I know the type..."

"God! Look, I get the urge to protect against some gold-diggers, but I know the type too. Believe me. Always known. And Kim is not like that."

"She got her hooks in you already. You must think yourself in love... I taught you better than that."

"You taught me to be cold and calculating. I forgot how to be myself and now that I do, I don't want to go back."

His mom stepped up to him, lacing her hand through his and squeezed it tightly.

"You must be happy. All of your influence is coming to fruition." His father bit out addressing mom.

"Yes, I am. He is my beautiful boy."

His father snorted derisively, "Just like you always wanted. And without any need to leave me and take him away!"

Even if Jack didn't immediately understand what happened, his parents reactions were very telling. His mom gasped and put one hand over her mouth, looking at father with wounded eyes. Father, in the other hand, was looking straight at Jack with a pained wince and Jack felt like his heart dropped to his feet. He kept looking between his parents, trying to understand and having this feeling that he already knew the answer, but not willing to accept it.

"You only have yourself to blame, Christopher."

"How many more years will you be punishing me? And yet you think it's different for Jack?"

"Yes! And you only punished yourself..." His mom was crying now and Jack just had to confirm.

"What..." he started and could not even complete the question.

His parents looked at each other and turned to him in unison. He almost laughed: they were finally in synch for the first time in many years. "Can you answer this without obfuscation?"

His father sighed and looked away, "We almost divorced when you were younger. It was my fault. I have been..." he trailed off trying to formulate the answer.

"Let me guess, there was a gold digging distraction?" Jack said and then actually laughed bitterly at this. Oh, but the irony...

His father stood straight and only the twitching of his eye betrayed that he was under great stress.

"She wasn't at first. We... We were young, ah, acting young, at least I was. No strings and such..."

Jack nearly jumped at that and looked at him wild-eyed, "You... you... cheated?"

Hi father flinched away as if Jack hit him, which Jack really wanted to do now. Then his mom picked up the story.

"It's wasn't like that, Jack... We, well, _I_ couldn't have children after you. Secondary infertility. It was hard on me and I was so upset and sad. Clinical depression they say. I could not event take care of you, or pay attention to your father. And Chris, your father, he tried, but I needed serious help... And well.. It was bad for a while. You stayed with your grandparents, while we sorted it out."

Jack remembered that time vaguely. He thought it was this really cool extended sleepover with Grandpa, playing at his indoor dojo and seeing Bobby Wasabi almost daily.

He moved away to the far corner, unwilling to succumb to emotions yet, needing the answers.

"What happened after?"

"Well, my ill-timed mistake wanted the hush money. Increasingly more and more. It caused me much headache and even more money. And of course, your mother was unwell, so I tried desperately to prevent the two of them crossing path. And every time I thought I was done, she'd show up again. It went on for years. Until one time when I was so distracted with it all, I missed it when you grandfather had a stroke. By the time I got back, it was all done and I was left with just the business of arranging funeral."

Jack tried to recall that time around grandfather's death and only remembered being upset and everyone's somber mood. He recalled that his mother spent the time away then. He turned to her as if to confirm the memory to see that she was looking at his father with the saddest eyes. His father was looking somewhere mid-distance, eyes seeing something long gone.

He abruptly turned to Jack, "She was just like your Kim at first. Bright, happy, smiles and sass... Oh, I fooled myself so thoroughly. Do anything, do what makes you happy. Live like vagabonds and to hell with conforming to anything. And it felt so good, to think that someone likes you for yourself, but not the name or the money. But it all faded fast and I was left with just a memory of the summer fling and horrible guilt over what I done. But then she came back and I thought all it would cost me is some money to get away. But, oh, I was wrong. She dragged it out, made me beg, made me pay again and again. I lived looking over my shoulder, afraid she'd find your mother or say something to you."

Jack stared at his father, hardly recognizing this man, who spoke with such passion.

"Take it from me Jack. It is a well earned lesson: stay in your social circle, don't be foolish to ignore practicalities. Being of equal mind and interests would serve you better than advice of the fickle heart." He said it with a sneer and Jack felt hurt on behalf of his mother once again. He looked over at her to see her twisting a napkin in her hands. "Don't look at your mother like that, son. She is one who drove that lesson to heart. She almost left me, taking you with her."

There was silence again and Jack didn't know what to think anymore, his mind not letting him process anything but the facts told, leaving emotions for later.

His father stood there between Jack and his mother and finally shook his head.

"Think hard son." With that he left the house.

His mother took two steps towards the door and stopped, her head hung low.

"He still thinks I wanted to leave because of the affair... Stubborn man."

Jack was sure he couldn't deal with any more surprises, but they kept coming at him.

"Why did you want to leave him? Other than he was a cheater..."

His mom was not even wiping tears anymore, they just ran continuously down her face. "When I found out that he cheated it hurt me deeply. Your father... When we married it was following a wonderful and romantic dating period, him lavishing me with gifts and attention. I fell for him then. And you were such a blessing. Really, please don't think you were ever a burden. But as we struggled to have another child and I fell deeper and deeper into depression... It was bad. I... I was neglectful. People weren't so open or understanding of what depression is. Chris had to deal with all by himself at first. I was... unwell... And in those times, he grew so attached to you. All those silly games and secret words. But, it was hard and I think you father was depressed too, just hid it better. Then that affair happened... I think Chris wanted to escape the reality for a little bit. Truly, I was no better. My escape was my mind... It took your grandfather's death to get us both out of our funk."

She stopped and approached Jack, who wanted to hug and comfort her, but somehow all these old secrets were between them and he felt like his arms were made of lead.

"Please... Jack, your father, if nothing else, I know he loves you. And he cares about me. It would have been so easy for him to let go of me then, when I was so unwell. He could have kept you and no court would have given you to me. But... Chris took care of me. Best doctors, best therapy..."

He winced at that, unable to reconciled it so easily that his world and ideas about his parents were crumbling around him.

She shook her head, "When your grandfather died, his will left many people upset. Everyone thought he'd split things evenly between the sons or grandsons, but he... He left generous bequests to them all, but the bulk of his estate went to you, with your father as the trustee. He was partial to you when he was alive and carried it over into the will. You have to understand, when you came along, it was the happiest we've all been. You grandfather was happy too. You looked like him and took to karate like duck to water. Kai was jealous: so little and yet he knew you were a favorite."

Oh God, that was it, wasn't it? The roots of Kai's animosity...

"Christopher could not hide the affair, or rather the consequence of it, much longer from your grandfather. It was not pretty, when he found out. It went against his honor code. Chris was deeply ashamed for failing to live up to your grandfather's expectations. That woman pushed for more... Christopher though, armed with money and good lawyers prevailed and he was not too nice about it... She... she came to see me once. She warned me that the day would come and I would be on the receiving end of the same treatment. She was right. After your grandfather's death, after the will, Chris knew it to be the indictment of his character. He did not take it well. He blamed himself for great many things, including my illness. He started turning into what he is now. Harsh discipline and strict adherence to the ultimate goal: betterment of the family, of the Brewer name. To leave you the legacy you could be proud of. It was not long after that that I tried to leave because of how he was and how was treating you, molding you into this image... And I wanted to take you with me... But, your father... He still has money and good lawyers. Please, don't think he does not love you. He does... So-so much... I hurt him just as he hurt me, but we always loved you."

Jack didn't even react anymore, having reached the limits of how much shocking information he could absorb.

His mom had serious depression and his father dealt with that by straying. His parents nearly divorced, were actually not getting along, but his father kept mom tethered to himself by using Jack and his money. Money that he used first to cower his lover, then his mother, and then tried to do the same with Kim... All out of love for him...

Abruptly, Jack turned to his mom, "I think I'll just go now..." He started towards the door, ignoring his name being called...

His legs carried him to the bike and his restless mind apparently brought him to Kim.

* * *

After Jack told her the whole story, and Kim would confess she never imagined anything like this at all, she asked him quietly if he planned to go back home. Seeing his startled expression that quickly turned stubborn, she sighed and nodded.

"OK, I'll talk to dad and see if you can stay here tonight. But... I want to let your parents know that you are at least safe indoors, OK?" He nodded reluctantly and Kim went to get dressed, marveling that only an hour ago they had the most intimate of times together. She figured that Jack was seeking some comfort after his parents sprang this whole load of truth on him. And Jack clearly was still struggling with it all.

She honestly was not sure what to think about it herself. She sympathized with them over the fact that they struggled with fertility and then had a difficult situation with Jack's mom. She almost could understand that his father strayed when his mom was depressed, because people dealt with depression differently. And she could understand the desire to keep Jack to themselves at all costs. She imagined Mr. Brewer with all his cold efficiency unleashing his lawyers to battle with Jack's mother and shivered at the mental picture. Of course, he would win. And made Zoe stay with him, because he could and would have fought her over Jack.

If there was one redeeming trait he had it would be his love for Jack. Though, she agreed with Zoe, him trying to shape Jack into mini-him was disastrous.

But she could even understand that he strove to teach Jack to be disciplined in the wake of his own behavior that led to so much drama for him, Zoe, and even Jack's grandfather. And wasn't that a whole other issue: Mr. Brewer falling short of the expectations of his own father? And the inheritance...

At this point, Kim seriously could only truly sympathize with Jack: he had a lot to process and deal with.

She let Jack be, sitting quietly in her room, and went about preparing dinner. When her dad came, she asked him to let Jack stay with them. To say that he was surprised would be to understate things. She tried, in the most abbreviated of terms, to let him know that Jack had a huge shocking news about his own parents revealed that he was still reeling from and could not talk to his parent just yet. She called Zoe and told her that Jack was with her and that he would stay the night.

"How is he, Kim?" Zoe sounded tired and hoarse.

"Shocked, but not angry. I think he is trying to process it all... It's a lot..."

"Of course, yes, I know... Just keep me posted, OK?"

She agreed and hung up, thinking that they all could say they understood, but only Jack _knew_ what it felt like.

He came out for dinner and was quiet and ate little. Between him and her father, both being taciturn and withdrawn, Kim was left to provide some conversation. She mentioned her new job at the dojo and a potential job with her former vocal instructor. That bit of information gained some attention from her dad, who remembered Ms. Evelyn and they reminisced about her a little.

After dinner, Jack offered to help clean up and they worked together to put away food and wash dishes. Kim mulled whether to address this issue and only because jack seemed to be holding up well, she finally asked, "Do you want to skip school tomorrow?"

He startled. "I... Probably not. Seems like if I am doing something, it keeps me from thinking too much about the whole thing..." He smiled unhappily.

"OK. So you want something else to think about?" He nodded unsure, "Well, I think I found fraud or outright theft taking place at the charity... Milton and Jerry helped me. I am thinking of sending my findings to the founder."

Jack looked at her like she was crazy, "You what?"

"That was my project with Milton that we were working on. I noticed the double entry after I tried to update the file and decided to check it. It led me to a defunct shelter, which led me to more doubled entries and either non existent or too affluent shelters receiving grants. Milton wrote an algorithm and we and Jerry checked everything that was within fifty miles radius. If I have to leave the Fund, I want to report this to the founder."

She stopped her ramble when she saw Jack's shocked face that held a hint of smile, "what?"

"Kim, you are remarkable. When did you even find time for all of this? You work, you volunteer, you investigate. You make friends and enemies. You even help our some brooding guys stop being so self-involved."

She was happy to see that he was doing a little better. "Well, some of these brooding guys are easy on the eyes. Some even have bikes..."

He gave her a small smile and she returned it. When they hugged, she heard him say, "if I'd known that you like them so much, I would have gotten on it sooner."

They stood like this for a while and when she asked him, she spoke into his chest, "do you think your parents will reconcile?"

"I don't know. I am still shocked that my father has emotions beyond frustration and desire for control."

"It sounded like he had a great deal of emotions. For your mom and for you."

"Yeah... He goes about those emotions in a very strange way."

Kim smiled, "I remember thinking that same thing about you. You know, when you were all hot and cold and staring..."

"You'll never let it go? Fine, so I did go about it just as badly. But, why are you even defending him? He thinks you are some trollop after this naïve rich boy, that he needs to protect me at all costs...'

"Can you blame him? With his history... I think he probably is like you, shy that comes across as aloof. When people do make effort with him, it's because of his position and money... And then this story and your mother... I think he blames himself and only wants you not to make the same mistake...it cost him a lot."

"Probably... But I am not sure I can deal with much of them both right now. Besides, he still thinks you are bad for me and I am not letting that go."

"My knight in leather armor... You father may be stubborn, but even gentle waters can wear out a stone...He'll come around... I hope... Eventually. In the meantime, are you going back to your house or being his shadow in the office?"

"I'll figure something out about living arrangements. As for job, I sort of have an offer from Rudy to work in his aftercare program expansion."

"So, we'll see each other more?" She smiled at him, gratified to see his answering smile.

Jack would be OK. They would be OK.

He moved his hands on her hips, mouth never leaving hers as he pulled her closer, making her stand between his legs ad he leaned against the counter. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it until she parted her lips, and he swept his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. It was quite remarkable how he managed to melt hers control, she thought, as she struggled to keep her hands from roaming freely all over his body. He pulled his lips from hers to press hot sucking kisses along her jaw down the line of her neck, clearly wanting more. She was no help, lost as she was in their kisses, sighing softly and threading her hands through hair that escaped the ponytail. Everywhere they touched small pinpricks of awareness, at once welcome and electric, sprang up making her hot and bothered.

"We really shouldn't... Jack..." Her breathless whisper floated up and he reluctatly pulled back.

"You are right. Rain check?"


	24. Chapter 24

Jack woke up poorly rested because the couch in the Crawford's living room was too short and not big enough for him. He ended up sleeping on the floor and his back let him know it was a bad idea. Still, he was grateful for this act of kindness from them. He and Kim got ready for school and her dad had the most fierce scowl when he saw the bike. He grilled Jack on his driving record and only relaxed when Jack shown him that he already had two helmets for them both. Kim grumbled about the third degree, but Jack reassured her it was nothing compared to the chat he had with her dad when they had their second date.

"He is your dad. I think it's in a job description to distrust young men who come courting his daughter." Jack said and Kim only looked at him pointedly and he caught himself almost rolling his eyes. Yes, he knew he essentially described his own father's motivations. But, Mr. Crawford may have been vigilant, but he didn't set out to threaten or actively undermine him. Unlike his own father.

School was a little unusual. Lindsay wasn't there and Donna was holding the court among the cheerleaders and hanger-ons by herself. Girls gave Jack cautious looks and generally tried to avoid getting caught looking at him or Kim. His teammates gave him curt nods and in general there was a bubble of space around them and their usual group.

It was Jerry and Grace, who explained things. Apparently, his put down of Lindsay (I was never tempted by you) was overheard and over shared much to his dismay. She was too embarrassed to show her face right now and, because Donna and Lindsay were friends and generally disliked by everyone who wasn't in the cheer squad, that line was used a lot, even in relation to Donna.

Then there was the wild conjectures, which Jack admittedly expected, about Jack fighting his own cousin over Kim. Added to the almost forgotten fight with Randy, the whole thing gave Kim the reputation of a heartbreaker and him - of the super jealous boyfriend with black belt skills. That part he didn't mind if it meant that people would leave them alone.

Their afternoon was less stressful: Kim went to the GreenBean and Jack to the dojo. Not that he stayed there long: he had worked on the plan for the aftercare and ended up pouring over the websites for the relevant regulatory information and ended up going to the city administration for forms and license applications. He had what he felt like a productive day and when he picked Kim up, he was feeling good about the project. Kim listened to him ramble and laughed at his enthusiasm. She even offered her help with any admin work they might need. They were at her place again and she asked him if he needed to stay another night.

"I have to figure out a more permanent solution for this whole lodging situation. I can couch surf for a bit, but it's hardly a solution."

"You sure you don't want to go back to your parent's? I think they are worried. I mean, I know they are." She said with surety.

"Oh? Did my mom come to see you?" He had suspected that.

"She did. She is worried, but thinks you need some space, so she came to me."

"Mike is right: GreenBean should have some plaque for all the Brewers that come through."

"I don't mind some of them. You can stay here a little longer, although I am not sure how long you can stand that couch..."

"Just couple of days. A week max and I'll figure something out. I know there are rentals I can use."

Kim was about to say something, but Jack was done with the conversation for now. He did not want to think about his parents right then.

He was still mulling over the truths revealed by his parents. He mostly was reeling from the realization of just how much his father loved him. He recalled some of what his mom said: the games and stories that he made up when Jack was little. Then his grandfather died and everything changed. Although, Jack was still very young and his memories were hazy at best. For the longest time he lived thinking that his father was a cold and calculating man; his mom - a long suffering, but ultimately inert person; and his grandfather - a legendary figure of greatness and wisdom. Now he was faced with the new reality that his father felt emotions very deeply and his reactions were just as intense and serious. His mother was not inert, but rather guilt ridden and was stuck with his father out of love for himself and obvious feelings she still had for his father. And Grandpa... Well, he was still legendary, but the man was not without his faults, considering that he let his own favoritism spoil the relationship of the two cousins.

Of all this, the most shocking was probably the knowledge of his father's complex character and motivations. He honestly disagreed with a lot of it, but he thought he could understand some. Still, both of them were stubborn and Jack wanted to cool off before he could even think about talking to his father again. And, of course, if his father continued to harass Kim, then all bets were off.

Resolved to keep all that turmoil at bay, he leaned over and kissed her like he wanted to. He was always aware of her and even his family drama didn't diminish this connection. In fact, it got stronger since yesterday's events. He would not be able to fully explain, but Kim's unwavering support and acceptance - first when faced with his father's threats and then faced with his own dramatic change in circumstances - had made his feelings for her stronger. She was a recent fixture in his life, but since yesterday she became the most constant.

* * *

Whatever happened with Mr. Brewer, he didn't seem to go through with his threat to get her fired. She spent the next week expecting him to show up with his sneer and cutting words, but the revelations of that day must have kept him at bay and she finally relaxed. She already sent her findings to the founder and, though she thought it was tremendously important, there wasn't any sign of him receiving the information.

Jack found a place to stay in the most unexpected of circumstances. He took his bike to Jerry's cousin and somehow ended up renting a small place above the garage that was so basic that Kim actually wondered if Jack could handle it. He didn't mind, it seemed. In fact, he was ecstatic to have a place of his own, where he simply paid cash and could go month to month. He was also busy with the dojo expansion plan, running to and from the dojo and putting Rudy's office to much use. She was pleased to see him so involved, but, for her part, Kim hoped he would reconcile with his father for Zoe's sake if nothing else. Jack's mom now visited Kim every time she had a shift and was eager for any scrap of information about her wayward son.

More interesting was the visit from Kai. It was already three weeks since the fateful conversation at the Brewer residence. When he showed up Mike was ready to tell him off, but Kim was not about to give the owner more reasons to think she was too much trouble, just shook her head. Kai appeared subdued and thoughtful, skipping the cappuccino and asking instead for cafe americano. When she passed him the cup, he looked at her wrist and then left with a small nod. He sat with his giant cup and waited until there was a lull in customers and approached her at the counter.

"So, listen, I heard from Frank and Brody that there were some rumors about us. Is that true?"

She just shrugged in response. "There were some pictures from the last time we spoke." She finally said.

His face had an uncomfortable look, "Ah... I actually wanted to apologize... For grabbing you like that. I hope I didn't hurt you?"

Kim was kind of speechless at the moment. Was Kai actually saying sorry for something? Why?

"Why?" She said intelligently. And then clarified, "You want to get to Jack and you said it yourself that you'd use me to do so... So why the apology?"

"Kim, you should know that even the worst of bad boys have an honor code of their own. Not hurting girls is in mine. I mean, physically." He looked sincere enough that she was willing to believe that.

"OK. Apologies accepted." Still, he lingered and Kim suspected he only apologized to get some 'in' with her.

"Thank you... I also heard that Jack left his home. Is that true?" He was acting casual, but his expression was keen, eyes trained on her face.

She sighed. It really was useless to try to keep anything secret in this town, wasn't it? "Yes." Was all she said unwilling to give more information than absolutely necessary.

"Do you... Do you know why?"

She only raised her eyebrows at him, communicating silently that she would not answer this question. "That is not for me to tell and you know it."

"Right. Of course. You won't." He was silent again weighing options in his head. Then he looked at her pointedly, "I re-read Romeo and Juliet recently. For such a violent tale, it is a good illustration of how beholden teens are to their hormones. Defy parents because they perceive themselves to be in love... Do you think they acted foolish? After all, the family is important. You said it yourself, love thy family, warts and all..."

Kim almost got the whiplash from this sudden pivot and then caught on what he was saying or rather asking indirectly. Clever man.

"I always thought that when family members fight it is rarely about the actual official reason. There are so many underlying currents and issues, that the fight works on many levels. Romeo and Juliet were protesting lack of choices and the overbearing control of their parents. It would seem that being born into a certain legacy did not quite suit them. Too bad sometimes inheritance comes with history, both negative and positive." She may have stressed the words _legacy_ and _inheritance_ a little.

He looked thoughtful again. "I see. Perhaps you are right: some fight are clashes between fundamentally different people."

He left soon after that and Kim thought that the number of feuds happening around her was truly too much.

Her own feud with Lindsay and Donna entered the weirdest stage. Somehow, after Jack's return from the competition and the whole scene in the hallway, both girls got the message not to directly engage Kim or even gossip about her. She saw them with usual crowd, but girls avoided looking at her. She would say she was pleased except her skeptical mind kept conjuring images of some revenge scheme. And she was right. Though she wasn't bothered in the coffeehouse anymore, she swore that someone was interfering with her school life. Like, there were missing pages in her school books, her homework and even unexplained stains and holes on her stuff that she kept in the locker. She mentioned it once to the janitors, but there was nothing to be done, unless she could catch someone at it.

She changed the locks and when that didn't help, she resolved to keep her things in Jacks or Julie's locker. Her experiment proved that she was the target and that whoever was behind it was afraid of pissing off Jack. First and last time she put her things in Julie's locker, the other girl's book got an ink stain and Kim swore to never use her friend's locker. Julie's face was the picture of abject horror and only Milton's calm hand prevented a full blown hysteria. From then on, Kim only used Jack's locker.

He was supposed to pick her up today, so she tried to leave a little earlier to meet him outside the shop: she was worried that Mike would run his mouth again and get Jack riled up over Kai. She left to put away the apron and pick up her backpack and when she came back she realized she was too late. Jack was there talking to Mike, who was telling all about Kim's literary conversation and expressing a great deal of surprise that that 'psycho' read anything and also dismay that reading classics might give him ideas about revenge.

Jack's face was closed off again and she sighed inwardly. She thought that given the revelation about inheritance, Jack would be more understanding about Kai. But, time and again, Jack proved that he was overprotective when it came to her and Kai's insistence on talking to her caused Jack endless concern. He held off confronting Kai, because he did not cross path with his cousin, but who knew what his restless mind would conjure?

* * *

When he brought Kim home, he followed her in and she kept stealing sideways glances at him. He would not lie: he was unsettled. Somehow, in the wake of all the family truth-telling extravaganza, he almost forgot about Kai. Well, not really. He knew now Kai's reasons for disliking him. What he forgot about was Kai's continued presence in Kim's life. Jack was not sure about Kai and his attitudes about Kim. And now he was even more concerned. Somehow it bothered him that Kai and Kim could have this conversations about books and exchange snappy opinions about them. If he were completely honest, he was jealous too.

He was still musing over it, when, abruptly turning around, Kim backed him into the wall and lifted herself for a swift kiss, which he deepened immediately, taking chance to steal her breath away.

She pulled back with a sigh, "Just so you know. Kai apologized for grabbing me. Apparently he has some scruples. And he knows about you leaving your parents' place. He used Romeo and Juliette so that we can discuss the possible reasons for such a drastic act. I may have told him that you were unpleasantly shocked to learn about the inheritance." As usual, when it came to Kai, Kim was talking fast as if to diffuse the situation.

"I am with Mike on this. I am still amazed that Kai reads and classical literature to boot. Also, I am kind of worried now that he likes you..." At Kim's wide-eyed look he continued, "Personally, I have not heard that he even talks to girls other than to get in their pants. The fact that he constantly engages you in all this repartee and literary discussion tells me that he thinks you are better or at least different from other..."

She did not let him finish by kissing him again. "I don't think he is into me like that. And even if he was, I am not interested. Truly, I think he maybe lonely too. When I told you my theory about Kai's possible issues that he's hiding, I did not imagine such old fashioned reasons: the patriarch with favorites among his progeny and an inheritance squabble... It's all very much like English novels about first born heir and the spare and old family with secrets. Do you think his father is just as distant as yours?"

"You do read a lot, don't you? Is it always classical literature? Regency romance and such?"

"Oh, I read pretty much everything. There is plenty of modern books that are pretty amazing. I like romance stories, sure, but I also like sci-fi and fantasy. Sometimes a verse of poetry sticks with me for a long time..."

"I know one poem that stuck with me too." He leaned in again, his mouth brushing her ear. He may not be as well-read as his cousin, but he knew this would be a welcome surprise. He read the book because Carolyn recommended it and he blushed through some of it, but this particular sonnet was different...

"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair..." He whispered and her head tilted to the side, the arch of it delicate and graceful. He kissed along it to the clavicle and back up to the eager sweet mouth. She moaned quietly and he slipped the tongue deeply into her mouth and eagerly explored the warmth there.*

"Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets..." She shivered and he hugged her closer and walked them to the couch, where he sat with her in his lap, hungry hands pulling her close and gliding under the top to touch that soft skin.

"Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day..." His mind reminded him that they were in the living room and her dad might come in any second, but he found himself helpless with her straddling him and her skirt (!) riding high and his hands revelled in the feel of the silky skin of her thighs and back, just as he swooped in for another bruising kiss.

"I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps..." One hand gliding down the leg and back up to go higher and higher to cup her butt, feeling the goosebumps that rose in the wake and she arched with a moan, just as he pulled her over his erection (he was already so hard for her) and the feeling was incredible.

"I hunger for your sleek laugh..." He pulled back from her mouth now and placed open mouthed kisses on the exposed skin that her v-neck top showed, hearing her sigh as he ground her into him.

"Your hands the color of a savage harvest..." She moved them to card nimble fingers through his hair, the scratch of the small nails on his skin like fissures of liquid fire.

"I hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails..." she was shivering again and he went back for that spot on her neck that was extra sensitive, pulling the soft skin and biting a little, because he really was craven.

"I want to eat your skin like a whole almond..." She keened at that and one of her hands dropped to the side and she palmed his chest finding the nipple and grazing it with the thumb and even through the fabric of his shirt it was making him buck more under her, sending electric bolts all the way to his cock.

"I want to eat the sunbeam flaring on your lovely body.." his mouth travelled lower and he was kissing the tips of her breasts, one hand now aiding to push the fabric lower, until he saw the thin lacy bra and he wrapped lips around the hard little bud, instantly making the lace wet as he toyed with her.

"The sovereign nose of your arrogant face,..." His hand slid from where it was on her butt and inched forward and edged the trim of her panties along the juncture of leg and body, the other hand now teasing the nipple and Kim was panting and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes...' her panties were already damp and he finally dragged the thumb over the center, Kim bucking and whimpering, and then slid the bold finger in to finally touch her. He was right, if her panties were damp, she was wet. Soft. Warm. His own need growing he grabbed her one hip and ground her on him, thrusting up and both of them moaned at that. She was looking at him with clouded eyes, cheeks flushed and so beautiful.

"And I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight..." Two finger now moved down her pussy, barely touching the clit to bury themselves in her heat, thumb circling the precious nub and Kim was just helplessly mewling and biting the skin of his neck, making him nearly forget what he was doing.

"Hunting for you, for your hot heart,..." she was grinding into his hand, the pad of this thumb swiping again and again, giving her what she wanted. Giving him what he wanted. He could feel she was close, the small fluttering motions around his fingers and when he imagined how it'd feel on his cock, he practically purred into her neck, low and hungry.

"like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue..." She was close and he was no better, so he placed the thumb right under her clit, where there was a cleave of her folds and pushed up, just as he curled the fingers inside to stroke her and she cried out, arched her back, the coil finally breaking and he held onto her tightly as she came down from her high, the walls squeezing his fingers inside.

He himself let go, somehow seeing her so undone, made him wild. He pulled his fingers out to undo his pants and when his erection finally sprung free it was nearly purple and he simply ground into her again and again, the texture of the wet panties just the right amount of rough on him and he used both hands on her hips to bring her forcefully in contact with his aching cock, just as he thrust up into her, dreaming it would some day soon be him fully inside her. Recalling sensation of the silky vise of her pussy on his fingers was enough... With a final thrust and bruising hold on her hips, he let go, grunting something vaguely like _Kim_ as the tension finally broke...

*Some years ago I read a Dramione fanfic, where the author was clearly an English major, because the whole fic was like an extended literature exposition. However, it had the most lovely chapter, where Draco seduces Hermione with a Pablo Neruda poem. This little exchange is inspired by that. This is also a Pablo Neruda sonnet and I thought it fits our Jack very well. Intense, craving, at times jealous, already deeply in love with Kim...


	25. Chapter 25

They somewhat settled into routine and Jack was enjoying his early taste of adulthood, living by himself and not being held accountable to his parents. He was careful not to use his inheritance telling her that he still felt like it was not earned and he'd rather use only his prize money. Still, he had inquired after what exactly he had inherited. The answer was still to come and in the meantime, he lived in small studio and essentially ate his dinners with them.

He drove her to school and if his car was a magnet for attention, the bike was something else altogether. She thought she'd have to do something drastic about all the girls, and some guys, who drooled over Jack in all his bad boy glory.

They also took advantage of the fact that his room was isolated and they could explore each other at their leisure. Of course, both of them being busy, it gave them few precious hours to do so, but she did not complain.

Zoe was getting impatient, asking to see Jack since he hasn't answered her calls. Kim, feeling like she owed something to this wonderful woman, who stood by her son's choice, talked to Jack and managed to convince him to come to the GreenBean to see his mom. She thought what truly convinced Jack was the palpable somber mood that descended on her and her dad. Soon would be the first anniversary of her mom's death and they planned to go to Tennessee for the wake. Jack was gentle and tried to support her as best as he could. She told him how her mom wouldn't let her sulk for so long reminding her to live, not be stuck in the past.

"You know, after your dad's visit I was feeling so down and your mom was so sweet and even told Mike to make a ginger and honey toddy. We are still not sure what that is, but I was so grateful to her. It was nice to have someone 'mom' me a little... I don't want to pressure you. Take your time if you must. But while I am in Tennessee, would you answer her calls at least?"

He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "Of course. Don't worry. I maybe socially awkward, but I miss her too... I wouldn't want her worrying for nothing... Plus, mom gets the points for liking you from the start."

Kim nudged him with her shoulder uncomfortable with how he was putting her importance so far above other matters. "You should do it because it is a right thing to do." Kim sat silent for a little bit, "Zoe tells me that she and your dad are taking more. About things. Important things. She is cautiously optimistic. They are trying to talk it out. And they keep you out if those discussions for now. To see if they are more to each other than just your parents."

She turned in time to see Jack's face, openly vulnerable and wondering. She guessed he wanted his parents together despite all. "She told you all that?" His tone was disbelieving, but his eyes were smiling. "I always thought she wanted a daughter. I guess she is getting her fill of it with you."

He was silent now, looking at her, but not quite seeing. "I suppose a sister or a brother would have been nice. Alex and Carolyn are so close..." His eyes refocused on her, "I am glad you and mom get along. Thank you for everything. It has to be uncomfortable for you to be in the middle of this family drama, but... I'll talk to mom. Does she come your every shift?"

She smiled brightly at him, nodding her head. It would be great if the Brewer family moved passed this stumbling block. It would alleviate some of her guilt. Despite her own words, she felt bad that she became the pretext for this fight.

Her dad planned only to go for the extended weekend and Kim agreed. It would be very hard to be back to the place where she died, surrounded by people and things that would carry the most tangible of memories of her. Kim dreaded that this visit would be a setback for her dad. He was doing better lately. He was eating better and had involved himself more in her life, even if it was to be weary and distrustful of Jack. Her goodbye to Jack both steamy and sad and she left him alone, nearly breaking her own heart imagining how he would deal with seeing his mom and being by himself, without her there.

When they arrived, the Douglas family was there in full force and, observant as they were, there was a church service and a visit to the graveyard. Both were extremely painful, her dad holding up, but not quite hiding the tears. She was no better. Somehow the distance and change of scenery has helped her if not forget, then at least move on a little from the immediate trauma of her own loss. Seeing her mom's family, some of them looking remarkably alike, hearing all the memories of her spoken about, eating her favorite foods, all of it assailed Kim at once and she felt like she could drown in the perfect combination of loss, guilt, and nostalgia.

The only thing that seemed to help her were her daily talks with Jack. It wasn't even what he said, but rather the mere fact that there was someone, who cared about her and her only, helped her to keep it together. She soaked in this support and the knowledge that he cared about her like warmth given by a fire on a cold winter night.

They stayed with their aunt and she had cousins there, who were at best curious and at worst nosy, not to mention sometimes judgmental. She avoided mentions of her new boyfriend as much as she could, but there was no hiding daily calls and she was grilled by her cousin Sadie about the mysterious caller. Reluctantly, Kim gave her a reader's digest of the situation - boyfriend, serious, good-looking, does karate - and ended the conversation there. Of course, Sadie was not satisfied and brought it up during dinner, prompting everyone to ask more questions. When Kim, who could be conveniently obtuse and stubbornly quiet, refused to give more information, her family actually turned to dad. He seemed startled by all the questions, lost as he was in his thoughts. However, once he realized what was going on, he surprised Kim by saying that Jack had his approval and was a remarkable young man, of whom her mother would have approved too. That stopped any more inquiries and Kim silently mouthed thank you to her dad. When he smiled back and winked Kim felt like her heart grew three sizes.

* * *

Jack was not sure what to expect from seeing his mom. Tears, hugs, some gentle persuasion to get him to come back. He anticipated all of those things, he was not sure how it would go down for him. He was resolved to stay away from his father's house and his influence until they cleared out all the issues between them, but he was also aware that he always had a soft spot for mom...

When they met at the GreenBean, he was surprised to see mom in good spirits. She was predictably tactile and teary, but did not push for him to come back immediately. Instead they talked about his living arrangement and even though she was obviously unhappy with the studio above garage for her child, she let it go. She also asked about his new job, if one were to call it that. Jack felt like part-time business owner and part-time babysitter, because Rudy was somehow unequipped to deal with all the minutia of opening the business. In fact, he probably was not equipped to deal with running the business altogether. While Jack commandeered Rudy's office, he ended up doing a lot of the tasks that Rudy forgot or thought unimportant. He guessed all the time he put in as his father's shadow and PA at least taught him how a business should be run.

But mostly, his mother was eager to tell him that she and his father were doing better. And that his father was thawing out. Father was still very much upset with Jack and his defiance, but he no longer thought himself to be in the right either. He was more inclined to think that the two of them were both too stubborn and perhaps a conversation would have gone better than simply ordering Jack around. He also seemingly regretted his heavy-handed tactics with Kim. Not that he thought her to be worthy of them, but that maybe he should have worked on Jack instead of focusing on her.

Jack scoffed at that. Of course, father was still all righteous about Kim and her conniving ways. He felt both like he had to defend her and ignore this slight against her because defending her assumed that there was something to his father's conjectures. She was innocent and his father had nothing against her, other than his own imagination fostered by personal bad choices.

Still it felt good to talk to mom. She obviously like Kim and it soothed Jack a bit. He missed her terribly and talking to someone about her was helping.

He was waiting near her apartment building, knowing that the Crawfords were nearby. It was a little pathetic, but he was not going to deny that four days without Kim was actually hard. He could tell that she was upset and sad and he wanted to comfort her, like she did him. When he saw their car approach, his heart jumped a little and he swallowed against the anticipation. That suspended moment of waiting was over quickly, because apparently Kim saw him and jumped out of the car the moment it stopped and ran to him for a big hug. He laughed at that, feeling light and happy and just nodding his head in greeting to Mr. Crawford. Kim's father was less enthusiastic, but returned the nod and Jack went to help him with their bags.

They tried to have the normal conversation that would not be too strange in front of her dad and it was awkward and stilted, but it also did not matter, because she was in front of him and they were touching hands occasionally and it was enough. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

He was distracted the next day, calculating how soon he can leave the dojo and pick up Kim. Always so aware of his moods, Kim was letting it go, filling the silences with some easy chatter that did not require much of his conversation. He did catch a part of the conversation between Kim and Grace about shopping and Julie venturing to add a thing of two to that. Grace was making saucy faces, Julie was visibly blushing and Kim - uncomfortable. Like him, other guys at the table were at a loss to explain this and he simply shrugged it off.

By the time he was at the dojo, he was able to refocus and spent the day locking down the inspection time for the nearby store as a possible expansion space. Feeling accomplished, Jack went to pick Kim up and this time he was acutely aware that she did not have to go home just yet and he had a place for himself. The entire ride home was just a long torture as aware as he was of her and soft body perched behind him. She must have been as turned on as he was, because once they got in they simply turned to each other and then Kim threw herself at him, hugging him tightly, "I _missed_ you so much." He was greedily pulling her to him and kissed her waiting mouth for a while, relearning all its secrets and enjoying her reactions. She was standing on her toes and he lifted her up and carried her to the mattress that served as his bed for now. He simply dropped her on it and she bounced, laughing and flailing. He dropped next to her and their next kiss was softer, longer, deeper.

He pulled back, "I missed you too." He whispered against her neck, dropping small kisses all along and discovering a love bite that he left there before, cleverly hidden by a scarf. "I missed you skin, so soft and warm..." he was murmuring into the clavicle, dragging his tongue over the small bone and ending at that spot at the juncture of the neck and shoulder, biting a little to refresh the fading mark. She sighed her head falling to the side and the movement released the lavender scent that he'd come to associate with her.

"I missed how you smell... Lavender, for sure, and something crisp, lemons, no?" He inhaled deeply burying his nose in her hair and slowly dragging his hands along her sides, bunching the sweater she wore up and up. She lifted her hands and he brought the sweater up and when it was around her raised arms he left it there, distracted by the cleavage presented to him now and dropping his hands on her breasts and squeezing them. She was breathing heavier now, causing her chest to rise and fall and he pulled the cups down to stare at the small and rosy nipples that hardened right before his eyes.

"I missed them too. They are so sensitive and pretty..." He gave small quick, sucking kisses to both and then blown on them, making them tighten into hard little buds. She moaned at the sensation and he clamped his mouth over her one nipple, sucking, chewing, moaning himself, because it was good and he was getting harder, as he felt her start moving her hips a little and throwing her head from side to side. He alternated her breasts, spending amble time on each, slowly grinding himself into her.

Surprisingly she kept her trapped hands above her head as if waiting for him to release her, but he enjoyed that she was like that right now, splayed before him and not distracting him with her hands.

"I missed seeing you like this... All this gorgeous skin, mine to touch." He dragged his lips down her torso, enjoying the trembling that his actions caused. When he got to her jeans, he slowed down and looked at her, all flushed and trembling in anticipation. "I missed this look on your face that only I can bring, when I do this..." he dragged the zipper down and kissed her pussy over her panties and she half-breathed, half-sobbed _Jaaack._

When her jeans and panties were gone, he was not surprised to find her wet. He drilled his finger inside her, he found her soggy and scorching.

"You are so wet already."

Kim's eyes flew open at this and she looked at him with nearly black eyes, "You make me this way..."

Jack peppered a trail from her breasts to her groin and smiled finding her soft, warm, pink flesh. He spread her folds apart and inhaled, feeling strangely poetic in this moment with her. "You scent here is different. Not lavender, no... I don't think I could describe it, but so delicious, so compelling."

She whimpered and he could feel her squeeze her inner muscles, clenching, but she could not move away, trapped as she was by his weight. She was wide open to his mouth, waiting and ready.

He feathered his fingers against her seam. "I missed your pussy. It is so silky soft and beautiful. Pink and sweet."

He could hear her sucking in a breath. He had not talked to her (or any other girls he's been with) like this before, but he felt bold and her reactions drove him on.

Blowing softly, his warm breath soft in her intimate flesh, he moaned dropping his mouth to the inside of thighs, kissing, sucking, chewing, traveling a path to her center, knowing it was teasing her not to be touched there yet. She bucked under him and he whispered _patience_ into her. But he himself was impatient and soon he put his mouth to her slit. There he licked with the flat middle of his tongue up and down and she whimpered and trembled, her knees falling apart.

He sank further to spiral his tongue around her entrance. Feeling her clamp, he dipped in his tongue inside, flicking it in and out, tasting her there. "Mmm" he muttered, tongue-fucking her vigorously.

Still devouring her, he raised his hand and took her nipple, twisting it a little. She cried out from being startled and again when his tongue and fingers began working in concert.

Jack replaced his finger where his tongue penetrated her and licked a short, but thorough trail up to her clit. He parted her folds as wide as he could and used the tip of his tongue to flick her clit. Her clit swelled. It throbbed so enthusiastically that it was visible to sight. Inserting a second finger, fucking her harder, he used the thick middle of his tongue to stroke her clit with long, slow, hard licks.

Within seconds, she cried out, clenching her muscles, nearly dislodging him, but he held on, gentling his touch a little, but did not stop.

She was still breathing hard, as he changed from powerful licks to leeching his mouth over her clit and sucking, working his jaw muscles, tip-tonguing her clit's center at the same time.

Kim thrashed her head from side to side, whimpering, her muscles clenching. Arching, grinding with her hips, she climaxed breathlessly for the second time in a short succession.

He was only gently touching her now, aware that he may have worn her out a little with his own need to see her undone. He looked up to see her already looking at him with a little smile. "I never knew you were one for dirty talk..."

"I didn't know either. Until you..." He would have blushed, but she just had two orgasms from all that dirty talk and he himself was very hard now.

He climbed up to free her hands and remover the rest of the clothes. She was still looking a little tired, so he simply hugged her to himself as he laid down. She peppered little kisses on his chest, where she could reach him, her hand travelling down to the waistband of his pants. He only was too eager to feel her on him, so he helped her to take off his clothes and his cock, when it was free, was hard and leaking pre-cum.

"You did miss me," she wrapped her small had around him and he almost jumped at the feeling.

"You have no idea. Your hand feels so much better than mine..." He was rewarded for his words, by a small smile and _two_ hands on his cock now, touching him like he liked.

Finally, she lowered her head to take him in and he simply sighed. He run his fingers through her blonde hair, his own breathing heaving and hot, grunting and moaning softly as Kim now was kneeling between his legs. She was running her tongue from the base to the tip, teasing the slit and then taking him half way down, and his cock twitched at the sweet torture. She was still new to this and never could take him deeper, but he didn't mind. This was good. She lifted again, the teeth light grazing the shaft, making him groan again. She brought her mouth back to the head, the blonde crown bobbing, and pulled it in again, this time taking more of Jack's length inside, and his breathing hitched as the tip presses against the back of Kim's throat.

He could feel Kim adjust the angle, relaxing, and pushing forwards, trying to take him all in. Her hair was brushing against his thighs and he could see that she trembled with effort. He was about to say something, when she swallowed around him and the sensation made him moan unable to hold back his pleasure. She pulled back to take a breath and then dove back in running her tongue along him and brought one hand up to massage his balls. The other hand run along the rest of him that didn't fit. He was sliding closer to the edge with every move up and down and when she swallowed again, he felt himself twitch. As if noticing this, Kim repeated the motion and moaned around him and the hot coil that was at the base of his spine sprung outwards and he came squeezing his eyes to blink away spots.

They lay quiet for a while, enjoying the moment. He was thinking that he really would love to move to the next level with Kim and dreaded it at the same time. He did not want to push her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with... He thought that maybe Valentines day would be a good opportunity, but she was away in Tennessee and with the sad reason for being there, he could not possible broach this subject...

"So," he was startled when she spoke. "My dad will be away on a business trip next week. He refused to take them, worried about me, but I convinced him I would be fine for three days by myself... In the apartment... Alone... At night..." she trailed off and he could feel her blushing where her cheek was pressed to his chest.

Oh... _oh... oh..._

Next week... He could wait till that...

* * *

For all that Kim thought that her letter to the founder led to nothing, she did notice an increased number of conversations with the headquarters of the Fund. It was hard to judge, seeing as she only went there once a week, but she thought she saw people talking more while closing doors and she got constant requests to print out this or that information from the main database. She was hopeful it meant that her information was taken seriously and someone is doing an audit of the local chapter. Steve asked her once to explain how she found the original double entry and when she explained that she found it after updating the format of the flat file on applications, she swore she saw his eye twitch. He left her alone after that, but Kim was a little more paranoid after that. Was Steve involved? Or was he more concerned that she, the volunteer, created the update that caught the problem in the first place? She wished she knew what was actually going on.

Aside from the goings on at the Fund, the rest of the issues that had her concerned seemed to settle. Her dad was doing better, as if slowly waking up form the long slumber and taking more interest in life around him. Because of the work at the dojo, she now could save a little more than before and Jack giving her rides was a life-saver. Even Lindsay and Donna's dislike of her seemed to diminish. Now that she kept her things in Jack's locker, she did not have to worry so much about the quiet sabotage. In fact, there was nothing to indicate that the two girls even cared about Kim anymore. She was glad. Perhaps, they finally moved on...

Besides, she had other things to worry about. Now that she basically put a date on when Jack and her would have their first time together, she was a nervous wreck. She did not tell him, but the shopping that she and girls discussed was for the sexy things that she might need for such an occasion. Not that she told them they would be doing it. Just that she would be alone and Jack might come. Grace was all for sexy underwear and high heels, while Julie thought that setting the mood was more important. For her part, Kim was fretting how she can accomplish the romantic and steamy setting in her tiny bedroom and the negligee was something she was afraid would cost too much. Therefore, girls decided to help with shopping.

The classes were over and she was meeting girls by the lockers. Excitedly, she went to open Jack's locker, grateful that he simply gave her the code. She was talking to Grace and Jerry about the test that was coming up when the quiet buzzing noise distracted her, she turned just in time to see a bee, not several bees, flying out of the locker and go straight for her. Frantically, she waived her hands, getting attention of her friends. Soon, they all were waiving hands and she tried to move, but she was blocked by flailing Jerry and soon she felt the sting.

 _Oh, no._ She tried to move the backpack from the shoulder, but she felt it already, just seconds later, that breathing became harder.

 _Not good_ , that was the thought that crossed her mind.

Why were there bees in school in winter? And now she had an allergic reaction. A severe allergic reaction. Kim felt like a fish that was stranded on a beach – no matter how much she gasped for air, she got less and less oxygen in her lungs, blood and by that in her brain. Hastily, she dropped the bag to her feet, one hand steadying herself on the locker door, the other on his throat. Milton chose that exact moment to join the group.

"Jerry, what is going on here?" he asked.

Jerry was answering him, but Milton seemed to become aware of the situation in front of him. Jerry and Grace flailing, a buzzing noise, a bee, and Kim's harsh breathing as she tried to lower herself to the bag.

"Never seen an anaphylactic shock? Shoo! Get the nurse now!" Milton yelled more or less at his friends, who suddenly seemed to wake up from their state of shock and darted away. Milton let go of his backpack and grabbed Kim's hand, essentially pulling her up as she was already slumping to the ground.

"Kim, where is the EpiPen?"

Kim could not drag any air anymore. Everything felt swollen and heavy, like an elephant was sitting on her chest and her throat was itchy. She tried to collect her thoughts as good as possible and then panted between two desperate gasps for air, "My bag… bottom."

Her brain was registering things from a distance now, lack of oxygen making everything hazy. She could hear doctor's lecture on this reaction. She had maybe one minute left until her airways closed completely, maybe thirty seconds until she lost consciousness – the dropping of the blood pressure obvious to her as her hands felt cold and clammy. She fell backwards, her vision swimming and noises dropping to a gently murmur. A nurse would be good now.

She heard a particular loud bellow of _Kim_ and her eyes moved towards it. She saw a hazy outline of the tall figure pushing Milton out of the way and it was Jack, talking, but she did not hear him anymore. With last wheeze she managed to say his name and then everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack was ready to go to the dojo to start punching things out. Ever since Kim told him about the sleepover, he was on the edge. It wasn't simply waiting for the eventual sex, it was also knowing that they would be moving into a very serious stage. It was already very serious between them, but this would be monumental. And it would be Kim's first time, so he tried to calm his own nerves about it.

It was the end of classes and he walked to the lockers hoping to see Kim before she left shopping with girls. He was already on the way, when Lindsay approached him.

"Jack, do you have a minute?" He really didn't want to talk to her, but politeness and residual guilt for the putdown made him stop and nod at her to go on. "I thought we should talk, clear the air, so to speak... I know you are dating now..." Her face looked clam, but the slight flare of nostrils betrayed her opinion on the situation. "And I accept that. I just hope we could remain friends, you know? Since we have so many common friends..." She stopped, looking at him earnestly. A little too earnestly...

"OK. That's good. So, see you around?" He just wanted to leave, uncomfortable with the situation. He was already walking, when she made a move as if to touch his hand and only his glare prevented that. "What?" He said none too politely now.

"Oh, just that you bike is great and it suits you. Must be another gift from your dad?" Lindsay smiled, crinkling her nose and it definitely looked forced. Weary he nodded his head and started to move again, when Jerry came down barreling down the hall.

"Jack! Kim... Sick... Lockers..." He panted and shouted as he kept moving and Jack took off running, heart hammering in his chest and panic setting in.

When he rounded the corner to the lockers, he saw the large crowd and he cleaved through them, blindly pushing people out of the way to finally burst at the epicenter, where he saw an incomprehensible picture: Kim was on the ground, pale and unmoving, her hair a halo around her head, and Milton kneeling beside her fishing through her backpack.

He kept moving, his legs carrying him to them and automatically he called her name. Milton's head whipped up and he started speaking in rapid staccato, "Allergic reaction. Bees. I need her EpiPen. She said her bag."

Jack heard it, but it didn't quite register, so he called her again, "Kim... Kim... KIM!" The last shout got her attention because she opened her eyes and he fell to his knees, pushing Milton out of the way. She was pale, except for two spots on her cheeks that were flushed bright pink and her eyes looked glassy with dilated pupils. But it was when she opened her mouth and the most horrible wheezing, hissing noise came out, that he realized that she was barely breathing. She croaked and sort of exhaled a whispered _Jack_ and then her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

For a brief moment, all noise fell away and he only saw her face, looking peaceful and pretty, her hair splayed in the floor. She must be uncomfortable, he thought distractedly, and moved closer and pulled her head on his lap, smoothing away the hair. "Kim. Kim. Kim" He whispered to her convinced that she would hear him again and would come to.

"Jack, she fainted. She can't... We need that epinephrine right now or she..."

He recoiled as the sound and awareness of the situation rushed at him in one wave and Milton's words lashed through him like an electric current.

"Shut up!" Jack hissed at Milton, who had the decency to look away guiltily.

Just then a school nurse stormed in, oxygen mask at the ready. She immediately put it on Kim's face and then elevated her feet by putting them on Milton's backpack.

Milton, who now held Kim's bag upside down and poured the contents on the floor.

Her beloved books, pens, a wallet, lipstick, and much more fell clattering to the ground. What was missing was the double tube of syringes filled with epinephrine. Jack was holding Kim's cold hand, her head now resting in his lap. His own hands trembling and his eyes darted from her face to Milton, who kept shaking the bag, hoping that there were some inside pockets yet to be emptied.

"Where is that syringe, damn…"

"Doesn't she have an EpiPen? I know she does. It's in her records." The nurse asked disbelievingly. "No matter, I have my own..." She fished out the pen and wrestled one tube out.

She scooted over to the where Kim's legs rested and explained, "I need to inject it in her thigh..." Nurse was uncapping the pen as she spoke and without much preamble, she rammed the needle into Kim's leg, who didn't even flinch.

Nurse held Kim's other wrist to count the pulse. Frowning, she went for another pen and Jack's heart seemed to skip the beat. The second needle went in and once again the nurse checked the pulse.

"Pulse is thready, but its there," she breathed out but still didn't move a millimetre, "I called EMT. They should be here any minute now..."

As on command, he heard loud steps of multiple people and EMT stepped through rolling a gurney in tow.

"Severe anaphylactic shock. Double dose administered. We need to locate the sting site. Bee's venom is an allergen," Nurse was stating matter-of-factly and EMT were putting the IV, pulse check and oxygen check on Kim.

"BP is low, pulse is rapid and thready. Oxygen sat is at 83 percent. We might need to intubate if it drops lower."

 _She was not breathing enough on her own_. He was momentarily shocked to think that something so basic as breathing was beyond Kim's abilities now. He did not want to think what would it mean if she didn't start breathing on her own. He wiped his hand over his mouth, crushing panic coming back. Had anyone ever felt so useless when their loved one was fighting for breath?

He watched the men work over his girl, his ears still buzzing.

One of them pushed Jack gently away and they put Kim on the gurney in a practiced move. _They are taking her_ , the thought flashed through his mind.

"I am coming with her." He said and all of the adults looked at him for a second.

"Sorry, kid. Only next of kin. But, I'll go with her. Don't worry." The nurse said sympathetically and the group walked away in a hurry, leaving behind a mass of agitated teens and two friends still on the floor.

Jack sat there for another moment, hands feeling strangely empty, now that he had no one to hold.

 _Kim is on the way to the hospital after nearly suffocating. Because she had an allergic reaction. To bees. Why were the bees here?_

"What happened here, Milton?" He asked and hardly recognized his own voice, it sounded low and gritty.

"It seems that Kim opened the locker and several bees flew out. She tried to move, but apparently one of them stung her and, well, you know the rest."

"Why..." Jack did get to finish the statement. _Someone targeted Kim_. He felt his inside turn to ice and the fury that he felt at the moment pumped his heart harder and he involuntarily clenched his fist. Who? Who did that?

"I wonder too. She should have had her EpiPen on her and its strange that bees were here in winter. It seems oddly specific. As if someone knew..." Milton stopped his musings and shook his head, "No. It can't be. That is reckless." He looked at Jack and something in his face must have been alarming, because Milton quickly followed, "Jack, we don't know anything yet. Not why bees were here, nor why her EpiPen was missing. Let's not jump to conclusions."

The excited chatter of students around them broke off, when he heard Julie loudly say, "You what?!"

Both he and Milton got up to look at her to see her squaring off against Frank and Randy, "You put the bees in Jack's locker?" Julie was pointing index finger at both boys and slowly advancing on them, her face flushed and uncharacteristically angry. "Why?"

The two idiots did not get the chance to answer, as Jack simply grabbed Frank by the shirt front and hissed in his face, "Yeah, why?" His despair and helplessness transforming into rage that finally had a focus.

"Dude, it was a joke meant for you... Really, we didn't..." Frank did not get to finish because Jack swung his right hand back and punched him straight on the nose, hearing a satisfactory crunch. Frank grunted in pain and his head lolled back a little, but Jack pulled him back by the shirt front and repeated the action, this time angling for the eye. He did it again and again and again, until Frank stopped making noises and his entire body sagged and Jack let him drop to the floor in one heap.

There was eerie silence in the hall, as if the entire student body held their breath.

His body still buzzing with anger and need for action, he turned to Randy, who stood slack jawed with wide eyes. Jack took three steps in his direction and Randy, apparently the survival instinct kicking in, tried to turn around and leave, but Jerry and Milton stood behind him shoulder to shoulder and when Randy turned back, Jack was already looming over him.

"Listen, Jack. We really did not know she was allergic. It was a joke. For you. Its your locker. We didn't know... Please, I swear, we didn't know. And they said..."

Randy was pleading holding hands up and Jack felt savage satisfaction from this, even as his anger was growing with each stupid word that boy uttered.

 _Kim could not breath enough on her own._

His hand rose in front and he grabbed the other boy by his throat squeezing it a little. Randy's hands flew to up to try to dislodge it, but Jack held on tight and gave one hard kick the side of Randy's knee, which buckled with a snap and it made him crumple a little. Randy howled in pain and was now half-kneeling and holding onto Jack's wrist more for balance than to actually get Jack to let go.

"Do you think it's funny, Randy? When the air does not come in, no matter how much you try? Do you think she'd laugh at this joke? Tell me!" He shouted into boy's face, giving his throat another squeeze. "Oh, that's right you can't speak. There isn't air to make words. Who told you to put bees in my locker? You are too stupid to come up with this on your own..."

Randy's face was turning redder and his eyes were watery and when Jack relaxed his hold, Randy sobbed out, "It's Donna and Lindsay... They said you are afraid of bees and it would be funny to take a black belt down a notch. Please... It was a joke... We didn't know..." He dissolved into sobbing.

Shock made Jack let go of the sniveling boy, who dropped on the floor holding his knee and gulping air.

Jack turned around in search of the two culprits, but they were not in the crowd and his eyes trained on one of the cheerleaders. "Where are they?" he asked the poor girl gravelly and she stared at him like he was a monster and she was incapable of speech. "TELL ME!"

She jumped up and shook her head, "I... d-d-don't k-k-know..."

With a roar he turned around and kicked the nearby locker making the metal groan and bend.

"Stop that, Jack!" A stern voice made him turn and look at the Principal, who finally arrived a the scene. "You are in so much trouble, young man!"

Jack laughed, bitter and disgusted, the roller-coaster of emotions making him light-headed, "Of course, Principal." He spoke softly and politely, as walked slowly towards the man. "Once you figure out exactly how much trouble I am in, come and find me." Jack stopped toe to toe with the man and looked him directly in the eye. "I'll be in the hospital. Where Kim is fighting for her life, because of these four clowns. But, of course, Sir, by all means, I will wait for your decision."

He turned on his heel and left to go to the hospital.

* * *

Jack arrived at the hospital holding himself under control and wishing he could hit someone or something again. He called Kim's dad and hated every minute of that conversation, because Mr. Crawford's voice broke a little when he repeated _Kim_ in disbelief. He hung up on Jack abruptly, not that Jack cared. He was still waiting, when Julie and Milton showed up and he was startled to see Julie's red eyes.

"How is she?" The red head asked and Jack was unhappy to tell her that they wouldn't give him any information so they had to wait for Kim's dad.

Julie sat next to him and simply took his hand, squeezing it hard. "She'll be fine. I know she will be. She is so strong... And she is my friend."

He was embarrassingly choked up and silently squeezed Julie's hand back.

"Uncle Ty is livid. Frank's mom was notified. By the way, you broke his nose and his face is kind of one giant bruise now. And I think Randy's knee is dislocated. At first, Frank's mom and uncle were all in a strop over you beating up Frank, but once they learned what happened... You know that Uncle and Mr. Crawford are sort of friendly. And Uncle likes Kim, knows her very well now. He is torn now. Frank's mom is really worried that Kim's dad will press charges against Frank and Randy. It looks really bad. Even if they did not know about allergies."

Jack's head spun a little: he didn't stop to think about any of this until now. Could he be expelled for apparently breaking other student's nose and beating them up? Could he end up arrested for assaulting two students? He dismissed that as unimportant for now.

"What about those cheer-leading cu.. cows?' he asked refraining from the foul word in the last moment.

Julie recoiled as if she heard the curse word anyway. "Their families have been contacted. The whole school is buzzing. The cheer squad coach is now interrogating everyone on the squad to see who knew what. Milton confirmed that Kim's EpiPen was missing and they checked her and yours lockers to see if it just was misplaced... If they can prove that girls took the EpiPen and told Frank and Randy to set the bees, it is very-very serious matter. Police may get involved."

Good, he thought with vicious glee, let them suffer. They deserve it all for nearly killing Kim.

His violent thoughts were interrupted when he heard a phone ringing. They all looked at their devices, but none were ringing. Finally, Julie pulled her bag out, "it's Kim's.i brought her phone, keys and wallet..." She grabbed the phone Kim's phone, "it's someone called Zoe... Should I answer?"

Jack grabbed the phone and answered it, "Mom," he managed to say and stopped because he didn't trust his voice.

In the end, his mother chose to come as well, because she cared about "that lovely girl, Jack, don't argue with me."

When Mr. Crawford showed up and the three friends explained the situation, Jack was actually amazed to see the transformation of the quiet and somber man into a hard and determined fighter. He marched to the nurse's station and demanded the update. He also called the school and demanded to see the principal about the 'nearly fatal incident that occurred on your watch.' He also warned the school to be ready with full explanation of what measures were being taken against the perpetrators of this heinous attack that almost cost his daughter's life. He looked collected and cold and in some ways reminded Jack of his his own father.

When the doctor came out to talk to them, Mr. Crawford already thanked Jack for doing his part "to teach those hooligans their lesson." Julie did not hold back in describing Jack's punishment of the two idiots. In her rendition, he was an avenging angel, who basically broke the boys and caused tremendous fear an respect in the rest of student population. Julie was sure that no one would even think to look at Kim again with anything other than total respect.

Doctor reassured them that Kim was doing better and did not need intubation. She was still on oxygen mask and her airways were back to normal. She was unconscious, but her vitals were good and she merely was resting now, which often happens after the delivery of the massive dose of stimulant. It turned out she stung in two places on her arm and it made the reaction so severe. They drained both sites. She'd need some antibiotics for where they lanced the skin and to prevent infection.

Kim's father went to see her and the three friends settled again to wait for him to come back. It was then that Jack's parents showed up. He was surprised to see his father, but it became clear why he was there fairly soon. The school contacted him about the events of this afternoon.

"Do you understand, Jack, that if those kids press charges, getting expelled is the least of your worries? That you'd be charged with assault and battery? What were you thinking?" His father was telling him and the disappointment in his face would have been devastating several months ago. Now, now, Jack had very little regrets about his actions.

"I am OK with that. Their stupid prank nearly cost Kim her life. I think they have their own problems now, beside broken bones." Jack said unapologetic and grimly satisfied with the beat down.

"I never knew you to be so... so... impulsive. I was right, this girl is not good for you. Look at all the troubles she's causing."

"You made your opinion on Kim perfectly clear. And I made mine clear too. No need to revisit it. You do not _need_ to be here. I am an adult and if I am in legal trouble, I will get the representation. You can go back to being efficient in business." Jack said dismissively and kept a steady gaze on his father.

He might have been mistaken, but he thought he saw a real hurt in his father's eyes. He blinked away the expression and settled on was a mix of exasperation and regret. "I am your father, Jack. Worrying about you is what I do. I am here because I want to. I hope you know that. It would seem that I have not been showing that to you a lot, but I l... love you, son."

Jack stood there shocked at the vulnerable and open expression that he has not seen on his father before. His mom was holding father's hand and squeezing it.

Jack was still processing this development, when Mr. Crawford came back.

His face was angry and when he saw he hugged Jack around his shoulders. "Thank you son. You cannot know how much she means to me. She is the only one of my family left and I..." He trailed off, swallowing hard. "I will be dealing with the school and all those kids. I may be rusty, but I still remember how to use law to maximum advantage. They won't know what hit them. And listen, son, if you are in any trouble because you beat those boys up, let me know. I have a few friends in criminal law field, who owe me favors. We'll get you the best representation. And I know you are an adult, but do not talk to authorities without me or a lawyer present, understand?"

Jack stood a little surprised to see this side of Mr. Crawford, although, come to think of it, he never asked what Mr. Crawford did for a living. He obviously wasn't the only one surprised, because his father came out of his shock and thrust his hand to Mr. Crawford, "I am Christopher Brewer, Jack's father. This is his mother, Zoe. You must be Kim's father?"

Kim's dad shook his father's hand and, after sparing Jack a long glance, said, "I am. Michael Crawford. And I must commend you on raising such a remarkable young man. I came to know him well and I am glad that he has Kim's back."

His father gave a curt nod and the two men went on to talk about best criminal lawyers in the area and soon were exchanging business cards and information. His mom came up to him and hugged him tight. "All will be well, darling, you'll see."

For once he believed her.

* * *

When Kim woke up, she was tucked in a blanket with an IV line ending in her hand, an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose and a throat that felt like she had tried to eat sandpaper. _Bees in Jack's locker._ She couldn't help but chuckle softly. What an irony – she thought she would be safer using his locker and instead she ended up lying in a hospital bed. Her chuckling raised the attention of Jack, who was sitting by her bedside in the most uncomfortable chair she ever saw. And she knew the hospital chairs intimately now.

"Hey. Are you feeling better? I'm so, so sorry, Kim."

She opened her mouth and then realized she had the mask on. She moved her hand to take it off, only to stop to see that her forearm and beyond had been bandaged. Ahh... must be the sting site.

"Hey don't talk yet. Just nod. OK." Jack was hovering and holding her non-injured hand.

She nodded if only to settle him.

He sat back on the chair, his torso stretched to keep hold of her hand and the other hand combing through her hair. She was a little self-conscious: she must look a sight. But once she stopped fretting over that she noticed that Jack was still troubled and his right hand had swollen knuckles. She caught it with her own and took a closer look. Clearly, he hit something. Or someone.

She lifted her eyes at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Its nothing." She continued looking at him and he winced. "OK, that is not entirely true." He was silent for a second, "Randy and Frank put bees in my locker."

Oh... And he obviously had 'talked' to them. Unbelievable... But it did not make sense: why bees in his locker? He must have seen her confusion.

"They thought it would spook me because they were told I am afraid of bees." It still made no sense. Jack continued, obviously struggling to hold his temper, if the tight hold on her hand was any indication. "Lindsay... Donna... they told the idiots, who were eager for revenge after the fight at Phil's. Only the idiots did not know you were allergic, but those two sick cheerleading fucks did." The curse was so unexpected from Jack, who generally spoke somewhat formally for a teenager, that Kim was more shocked by the language, than the actual meaning of words.

She removed the mask off her face and tried to speak, immediately regretting it, as her dry and raw throat hurt. She coughed a little and Jack, alarmed, grabbed a glass of water with a straw for her. "You really should not talk just yet," he chided gently holding the glass as she drank.

"It's okay," Kim croaked and took another sip of the water, before he started talking again, "Did... you?"

Dear God, was that her voice? It hadn't been her first allergic reaction by far, but it hadn't been that severe for a long time. Most of the times, she had avoided bees. She hasn't been bitten since she was a tween. The last time it had happened, she had her mom nearby and the EpiPen shot came before Kim could even vocalize the need.

This time it was worse and her body felt sore all over, but especially her throat. She coughed again and held her hand to the chest, feeling a little too winded. Jack was hovering again and now settled on the bed, rubbing her other hand and looking troubled.

"Did you do anything to them?" she managed hoarsely, wincing at the discomfort.

He looked down and when he lifted his head his eyes were hard and determined, "They deserved it. You could not breathe, Kim... You..." he trailed off and she was shocked and moved by his obvious distress. She squeezed his hand.

"I am OK now, Jack. I am fine."

"But you almost weren't... They deserve everything that is coming their way. I... I... I almost lost you. Kim, I.. I... don't think..." He said first vehemently and then changing to soft and gentle voice and was holding her hand tightly.

They were silent for a while, Jack still very much under stress, holding her hand and kissing it occasionally, his other hand brushing through her hair. She almost stopped breathing, this time because of the palpable love that she felt coming from him in his actions, his looks, his tenderness. If she ever had doubts about him and his feelings, the way he was now removed them completely. And she reveled in this knowledge, still unsure how that happened that this proud, strong and remarkable young man came to love her. She didn't even notice tears running down her face, until Jack moved to wipe them away. "I am here. Always," she whispered and his head turned quickly, his eyes looking at her intently.

"Promise?" he whispered with a smile.

"Promise," she responded.


	27. Chapter 27

Things moved very quickly after Kim was released from the hospital. She wasn't cleared to go to school yet, but she was doing better. She complained about her extended sick leave, telling anyone who'd listen that she was fine. Of course, her dad, fully supported by Jack, Zoe and Julie, thought she should take things easy. Jack wasn't going to school either, since his case was under consideration now. He and his mom made themselves at home at the Crawford's apartment and Kim finally tried ginger and honey toddy and proclaimed her love for it. She even said the GreenBean should offer it as it was 'the bomb.'

Her dad immersed himself in dealing with the school and the aftermath of the incident. Jack learned, from his very impressed father, that Michael Crawford was a corporate attorney of some renown. Although, calling him merely an attorney was an understatement. A few years ago, before his wife got sick and he moved, he was a 'fixer.' He could negotiate any deal, employing a wide array of tools and skills to get the deal he wanted. He had numerous connections and he did not kid, when he said that many people owed him a favor. And if they didn't, then he had dirt on them. Father was not only impressed, he was flabbergasted to learn that Mr. Crawford was clocking time as an in-house counsel at some utility company. It would seem that first his love for his wife, and then his grief over her death kept him from going back full time to being what he was good at.

Right now, he unleashed that talent and skills on the school administration and the four students, who orchestrated an attack on his only child. The circumstances were very damaging and while the boys might get away with mere assault, the girls were looking at much more serious charges. An official complaint was filed with the police department and an investigation was on the way. Right now, both girls maintained that they did not know about Kim's allergies and that they did not take the EpiPen. Of course, Mr. Crawford was not relying just on that. The school security cameras footage were being reviewed and friends of both girls were being interviewed to learn whether they knew of the allergies. School was cooperating fully, as Mr. Crawford had already made a stink about abysmal negligence in pursuing Kim's complaint about acts of sabotage that occurred before, when her personal belonging with messed with. Kim's dad threw words like gross negligence, endangerment, bullying and willful ignorance and promised to make the whole story public if things did not go satisfactorily for him. For now, all four students were suspended with a possibility of expulsion hanging over them all.

Kim confessed to Jack that her mom was always uncomfortable with her dad's job and how he got it done. It would seem that once she got sick, her dad tried to change and continued to do so now. But there was no denying that Mr. Crawford was very efficient. He managed to talk parents of both boys into not filing complaint against Jack, promising them that no prosecutor would even take the case, given the circumstances. So Jack's behavior was only a subject of the school administration discipline. Which Jack suspected would be quite mild. In the meantime, Mr. Crawford arranged for Jack to have his own criminal law attorney on retainer and Jack felt odd knowing he had his own lawyer.

Kim's was uncomfortable with what her father's actions would mean for Frank, because of the connection between Frank's mother and Julie's uncle. She felt that both boys were set up. They obviously didn't plan to attack her and didn't know about her allergies. Jack was less inclined to feel so lenient. Julie surprisingly agreed with Jack. Even her uncle did. According to her, Frank needed a hard lesson that his school yard bully antics would not play well in adult life. Jack was dubious that a Black Dragons sensei would say something like that, but it would seem that raising a child (Julie) and being indirectly involved in raising another (Frank) made Ty more insightful.

Jack still lived in his studio above the garage, but he and his father met and talked often. Obviously, the fallout of the attack was a prominent topic. But they also talked about Jack's life, big girlfriend's impressive father and how much his father missed him in the office. He lamented that the new PA wasn't quite there yet, the reports were not the same and he was receiving home made baked goods from Phyllis in finance to pass on that 'nice young boy of yours.' It felt good that his father acknowledge all the work Jack had put in the office. He also followed Jack's work with Rudy and his tone was complimentary too.

They kept to neutral grounds, although once Kim went back to school and work, Jack insisted on meeting at the GreenBean or the dojo. Some part of him was irrationality concerned that something would happen to her if he was not there.

Of course, sooner or later Kim would be up for discussion too. Already, the most obvious objections were gone, seeing as her father was someone Christopher Brewer respected. But Jack was stubborn: he wanted his father to learn and respect Kim for who she was, not who her parents were.

He got his wish quite unexpectedly. He was at the GreenBean, finishing a lease agreement review, when his father joined him. There was some good news: school was basically ruling his actions worthy of suspension that was considered served already. His father once again proclaimed his admiration of Mr. Crawford's skills and tenacity, his tone noticeably impressed.

Jack was hardly paying attention though. He sat to have the full view of Kim working at the counter and when a distinguished older man accompanied by a group of men approached, he tensed. He could tell that the two in the group were bodyguards, their bodies and posture revealing years of training and situational awareness. He rose slowly and steadily, deciding to observe for now. His father noticed and turned around.

The older man was talking to Kim, who had a startled look on her face. The man continued talking and motioned for Kim to come around. Soon the two were sitting together, the rest of the group spread around them. Whatever the topic was, Kim was animated, talking and gesturing to supplement her tale. The man nodded along and smiled at her enthusiasm. He passed something to Kim, who looked shocked and was silent. Jack was itchy with the need to come close and when she looked up with tears in her eyes, he took a step towards the group. The bodyguards tensed and angled themselves. Kim saw it all and quickly spoke, setting the guards at ease. She waived at him to come and he finally approached.

"Mr. Davenport, this is Jack Brewer, my boyfriend. Jack, this is Mr. Davenport. He is the founder of the Maggie's Fund. Can you believe it? He got my letter and now, after the audit, my theory was confirmed!" Kim was smiling widely and then remembered herself, "not that I am happy with the theft, of course, it's just that it's nice to be proven right..." She stopped, blushing.

"I understand, Ms. Crawford. And I am glad that such a smart and honest volunteer happened to be working at the Fund. I know you are worried about the testimony, but the audit would be the main evidence. your involvement would be small. I am grateful for all that you've done. Think about my offer and let me know. Have a good day, Ms Crawford, Mr. Brewer."

With a nod, Mr. Davenport left and Jack was dying of curiosity. Before he could vocalize anything, his father approached them. So far, he and Kim only exchanged polite greetings to each other. Now, his father sat next to them, not hiding his own curious and impressed face.

"Ms. Crawford, Kim, I am impressed. You know Philip Davenport?"

"I do now. He is the Founder of the Maggie's Fund, the charity I volunteer at." Kim was cautious and deliberately understated facts.

"She uncovered a theft at the local chapter and reported it to the guy." Jack offered as an explanation. "But what did he say about testimony?"

"You wouldn't believe it, but the auditors used the algorithm that Milton I worked up to run the check and follow up the money trail. Because they need to establish the method, I might have to testify about the algorithm. But he thinks the culprits will take the plea... I told him Milton should get the credit, but Mr. Davenport thinks I am the best for the job."

"You sure you want to do that?" Jack was in edge again, his protectiveness rearing its head again .

"It's the right thing to do, Jack." She said with finality and Jack let it go. He knew when Kim dug her heels and relented.

"And the offer?" He realized they were essentially ignoring his father while talking and it did not sit well.

Kim looked a little uncomfortable and shot an unsure glance at his father. "Uhmmm, so... I am still considering it."

"I'll leave you two to your conversation." His father stepped away and Jack looked at Kim earnestly.

"He wants to give me a scholarship, just like that, Jack! This fund was his daughter's idea and it's only a small part of that guy's empire, but he is personally vested it it. He also offered me an internship at his company every summer while I am at college. Do you know what that means Jack?" She looked ready to burst.

"That you are incredible young woman and he knows that?"

"You are so gallant, Jack. But this is incredible. I have funds for school. Of my choice. No strings..." She looked ready to faint now.

"You deserve it."

She smiled brightly and planted a big kiss on him. "I can't believe it."

Jack returned the kiss without concern who was watching. Later, when. Kim went back to work and Jack returned to his father's side, he was surprised to learn that Mr. Davenport was a very successful entrepreneur and business owner, who was on the entirely different level of rich.

"Kim must be an exceptional young woman to catch attention of someone like Davenport. You said she caught the theft?"

"Yes. First she updated their file and that caught the double entry, which she checked out. When the answer wasn't making sense, she and Milton came up with some computer program to cull all the information and found more of the suspicious entries. They checked out the places in person. She checked the public records, but couldn't follow the banking trails. So, she reported it all to Mr. Davenport." Jack was so proud of Kim, he practically beamed.

"Smarts and integrity. And from a good family. I stand corrected: it may be that you are not quite on her level, son." His father said with a smile.

"I know I am not. She did it all, while working three jobs. But now she doesn't have to work so hard. Mr. Davenport offered her scholarship."

"She is very clever. To secure good opinion and patronage of someone of Mr. Davenport's level is a great boost." His father had a newfound respect in his eyes.

Somehow it did not sit well with Jack. "I don't think she knew any of this would happen. You heard her: she did it, because it was a right thing to do."

"Yes. I see that. Just like you did with that trapped guy at the warehouse. You simply did the right thing..." His father had that unseeing, thousand yard stare.

Jack was a little discomfited by this strange aside. When his father refocused, he had a softer look on his face. "I suppose I can see how you fell for this girl. She is remarkable. And strong. I don't think many would have stood up to me like she did."

"So, you approve, then?" Jack said in disbelief.

"Would it matter if I didn't?"

"Not in the slightest." Jack said with a broad smile and his father smiled back.

"If you weren't my carbon copy, I would know that you are my son just because you are so stubborn." His father said shaking head and smiling just as broadly. "Your mother wants to invite the Crawfords to dine with us. She promises to cook herself and you know it would be good. So, you think they'll accept?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her yourself?" Jack waited and watched as his father approached the counter and had a brief conversation with Kim. She smiled politely, but he could see the moment her smile changed from the generic 'customer smile' into a genuine one. He could see his father looking at her for a long moment and then nodding his head.

Perhaps his mom was right: all would be well.


	28. Chapter 28

It has been a month since the attack on Kim that caused a cascade of actions and events at Seaford High and in the lives of many that were involved.

Kim was healthy now and all of her friends carried an extra EpiPen as a way to mollify Jack, who was in mother hen mode for a long time afterwards. No one questioned his reaction, or overreaction as Kim liked to say, because everybody remembered the aftermath of his retaliation. Kim, for one, was grateful that neither Lindsay nor Donna crossed Jack's path after the attack.

Both girls were charged with the conspiracy to commit an aggravated battery. It became apparent that a lot of people on cheer squad knew about Kim's allergies and that Donna and Lindsay discussed the potential situation where Kim would suffer an allergic reaction. What was less clear whether they knew the severity of Kim's allergies and it was this circumstance, coupled with the fact that it was impossible to prove that they have taken the EpiPen, that they were not charged with a more serious crime. They ended up taking a plea deal to a lesser charge and because neither had any prior record, the judge sentenced them to a minimum sentence to be served through community service, with mandatory anger management program and a restraining order to stay away from Kim a certain distance. They were also expelled.

Frank and Randy, as the unwitting accomplice to the battery, had their charges downgraded to a misdemeanor and their suspension from school was long, but ultimately they were allowed to come back to school. Both avoided Kim and Jack as much as possible.

All three boys, Jack included, were not allowed to come back to their chosen school athletic teams. Jack seemingly did not care, but it was a noticeable blow to the Seaford High basketball team.

Kim, when she came back to school, was treated like she was a celebrity, with equal amount of fascination and hate. She realized that the fallout of the 'bee incident' caused such repercussions through school that many disliked her simply because it was her, who, in their minds, caused them. Many on the cheer squad resented the endless interrogations they had to undergo and, because they lost two members, the squad had to refocus and train new replacements. There were a few, who openly wondered if she worth all the trouble, especially because of violence of Jack's reactions. She was glad that she had real friends at school, who stood by her anyway and she was especially happy when Jack came back to school. With him near her, most people refused to make direct eye contact with Kim or Jack or talk about them, lest Jack heard it.

She was deathly afraid at first that Jack would end up with some criminal record because of her, but her dad - and for once she did not mind his methods - worked it out and Jack only had suspension and no athletics as a punishment. Once that worry was over, she expected his father to renew his objections to her, the troublemaker. But apparently, while she was in the hospital, her dad and Mr. Brewer managed to strike a friendship of sorts and since her dad'd involvement in decision over Jack's punishment, Mr. Brewer was at least cordial with her. That changed soon after Mr. Davenport's visit and she suspected that he was impressed by the rich man's good opinion of her. But she was not going to look at the gift horse's mouth. He even invited her and dad to have dinner with the Brewers. She was hesitant at first, but Mr. Brewer told her that he understood and respected his son's choices and it would be great to have Jack back at the house if only for a little bit.

Dinner went better than she expected. She and Zoe had plenty in common and ended up playing the piano after dinner. Her dad could talk to Mr. Brewer about any of the business and corporate law related matters and there was no end to that discussion. They even managed to discuss trusts and estates and it must have been in relation to Jack's inheritance, because they drew him into conversation as well. Afterwards, when they were about to leave, Zoe asked Jack in tremulous tone if he would come back home. His face reflected the struggle he was feeling - his mom's face was open and vulnerable - and he settled that he at least wanted to see the aftercare started before he would go back to how things were.

And so now there was a timeframe for Jack to go back to his parents. When they talked later, he confessed that he missed his family and home, but thought that the freedom he had living by himself was a reward on its own. She wanted him to make up with his parents, of course she did, but she thought she understood him.

She had similar freedom herself before, when her dad was still very much grieving. She was alone a lot and made most of her decisions independently. Somehow the trip to the hospital made her father 'wake up' and he regained his more active attitude. He still was a far cry from how he used to be, but she honestly didn't have to worry about him eating or sleeping enough anymore. With that came his more involved parenting and suddenly her and Jack had a lot less time to spend by themselves. They were the old pros at this though, finding time in-between.

Of course her father declined a business trip now and Kim was trying to find a way to secure time alone with Jack, where they would not be interrupted. Jack was gentle and obviously spooked by her illness. It didn't help that she had a cut on her hand where the sting sites were drained. When the scab finally came off, Kim felt that they could possibly go back to where they stopped last time. She had her shopping done and set up her room. She figured that she had to surprise Jack or they'd never get anywhere with the way he was being extra gentle and careful.

She got home with Julie and proceeded to set up candles, flowers and draped her standard blinds with a piece of sheer fabric to camouflage and soften the look. Somewhat satisfied with the results, she took her time to finish her own look. Though she was embarrassed to the point of blushing beet red, she bought a white lacy chemise, which looked basically like a very short, very transparent body-con dress with thing straps. She was still blushing when the finished with makeup and hair, because chemise shown a lot of her skin.

Once everything was finished, she called him and cheekily asked if he was still stuck at the doji, because she was alone at home and her father was not coming back for hours. Jack seemingly got the message and told her he'd be there soon. She waited by the window to catch his arrival and when he rolled in on his bike she quickly unlocked the door and scooted to the bedroom.

Soon she heard the front door swing open. "Hey Kim! It's me! Why's the door open? You know its unsafe."

She opened her mouth to yell back, but paused. Was it possible to yell seductively? Probably not. Better to let him get closer so she could try out her sexy voice.

"You would not believe what Jerry and Phil were up to."

She shifted nervously on the bed, hoping he'd hear the springs squeaking and take a hint.

"Kim?" His footfalls were getting heavier as he neared the bedroom.

"In the bedroom," she trilled and winced: she sounded ridiculous.

"Kim, are you unwell? Should I ... oh." He stood in the doorway, still holding his helmet, blinking rapidly as he tried to process the sight in front of him. Kim was sprawled out on her stomach, her head resting on folded hands, wearing nothing but a white lace chemise and red lipstick. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

"Hey there," she said, smiling at him. She could feel her cheeks flush as his gaze drifted over me.

"What – I don't – what's going on?"

"I'm ready, Jack." she slowly rotated her body so she was lying on her side. "We've waited long enough. I want you to…" she trailed off. her prepared words sounded so stupid now, but she didn't know how to end the sentence.

"Pop your cherry?" he finished and winced.

She burst out laughing. "Oh my god. Wow. You should write love poetry."

"I'm sorry." He shook his head and suddenly seemed to remember the helmet in his hand. His eyes traveled back to her nearly-nude form and it cluttered to the floor with a thud.

He swallowed hard. "Are you… I just… you're sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"You want me to be your first?"

She rolled her eyes and wiggled her hips. "Seriously, Jack? Do I need to spell it out for you? Yes."

He leaned against the wall. "Kim, that… whatever that is… that you're wearing…"

"It's called a chemise."

"Whatever. It's… I mean… pretty."

"Aww, more poetry. Wanna see it up close?" she said and run one hand over her side.

He obeyed, taking off his jacket and walking over to sit next to her. He reached out, hesitantly, his eyes flickering upward to her; she nodded, and he gently stroked her hip through the lace. "You're stunning."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack, do you want a notarized statement?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just… I've actually never been with a virgin before."

She laid back and his breath hitched as the chemise rode up and he could see now that she wore nothing underneath. "So it'll be a first for both of us."

"It's just… you know… it's going to hurt for you… and well…" He shrugged and gave a defeated laugh. "… but it also could feel amazing."

"So I've heard." she sat up and kissed him, running a hand through his hair. He returned her kisses fervently, tongue and lips entangling with hers before he pulled away.

"It might hurt a little."

"I know. It's fine"

He stripped off his t-shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks before placing hard and hungry kisses, pressing her backwards into the bed. His hands roamed over her torso and hips as she encircled her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

"Can we get this off you?" he whispered.

"Here." she pointed to a tiny closure at the top of the chemise. "I thought you might want to do the honors."

He licked his lips as he fingered the snap, then slowly undid it. The tight lace fabric popped open as he sped up and pulled it all the way down. Then he pushed the thin spaghetti straps off her shoulders and sat back, staring at her.

"Kim… you're… always so much prettier than my memories of you." He gave her an embarrassed smile. "You're gorgeous." He grasped both of her breasts and started kneading them, his big fingers working slowly around the soft flesh as he gauged her responses. "And, well, these are amazing."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, no, thank you." He lowered his head and suckled gently at one nipple while he lightly tweaked the other. She gasped and shuddered slightly. "Hello there" he murmured into her chest.

"Yes… Jack… oh yes, more," she whispered, tracing her fingernails over his back and burying them in his thick hair and lifted her hips a little to touch him. He groaned and moved from chest back to kissing her hard on the lips, his one large hand going around her to grab her butt and holding her in place as he ground himself into her, slowly and steadily.

She lost herself in the kiss, feeling the anxiety turn into low thrumming verve of want and need, him playing her body like a talented musician. Her head rolled back, oxygen now a necessity, he went to pepper kisses in her neck, just as his hand traced the outside of her leg. When it reached the apex, his thumb dove into per pussy, lightly skimming the seam of her slit, finding her wet already.

"Oh, yes..." He rubbed the fingers around her clit, spreading her wetness, as he glanced back up at her. "Kim, I'm sorry. I haven't been saying any of the right things, and I know that. But this… it's just so special. I'm really… I'm kind of nervous, I guess? Like, I'm going to make this good for you. I promise. It just… I don't know, I've heard it can hurt. I don't want to hurt you, so just, like, talk to me, okay?" He was uncharacteristically ineloquent and she knew his anxiety was just as strong as hers. Somehow it made her calmer.

She nodded. "I will."

"If you like something I'm doing then say so, if you don't like something say so, just… I'm here for you. Don't worry about hurting my feelings or my ego, OK?"

"Jack, I know you."

He nodded seriously and started to work one of his slick fingers in, opening her up. She squirmed at the intrusion, biting her lip as he worked another one in, the stretching sensation going hand in hand with feeling tight at first. His mouth was already on her and her muscles flexed around him and he mouthed something as his fingers explored and probed her depths. He knew her likes already and when he attached his mouth on her clit, flicking and taking it in, she let it go, enjoying it, instead of fretting what would come later. He curled his fingers inside, touching that spot again and she trembled with the frissons of hot desire laced through her. _Oh this boy and his talented mouth. And his tongue… oh god…_

He reached up and, with one strong forearm, held her hips in place.

It was a good thing he was holding her down because when he curled his fingers inside her and scraped against her inner walls, she bucked wildly and thrust right into his face. His tongue alternated between the flicking, light motions, and hard, firm swipes and she gave an anguished cry as he flicked his fingers against the spot, and her back arched off the bed.

"Jack! Oh, oh my god," she gasped, frantically clutching at the bedspread, as the her entire being centered around that spot, where Jack was torturing her with the nearly unbearable pleasure. The pressure, the fire, the want kept building in her, higher, tighter, stronger.

"I almost wish you could see what I'm seeing right now…" His voice was low and sensual. "You have no idea how gorgeous you look."

"I'm… but… ahhh… Jack… please… more…"

He lowered his head again and drew the little bud into his mouth, alternating between kisses and bites and the pleasure and pain drove her up and up, winding the coil within her. One of his fingers continued to trace maddening patterns against that magical little spot, while the other meandered around, stretching her out.

"Ah… ah… Jack!" She sobbed as her body convulsed, her orgasm slamming into her hard. He slowly continued to flick his tongue against her pulsing clit while he stilled his fingers within her; she clenched and released around him uncontrollably, her body helpless to the waves of pleasure washing over her. Finally she felt everything relax and she melted into the bed.

She felt his fingers start to move within her again, scissoring to stretch her out more, and she could tell it beyond the usual. She flinched and he moved up her body, kissing her sweetly on the lips and neck as he continued his work with his fingers. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I… that was… wonderful," she said honestly.

"Do... Do you still want to?" He massaged her sensitive clit with his thumb and smiled into her skin as she gasped.

"Yes," she murmured and reached for the condom on the night table.

He sat up, careful to gently withdraw his fingers where they were, and unzipped his jeans. He awkwardly kicked them off along with his boxers, freeing his erection. The condom went on with quick expertise and she pushed up on her forearms to get a good view of him. His cock was thick and veiny and it suited his well-defined muscles.

He crawled to her again, "OK… if it hurts or you want me to stop, just…"

"I'll tell you." She nodded anxiously.

He gave another kiss and positioned himself at her slit, pressing just the tip in before bracing his hands on either side of her. He pressed his lips to hers as he slowly slid forward, her own arousal easing his way. She winced and tensed as the thick intrusion went deeper than his fingers ever went.

"Shit, are you okay?" Jack's jaw was clenched as he stilled within her.

She nodded; the discomfort was already starting to subside, and her body yearned for friction. "Yes – I… I'm okay now. Sorry. Keep going."

"Stop apologizing, you're perfect," he whispered as he buried his face in her neck and pushed the last few inches in.

She gasped, immobilized with pain, not breathing, not blinking, not anything really and Jack swore harshly.

"Fuck, Kim. So sorry, love. Shit, it's too much, isn't it? Just, please, breathe, try to relax... Please..." He whispered between kissed to her neck and side of her face.

She did finally drag a deep breath, and then again and again. The sharpness of pain disappeared soon and after a few more moments it was gone completely. What was left was just feeling of fullness and awareness of him deep inside her. She relaxed and heard his corresponding ragged exhale.

Their breathing mingled as they stared at each other, their bodies acclimating to the sensations. There was an unfamiliar but not unpleasant feeling of fullness, and the weight and warmth of his body on her gave her a sense of reassurance.

"I am so sorry, Kim... Are you OK, love?" He said with unbearable gentleness.

"Uhgm. I think... That is... I think I need you to ... move now?" She said unsure, but the strange need for more was building in her.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them the gentleness from before was supplemented by a dark and heady hunger, the two strange, but not at odds with each other. He withdrew slightly and pushed back in and she gasped again. He stopped unsure and this time she made an experimental small shift of hips, making him grunt.

"Do I… is it… OK?" She asked, hesitantly.

He opened his eyes and kissed her on the lips again. "You are… perfection."

"Does it feel – "

"It feels like heaven, Kim," he murmured. "You feel like heaven. How does it feel for you?"

"It hurt a little at first but it's fine now," she whispered.

"Good. Because I need to start moving. If it hurts again just tell me."

"Jack…"

"I know. I just, I want this to be perfect for you."

He pulled out a little farther before pushing back in, setting a leisurely rhythm, angling himself upward as he thrust. Soon the familiar swirl of pleasure rose within her and every time he pushed he hit that spot inside. She run her hands over his shoulders and back, feeling his muscles working under her fingers and she gave a little hum of pleasure.

"You're so tight," he groaned. "Feels… amazing… oh God…"

"Keep going, … harder…" she whispered. "You feel so big…"

He obliged, pulling out further before surging forward, picking up the pace as he grunted above her. Kim loved the way he moved, the way his eyes fluttered shut every so often, the way their skin melded together. The initial sting had long since passed and she could feel the coil winding as his pelvic bone ground into her clit with every thrust. Now, the thrusts came faster and stronger,and it gave her the delicious pleasure with a bit of pain, making her bite her lip. He fixed his gaze on her chest and she felt him speed up.

"I told you… your breasts… are incredible… right?" he panted. "I mean… oh God. Just incredible." He leaned down and flicked his tongue over her left nipple.

"Yes… I… oh…" her muscles flexed involuntarily and he practically growled, deep and low.

"Kiiim, I ... Are you...?" He didn't quite finish as she squeezed her muscles around him on purpose now.

He shot her a dark and scorching look and she watched a bead of sweat drip down his face as he started going harder. "Is this… okay?" he grunted.

"Yes… oh, please, Jack, I'm so close… please…"

He slammed forward more forcefully, groaning and cursing as their skin slapped together. "Oh, fuck… oh, god… oh… Kim…" Again and again, he drove into her, jostling her a little and making her forget how to breathe, his strong body powerful in lovemaking as it was in everything else.

"I'm c-coming – ah!" her hips bucked as orgasm wracked her frame, overwhelming all rational thought as she came apart completely around him. He gave an almost inhuman roar and she felt his cock swell and twitch inside. His muscles flexed as he shuddered above her, dropping onto her and grinding himself into her as he continued to orgasm. Finally he pulled out and rolled next to her trying to catch his breath.

She turned onto her side and lay an arm over his chest; she could feel his thunderous heartbeat.

"Was that… did you…"

"That was… wonderful, Jack," she said, planting a kiss on his pec. "Perfect."

"Really?"

"Really. You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "My girl."


	29. Chapter 29

It took Jack another month to complete the process for the aftercare program at the dojo. In the end it was quite popular: most of the existing students joined the aftercare, their parents glad to have kids occupied. Rudy was able to hire another instructor to be the junior sensei to handle the younger students. Jack was inordinately proud of this achievement, stating that for the first time it was something that had not piggy-back on his grandpa's or father's success. His father seemed to agree. He was inclined to think that Jack inherited his business acumen and tenacity, matched by his deeply honorable nature. It was a testament to how far things thawed out between them, when Jack invited his father to the opening ceremony and called him dad. Kim was there and she could tell that Mr. Brewer was deeply affected and held off from hugging Jack by sheer force of will.

In fact his entire family situation seemingly improved. His parents were enjoying renewed understanding and Zoe mentioned, much to Kim's internal cringing, that it was nice to have house to themselves, because they felt like "newlyweds, Kim, all fun and passion."

And Jack talked to Kai, without fists flying, and whatever went down with them (he would not tell), but Kai had backed off from antagonizing Jack. They probably would never be friends, but they were family after all and they could be cordial to each other at family gatherings. In fact, Kai's father decided to take him into his company, the same way Jack was shadowing his father, and Kai groused to Kim once, when he came for coffee and a chat, that he never understood how Jack dealt with all of the 'boring business' stuff. Kai much rather be a stunt man himself, than the business owner.

When Jack moved back, they had one last rendezvous at the studio above garage, making good use of the mattress and solitude.

Though Jack did not broach it, but she was sure it was something both of them thought of often: what would happen when they graduate?

Jack, having gotten the taste of running a project from start to finish and proving to himself and his father that he could do it, was more inclined to go into business management as the result. It wasn't just his father's company that he would be eventually in charge of, there was some matter of his grandfather's inheritance, and Jack would really want an MBA to deal with all of those concerns. His grades were good and his extracurricular success in karate would pave the way to virtually any school and he did not have to worry about tuition.

He mentioned several schools, which he applied to, mostly in California, focusing on some that came recommended by both his father and Kim's own dad.

She, too, focused on in-state colleges, still uncomfortable leaving her dad alone for too long. She felt better about her chances now that the tuition was not a problem anymore. She did have a bit of the distraction though: she had to do a deposition about her findings at the Maggie's Fund and the idea behind the algorithm. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be, but she could honestly say that she would not want to be a lawyer or an accountant. Her dad was with her as her legal counsel and the number of time she had to say 'objection,' made her bored.

She had another conversation with Mr. Davenport, who came for the deposition to thank her again and to meet with Milton and Jerry, his 'Scooby doo' gang as he called them. He had shown incredible interest in Milton and, though Milton had already pretty much locked in his own MIT acceptance, Mr. Davenport extended the same offer of internships at his company to both boys. In talking to Kim directly he advised her to look into business management and public relations as it would give her a broad enough foundation to make her start anywhere.

Her applications went out early and she was expecting responses any day now. Pretty much everyone did. Seniors at Seaford High were snappy, anxious and probably waited on streets for the mail truck to show up.

When she got her first responses from UC-Irvine and UC-Berkeley, she practically vibrated with emotion. Finding her phone she dialed her dad first.

"Dad, the letters are here. I am freaking out." She said without preamble.

"Did you open them already?" Her dad understood immediately what letters she was talking about.

"No, so afraid. I am shaking too much..."

"Want to wait for me to come back and open then?"

"I think I'll die of curiosity by then."

"Well, then you have to open it by yourself. Maybe you can see if Jack would join you?" Her dad's voice was teasing and she laughed too. It was no surprise that after the 'bee incident' her father approved of Jack completely. He did not even object to the notion that Kim might chose the school with Jack in mind. He cautioned her about moving too fast (and causing her immense embarrassment) and making choices that she might regret and even suggested that she'd see a gynecologist. Kim never felt the absence of a mother figure more acutely than then. In the end, that mortifying conversation did lead to her going to the doctor and figuring things out. It helped that Julie was in similar situation and the two of them were each others' support during the visit.

With shaking hands, Kim called Jack and managed to explain the situation. He was silent for a brief moment. "I'll be there soon.'

When he did show up, Kim was ready to scale the walls to disperse some of the nervous energy. She was pacing around the coffee table where the letters were, shooting them a glance every few seconds.

"Oh thank god, you are here!" she said to Jack when he finally knocked.

"Too jittery?" He smiled, "Of course, you are." Jack went to the room and sat down. "So... how you want to do it?"

"I don't know! I am so scared and curious at the same time! I don't think I can open them. You do it."

"You sure?" he asked cautiously and at her frantic nods he continued, "OK, here it goes."

He took one of them and opened the envelope, while Kim stood there with hands over her face.

"You got in, Kim! You got in!"

"What? Let me see." She pulled the letter out of his hands and quickly skimmed it. "Oh... oh... oh..."

In the end, Kim got in into both schools. She was smiling, giddy with news and could not contain her happiness. She noticed Jack's own pensive mood soon enough though.

"Sorry, I was so absorbed with this. What about you? Did you already get your letters?"

He opened his mouth to speak and then stopped. "What it is, Jack?"

"I got in. UC-Berkeley and Stanford," he said quietly.

"Oh..."

Kim was silent now. Stanford was probably much better for the economics major and future MBA than anything really. He should want to go to Stanford. Right?

"So..." she started just as Jack said, "Kim, I..."

They both stopped and laughed a little at that. Kim stopped worrying actually at this: it was them, they could do anything really.

"Just so that you know. If you chose Stanford, you have my full understanding." She said when he motioned for her to talk.

"I think I knew that. I am not sure about it though. The MBA program is great, but this is still a BA level and I don't have to go to Stanford just yet. I can always apply there for MBA later."

"You want to major in economics though, right? Stanford is good for it too."

"But I will be far away from you, no matter where you chose to go." He finally said what they were both thinking.

"Jack, if it was Julie telling me that she would forgo the best option for her because of Milton, I would hesitate to approve her actions. Does it makes sense?"

"I get it, Kim, I do. I just... I don't know... We have had so little time together and then, if we are separated... Long distance relationship..." He looked heart-broken and she went to him with a kiss.

"Hey, nothing's been decided yet. We should check out the schools, tour them, you know? We can do it together. What do you think?"

Her smile was bright enough that he smiled back, "OK. Road trip? Together?"

They ended up going with Jack's mother to tour the four schools.

Kim pretty much settled on Berkeley. She loved the campus and the proximity to San Francisco, as well as the varied undergraduate programs and classes. She also knew that this school was on Julie's short list and she would like to have a friend nearby. She knew Jack liked the sports and athletics offered there and she could honestly say that Stanford felt a little to posh for her. She would not say anything though lest Jack got an idea and chose base don her preferences, rather than his own best interests.

Zoe was enjoying the experience so much, remembering her own days at the California Conservatory of Music in San Francisco. She was happy and they stopped by her school too, just so that she could tell them of all the stories from her own youth. She got a kick out being confused for Kim's mother, seeing as both of them were blonde. She was always very receptive of Kim and this new closeness was a blessing to Kim herself, who did feel like she got a mom experience by being with Zoe. They even managed to sneak in some shopping for a prom dress, which Kim would no have thought to do until much later. Zoe insisted that she never got the chance to play dress up with a little girl, so it was only fair that Kim allow her to do so now.

When they got back to Seaford, Kim announced to Jack that her choice is Berkeley and that whatever he choses, they'd manage.

He looked relieved, "I am so glad. I chose Berkeley too."

"Jack... Are you sure? I mean Stanford..."

"Is just a school. And I might apply there for an MBA, but for right now, I'll go with Berkeley."

There was not much to be said after that. Jack could be stubborn himself and Kim was not about to argue against her own wishes.

She informed Mr. Davenport of her choice and was heartened to hear that he was impressed with her academic prowess that got her into a good school. His offer of scholarship still stood and she send her response with a light heart.

There was still school and classes and work, but now the main worry in her life was over and she enjoyed these last days of carefree high school student.

There were dates, and parties, and spending time with friends. There were talks with parents and dreaming about college life. But most importantly, there was Jack, always present and steady. They were more restricted now that he lived with his parents, but they took advantage of his car, which he got back; dojo (and Kim would not be telling anyone about the cleaning of the mats that they ended up doing); her apartment, if Jack could get away from his father; and even school broom closet. She would blush, but she would admit that there was a certain exhilaration to making love when you could get caught so easily. She thought that she understood Jack: she could not imagine being separated from him.

When they left for school, their parents in toe, she felt optimistic. She could not guaranty that she and Jack would remain together, but she could promise that she would do her best to make it work.

A/N: And so this story ends. I hope you liked it. I have two possible plots already sort of percolating: one angsty, and one more light-hearted. Let me know if there is an interest in more of my Kick stories, and if so, which kind.


End file.
